The Forbidden Trio: Sail to the Sky Dragon
by MilleniumScar
Summary: A re-upload. It has been 2 years since the battle of Hoenn, and both Team Magma and Aqua are nothing but shells of their former selves. However one new Magma Admin, Cole, plans to change his team's future by gaining control of Rayquaza with the help of a special treasure. The Dragon Plate. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Challenge**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or will redistribute it for profits. But I do own my original characters, that's where the $$$ is.**

**Kidding, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Cole..._

_A valuable resource, he was believed to be the very life-blood of our foundation_

_But he is only a disposable tool_

_To be used by all...And thanked by none_

* * *

"Cole, what good are you to me if you cannot live up to your expectations?!"

A fiery voice that commanded authority scorched the bitter silence of a large, darkened room.

"I don't have any use for you now ever since Maxie abandoned us. Simply put, there isn't anyone left to baby you for your pathetic performance with Groudon's resurrection." The man's sharp tongue pinpointed towards an outcast, singled-out from the other lowly bystanders. All of which were currently loyal members of an organization long passed its prime, Team Magma.

"Holland please! I wouldn't have failed if the others didn't get in my way!" Deep brown eyes were wide with disbelief as a tall young man argued to the new-found leader of Team Magma.

"Enough!"

The dreary dark room slipped into another drone of uncomfortable silence after the members jumped from the sudden change in volume of their leader's voice. Cole looked down in silent shame, fading memories reignited of jeopardizing control of Groudon's power.

"Maxie gave you the Red Orb because you were one of the strongest trainers that we had. The fact that you're only nineteen and have one of the new Magma Admin positions is outstanding," Holland looked down at Cole with no mercy in his piercing eyes, "but your foolish decisions at the most crucial times cost this organization too many setbacks!"

The young Admin's fist clenched as two grunts stepped from behind Holland and grabbed his arms. "Cole…It's over. I want you out of this base now. One of you, get his belt, we can use his Pokemon for future plans."

"What!" Cole hurriedly flung the two grunts away from his arms and pulled a Poke ball from this belt, "Houndoom!" A snarling black dog-like Pokemon materialized out of the red and white sphere, firm claws dug into the rocky floor as its menacing red eyes pierced the grunts around its Trainer, ready to fight. Holland sighed tiredly as the grunts backed off immediately from Cole's Houndoom. Maxie's promotion of Cole to Admin was not on a whim, he knew Cole's abilities as a Trainer were nearly second to none.

"Holland…" Cole looked around the room as all the Magma members held out their Poke balls. He wasn't going to get out of this base alive unless…

"...There must be a way to regain Groudon's power again!"

The infamous leader of Magma blinked once, twice, waiting for the boy's last ditch excuse.

"Let me find a way to reawaken Hoenn's legendary beasts. You know that I can still be useful to you!" Cole explained as Houndoom opened his mouth, threatening hot sparks beginning to form. Holland closed his eyes slowly.

"Tell you what." Holland smirked, getting a glare from Cole in response. A cold sweat began to form on his forehead, it was clearly known that the new leader was not one to make deals. Holland suddenly stood up from his desk and walked over to Cole, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you can find a way to resurrect any of the legendary beasts, you can come back to Team Magma and I shall appoint you as the new leader."

**"WHAT!"** Everyone gasped as Cole's eyes widened with obvious surprise.

"That's a joke, right?" Cole almost laughed, Holland was actually giving him a second chance? He looked down at Houndoom who looked just as surprised as the others.

"No, this is a challenge for you to get the next step." Holland answered quickly. "I know how loyal you are to Team Magma, we were the ones who brought you in when Aqua attacked your home."

"I know that..." Cole let out a small breath, remembering the day their rivals ravaged his small home long ago. He had never stopped thanking Maxie when the previous leader had saved him. The only thing that his hero asked for in return was to join Team Magma and get revenge against those sea-loving fools.

"You have one week to find me something useful..." Holland whispered in his ear, the very sound sending a chill down his spine. "If I don't hear back from you..." His teeth glinted lightly from the glare of the ceiling.

"I can guarantee that Tori and Koji will hunt you down and permanently deal with you."

"Ugh!" Cole cried as he felt Holland's fist connect directly with his ribs. Houndoom barked with anger but was quickly knocked out by one of the grunt's Machoke's that was released before the assault.

"Take them out of here." Holland ordered while rubbing his knuckles. But before they could take the beaten man away, Holland walked over and leaned down, taking two Poke balls from his belt.

"Just to show that I'm serious Cole, I'll be taking Nidoking and Shedinja." Cole struggled to stop him but a heavy foot from a Machoke knocked the wind out of him. He was then picked up by the two previous grunts along with Houndoom. Warm blood slid down his lips as he was dragged out of the silent room.

"Remember what I told you! One week Cole, then I'll need something from you. If you think that you're valuable, don't screw up this time!" Holland shouted as the door slammed shut. He held Cole's Poke balls in his hands and looked down at them, 'Don't fail me this time.' He tossed the Poke balls to his other new Admins of Team Magma, Tori and Koji.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with these?" A slender woman, Tori, asked as she held onto the Poke ball containing Shedinja.

"They're yours for now," Holland went back to his desk and rubbed his forehead, "I know he won't find anything so have fun with your new Pokemon."

"Sweet!" A burly man, Koji, smirked as he held up Nidoking's Poke ball as if he just caught it himself, "Now my team will be unbeatable!" earning a sneer from the younger Admin.

"I want all of you out of here now." Holland barked before Tori could spit a comeback. He watched on as the Magma members shuffled out of the head office of Team Magma's new, well… newly substituted base. After the destruction of their base on Mt. Chimney, and losing Groudon thanks to those children from Littleroot Town, the remains of Team Magma had to run and hide in the mountains of Meteor Falls.

Basically, Team Magma was nothing now, he had not heard from Maxie ever since he had the change of heart in Sootopolis and ran away from Groudon and Kyogre's climatic battle two years ago.

He slammed his hand on the table. Splinters cut into his fist but he did not care, he would find a way to return Team Magma back to their former greatness. "That boy will find a way for me to reach that greatness," his dark eyes hardened, "he will do anything for Magma..."

* * *

The gentle lapping of waves, a young man awoke with a stinging sensation in his side. He coughed roughly as he rolled onto his back, the day's events washing through his head like the waves of the beach he was on.

"My Pokemon!" He jumped despite the bruised ribs. He breathed a sigh of relief once he saw Houndoom beside him, groggily getting up as well with a low growl.

"...You alright?" Cole leaned down and rubbed the fire dog's head affectionately. Houndoom barked softly in response. Cole then smiled at Houndoom while he checked his belt. His smile faltered immediately once he felt two empty spaces that once held his Shedinja and Nidoking.

"Holland is serious about this…" Cole breathed, looking around the calm beach as the sun was setting, painting the land in a golden hue. "If I don't find anything in a week, they're going to get us good." He mused.

"Houn…" Houndoom responded sympathetically. The fire dog then looked over to a skyline of towering buildings down by the end of beach, glittering in the fading sunlight.

"Rustboro City," Dark brown eyes darkened ominously in the golden sunlight, "There must be some info at the Devon Corporation." Cole shook the sand out of his black running shoes, brushing off his black cargo pants and sand-coloured jacket before starting in the direction of the city. He looked down at his Starter Pokemon Houndoom and smirked. "We should check that place out first. They'll most likely have something of value for us to take."

"Doom." Houndoom replied with a bark. The long time partners continued on, walking towards the stone city. They knew that one way or the other, they would be meeting Holland and the rest of Team Magma again, hopefully on good terms.

This was his only opportunity for a second chance.

* * *

**So, how is it so far?**

**Reviews would be great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Can Help**

* * *

_Her hunger for knowledge shines light upon everything...Even Corruption_

* * *

A young woman with dark brown hair cleared her throat nervously in front of an intimidating audience as she came to the last statement of her report.

"In conclusion, I believe that the unnatural weather phenomena that have been occurring in multiple areas around Northern Hoenn should be investigated thoroughly before civilians are endangered." A few researchers clapped for the strong effort displayed by the young researcher's first proposal, but a large majority of them eyed her skeptically. "Are there any questions?" She asked softly looking towards the audience.

One man in the very first row stood up, "Ms. Neville, even though your concern to send a research team to investigate the occurrences in Northern parts of the country is strong, what kind of major proof can you give us that backs the Legendary Pokemon theory?" His voice booming through the small lecture hall.

Elisa Neville's jaw clenched knowing that that question was unavoidable. "Yes, I know that I cannot provide clear evidence to explain the occurrences that I witnessed in some areas, but if you ask any of the-"

"Taking verbal observations is not strong enough." A different researcher stood up in accusation. "Anything could have been causing the strange weather occurrences. Mt. Chimney plays a large role in the ecosystem for Northern Hoenn, so it is prone to strange weather patterns already. Also, Pokémon battles could have been the reason." The researcher argued.

Elisa looked down in slight defeat by the other researchers' strong arguments. "I know that Mt. Chimney is already prone to strange weather occurrences, but I feel that a Legendary Pokémon could be the reason as to why there were days of record low air pressures and severe lightning storms. I believe that Rayquaza may still be active in the atmosphere!" Elisa argued, she could not lose another proposal to Devon Corporation's Research Department.

"That's enough Ms. Neville. We will look further into your proposal but for now you are excused from Devon's Research Department." The Head researcher explained as he stood up from his chair behind Elisa on the stage.

Elisa looked back at him with clear shock, hazel eyes dimming slightly as she turned back to her papers. She had lost, again. "I-I understand sir, thank you for your time."

* * *

Elisa stood outside of the meeting room with a dim hope surrounding her work. Taking off her lab coat, she checked over her papers for answers to the arguments she faced. "If I was able to get a picture, or some evidence of whatever was causing these occurrences. Then they'll believe me…" Elisa combed a hand through her long strands of hair and unzipped her dark grey sweater.

She was only an eighteen year old student after all. Just completing a second year at Mossdeep University in Historical Pokémon Research, she was still considered a rookie to everyone in there. She had always loved the stories of Legendary Pokemon that her parents told her about when she was a child and knew that one day she would discover a mystery about a Legendary Pokémon to share with the world.

Elisa looked at her papers that held no answers with a dejected look. That was a stupid dream. She was so determined after such strong encouragement from her family and getting one of the top honours in her classes, she actually believed that she could persuade the top researchers in Hoenn and gain their respect. It was foolish. She was still young and inexperienced after all to have any influence.

'_They didn't even believe my evidence about the three Dragon Plates._'

She gained that information from an old man in Petalburg but when she told the researchers, she could have sworn that most of the back row were trying not to laugh their heads off. Elisa sighed tiredly before walking towards the Devon Corporation's main entrance to sit in the park area of the building. It had been a long day. Gazing at the buildings painted in golden rays, she drifted into deep thought. "The only way that I can win them over is if I borrow the real evidence from Jonbi."

* * *

Dark brown eyes calmly observed the superior building of Devon Corporation as the setting sun bathed it in a brilliant golden hue. Cole sighed to himself as researchers and employees walked into and out of the front of the entrance to the building. Instinctively hiding his face, he knew that just walking in there would not be a good idea. He may have been relatively new to Team Magma, but he was involved in kidnapping a couple of people from them during Groudon's resurrection phase two years ago. Security would most likely notice him if he entered and battling an entire city's police force wasn't on his personal goal's list.

"How are we supposed to get in there unnoticed and find information on the Legendary beasts of Hoenn?" Cole looked down to his long time friend Houndoom who did not even respond to his Trainer's question, instead eyeing a bakery across the street. "Some help you are…" Cole whispered to himself.

"Houunnn" Houndoom growled. The Dark/Fire type then lifted his pointed tail and aimed it at the entrance of Devon Corporation, catching Cole's attention.

"I told you that we can't just walk in there." Cole sighed.

Houndoom continued to point with his tail. Suddenly two old men came out through the automatic doors laughing. Cole looked at them curiously as the two older men continued to laugh hysterically. Cole knew that anyone who worked at this corporation was usually serious so it was definitely confusing to see two laughing figures.

"I can't believe she actually thought that we would believe that weak proposal about Legendary Pokémon causing weather occurrences!" The man on the left laughed. The other one wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know right? Who does she think she is? Her best evidence was just some statement from an old man?" He cracked up again.

"Hey."

Both men stopped immediately when they heard the voice and looked ahead to the Team Magma Admin. Their eyes squinted in annoyance as Cole displayed a small smirk.

"Yes, how can we help you sir." One man asked clearing his throat from his laughing spell.

The smirk dropped immediately, "I want to know what you guys were talking about. You were saying something about Legendary Pokémon causing weather occurrences?" Both researchers began to crack up again and Cole eyed them with confusion.

"Trust me kid. You don't want to know about what that kid said, she doesn't know what she's talking about. She may have a good-standing record at Mossdeep's University, but that doesn't mean she's the best in common sense. She believes that a Legendary Pokemon was the reason for the strange weather patterns in Fallarbor Town a few weeks ago. Everyone knows that those Pokemon vanished two years ago. Hahahaha!"

Cole's eyes widened in response to the information that was given to him, "Who told you about this?" Cole asked quickly.

The old man on the right broke out of his laughing to point at a young woman sitting on a bench in the park area of Devon Corporation. "Over there, I warned you in advance!" He said before walking towards the bustling streets.

Cole turned away from the two old men who continued laughing. Cole slowly walked over to the girl who was sitting on the park bench. She didn't seem to notice him, so he sat down. Houndoom found space on the ground in front of Cole and looked at the girl as well.

"I'll show them…."

Cole blinked curiously as the girl continued to shake her head in her hands. "I'll show them that what Jonbi said was true. There is a strong Pokémon out there that's causing this." The young Admin raised an eyebrow as the she continued to talk to herself without noticing him.

"I bet they don't believe me just because I'm a girl and think that I can't prove my work or something!" She huffed. "I should have asked Jonbi to borrow that piece of the Dragon Plate." She scolded herself.

"Dragon Plate?"

"**Ahh!**"

Cole flew back and raised his hands in defence as Elisa jumped from her spot and with her fists ready to strike. Cole dodged her attack but fell onto the ground with a thud. Elisa glared at the unknown man angrily as he rubbed his lower back in pain.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on girls in the dark-y-you freak!" Elisa snapped, her face beginning to redden as Cole stood up. She took in his features quickly, noticing his surprised, yet firm face and tall, built figure. Her fists did not move from an attack position as the young man stood up slowly.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you…" Cole defended himself as he brushed his dark cargo pants off. He was actually surprised that her actions were able to make him jump so easily though. "I heard from some researchers that you have some information about seeing a Legendary Pokémon near Fallarbor Town a couple of weeks ago." He explained quickly.

Elisa lowered her fists to her sides but they were still clenched, "So what if I did?" Her reply was sharp as she noticed that the young man seemed readily calm, almost harmless. He didn't even seem to be angered with her even though she was clearly trying to be rude with him after the attack.

"Look, I'm sorry that I 'snuck up on you' but I would like to know more about the strange weather occurrence and what you meant by Dragon Plates." Cole sat back down on the bench and politely motioned for her to join him.

"Please?" He mentally kicked himself for sounding so desperate but he shook it off, intent on knowing if this girl was actually telling the truth or not.

"Hm?" Elisa raised an eyebrow at Cole in confusion. She then gave a glance towards the Houndoom and clenched her jaw, it looked like it was in no mood to just let her leave.

"Well….okay." Elisa answered in defeat, "But if you try anything-"

"I wouldn't try anything with you." Cole responded quickly, earning a glare from Elisa that went unnoticed.

"Y-You better not." She replied, hastily clearing her throat before beginning her short speech.

"Anyway, it was a couple of months ago after I finished my studies in Mossdeep, I journeyed to Sootopolis City to do some summer research on the battle between Kyogre and Groudon." Cole nodded as he shifted himself to listen closely. "If you're from Hoenn, you would know about the horrific climate changes we had two years ago. The battle between those two was catastrophic. Even people in Dewford felt the effects of the battle, saying that tidal waves flooded some parts of the town." Elisa explained.

"Yes, continue." Cole pushed her on and she nodded.

"Well when I asked to investigate the Cave of Origin, they said that it was off limits. Since I knew that I couldn't get anything there, I decided to head to Dewford Town to look for the previous champion Steven Stone. When I asked him about the battle between the Legendary Pokemon, he told me that the battle was stopped by a third Legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza." Cole frowned to himself remembering the battle between the three superpowers. Rayquaza had used a powerful attack that suppressed both Groudon and Kyogre, sending them back to an eternal rest.

"Mr. Stone told me that Rayquaza was still apparently active and was last seen by an old man near Petalburg City a couple of months ago, so I travelled there. I was able to find him and he told me about what Rayquaza had dropped during their encounter." Elisa continued.

"The Dragon Plate?" Cole asked.

"Yes, the Dragon Plate. It wasn't the complete Dragon Plate but he showed it to me," Elisa made a small square shape with her fingers, "It was a small piece, but he told me that Rayquaza had three large plates surrounding it's body and that a piece broke off from the blue coloured one." Elisa finished while putting her hands on her lap.

"So there are three Dragon Plates then? What do they do?" Cole asked, very intrigued by the story that he was hearing. Why would those researchers think that this was a joke?

Elisa looked away from Cole, slightly embarrassed, "...Well I don't know what they do." Cole lost his intrigue and looked at Elisa with disappointment. Elisa frowned at him when she noticed his expression. "You think that the plate would just give me answers if I asked?"

"Could've tried…" Cole trailed off earning him another hard glare from the young researcher. "Calm down...I can believe what you're telling me about these Dragon Plates though. We should find them and see if they can lead us to Rayquaza."

"What do you mean by _we_?" Elisa asked skeptically.

"I can help you find these plates." Cole offered opening his hand for a polite handshake.

"I don't think so."

Cole cleared his throat in light shock but quickly recovered. He had to think fast or he was going to lose his only lead at finding one of the Legendary Hoenn Pokémon. "Well suit yourself, if I helped you, we would have a better chance at finding out the mystery behind the Dragon Plates." Elisa still did not show any reaction, "Just think, if we find the plates, those researchers will finally respect you." Cole explained coolly.

Bingo.

The girl perked up but quickly recomposed herself, she was thinking about it. Cole eyed her, thinking about her situation. So she was the current joke at Devon Corporation, but finding these plates would give her acknowledgement. "If I were you, I would love to rub the discovery of those plates and possibly Rayquaza in their faces. You would be written down in the history of Hoenn." Cole smirked to himself as she shyly nodded in agreement.

"But what are you going to get out of it? Why are you so eager to help me?" Elisa asked quickly, her smile now erased from her face. His smooth talking was too affective for her liking, so she needed to know why he even was considering a helping hand.

"I just want a chance to see Rayquaza," Cole answered simply. "Seeing a Legendary Pokémon is a once in a lifetime chance."

Elisa observed him quietly, searching his face for anything but his look remained unyielding. "I'm a good Trainer, trust me. Most researchers don't have strong, if at any, Pokémon with them. If you have that problem, then I can protect you from any threats that we encounter along the way." Cole guaranteed.

Elisa looked down at Cole's Houndoom, thinking about his answer. '_I doubt he's lying about that_,' Elisa thought to herself as the fire hound gave a small bark of approval. '_But why would someone go through all this trouble just to see a Legendary Pokémon?_' She thought, looking between Houndoom and Cole.

"So, can we work together?" Cole asked, waiting for an answer.

"I…Well" Hesitating, she gave one last look towards the mysterious man, "...Alright. I guess I would need help if I'm going to go after those Dragon Plates." Elisa answered standing up from the bench. It was getting dark now. Twilight skies began to bathe the city in a dark purple hue. The park lights had already illuminated their faces in a calming glow.

Cole stood up as well, satisfied with the new information he discovered. "Good, we'll make a great team. I'll be your personal bodyguard on this adventure."

Elisa gave Cole a polite smile. "I hope you're strong. Dealing with a Legendary Pokémon is not child's play." She warned.

"I know. I won't let you down as long as you don't let me down." Cole responded.

Elisa's smile faded slightly by the comment.

"I'll help you find these Dragon Plates for your research as long as I get to see Rayquaza in the end." Cole answered with a serious face. Elisa looked at him unnerved, fully grasping the agreement they were making. He seemed polite and all, but there had to be something more about him.

"The Dragon Plates are connected to Rayquaza. So if all goes well, this deal will work out for both of us." Elisa reassured him as she started to leave the park.

Cole looked on as she began to walk away. "My name is Cole."

"Elisa" She replied, turning back.

"That's a nice name." Cole answered truthfully. Elisa nodded in thanks as she neared the exit.

"Where should we meet tomorrow?" He asked quickly before she could leave.

Elisa stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. "We can meet at the Pokémon Centre in the afternoon if you want." She suggested.

"Alright that sounds excellent, I'll see you tomorrow!" Cole waved politely as Elisa gave a small smile and then left him alone with Houndoom. As soon as she was out of sight, Cole dropped his hand and frowned to himself. "I guess the only way she's going to trust us if we continue to be polite to her. It will be worth it though once Rayquaza is found and the Dragon Plates." He concluded as his lips raised into a smirk.

Houndoom nodded in response and began to follow Cole out of the small park. "I'll report the news to Holland tomorrow. That will keep him off me for a while." Cole sighed as he looked up at the first stars of the cool night in Rustboro. His lucky journey just beginning to bud.

* * *

**How was it? Hopefully getting better lol**

**The story will develop further through the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Test of Strength**

* * *

Elisa shifted uncomfortably on a bench just outside Rustboro City's Pokémon Centre as she continued to wait for her new companion Cole. The sun gently descended down onto the stone city as the streets were filled with bustling movements of many residents and travellers. Lazily airing out her grey sweater, she remembered telling him that she would meet him at noon, but arriving an hour earlier, she found it hard to answer the nagging question in her head. Why did she come so early?

She huffed silently to herself, glaring from the corner of her eye to the reason why she had left her residency in the first place. One of her classmates from Mossdeep had found her in the lobby of the building she was currently residing in for her stay in Rustboro. Mentally cursing herself for not being more aware of her surroundings, she had been forced to listen to the young man talk for hours before she found the courage to change scenery to the Pokemon Centre.

The man's name was Jack, apparently a top student in the Pokémon Battle Simulation games. Recalling some of his past rantings, he had told her that even his teachers or some real trainers had trouble when he challenged them. Sadly, due to his continuous success, everyone loved him for his popularity and his self proclaimed good looks. Well everyone except for the person he was trying to win over at the moment.

"Anyways, Elisa...I was kind of wondering if you...You know, would like to go out to the movies some time? It's not a date or anything of course! But." Jack's usual confident speech was drenched with nervousness.

"I can't Jack" Elisa responded quickly, clearly getting annoyed with the boy that could not stop following her ever since she entered Mossdeep University. "I have to meet up with someone later and I wouldn't have the time." She tried to explain politely, forcing a smile.

Jack seemed to bow his head in defeat, causing Elisa to look at him, hazel eyes twinkling with hope that he would leave. That quickly died once he looked back up with a determined grin. "Well its okay I can wait until the meeting is over!" His eyes then wandered to Elisa's hidden frame, "Did I ever tell you that you are one of the most beautiful looking girls at the university? I know you like to hide it with that sweater and those baggy pants, but come on! I've never seen you with a guy before!" He rambled confidently.

Elisa's face flushed red with anger, "I-I'm busy with summer research right now!" She rarely fumbled with her words when it came to Pokemon, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time.

Unyielding to his attempt at flattery, she knew her answer before wasn't entirely true. She was a nerd at heart and could never maintain a decent conversation with any male peer at the university. The only person of the opposite sex she had a stable relationship with was her own father, and that was mostly on discussions on Legendary Pokemon. The young woman pouted to herself in sudden realization of her social life, she wasn't really the _cool, out-going_ type, now was she?

"Well you can start and hopefully end with me!" Jack stood up suddenly, earning a perplexed look from Elisa. "Just allow me to take you out once and I swear you'll be all over me!"

Confusion dangerously swayed towards borderline anger as Elisa took in a sharp breath at the young man's overconfidence, causing him to grin in order to mask his growing fear. She was about to say something that she wouldn't regret before a familiar figure suddenly passed by behind Jack. She recognized that messy black hair immediately. "Cole!" Elisa jumped up from her seat, relief flooding her mind as she realized her chance to escape.

"Coal? Do couples really use that on each other these days?"

"Not the fuel source!" Elisa barked in frustration, sending Jack back with a yelp. "_Cole_ is the person that I'm supposed to meet here so...bye now!" Jack's jaw dropped as Elisa quickly darted by him towards the entrance of the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey, hey wait!" Jack feebly grabbed Elisa's arm, preventing her escape. "It's a guy? So you _do_ have a boyfriend or something? Where is he?" Jack demanded more than asked.

Elisa opened her mouth to say something but no words escaped, a fleeting memory coming back to her from last night when she first met the Trainer.

_I'm happy that we can work together. I'll be your personal bodyguard on this adventure._

Elisa grinned at her new found luck. '_He did say that he was a powerful trainer!_' The young researcher thankfully remembered. She could use Jack as a test subject. Even though he was very annoying, he was a not a pushover when it came to Pokemon battles. Elisa took Jack's hand off of her arm and gave him an honest look in the eyes, causing the boy to respond with an overconfident smirk. "Okay it looks like you really are determined to take me out on a date. Let's make a bet." She said quickly, raising a finger in the air.

"A bet?" Jack asked.

"Yes. If you can beat my colleague in a one-on-one Pokemon battle, I'll go on a date with you for as long as you want." Elisa proposed coolly. She did not like Jack's response to her proposal though as she saw his face tinge a dark shade of red.

"**WHERE IS HE**!" Jack roared causing a majority of the people around them to jump at the young man's sudden outburst.

"I'm not done yet!" Elisa cried, trying to calm Jack down before he destroyed half of Rustboro. "If you lose though, we can never date. Got it?" Jack's adamant face dropped back down to a fearful one once the words came out of Elisa's mouth.

"B-But that would mean we could never have a chance to be together... I-" Jack stuttered starting to feel nervous.

"Well?" Elisa urged, trying to coax him towards the answer she hoped for. "I did say that if you win, we can go out for_ as long as you want_, right?" Jack blushed again, lewd thoughts already beginning to form in his head about the chances that would come if he and the brunette were ever alone together.

"Alright I'll do it!" Jack answered as he took a Poke ball off from his belt and held it out in the air. Elisa felt a drop of sweat go down her forehead as Jack started to talk to himself about something she was better off not hearing. She was putting her faith into this Cole character without even knowing his battling history. He may not even be a Trainer but a Breeder or something else. She sucked in her breath as she walked into the Pokémon Centre with Jack. 'I hope he uses that Houndoom.'

* * *

Sitting in front of one of the video phones at the Pokémon Centre, Cole quickly dialled Holland's number. He moved closer to the screen in order to prevent anyone from getting a good look at who he was calling. Before Maxie had renounced his leadership from Team Magma, Holland was a high representative and was feared just as highly in the Hoenn Region. The screen then brought up a middle-aged man in his early forties with greying brown hair and cold eyes.

Holland's eyes widened in shock as he met face-to-face with the young Admin, "What the hell are you doing boy!" Holland growled in a low tone as he motioned for Cole to get closer to the screen. "You know that I cannot be seen here! What if one of the cameras spot me? Team Magma will truly be destroyed!" He barked angrily.

"It's alright sir. There are so many people in here, the cameras won't be able to see anything." Cole responded coolly earning another growl from the Magma leader. He quickly continued on before his superior could respond. "Sir I have important news to tell you. I was able to find some information about the Legendary Pokemon Rayquaza."

'_What?_' Holland's mask of emotion broke slightly in surprise, dumbfounded by the speed of Cole. '_It didn't even take more than twenty-four hours to find a lead?_' The Magma leader questioned in astonishment at the younger man's persistence.

Cole smirked, "I found this researcher with info linked to Rayquaza. She told me that there are these Dragon Plates that are apparently linked to Rayquaza's very being. If we are able to find them, then we may be able to summon Rayquaza and use it to resurrect Groudon!" Cole whispered with suppressed excitement, amazed by his own luck at finding Elisa at the right time. He felt some of the energy drain out of him though when Holland shook his head with disappointment.

"Sir this is good news, right? If Rayquaza was able to stop Groudon and Kyogre, then it surely can-"

"Cole." Holland spoke in a normal tone, which was still intimidating to the young trainer. He shut his mouth quickly waiting for his leader's reply. "This researcherr may be onto something, but I need real proof of these Dragon Plates beforehand. When you do find one of them, report back to me immediately. You've done well Cole," Holland smirked slightly, "for now. I won't come after your other Pokémon because of the decent information you were able to come up with." he finished, his cold eyes unchanging.

Cole let out his breath he didn't realize that he was holding in. "Don't think that you're out of the frying pan yet. I'll be keeping your Nidoking and Shedinja for the time being until you find Rayquaza. When you obtain that power, I'll appoint you as our new leader Cole. Don't fail us." Holland's face disappeared off the screen as it faded black.

Cole stared at his reflection, feelings mirroring the screen's emptiness. The only way he was going to get his Pokémon back and rejoin Team Magma was to hunt down one of the most powerful Pokemon in Hoenn by himself.

"~Hi Cole!~"

Cole's shoulders jolted as he whirled around to come face to face with a happy-looking Elisa. He moved back and combed a hand through his hair, calming himself down. "I thought that we wouldn't be meeting for another hour." He responded quickly.

"Well I was just in the area...and I saw you walk into the Pokémon Centre, so why don't we just start our journey now?" Elisa proposed, tone happier than he would expect which caught the Magma Admin off-guard.

"Okay..." Cole replied, clearly disturbed. He then noticed a taller figure behind Elisa. It was a young man, blond with a dark blue shirt, light blue jeans and he was clearly not trying to hide the glare that he was giving him. "Who's this?" Cole asked, eyeing the other male cautiously.

"Umm...well he wants to battle you. You wouldn't mind, right?" Elisa asked hopefully.

"Not interested."

Elisa's jaw dropped slightly from the automatic response, dumbfounded as Jack beamed. "If he won't battle me, that means that I get you forever!" Jack cheered with a strong fist pump to the ceiling.

Elisa cringed at the comment and looked back at Cole with pleading hazel eyes. "If I go with him, then we won't be able to find the Dragon Plates!" Elisa whispered into Cole's ear. He sighed and moved away from Elisa all before looking at Jack with obvious annoyance in his dark brown eyes.

Jack shot Cole a dark look, suddenly realizing that the Trainer in front of him wasn't actually going to give in so easily. "I challenge you to a one-on-one battle! If I win, Elisa will be with me forever!" Jack challenged boldly, earning another cringe from Elisa who shuffled behind Cole.

"When I win, Elisa travels with me and I don't want to see you near me again." Cole shot back coolly. The Mossdeep student took a step back from Cole's obvious confidence while Elisa struggled to contain laughter that threatened to escape her mouth. The two Trainers then headed towards the Pokemon Centre exit, prepared for their duel.

* * *

Cole looked over to Jack as the Trainer continued to glare daggers in his direction. The group of three had left to the outskirts of Rustboro City for their battle. The stage was a grassy field, lush with life as the two males took their sides. Cole continued to observe the confident Trainer before glancing at Elisa's nervous face. 'She really doesn't believe me?' His eyes narrowed in disbelief before turning back to Jack. 'Then I'll prove my worth here. Once this is done, we should be able to go.' The young Admin confirmed, waiting for Jack's move.

A strong breeze passed by, blowing Cole and Jack's hair roughly over their eyes. Jack took out his Poke ball and kissed it. "I'll start! Go Poliwrath!" Jack threw the Poke ball into the air with elegance as a large Tadpole Pokémon burst out in a bright white light. It flexed its muscles and got into a battle stance towards Cole.

Cole looked at the Water/Fighting type with intrigue before tossing a Poke ball into the air as well, "Solrock!"

Elisa gasped while Jack grinned with obvious confidence. _'That Solrock better have some strong Psychic attacks!'_ Elisa grimaced in fear as Cole's Solrock levitated above the ground eying down its opponent.

"This is why I passed my classes with such high grades because I know about Pokemon types! Poliwrath, Water Pulse!" Poliwrath jumped into the air before expelling a pressurized ring of water towards Solrock from the swirl on its body.

"Solrock Light Screen," Jack held his breath as Poliwrath's attack collided into a reflective golden wall sending the Water Pulse into the grass, splashing torrents of water in multiple directions.

"Double Team." Solrock vanished in a split second before multiple copies of the Meteorite Pokemon began to spin around Poliwrath at a blinding speed. Poliwrath continued to look at the replicas in confusion, waiting for a command.

"If you're going to stand still all day..." Cole started as Jack wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, "Solrock use Solarbeam!" he commanded before Jack could respond.

Solrock began to glow a brilliant green as Poliwrath guarded himself, preparing itself for the attack. Jack shook his head angrily. "You're just an overconfident, trash trainer! I'm the best in my class, Poliwrath use Surf to take out the entire group!"

Poliwrath blasted a high volume of water into the grass, an eruptive force following seconds later. The entire circle of Solrocks that surrounded Poliwrath was washed away by the powerful attack. Moments later, Jack, Poliwrath and even Elisa looked at the soaked battlefield in confusion.

The Tadpole Pokemon stood alone.

Cole looked on unfazed, causing Jack to step back in fear. "Do it." Cole's calm brown eyes glanced upwards to Jack's dismay as he finally realized where the real Solrock was hiding.

"That Double Team was only a trick to power up Solarbeam!" Jack cried out as a bright golden beam ripped into Poliwrath from above. An intense explosion, flashing with golden sparks, covered the field in a thick cloud of smoke as Cole looked on in anticipation of the battle. Elisa and Jack covered their faces, desperately waiting for it to clear. As the thick clouds cleared, Solrock hummed softly as it floated above a knocked out Poliwrath.

The battle was over.

"NOOO!" Jack cried as he ran over to his Poliwrath.

Elisa mentally cheered to herself as she saw Jack run off with his Pokémon back towards Rustboro City. "That battle was amazing!" Elisa said happily running over to Cole. _'Even though he was facing a Water type he remained so calm and used defensive moves to give him time to charge up an affective Solarbeam.'_ Elisa smiled brightly at her saviour. The battle giving her a large boost in her confidence about Cole; he was not a pushover.

Cole returned Solrock and looked over to Elisa who was smiling brightly at him. He gave her a nod before turning to the entrance Petalburg Forest not too far away from them. "Yeah. Battling with type alone will not get you anywhere, you need to assess the situation and find a weak spot." Cole explained turning back to Elisa. '_Even if the Trainer is the weak spot._' He smirked to himself.

"What was his weak spot?" Elisa asked, "I know you beat him rather quickly but he is not a rookie."

Cole glanced down at her, "I've been training and battling with Pokemon ever since I could remember." Elisa's eyes widened, she knew that children were not allowed to even use a Pokemon in battle until the age of ten when they were allowed to go for their Trainer's Licence. Who would allow him to train at that age? "I was trained to anticipate any opening in a battle." Cole finished clearly.

Elisa was going to ask another question but Cole cut her off by throwing a new Poke ball into the air. A massive desert dragon materialized onto the ground and roared to the sky while stretching its wings.

"What are you doing?" Elisa asked curiously as she looked at the newest Pokemon for their journey. It was a large Flygon that returned her curious glance with its own.

"We need to get to Petalburg, right?" Cole asked intently. Elisa nodded in response. "Well, walking through the forest is going to take too much time; Flygon can get us there." Cole fastened his black backpack tightly around his body. He then climbed onto Flygon as the dragon bent down, giving its Trainer an easier climb. He then looked over to Elisa who suddenly seemed to be very interested in the grassy plains.

"What's the hold up?" Cole asked. Elisa perked up slightly as if not hearing the question.

"I've never flown before..." Elisa responded, avoiding Cole's dry look with shy embarrassment.

"Flygon has never dropped me. If that makes you feel better." The young man explained truthfully as he pet the dragon on its head who closed its eyes with satisfaction. "Come on now, we don't have all day." He finished, stretching out his hand for her to get on.

The young researcher did not budge, pushing Cole's nerves slightly. '_You can't really be serious.._' He droned in his head, the feeling in his arm starting to give as Elisa attempted to ask a question.

"A-Are we going to be flying high up in the air? Not too high or something I-" Elisa was cut off as she felt a pair of strong hands grab her by the arms and pull her towards Flygon.

"H-Hold on! Please can we wait a couple of hours or something?" Elisa pleaded.

"Hours? Then you'll be flying at night. Flying by day is better." Cole smirked to himself as the young woman tried to free herself, but to no avail.

Crying out endlessly with no intent of stopping, Elisa clutched onto Flygon's long neck as the Ground/Dragon type began to rise into the air at a frightening speed for her, earning a disgusted look from Cole.

The young Admin then looked down onto the forest that linked Rustboro's stone city to the simple one of Petalburg. Flocks of Swellow and Tailow erupted from the trees and he could hear their shrill cries ring over the strong winds that whistled by him. This moment could have been put into anyone's top ten of life moments, soaring through the sky with the freedom of the winds. Sadly though, it would not be for Cole as he desperately plugged one of his ears, holding onto Flygon while Elisa continued to scream for her life.

'_I'll most likely become deaf by the end of all this..._' Cole thought in annoyance as Flygon sped towards the end of Petalburg Forest. Their journey officially under way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old Man Jonbi and The First Destination**

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far **

** R&R (Rest and Relax) its a fanfic :P**

* * *

Peaceful eyes gazed upon serene fields outside of Petalburg Forest. It was a calm and cooling afternoon, thought an old man as he smiled down at his long time friend, Meditite. The small Pokémon breathed in sync with its Trainer as the calming breeze continued to gently kiss the two softly, the day rolling on. It seemed like nothing could break the tranquil peace that the two friends were entranced in.

**"What's the matter with you! You jerk! How could you do that to me!"**

Peace suddenly snapping like a twig, the old man and his Meditite flinched in annoyance as a shrill cry yanked them from meditation. Both Pokémon and Trainer looked past the grassy pasture to see two young people emerge from the forest shrub. They continued to gaze curiously as the female of the pair continued her onslaught.

"I just told you that I've never flown before! But you think it's perfectly fine to just pick me up, without my consent by the way, and toss me on your Pokémon to fly to Petalburg!" Elisa fumed.

"Well if you stopped screaming for five minutes, we may have _actually_ reached Petalburg City." Cole replied bluntly, cutting the argument short. Elisa just continued to glare at the Trainer as they continued to walk at a quickened pace, unaware of the old man and his Meditite.

"I swear, when I find out what you're scared of, I will get my revenge!" Elisa threatened turning away from Cole who clearly wasn't trying to listen to her. Only then did she realize that someone was in their presence. Hazel eyes immediately lit up as she recognized the old man.

The old man smiled when the young woman finally came into view, "Ah, Elisa how nice it is to see you so soon!" but before Elisa could even respond with a greeting of her own he pointed at her with a scolding finger, "You interrupted my peace."

Elisa smiled shyly, "I'm very sorry Jonbi, I know you don't like it when people interrupt your meditations." running up to the old man and sitting down next to him. Meditite greeted Elisa by performing its rhythmic head movements toward the girl, which she responded to with a giggle.

Jonbi smiled softly, his wrinkles stretching. "You are forgiven my friend. Eventually all peace must come to an end sometimes," Cole eyed the old man as he spoke. "But what brings you back so soon? When you left, you told me that you would come back with more information about the Dragon Plates." He quizzed curiously.

Elisa's smile faded, catching Jonbi's attention. "I found leads in Fallarbor Town, but when I went to Devon Corporation to state my thesis, most of the researchers didn't believe me that Rayquaza was linked to the Dragon Plates." Elisa then turned to Cole with a smile, which earned a confused look from him. "Fortunately, Cole here offered to help me on a journey to find more information about the Dragon Plates."

Cole looked away from the researcher's smiling face, slightly interested in the grassy field to hide the confusion on his face,_ 'How does she seem so mad at one moment, and then smile and call me a friend the next?'_ He wondered.

Jonbi glanced at the male Trainer with a light smile. "I'm very grateful that you are helping Elisa. I would love to help as well, but as you can see, I doubt you would want an old man holding such young and enthusiastic kids behind." Jonbi explained with a hearty laugh as he patted his small shoulders. Jonbi was rather small, his large grey shirt looking like a tunic covering his frail body. His hair was a snowy white and he had small bristles of grey poking through his jaw line, forming an unruly beard.

"Don't say that!" Elisa argued softly as she leaned in toward the old man pouting. "We would love for you to join us on our journey!" Elisa then leered her eyes up at Cole causing the Magma Admin to glare back just as hard. It was obvious for him to realize what she wanted him to say.

"Yes that's true sir. We need as much help as we can get." Cole lied with a unwilling nod toward the old man. He knew that he was strong enough without anyone's help.

Jonbi smiled at the two as his Meditite eyed its Trainer curiously, almost feeling as if he was going to agree to the invitation. "It's fine, it's fine! I've gone on so many journeys over my youth that right now I just want to relax and enjoy the peace of nature and Pokemon." Jonbi explained with a simple smile.

"Oh...I was hoping you would." Elisa's smile faded sadly listening to his reply.

"Do not worry though, there is a way I can assist you on your journey." Jonbi continued, causing the young woman to light up from his words. "But first, let us head back to my cabin. I'm sure you and your Pokemon are tired. I can prepare a lunch." Jonbi offered as he stood up, stretching his back. He grabbed his wooden walking stick and motioned for the pair to follow him. They nodded in response, following the old man back to his cabin.

* * *

Cole's nose twitched slightly as he took in the drifting scent of brewing soup and vegetables. Drool started to run from his mouth which he quickly rubbed off from his face before Elisa or the others could notice. He was sitting outside on a picnic bench with Elisa outside of Jonbi's cabin as the old man continued to cook from inside. Glancing over towards Elisa who had, to his surprise, released her Pokemon from their Poke balls. She had a Sealeo and a strange dark blue Pokémon with long black ears at its sides, it was playing with the young woman on the table as they waited for their meals.

"Where did you get that Pokémon from? I've never seen that one before." Cole simply asked, motioning towards the small jackal-like Pokemon.

The young woman blinked from the question, "Riolu here? My father got him when he travelled to the Sinnoh region last year. He was working with scientists that were studying the Legendary Lunar Pokemon and just happened to get an egg holding Riolu from one of the town's people as thanks. He may be rare, but that's not the reason that I love him so much." Elisa smiled as she tickled the young Pokemon playfully who kicked and laughed in response.

"What's the reason then? He must be extremely strong." Cole commented, eyeing the Sinnoh Pokémon with slight envy.

"No, I love him because he's so cute!" Elisa beamed which earned her a dead-panned look.

_'That Pokemon could be a potential powerhouse and the only thing she does is cuddle with it? Weirdo...'_ Cole sighed to himself but was pulled out of his thoughts once Elisa's voice reached his ears again.

"Why don't you bring out your Pokemon? I'm sure they would love some lunch from Jonbi too. He's a very good cook." Elisa suggested, noticing that she had not seen her new colleague's team.

"Yeah. You didn't even get to see my team yet." Cole replied. _'Well most of my team.'_ His thoughts were bitter as the Poke balls flew into the air.

Elisa couldn't help but look on in quiet awe as Cole's Houndoom, Flygon, Solrock and the last one who she wasn't introduced to as of yet, Lairon materialized onto the grass. All four Pokemon greeted Cole and the others with a happy cry in unison as they stretched out their bodies on the field.

"They look very strong." Elisa complimented as Cole smirked with pride. Being strong and powerful was the only way you could be recognized in Team Magma. An average member wouldn't even be able to speak to a higher ranked member unless addressed to first.

"But what I really like about them is that they look happy. You must be very respectful and caring towards your Pokemon if they all greeted us with smiles." Elisa finished, her honest feelings expressed.

Cole snapped out of his thoughts as the words entered his ears. How did she know that? He had never shown any true affection toward his Pokemon when he was with Team Magma, nor did he even remember revealing anything to her. Cole felt the back of neck begin to feel hot as her words echoed softly in his ears. He was grateful at that moment that she was paying attention to his Pokemon instead of him.

"They're strong because I don't train them recklessly." Cole quickly responded before she could turn to him. He then noticed that Houndoom began to drool when Jonbi exited the cabin holding a massive steaming pot in his hands, followed by his Meditite who was carrying another large pot with its Psychic ability. Cole and Elisa looked on in surprise as Jonbi seemed to be carrying the pot with ease.

"He's stronger than a Pokemon..." Cole's abrupt opinion of the old man earned a soft giggle from Elisa.

Jonbi and Meditite placed the pots on the bench with a thud, jolting the pair in surprise. Jonbi then smiled softly at the two, "I hope you and your Pokemon like my Figy Berry Soup!" He bolstered happily before Meditite quickly ran back into the cabin, coming back out with dishes and utensils to give to the three; bowls were placed for each of the Pokemon as well.

Cole and Elisa's Pokémon immediately dove into their spicy meals, devouring their food as their Trainers looked at them with embarrassment. Jonbi laughed and waived off their apologies with a smile. "You two are young. There will be many more years for you guys to learn table manners." Elisa blushed and Cole looked down towards his soup, both eating their own meals slowly.

"But getting into more serious matters, I think this will be able to help you guys on your journey." Jonbi reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small blue object. It was a brilliant sea blue colour, reflecting in the afternoon sunlight in a mosaic of light and dark shades of blue.

Dark brown eyes widened immediately as Cole caught site of the alleged Dragon Plate. It was truly beautiful, although small, he could feel a magical aura resonating from the small plate that Jonbi was holding.

_'That light...'_ Cole swallowed his food in a gulp as he continued to stare at the chipped piece of the Dragon Plate. _'It's shining just like the Red Orb.'_ Cole put down his spoon and subconsciously put his hand out toward the plate, earning a confused look from the old man.

"I would like you guys to take the Dragon Plate with you on your journey. It may only be a chip of the original, but I feel that it can give you two a lead towards Rayquaza." Jonbi explained as he handed the Dragon Plate to Cole. Elisa glanced from her soup as the young man stared at the small plate silently.

Cole rubbed his thumb over the beautiful treasure, his dark brown eyes skimming over the small pieces of unreadable text that was engraved on the small plate. The cooling aura from the plate was intoxicating. A sudden numbing feeling clawing at him, Cole looked at it his hand in confusion.

There was a red aura coming out from his fingers!

"What the!" Cole cursed as he dropped the plate on the table, blowing on his fingers as if burned.

"Cole! That's an ancient treasure!" Elisa snapped at him as she picked up the Dragon Plate and checked for any damage, ignoring the fact that Cole was hurt. "No one respects history these days!" She cried, getting a laugh out of Jonbi.

"Something...just burned me." Cole muttered back defensively. He was about to continue before his mouth suddenly closed shut.

"Excuses excuses...You just-" Elisa looked at him in confusion as the young man suddenly seemed to be frozen in place. She felt a sting of panic in her chest when she noticed that his eyes were a strange colour.

_'Why are his eyes green?!'_ Elisa shook Cole by the arms frantically as Jonbi and the Pokemon held their breaths in nervous suspense.

"Hey...Come on, snap out of it! What's wrong with you?" She didn't realize that her voice was rising as she continued to shake Cole trying to break his silence.

Suddenly, as if being pushed back into reality, Cole blinked multiple times before gasping for air. Elisa let out a sigh of relief as she dropped her arms. Houndoom and the rest of Cole's Pokemon let out a sigh in unison as well, thankful that their Trainer appeared to be okay.

Cole shook his head out of a daze before looking back at Elisa in confusion. His expression tired while catching his breath. "What just happened? Wasn't I just in a museum..."

"Museum?" Elisa repeated in confusion, "You didn't go anywhere, you just stopped talking and your eyes turned green! What happened?" She then snapped her head back to the Dragon Plate in her hand.

_'He said that it burned him...Could the plate have reacted with him?'_ Elisa questioned herself in shock as she looked back and forth between Cole and the blue coloured tablet.

"It was a museum..." Cole responded as he shook his head once more to get the cobwebs out of his skull. "I couldn't see very well but it was a museum. There were tanks of water and I saw a bigger version of the Dragon Plate."

"What?" Elisa and Jonbi gasped in confusion as Cole looked up to them. "Bigger plate?"

"Yeah, it looked just like the one that you're holding, except..._bigger_." Cole answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you think that Cole could have seen a vision of the future or something?" Elisa asked Jonbi who was now tapping his stick against the bench in thought. "When he went into that trance, it must have shown him where the full Dragon Plate was located!" Elisa proposed, her voice quivering with excitement from the idea.

"Possibly." Jonbi agreed. "You said that you were at a museum with water?"

Cole nodded.

"The only museum that fits that description in all of Hoenn would be the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City. I think you may have seen the Dragon Plate there." Jonbi concluded as Elisa nodded also, realizing the situation.

"Alright, it's settled then. We're going to Slateport City to find that Dragon Plate!" Elisa cheered enthusiastically.

"It'll take too long." Cole interjected, silencing the girl's cheer. "You can't even fly past a forest on Flygon's back; meaning it will take us at least two weeks just to reach Verndanturf Town from here." Cole explained, thinking about the path to Slateport from Rustboro. Elisa sat back down on the bench, her cheeks a modest red. He was right, attempting to race on foot would be too demanding and the Dragon Plate could be moved to somewhere else by then.

"I-I'm not going to fly there if that's what you think." Elisa argued, folding her arms over her chest. Jonbi just looked between Cole and Elisa, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, you could reach Slateport in less than a week if you go there by boat." Jonbi announced with humour in his voice. The pair turned from each other to look at Jonbi waiting for him to continue. "There is a small harbour just West from here. I'm pretty sure you can ask one of the sailors to take you down to Dewford Town and then to Slateport City. You will just need to bribe them with money or something shiny." Jonbi explained clearly.

"That's a great idea! We won't need to fly and I can enjoy the ocean view." Elisa beamed happily as Cole frowned, not particularly a fan of travelling by sea but ignored it as long as they reached Slateport City in time.

"Well you two should go now. Those sailors usually head home early in the evening. I have some extra food for the road." Jonbi then disappeared behind the cabin door before coming back with a duffle bag filled with breads and berries. Cole took the bag and nodded a thank you towards him.

"I'll make sure that we find this Dragon Plate and find the mystery behind Rayquaza, Jonbi." Elisa promised as she returned her Pokemon and prepared to leave; Houndoom remained outside as Cole returned his other three Pokemon.

"Can you give me your number so I can call you when we find it?" Elisa asked politely while pulling out her PokeNav.

Jonbi laughed softly as Cole smirked to himself, anticipating the answer. "I don't have a phone here. Phones bring too much noise and confusion in my life. But I'll meet you guys on your journey don't worry." Jonbi smiled.

"But how are you going to do that? You're not leaving to go anywhere. How come you don't have a phone?" Elisa quizzed his gentle expression.

"If he did, he would have the problem of listening to you over the phone every day." Cole surprisingly jabbed as he hoisted his backpack on as well as the small food bag. Elisa's cheeks flared in anger as Jonbi laughed harder.

"I-I don't talk...that much-"

"He said that he will be in touch, don't worry." Cole finished, cutting the young woman off mid-sentence. "We need to continue our journey and find these Dragon Plates. You want to be recognized by Devon Corporation, right?" Cole asked. Elisa opened her mouth to say something but then stopped and nodded. She put on her own backpack and prepared to leave.

"Good luck you two. Be careful and protect one another!" Jonbi called out as he and Meditite waved after the retreating pair. Elisa waved back happily while Cole gave a quick wave himself. Houndoom barked a goodbye as well as the old man and his partner began to disappear from sight.

"Hope to see you soon Jonbi!" Elisa called back before turning forward and running to catch up with Cole. The Magma Admin looked at Elisa curiously as the young woman smiled to herself.

"You're happy about getting the Dragon Plate?" Cole asked curiously.

"Well yes...But I've never been on a journey before. My second dream was to become an explorer you know, to travel and find rare treasures to bring back home." She smiled childishly, hearing her own words.

"It's basically coming true! We get to travel together and become a real team." Elisa admitted shyly looking up at Cole for his reaction.

"Oh," Cole casually replied causing Elisa to look back down. Her eager thoughts now crestfallen since her new ally did not seem share the same level of enthusiasm.

"So you're not excited about traveling with me?" Elisa bit her lip, cursing herself for letting her thoughts slip.

Cole answered, the question not seeming to faze him. "Well I guess that I am. I've been on journeys in the past," Elisa nodded shyly at his reply, trying to remain casual.

"But I've never travelled with anyone before now that I think about it. I guess it will be fun to go with you." His tone almost sounding excited.

Elisa peeked back up to him, feeling a sudden spark of happiness. "Yeah, I guess it will be fun too." She smiled before turning to the road ahead.

* * *

**Profile Update**

**Name: Cole -**

**Age: 19**

**Hometown: ?**

**Occupation: Team Magma Admin**

**Party: Houndoom (Starter), Flygon, Lairon, Solrock, Shedinja (Withheld) and Nidoking (Withheld)**

**Goal: Find and take control of Rayquaza**

* * *

**Name: Elisa Neville**

**Age: 18**

**Hometown: Mossdeep City**

**Occupation: Historical Pokemon Research Student**

**Party: Sealeo and Riolu**

**Goal: To become a Legendary Pokemon Researcher**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Pirate**

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading my story so far. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The gentle lapping of brisk ocean waves and the salty sting of the sea air engulfed the senses of a young boy as he sat on the edge of a boat, over-looking the seaway that led to Dewford Town. He smiled brightly at the scene before him: Wingulls and Pelippers cried out happily as they soared through the air above, eyeing the water's surface for signs of prey. The boy scratched his dirty blonde hair softly before turning to his long time starter Pokemon Wartortle who was fast asleep in its shell, rocking every once in a while to show that it was snoring peacefully. The boy's aqua blue eyes brightened in amusement while watching his sleeping friend. He would be going back to Dewford Town tonight, he thought before sighing, to face some tough company.

"I need to talk to my parents!" The boy finally exhaled, flailing his arms hysterically, before falling onto his back. The wood panels that provided flooring for the ship he had used for his journey creaked softly under the added pressure.

The young Trainer had drastically stopped his Pokemon journey a couple of months ago, realizing that he was never going to live up to the expectations his parents had placed upon him when he began.

_'Hey son! Know what'll really kick butt? A super-duper Squirtle!' _His brain mocked to him. They had even given him a prized Pokemon from the Kanto region, blatantly bribing him that a rare Pokemon was needed to show others that he was a top-tier Trianer. He played with his hair subconsciously, spinning the small ponytail at the end of his head, remembering the moment.

His mother was a retired, but well known Pokemon Coordinator while his father was a renowned sailor, having sailed through three major regions: Hoenn, the Sevii and Orange Islands in his youth. Even though they urged him to become a Pokemon Master, like most young children, his mind and body had drifted towards his father's past work. A Wingull then landed beside him.

Turning to the small white bird, he smirked. "Hey buddy! Did you get the catch of the day?" He asked eagerly.

The Wingull cried happily, opening its mouth to show a mouthful of small pearls before dropping them into his out-stretched hand. His Wingull was another Pokemon on his team, catching the Water/Flying type back in Dewford. He had taught the Pokémon many moves on his short journey, allowing all of them to get by during their hardships.

"_What happened to MY __PEARLS!_" A man cried out in shock from the other end of the harbour. The boy and his Wingull laughed mischievously as they continued to hear the sailor roar out in a disbelief.

"~More money for us~!" Noah smiled at his friend as he rolled the pearls in his hand, the white orbs glistening beautifully in the late afternoon sun.

Wingull was his little thief, stealing from countless Trainers and shopkeepers during their journey when times were tough. Eyes narrowing from a feeling in his gut, he didn't see anything wrong with it. Were they _really_ going to miss a couple of fruits or Pokedollars when he passed by?

Wartortle then popped out of his shell and groggily looked up at Wingull and Noah who were still giggling in amusement. Looking back and forth between the two before noticing the pearls in Noah's hands, it instantly realized what they had done. Wartortle yawned at the new treasure before withdrawing back into his shell, expectations about its Trainer fulfilled.

_'If we keep this up, we should be able to finally upgrade the ship to go on a real sailing adventure! Even the Orange Islands!'_ Noah smirked as he placed the pearls into his treasure bag next to Wartortle.

"We'll finally be able to sail the high seas forever!" He beamed, sitting up and petting Wingull for the job well done. Wingull ruffled its feathers happily before flapping its long wings to soar back into the darkening sky. The young boy got back up to his perch and fixed his sky blue spring jacket that was draped over his white t-shirt with the traditional Hoenn insignia embedded on its front.

The would-be sailor was just about to prepare for the sail back home before he noticed, from the corner of his eye, a large black dog Pokemon with a couple of adults talking to a fellow sailor at the neighbouring dock. He eyed the male of the group curiously as the girl attempted to reason with the brawny sailor.

* * *

"Why can't you just sail us to Dewford Town!..I mean, please?...Um..We can give you money!" A young researcher struggled with the words of her plea, opening up a purse that shamelessly revealed a few measly bills. A bead of sweat ran down Elisa's forehead as Cole looked away from her with shame written all over his face.

A sunburnt face sneered in annoyance as a large sailor tied his boat down, clearly indicating that he was not willing to comply to her offer. "Ya really think that I'm going to sail you two down to Dewford Town? For nothing? Get outta here before I pull my Pokemon out to show you what happens when little pricks piss me off!" He threatened before a free hand reached for his pocket.

"That a challenge?" Cole's eyes narrowed at his potential opponent cautiously.

Panicking in fear of a potential brawl, Elisa turned to Cole and waived her hands in front of him frantically. "C-Calm down! We need him to sail us to Dewford Town at least!" She pleaded, trying to avoid the unnecessary conflict. Cole refrained from replying to the researcher's plea, but continued to hold onto a prepared Poke ball, refusing to take his eyes off the sailor.

"You guys are idiots, tryin' ta bribe me with crap. The least is ten thousand! Ya hear me!" The sailor demanded, smirking at the two for a response.

"_Ten_ thousand!" Elisa gaped in astonishment.

"Take it or leave it." The sailor shot back, knotting the rope tightly before turning to leave.

"B-But we don't.." Elisa turned back to Cole for help, but he shook his head, earning a look of disappointment in response. He would willingly help, but working for a defeated organization did not exactly come with a high paycheck. She sighed in defeat as the sailor gave the two a smug look before shoving past the pair to leave for the day, intentionally calling out sailor-restricted level swear words in his wake.

"Why would you even show that guy an empty wallet?" Cole asked in confusion, turning back to Elisa after the skirmish.

Elisa sent him a dead-panned look as her initial response, "At least I tried to ask politely! Unlike you who just said: '_Give us the boat_.' to _everyone_ else!" snapping back while doing a horrible, yet good by her standards, job of mimicking Cole's smooth voice. "Did you really think that they would just hand it over?" She finally droned, hands on her hips in annoyance.

"We don't need to ask, we can just take a boat. He's already gone." Cole responded in a matter-of-fact tone. He was eyeing the same boat that the sailor had 'willingly' abandoned earlier.

"What?" Elisa gasped in shock. "No, that's just cruel. We need to ask someone for help!" Elisa suggested in a hushed tone as a couple of people walked by.

"Wimp." Cole jabbed back. Elisa's cheeks flared as Houndoom looked at the girl with amusement. The young woman seemed level-headed at first glance, but could be easily riled up whenever Cole said anything to her for some reason. The Dark/Fire type snickered slightly as the two continued to bicker in low tones.

"You guys need a lift?"

Cole and Elisa managed to stop their small banter, both glancing up to a young boy that was sitting on top of a medium-sized boat. He smiled down at the two and waived at them. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys needing a boat?" He glanced around the harbour in mock search of a sailor, but they were all gone to his amusement.

"It doesn't look like anyone is willing to help you guys. But I can." Noah offered with a smirk.

"But you're just a kid." Cole stated simply. Noah's eyebrow twitched slightly as he tried to keep up his smile.

"I'm actually fourteen," He stated coolly. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"...That's _still_ a kid." Noah hung his head in defeat at Cole's obvious reply. "So this is your parent's boat? Where are they so that we can ask them." The Magma Admin's words teetering towards a demand rather than a question.

Noah's shrewd smile that could usually fool anyone couldn't hold up for much longer. When he first spotted Cole, he thought the young man looked very cool. But now, that view of him was quickly slipping. "Uhh...It's my boat? I bought it with my own money. I'm a sailor of the Southern seas of Hoenn. My name is Noah!" Noah announced proudly as he slapped his chest with pride.

Elisa smiled at the boy's exuberance. "It's nice to meet you Noah. My name is Elisa, and this is Cole." She introduced both of them politely. "If you don't mind, would it be alright if you can give us a lift to Dewford Town?" Elisa asked nicely before elbowing Cole's stomach, preventing him from jumping in.

"Sure, it's not a problem. Who would not do a favour for a pretty girl?" Noah smiled, causing Elisa to snicker slightly.

"Thank you so much! Er...Um, we can give you some money for.." Elisa trailed off as she meekly pulled out a couple of bills, her smile breaking down into a shocked one as she remembered her predicament.

_'I hope we never have to go to Mauville...' _Cole sighed in annoyance, imagining the young woman's feeble attempts at bribery at the Corner slots.

"It's cool!" Noah laughed. "I'm on my way to Dewford Town anyway so it's not a problem for me. Anyway, I have enough money right now so it would feel that I'm stealing from you. Hehehe.." He finished with a hidden smirk. The young sailor then pointed to the side of the boat, "Hold on, I'll get the side bridge down."

"Oh, Thank you! You're so kind!" Elisa beamed happily as she ran over to the side, waiting eagerly.

Cole and Houndoom walked over with less enthusiasm. Coming from the land-locked region of Hoenn, he was not very adept to wet conditions. Ocean waters and sailing was something he was not looking forward too. He leered at Elisa that went unnoticed by her, _'If she wasn't such a wimp and would just fly, we wouldn't need to be begging for a boat ride from some kid.'_ Cole spat, following suit.

The side bridge bounced off of the wooden dock as Noah's head poked out from the top of the boat. "Alright hop on in! Sit wherever you want, just watch out for the shell." Noah announced as the duo walked onto the base of the ship, Houndoom right behind them.

"Shell?" Elisa asked as she looked around the spacious area to spot a large mahogany coloured shell. She eyed it curiously as it rocked back and forth. "Is that a Wartortle's shell?" Elisa asked as she bent down beside the Water type.

"Ohhhh, smart and pretty!" Noah laughed, causing Elisa to blush modestly. She loved it when people acknowledged her intellect. "Most people in Hoenn have never seen Pokemon from Kanto. You must be really into Pokemon if you know a Wartortle just from the shell." He explained, clearly impressed.

"My family used to travel to the Kanto region when I was younger so I got to see some Starter Pokemon in Pallet Town when I was there. Kanto Pokemon look very exotic compared to the Pokémon here in Hoenn though." Elisa replied with a smile, her usual shy demeanour fading.

Cole continued to watch the two closely as they were now wrapping up their light conversation that he had refused to join in. Now informed about Elisa's keen awareness on Pokemon, he sat down against the front sail of the boat. Houndoom yawned before laying down beside its Trainer and quickly falling into a light nap. Cole then peered at her as the conversation died down, "We need to move quickly in order to reach Slateport in time. You know we have a task to complete." Elisa glanced at him as soon as the words hit her ears. He was right, this wasn't a vacation.

Noah looked between the two curiously before he walked over to the sails and opened them. The two large sails ruffled strongly in the cool winds causing the boat to rock harder in a duet with the ocean waters.

He then looked up to the flock of Wingulls and Pelippers circling above, "Hey Wingull! We're heading out now!" Suddenly one of the birds dived out of the flock and circled around Noah's boat. Noah smiled when he saw his trusty partner return to him once again, "Alright, the winds coming in from the North so we should get there by morning." Elisa and Cole nodded at the announcement as they prepared for the trip. Noah quickly pulled up the anchor and the boat began to push forward with a loud groan of yielding wood.

"_HEY! YOU STUPID RUNT! YOU'RE WINGULL STOLE MY PEARLS! HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!_" A voice boomed from the harbour's edge.

Cole and Elisa's eyes narrowed at Noah as he gave them an awkward laugh. He scratched the back of his head in innocence as the sailor from the harbour roared at the boat while throwing any random object he could get his hands on. He then turned back to his new companions who were still eyeing him with suspicion.

"Don't look at me like that!" Noah cried in defence. "I don't know what that crazy guy is talking about...hahaha!" Suddenly, Noah's Wartortle popped out of his shell in confusion from the noise, knocking the treasure bag over which spilled a handful of shiny pearls onto the deck. Noah felt his cheeks instantly heat up as Cole and Elisa's faces were blank, the pearls rolling back and forth with the lapping of each wave.

"Are you sure this is your boat." Cole asked dryly as he looked from the pearls to Noah's red face.

"I-It is gonna be a while before we reach Dewford Town so you guys should rest!" Noah suggested while snapping his head back to the horizon, clutching at the wheel with trembling hands.

Cole turned back to Elisa who was still eyeing the young boy. "This wouldn't have happened if we used Flygon." He said simply.

"Hm?...Flying is too dangerous anyway! I-I think its best if we reached Dewford this way." Elisa fumbled with her words, horrifying memories resurfacing from earlier that day as she took out her sleeping bag.

"Do you really want to go to sleep near a common thief?" Cole asked in a surprised tone. His excitement though, quickly fading, once he realized his own words.

"I'm not a common thief!" Noah barked.

"You're a magnificent thief then?" Cole suggested quickly, a perfect strike on an opportunity.

Noah pounded his head against the wheel."How could you do this on the very first day?" He cried while glaring at his Wartortle in shame for exposing him.

_'I just need to deal with them until morning. Just until morning...'_ Noah repeated aggressively in his head as the boat began to pick up speed, heading south toward the sandy beaches of Dewford.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Dragon Plates**

* * *

"Why the hell did we have to move the new base to Meteor Falls?" A Magma grunt groaned as he rubbed his bare arms excessively, trying to warm himself in the cold midnight air.

"Shut up." A deep voice shot back, "If you want to complain so badly, why don't you go to Holland and say that to his face?" Koji, one of the newly appointed Team Magma Admins suggested, shivering slightly from the cold breeze. The Magma grunt stared at his superior in shock before shutting his mouth and looking down, fear written all over his face. Complaining to Holland pretty much meant one thing, getting removed from the team permanently. Koji smirked at the lower ranked member's obvious fear before turning back to the view in front of him.

Hundreds of stars twinkled and shone in the night sky, only being upstaged by an eerily large white moon that blended in with a few passing clouds. Koji and the grunt were on guard duty for the night, sitting lazily in front of a secret cave entrance high above the main entrance to Meteor Falls. The roar of the waterfalls inside were still deafening to Koji's ears but it paled in comparison to the chilling winds that pierced at his bones outside.

_'Stinkin' Holland..'_ Koji shivered while stifling a sneeze. Even though he believed that their new leader was going to bring Magma back to thier feet, he still didn't like the situation they were in right now. Basically, everyone had been on standby since Cole was kicked out of Team Magma a couple of days ago. Thinking back, Holland had told him and Tori that they would wait until Cole had found information on any of the Legendary Pokemon, but according to his knowledge, no such news had been given to him or any of the Magma members.

Koji and the Magma grunt yawned in unison as another chilling wind rolled by. Being the lookout for the night was the worst job of all, _'Why was I even appointed to such a low task?'_ Koji thought grudgingly as he cracked his bare knuckles. He was one of the new Magma Admins! He rightfully deserved a better job, like finding any remaining clues about Groudon, searching for the broken pieces of the Red Orb.

_'Or...Or?...'_ Koji pondered trying to think of another serious task he could be completing right now, anything but lookout duty.

Suddenly a small sound broke the midnight silence and both men shot up from their positions, Poke balls in hand. It was coming from the hidden path.

_'Did one of those idiots not_ _seal the path off properly?'_ Koji swore, fearing the worst as one his Poke balls flashed white in the frozen moonlight. Koji was about to release hell upon the intruder before a young woman came into view with a Ninetales trotting at her slim legs. Both Magma members released their held breaths when they recognized it was the only female Magma Admin, Tori. The grunt seemed to be more mesmerized by the girl's beautiful amethyst eyes and seductive curves that innocently swayed with each step, rather than the fact that they could have been ambushed. Koji dropped his guard with a sigh as he watched the youngest Admin walk by them.

"No hi?" Koji asked in mock sadness as the young woman was about to turn into the dark shadows of the cave.

Tori stopped in her tracks along with her Ninetales who reflected the same bored attitude as its Trainer, "For what reason? I need to report to Holland about the Dragon Plates." Tori explained, casually turning back to the cave entrance.

Koji's dark sapphire eyes lit up curiously, "Dragon Plates? What the hell is that?" He asked, clearly confused.

Tori gave him a dejected look, '_He was never informed, ahh the poor loser. I guess Holland could only entrust me with that new information from Cole._' She thought proudly, knowing that she was the favourite new Admin of the trio.

"You weren't informed were you? I guess you must be on Holland's bad side again because whenever we get new information, you seem to be the last one to hear it." Dark purple eyes glinting mischievously from the taunt.

Sapphire eyes flared towards loathing amethyst from her comment, "What did you say? I'm stronger than you and Cole! Why would I be on Holland's bad side?" already getting edgy. "You know that he sees me as the greatest Trainer out of all of us. I even have the strongest Pokemon, so tell me about the Dragon Plates!" Koji spat angrily, making a fist.

"You're the strongest?" Tori asked, soft pink lips churning upward with glee, "From what I remember, Cole has mopped the floor with you multiple times. And I'm _pretty sure_ that I've whooped your butt over and over again too." Tori replied with a devilish smile causing the lowly grunt to blush scarlet.

"You two brats barely get on top!" Koji's temper just rose at the young woman's comments. She wasn't lying sadly, but he did not want to admit it. Cole and Tori were in a class of their own, he may have been the oldest and longest serving member for Team Magma between the three, but Holland had found two high potential Trainers during their younger years and nourished that potential into dangerous results.

"I wish she would whoop my butt."

Koji glared at the Magma grunt for his perverted comment and punched him roughly in the back of the head causing him to drop to the ground in pain. "Just shut up!" The eldest Admin barked, "What are the Dragon Plates?" Koji finally demanded after the grunt had stopped whimpering on the ground.

"You can find that out for yourself. You've already wasted precious time because of your slow brain." Tori smirked before turning to leave. She did not respond again, even though Koji had barked at her to return.

"Stupid woman." Koji swore under his breath before glaring back up to the starry midnight sky. "How did she even get by the barrier? You can't even enter once it's up..." He pondered aloud as he scratched through his short brown hair in confusion.

"She must have passed those boulders and traps with her beauty sir!" The grunt answered with enthusiasm.

"Shut up!" Koji punched the grunt again causing him to keel over in pain.

She was only on Holland and the rest of team's good side because of her beauty. Long raven black hair that ran down her sleek neck, curves that would cause any other girl to loathe in envy, and eyes, _'Those eyes.'_ Koji thought darkly as the girl's beautiful dark purple eyes flashed through his memory. Those eyes put men into some kind of trance, unwillingly making them fall into her control. She was able to give off that seductive hypnosis to basically anyone, even surprisingly to female members of the team, not that he minded though. Well, everyone except for one person.

"Cole.." Koji's eyes narrowed in thought.

Whenever Tori tried to persuade Cole's decisions during Groudon's resurrection phase, she would always be rejected before she could even give the boy a smile. His negative attitude towards Tori's advances had caused Koji to question the boy's very manhood sometimes but he knew it couldn't be like that.

_'He's just too weird to be tricked so easily by others.'_ Koji hurriedly decided before stretching his toned arms. _'If she got through the barriers, then she most likely made a mess of things with that Ninetales.'_ He thought with a groan, grabbing the lowly Magma member and dragging him towards the base of the path.

* * *

Holland sat at his desk, preparing to retire for the night. Ever since Cole had called him earlier yesterday, he had been looking for any information about the elusive Dragon Plates that the young Admin spoke of. So far, there were no leads that he could find except for that there were three of them._ 'This could be a joke.'_ Holland thought bitterly as he closed his eyes, listening to the roar of the waterfalls in the heart of the mountain.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gentle knock on the door to his office. "Enter." Holland ordered before a young woman came through the door with a beautiful creamy coloured Ninetales at her side. Holland watched the youngest Admin of the newly built trio intently as she bowed to her leader.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir. But my team and I found some information about the Dragon Plates." Tori announced raising her head with a serious face. Although Tori did view her superior as handsome, in an older guy sort of way, she would never try to flirt during business.

"Let's hear it." Holland ordered.

"We were able to find a man by the name of Jin in Fallarbor Town yesterday afternoon when you sent us out to collect information." Tori started, hands at her sides as Ninetales sat silently. "He had been investigating the lake just West of the town for any clues that could link to the strange weather phenomena that we experienced a couple of weeks ago." Holland's cold expression remained fixed on the young beauty, but she did not waver from his gaze. "Basically when we confronted him, he said that the occurrences were caused by the Legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza." Tori explained.

Holland's tired eyes flashed in the swaying ceiling light at the sound of the news, "What else did he tell you?"

Tori continued, "He told us that Rayquaza was most likely the reason for the strange weather because of an imbalance between the Red, Blue, Green and Jade Orbs."

"Jade Orb?" Holland asked, confused.

"There are four orbs?" His voice rising further as vivid memories rushed back into his head, recollecting on the battle between the three Legendary Beasts of Hoenn, within Sootopolis City. Those young, but powerful trainers, Brendan and May, had found the Green Orb and summoned Rayquaza when Maxie and Archie were having their duel between the land and sea. That dragon had used an attack that completely blew his mind away when he first saw it. An amazing light had engulfed everything that sent Groudon and Kyogre back to their resting places before Rayquaza had flown back into the upper atmosphere. Never to be seen again, until now apparently.

He recalled that the Red and Blue Orbs shattered in the light after the climactic battle. Venturing deeper into those thoughts, he remembered Cole had taken the remains of the Red Orb, trying to resurrect Groudon but to no avail, the broken shards had supposedly lost all of their power but some illogical light had seeped into Cole when he touched it. He had been unconscious for a week but had no memory of the past events.

"Yes sir." Tori replied, breaking his train of thought.

"I was skeptical at first when he told me about another orb, but I'm positive that he was telling the truth." Tori's voice was delicate when her superior turned to her, but remained strong. "He told us that the Jade Orb was supposed to be used as some sort of counter source of energy towards the Red, Blue and Green Orbs, keeping the balance between land, sea and sky intact for Hoenn."

Holland eyed Tori with intrigue causing the young woman to finally crumble, averting her eyes shyly. "...Jin told me that the Jade Orb's power is split up into three different plates of energy that may be connected to Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza respectively."

Holland nodded his head, amazed by the vast amount of information that was basically being handed to him. "Continue." He demanded.

"I was able to find out that they are called the Ocean, Earth and Sky Plates. He also told me that they were called Dragon Plates because, when they were first discovered hundreds of years ago, they were found with Rayquaza at the Sky Pillar. The Jade Orb is supposed to be the first orb ever created and that it was buried underneath the Sky Pillar so that it would not be activated if all three plates are returned there." Tori then let out a breath, finishing her report.

"Amazing," Holland commented in astonishment. "A negative orb that counteracts the three other orbs that control the beasts of Hoenn. So these Dragon Plates must have been activated when the Red, Blue and Green Orbs were destroyed." Holland concluded as he rubbed his temples in deep thought. This Jin person was a lucky find, he had to admit. The information that he was able to give them was extremely valuable.

"Excellent work Tori, I knew I could count on you to find information about the Dragon Plates in such a short amount of time." Holland praised as he got up from the small wooden desk.

Tori felt her cheeks begin to heat up from her superior's praise, "It wasn't a problem sir." She said quietly as the leader of Team Magma paced back and forth in the room.

"If what this Jin person told you is correct, then it must mean that Cole was telling the truth after all about summoning Rayquaza under our control. Does Jin have any of the Dragon Plates?" Holland asked, this time catching Tori off-guard.

"N-No sir." She stuttered, "He told me that he's been searching all over Hoenn for clues and that the only possible Dragon Plate is in the custody of the Oceanic Museum at the moment." Tori answered, still avoiding her leader's gaze.

"I see." Holland sat back down, assessing his strategies and options. He then looked back at Tori who was ready for her next orders. "For the time being I want all of Team Magma on standby." He announced.

"Sir?" Tori asked, dumbfounded by his words. "Not to argue sir, but shouldn't we steal the Dragon Plate from the Oceanic Museum for more information about the Jade Orb's powers?" Tori asked. She had never tried to argue with Holland ever since he had obtained the position of Magma leader a couple of years ago.

"Yes, that would be a good plan, but ever since our last visit to Slateport, the police have been keeping that building locked out from most of the public. I know you would like to find more information but it would be pointless from what you told me without more clues. These Dragon Plates are extremely elusive, so sending out our small amount of remaining Magma members would be a waste of time and energy." Holland's dark eyes narrowed, they were losing members these days. "I already have a significant lead that should get me results in time." Holland explained, his firm jaw melding into a smirk.

"Cole..." Tori concluded, a common feeling of jealously rising in the pit of her stomach. He was the true favourite and she knew that, everyone did. She considered Cole the best Trainer remaining on Team Magma, except for Holland of course, but even she had trouble admitting that.

'_When he battles..._' Her thoughts were laced with envy, replaying countless battles she had seen him in. '_I bet h__e finds a strategy to beat you before you even try your first move._' She sighed. He was truly powerful, only seeing him lose against Holland, but that was after he faced like five other members straight.

Thoughts beginning to wander, she asked herself why such a powerful and honest Trainer would join the life of Team Magma. Usually those types of Trainers were on the 'good' side like those kids that she remembered two years ago, Brendan and May. They were an aggravating and relentless duo that ruined both Magma and Aqua's plans: later learning that they were the children of Hoenn's top Pokemon Professor and Petalburg City's Gym Leader. No wonder they had caused so much trouble during the Continent Project, they were what you would truly call 'gifted' Trainers.

"He already has a lead with a girl he met in Rustboro City," Holland's deep voice snapped Tori out of her thoughts.

"A girl?" Tori mused, forgetting her tone of voice in front of her leader. "That loser could never ge-"

"That has nothing to do with our project, Tori." Holland's sharp voice cut of the girl's speech immediately, she bowed her head in apology. "Cole has an apparent lead that should get him to one of the Dragon Plates. And if he's doing the job right, he should be in Slateport in a couple of days with similar info that we have." Holland nodded towards Tori, "We can use you and him to get into the Oceanic Museum since he wasn't involved last time." stating his current plan.

"Once he obtains it, he'll tell me and we'll see if this whole Dragon Plate, Jade Orb and Rayquaza summoning business is really the truth or not." He concluded while folding his hands in conclusion.

"Yes sir. So we're on standby for the time being?" Tori asked in confirmation.

"Yes, for most of us. I want you to find more information about the Dragon Plates or the Jade Orb. I can trust you with that task, right?" Holland asked, catching the young Admin off-guard again.

"Of course sir!" Tori bowed again.

"Excellent. Don't push yourself too far though. I don't want you to tire yourself out when we begin to put actions into phase. You can leave now." Holland waved his hand at the door and she exited immediately.

* * *

Tori passed the two grunts guarding the Magma Leader's door without looking at them and quickly turned a corner to a few corridors until she stood on the main floor of the base, over-looking the Meteor Falls raging waters. She caught her breath as she tried to calm herself down.

"I did it!" Tori whispered to her Ninetales who looked at her in confusion. "I can't believe he told me to go easy out there. Do you know what that means?" Tori asked her Pokémon in controlled excitement. Ninetales just cocked its head to the side, waiting for her to continue. "I must be the favourite now! Holland is asking me to obtain more information for him." She hugged her Ninetales softly before turning her gaze back to the beautiful waterfall that shimmered softly in the white moonlight that peeked through small cracks of the ceiling above._  
_

_'I will not fail Holland.'_ Her thoughts sharp as she pumped a fist to the waters below.

Holland had taken her from an orphanage when she was a young girl. He had told her that he was going to be like a father to her but that was only to lead her away from the orphanage's grasp. When he did finally get her, he said that she had the potential to be a powerful Trainer someday.

_'Of course I'm strong..' _Amethyst eyes sparkling from the reflective waters of Meteor Falls, she knew of her real history. She was the daughter of a long retired Battle Frontier Brain, but that member had died during an adventure to the Orre region years ago, where he was apparently killed by a reckless organization.

_'He had taken me in when I thought there was nowhere for me to go...' _Tori smiled as her thoughts drifted. He was basically like her father, she adored him. This close relationship probably was the only reason as to why he was not as cruel to her as he was to the other members, but she did not care, as long as she was just near him.

"Let's head back now." Tori urged her first Pokemon as she got up. "We'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow and the coming days. Who knows how long that stupid guy will take until he finds info on the Dragon Plates." She smirked confidently. "I can find ten times the amount in _half_ the time!" Tori explained, referring to the 'strongest' Admin with annoyance.

"Nine!" The Fire type replied happily. Tori silently moved towards her private room, knowing what her next objective was in order please Holland: Find information on the Dragon Plates, and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Hero?**

* * *

**"~OI!~"**

Cole grumbled angrily, a sudden jolt in his side. Someone was clearly doing a poor job of waking him in up. "W-What?" He barked getting up to lock eyes with the boy that ferried him and Elisa to Dewford.

Bright aqua eyes shimmered in the morning sun as a young boy flashed a smirk, "We've reached Dewford Town you know." Cole didn't seem to care what the boy had to say, sitting up right while rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Not even a thank you? Man, I don't see why Elisa is travelling with you if-"

"Where's Elisa." Cole cut him off, earning a scoff from the young sailor. Cole looked around, taking in his surroundings.

The trio had reached the beach town. The small ship was rocking gently against the dock from the lapping waves as he could hear the lively chatter of the town ahead. Houndoom was peering over the front of the boat; clearly waiting for his trainer to wake up, but the researcher he had partnered with was no where to be found.

"She went into town because she didn't want to wake you." Noah started as he leaned over the edge beside Houndoom. "She said that she'll be at the Pokemon Centre." He smiled cheekily.

"Alright, good." Cole quickly hopped off of Noah's ship along with Houndoom, heading towards the lively town as Noah sent a sneer in the Trainer's direction due to his apparent lack of manners.

_'He could at least say thank you, thanks, Good job bud-anything?...'_ Noah's sapphire eyes then gleamed with a devilish grin once Cole faded from sight in the bustling streets, _'Have fun at the Pokemon Centre sucker; she went into the gossip_ house._' _Noah snickered happily as the older male disappeared behind a couple of houses._ 'Ha! Thank that, ya loser!'_ Nodding his head repeatedly, proud of his efforts.

"That's what he gets for being so rude. How does Elisa deal with him?" He asked himself before jumping off as well, relief flooding his senses now that he would not have to work with that tall weirdo anymore. He couldn't forget what he came here for.

_'Time to go back home...'_ Noah sighed as he slowly moved to his house.

* * *

Exiting the bustling food markets of South Dewford, Cole attempted to shield his dark brown eyes from the blinding rays of the late morning sun above him as one of his Pokemon happily trotted along in front. Cole glanced forward with annoyance to the Dark/Fire type who seemed invigorated by the added heat of the day while he himself, although used to this weather from birth, was sweltering underneath his now open sand-coloured jacket and black cargo pants.

"Where is she?" Cole pondered while combing through his black hair, scanning the outskirts of market with slight concern. He and Houndoom had been searching all morning for their new companion, but the luck they were once overflowing with seemed to be drying up in the heat of the blazing sun.

The young Admin took a deep breath, the enticing smell of sizzling meat filling his nostrils as he noted the places he swept through: Pokemon Centre, Dewford Gym, the shipyards and Pokemon Centre all over again. Elisa, sadly, was no where to be found. With the ever-sinking feeling that he had been played by someone, Cole had stopped at the markets in order to feed his Pokemon, and cool off.

"At least someone's satisfied. Isn't that right girl? When are the pups coming?" Cole happily cooed with a smirk as his eyes narrowed at his partner. Houndoom tripped slightly, its stomach a size that would mistake him for a female about to birth multiple Houndours.

"Houunnnn!" Red eyes glaring back, the fire hound growled, hearing its Trainer's smart remark. Turning around to the chagrin of the Magma Admin to give Cole its own _flaming_ comeback, something rather soft bounced off its side, preventing Houndoom from releasing an Ember attack.

"Oww!"

Cole blinked twice as a flash of pink hit the soft sand below. Tipping his head to the side, Cole could only stare as a little girl no older than seven in a pink dress pushed herself up off the sand while muttering childish complaints to herself.

"You okay?" The Magma Admin asked.

"I-I'm fine!" The young girl snapped back, bright brown eyes ablaze with determination.

"Good to know." Cole replied quickly, his legs moving forward without a stop to the quiet bewilderment of the little girl.

"You didn't say sorry!" The girl cried as Cole continued on, his surprise fading.

"_You_ ran into _my _Pokemon." Cole stated without stopping, nearly smirking from the girl's argument. "You should say sorry to Houndoom."

The little girl gasped at Cole's words, her skirt twirling as she turned to the confused fire hound beside her. "I-I'm sorry! Mr. Doggy!"

Cole nearly tripped from the little girl's words as Houndoom barked happily at the apology. Turning to her, the young Admin could see that she was petting Houndoom with one hand while smiling brightly at him, her short brown hair matted to her forehead with sweat. His eyes narrowed, annoyance now sliding over to anger with the luck he was having: No Elisa, no Dragon Plate, no transportation, but by all means. A little girl who didn't even listen to him, he'd _gladly_ deal that. The Magma Admin took in a sharp breath.

_Not._

"Houndoom let's go." Cole ordered. His Starter Pokemon obeyed instantly, turning from the now shocked brown eyes of the girl before attempting to go after its Trainer.

_"Hou!"_ It was not until a gentle yelp was heard behind him that Cole jerked back to see the little girl...pulling on Houndoom's tail!

"What..." Cole managed to choke out.

"Y-You have to help me!" She cried while Houndoom's claws dug into the sand to ease the pain. "P-Please save my brother! Bad guys from Team Aqua are after him!" Her words trembling as they escaped her mouth.

Gaping at the scene in front of him, one of his strongest Pokemon kneeling to a mere child, he finally blinked once the words hit him. _'Aqua?'_ His dark brown eyes hardened as he walked up to the girl. "Where is he?"

The girl's brown eyes shined brightly. "Follow me!"

* * *

Running with his latest surprise of the seaside beach town, Cole ran alongside Houndoom as the Dark/Fire type carried the little girl on its back, her pink dresses flapping wildly from the speed of the fire hound.

"There's my brother!" She cried as Cole snapped his attention forward. Not too far from them, on the outskirts of the beach that merged with the forest, a young boy was huddled on the sand. A surge of adrenaline rushing to him once he locked onto three older teens that were standing above the girl's brother, kicking at him repeatedly.

"You suck kid!" One of the older boys laughed as he jabbed his foot into the younger male's yellow t-shirt, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You don't even know how to battle!" The other one insulted fiercely as he wound up for a devastating blow. "Take thi-"

A strong hand blocked the boy's strike, surprising him, before the hand snatched his leg and sent him flying backwards. "What the hell?" He swore as he dropped to the sand with a thud.

Cole stood in front of the boy who groggily shook off the pain as Houndoom skidded to a stop beside him. "Miggy!" The little girl cried as she shoved her face into her older brother's chest.

The boy smiled fondly at his little sister before looking underneath him. A small silver Pokemon was panting slightly, groaning in pain as it stood up on its stubby legs. "Are you alright, Aron?" Miguel asked. The Steel/Rock type nodded slightly, wobbling for balance as Cole eyed the teenagers in front of him.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Cole's voice was sharp like steel in front of the three males. Only two seemed to be affected by it as they quickly jumped back behind the tallest boy of the group. His dark brown eyes widened in shock once he glanced upon the light blue bandannas that displayed a skull 'A' before he quickly composed himself.

"Team Aqua is done." He stated cautiously.

The taller, supposed leader of the group smirked at Cole. "We're bringing them back! Team Aqua is the coolest!" He then glared at the boy behind Cole who jumped in response. "That punk thought he could beat us with his little Aron! Aqua uses Water Pokemon; they'll never lose to Pokemon that stick on land all day!" The tallest boy laughed, his friends following along.

"Now get out of here so we can teach him a lesson!" He finally barked at Cole, pulling out a Great Ball from his belt, its blue and white surface glistening in the sunlight.

Cole immediately looked back at Houndoom, "Keep them safe." his Pokemon nodded before heaving Aron onto its back. Turning forward, Cole pulled out a Poke ball. "Care for a wager?" The Magma Admin smirked.

"What are you up to?" The leader asked, preparing for the inevitable.

"I win, leave the kids alone." Cole demanded.

"And if I win?" The teenage boy smirked.

The two younger boys then gasped at Cole who did not respond, their leader clenching his fist in anger from Cole's silence. "We'll see who's the winner; Go, Corphish!" He barked as a small crab-like Pokemon materialized onto the sand, pincers snapping repeatedly.

Cole smirked to himself as he threw his Poke ball into the air. "Lairon!" In a flash of bright light, a large iron-plated Pokemon materialized onto the sand as well, its blue eyes wide as it stared down its opponent.

Not too far away from the group, a boy and girl gasped at their apparent saviour's choice of Pokemon. "H-He can't win with a Rock type!"

The teenager smirked confidently as he looked over Cole's Lairon with confidence. "Rock type Pokemon! Ha, piece of cake! Corphish, Crabhammer!" Using its spiny legs, the Water type launched itself into the air as its pincer glowed a light blue.

Dark brown eyes narrowed as Lairon scratched at the sand, primed to fight. "Iron Defence!"

"No way!" The three boys gasped in unison as Corphish's pincer slammed into Lairon's head. Waves of sand blasting away from the attack; the impact mimicking the resonance of a massive bell as Corphish struggled to push forward. Lairon grunted from the impact but remained unmoving, locked in place.

Cole glared at the three not to far from him, sending shivers down their spines. "Lairon, Headbutt!" The Iron Armor Pokemon gladly obeyed as it lifted the front portion of its body before flinging its massive head into a defenceless Corphish.

A sickening crack was heard as the Ruffian Pokemon was sent flying backwards, passing the three boys and crashing into the sandy surf, waves erupting into the air. They could only gape in silence as Lairon roared victoriously, stomping the sand with its heavy feet.

"...That Pokemon is really strong..." The little girl sighed in awe as she peeked over their protective Houndoom. Miguel could only squeeze a bit harder on his partner Aron, hearing the shouts of rage from the boys that attacked him. Their amateur Aqua bandannas were beginning to blow in a rising wind.

"Great job!" Cole called as he pulled out his Poke ball again. But before he could return it, the leader stamped his feet in frustration before sneering at him.

"Let's see if you can beat my ace!"

Cole could only take in a sharp breath as a massive, serpent-like beast exploded into the ocean waters. The waves crashed onto the sandy beach as Cole slowly lowered his Poke ball. _'This kid has some fight in him.'_ Cole almost smirked as the boy's Gyarados screeched to the sky while slamming its heavy tail into the shallow waters.

"You scared now!" The leader yelled, his voice quivering. "You better return that stupid land Pokemon! Only Water Pokemon rule Dewford!"

"This better be your last one." Cole's demeanour did not change along with his Lairon who stared at its massive opponent, eyes unwavering.

"W-Wha?" The boy gasped again along with his followers. He had enough of Cole's insults. "That's it! Gyarados, Tackle it!" The massive serpent obeyed, waves rising as it dived towards Lairon on the sandy dunes.

Watching safely from the sidelines, Miguel and his sister could only gasp in complete shock as the monstrous Gyarados slammed face-first into Lairon. But it was not the initial hit that surprised them.

"W-What is that thing made of?" The boys cried as Lairon slid back, at most, a single foot while Gyarados growled from the impact. Sand blowing up in the wind, the sky blue eyes of the Steel/Rock type remained fixed on the trembling red eyes of Gyarados, unfazed from the Tackle attack.

Cole's eyes remained focused as he stared at the battlefield. Even though these kids were just amateurs, the bandannas forced the Magma Admin to unwillingly remember dark shades of his past. Battling Water Pokemon constantly forced him to teach his Pokemon multiple ways to get around that disadvantage, like turning defence into offence.

"Shock Wave!"

All three boy's dropped onto their behinds as Lairon roared, bright yellow bolts of electricity that rivalled the brightness of the morning sun poured out of its steel body before connecting directly with Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon could only bellow with pain as it jolted upwards, the close proximity between them sending streaks of yellow to circle around its long body before it crashed back into the ocean waters. Lairon huffed, sands blasting around its steel body, the battle was over.

Cole immediately walked over to the fallen teenagers, who were now cowering in fear. His brown eyes were dark with anger as he ripped the bandannas from the top of their heads, each one crying out lightly from fear of physical abuse.

"W-W-We're really sorry!" They all begged, bowing multiple times as Cole towered over them, his tanned arms crossed. The Magma Admin crushed the bandannas in his fist.

"I don't care about the kid." Cole's words made all three snap back to his face with confusion.

"Team Aqua have committed multiple crimes in Hoenn that have endangered countless people." His words were sharp, making the group of boy's eyes widen with attention. "If you are _ever_ seen trying to play Aqua again...Team Magma will personally come after you,"

Deep brown eyes flickered, "..And your families." With those words, the boys jumped, fear plastered on their faces.

"Get out of here now." And with that, the group sprinted off, tears flowing from their eyes from their actions.

* * *

Walking back to the young boy and his sister, Cole knelt down to Miguel and his Aron; Lairon right behind its Trainer as it looked on with concern. Pulling out a small orange spray-bottle from his backpack, Cole sprayed the Super Potion onto Aron who cried out softly, causing Miguel to jump.

"Don't worry, its just a sting." His words were soft, calming Miguel and his sister down as Aron opened its eyes slowly, blinking from the strong sunlight.

"Aron!" Both children cried as they hugged the small Pokemon who cried out happily.

Cole stood up, before handing the Super Potion to Miguel. "Keep it, I'll bring you guys to the Pokemon Centre." He informed as he slid the single strap backpack around himself.

"You were really strong mister!" The little girl squealed, shaking Cole's hand excitedly. "You showed those Team Aqua meanies!" Cole smirked from the little girl's words before Miguel spoke up.

"None of them are good."

Brown eyes widened as Cole turned to Miguel who returned his Aron. "Team Aqua and Magma both hurt Pokemon and people. I'll never trust 'em." Miguel then looked up with a bright grin, Cole's eyes could only tear away from the sight. "But I'm happy that good people like you protect everyone from those bad guys!" His voice high with happiness.

Cole's eyes glanced back to the two children that he saved, both were smiling happily towards him. Fading memories of his battles in a Magma uniform resurfacing; they contradicted the boy's very words.

_Why would a bad guy help the weak?_

His mind mocked him as the children clasped onto Cole's hands to his surprise and squeezed hard. The Aqua bandannas slipped from his fingers, relaxing from the sensation.

"_Thank you!_"

The words were simple. So simple. But they continued to seep down into Cole's very soul. Chipping away at a wall he never thought existed.

* * *

"I'm home..." Noah gulped nervously as he stood outside the white gates of his family's large house.

When you were successful, like his parents, showing off became a daily routine. Flowers of multiple colours dotted the front garden and a stone pathway that led to the front door. It had been a long time since he last came here, but it had not changed a bit. _'This is no time to daydream!'_ He yelled at himself as he shook his head trying to be brave, _'Just go in there and tell them how you feel.'_ He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

It took only a few seconds, but the time felt like hours to Noah as he saw movement at the door. A slender woman opened the front door and in no time he heard the usual squeal from his mother.

"Noah!" The gates opened immediately as he smiled sheepishly walking up to his mother who was running at him in a full sprint. She wrapped him in her usual death hug and he suffocated, barely able to hug back.

"I-I missed...y-you too mom!" Noah cried trying to free himself. His mother finally calmed down, slightly allowing the young boy to gasp for air.

"My baby!" She released him, bright blue eyes brimming with tears. "I thought that you would be going to Lavaridge Town for your fourth badge?" putting her hands on her hips, "Or have you come back to rest before you set off again?"

Noah averted his matching eyes with his mother Areta as she awaited an answer; this was the exact situation he dreaded. "Well...you see..." Noah scratched the back of his head as his mother peered at him.

"I kind of don't want to compete for the Pokemon League Championships anymore..." he ended with a nervous smile.

Areta gave him a blank look. Noah could only sweat bullets awaiting her brutal response. It could only be the worse thing imaginable. "So you've given up on yourself." She stated simply.

Noah hung his head, her words cutting into him like a sharp blade. "I haven't given up mom!" He replied trying to keep his courage up, "It's just that...I really want to travel the world like dad did, as a sailor!"

Areta narrowed her eyes, piercing at any hope he had left. "You're father and I went all the way to the Kanto region to ensure you had the best Pokemon to compete with the best Trainers in Hoenn!" Her voice was rising, "Are you telling me that after all the effort and time we put into making you become a successful Trainer; you just want to throw it away and become a sailor! Where's the money in that career? You're father was a Sailor _and_ a Trainer, he competed in multiple League Championships!" Areta lectured crossing her arms.

Noah fought every urge in his body not to run away, "I know that...I just don't-" his weak reply was cut short when a taller figure came out the front door. He grimaced. It was his father, Edmond.

"Aree? What's the ma-" Edmond stopped as his light blue eyes caught onto young boy ahead, "Noah!" He cheered as he ran over to his only son and playfully slapped him on the back. "You've finally come back for a visit! How were you're adventures?" Edmond asked happily.

Silence.

Edmond's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked between his silent son and stern looking wife. It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. "What did he do?" He asked Areta.

"He doesn't want to be a Trainer anymore." Edmond looked down at his son who was trying to keep a straight face and not breakdown. Areta continued, "He said he wants to be only a sailor and go on a foolish joy ride over seas." She turned to walk inside, "You deal with him." The door slammed shut.

"Are you too weak to be a Trainer?" Edmond scoffed at his son, "Every boy with a right mind wants to become a Pokemon Master."

"I know that!" Noah cried tearing away from his father's arm. Edmond's eyes widened at his son's outburst, he had never talked back before. "But I love the ocean! I want to follow the same path that you did! Why can't I do that?" Noah tried desperately to keep his voice down, but was failing miserably.

"Noah!" Edmond roared causing his son to shut his mouth from going any further. "Life isn't all about fun and games! You would know that if you took your journey seriously! You really think that everything will work in your favour if you go out there alone without a real plan! I could only sail because I was battling Trainers around the region!" His voice booming.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edmond suddenly barked as Noah bolted towards the front gates.

"You told me! Even if I live the rest of my life at sea, it will always be a better home than here!" Noah snapped back. His father flinched as his son turned a corner and was out of sight in seconds.

Noah slapped at his face trying to remove as many tears as possible, but they continued to fall. His parents were always like this; constantly pushing his own dreams down while trying to force a life that fit their own standards.

"I don't need them! I only need my Pokemon and the ocean by my side!" Noah cried as he stormed towards the markets.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the yard before Areta came back through the door, delicate hands clenched with worry. "He's actually serious about this?" She questioned in surprise.

Edmond sighed, scratching his head trying to find some explanation. "He'll be back, just needs time to cool off." He smiled at his wife.

"I'm happy that he's finally standing up for himself, but he can't just rush into the life of sailing only." He turned around and walked inside with his wife. "When he comes back, we'll deal with it." The door closed softly this time as the two waited patiently for their son to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

_Perhaps I don't want to carve out my own path._

_I only wanted to follow yours._

* * *

"So you haven't heard anything about Rayquaza being linked to the strange weather occurrences in Fallarbor Town?" Elisa repeated slowly to a woman who was currently talking to someone on a cell phone.

"Why no dear!" The large woman laughed while waving off the question, "But have you heard the saying that there is a deep connection between the women in Lilycove City and Relicanth's Rock Head ability? I just got the big news from my cousin today!" she squealed, her cheeks full with glee.

"What does that have to do with anything! You're completely off-topic!" Elisa complained, dropping her head in defeat. The large woman however paid no attention to the distraught researcher as she turned away, her face red as she whispered into the cell phone.

Elisa sighed in frustration, she had come to Dewford Hall earlier that day to get any leads on Rayquaza or the Dragon Plates, but to no avail. The people in the massive open house where currently running back and forth between tables, chattering about the latest gossip on Pokemon, celebrities and trendy sayings. She had tried multiple times to get someone's attention but they completely brushed her off because her story apparently wasn't spicy enough. She huffed, Legendary Pokemon were the only news she ever wanted to hear about.

"I should have brought Cole, he would have gotten something out of them..." Elisa muttered under her breath before heading back towards the entrance. "I might as well get him, we need to find another sailor that can take us to Slateport." Elisa sighed, exiting the doors of Dewford Hall.

Thinking back towards the events last night, she remembered how Cole constantly teased the young boy of their free pass to Dewford about the 'pearl incident'. Frowning slightly, she was sure that Noah would have broke if she had not stepped in. _'He's a nice kid, giving us a free pass to Dewford for nothing in return. How are we going to get someone like that again?'_ Elisa wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow as the sun beat down on her face, her hair itchy from the heat. Suddenly, an empty feeling rose in the pit of her stomach.

"Err...Cole can wait, I'm hungry."She snickered slightly while a low growl agreed with her. Drool running down the side of her lip, Elisa turned for the market district in search of a meal.

* * *

Elisa sighed happily as she finished off one of Dewford's local specials: The Pinap Berry Sundae. The enticing sweet taste melting on her tongue as the mid afternoon sun rained down on the busy market. She turned to her Riolu who was quietly watching the shoppers pass by, "Where do you think he could be?" She asked her small friend. "I told Noah to tell him to meet me near Dewford Hall, but that was a long time ago..." Riolu let out a lazy yawn in response, clearly not interested. "You don't think he got lost here?" She asked.

Riolu smiled with a yes, earning a giggle from Elisa.

"Mam?" It was the vendor, "Will you be having anything else today?" He asked.

"It's okay. Thanks for the sundae." Elisa answered, getting up and paying from her measly purse before jumping down from her seat; she needed to find Cole before the day was through and find transport to Slateport City. Holding Riolu in her arms, the two twisted their way through the bustling streets, passing through a seemingly endless display of foods and goods until a familiar figure was spotted up ahead.

It was Noah.

His small shoulders slumped while sitting against a large palm tree at the end of the market. Walking up to him, she quickly noticed the depressed look on his face, her own expression softening. Elisa leaned down next to him cautiously. "Are you alright?" Elisa asked.

The boy jumped slightly, completely unaware of her presence. "Oh...Hi Elisa." Noah greeted with half a smile, not even looking in her direction. He continued to stare off into space causing the young woman to frown sadly.

"What's the matter?" Elisa asked sitting down beside him. The boy was unresponsive, continuing to look off into the distance with a crestfallen expression. Elisa then tapped her chin in thought, "Was it Cole? Did he do something to you?" She asked, concern wrapped her voice. This earned a small smirk from Noah, so she continued. "Did you guys get into a fight?" She asked thoughtfully, "Maybe I should have just woke him up."

"It's not Cole..." Noah responded looking over to Elisa, "It's..." she peered at him waiting, "my parents. They don't think that I'm strong enough to travel alone." He waited patiently for her response, turning back to any direction that caught his interest.

"I see." Elisa responded nodding slightly. "Why do they think that you're weak? You brought us here by yourself, I've never seen any other kid handle a ship by themselves before." Noah's eye twitched angrily for the 'kid' remark but she didn't notice.

"You should go back and show them how much you've grown." She answered truthfully while getting up with a determined smile. "I know you can show them somehow."

"I dunno..." Noah answered slowly.

"Well you have to try!" Elisa urged pulling him up with her free hand to his surprise. "You can't get anywhere in life if you just give up before anything happens! Do you think that you're a strong Trainer?"

"Well yeah, I guess bu-" Noah started.

"Then you can prove it to your parents!" Elisa dragged him by the arm towards the markets._ 'If I can't pay him back for the trip here, the least I can do is give him the confidence to face his parents!'_ Elisa determined as she dragged him along.

"Elisa..." Noah started, but the young woman boldly moved foward, "my house is the other way." Noah coughed pulling in the other direction.

"Oh..." Elisa's cheeks tinged pink before turning around quickly, trying to play off her mistake with a light snicker. Riolu blinked curiously at Elisa as the pair headed up the hills toward Noah's home.

* * *

Edmond smirked to himself when he heard a ring from the front gates._ 'I knew he would come back. That's my boy.'_ The rugged man headed for the door, and not to his surprise, there he was.

Noah did not take his eyes off of his father as the gates opened slowly. Edmond did notice though that his son was not alone. A young woman, most likely older than Noah stood beside him, she had a determined look in her light hazel eyes that fit perfectly onto the soft expression of her face that brought confusion to the retired sailor. "Are you coming back to get your things?" Edmond asked mockingly.

"I'm going to show you that I'm ready for the world dad." Noah started, his voice shaky but remaining strong. "I'm not going to run away from any problems that I face, and there's only one way for me to prove that to you."

Edmond smirked as his son pointed to him, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Noah demanded taking out a Poke ball from his belt. The older male continued to give his son a cocky grin as Areta came through the front door with a small smile on her face.

"Fine, to the back." Edmond motioned the pair to follow with a jerk of his thumb. Noah took the lead and Elisa followed along with her Riolu.

"This...is your backyard?" Elisa gaped in awe as she took in the entire scenery. A massive pool took up the majority of the area, with stone tiles lining the perimeter. Statues of rare Pokemon decorated the corners of the area along with a large flower bed on opposite sides of the pool itself. Her mouth continuing to shamelessly hang, It was not hard for Elisa to realize that this battle would include mainly water Pokemon.

"Why thank you! My husband and I worked on the design ourselves. But the pool was mainly his idea, Edmond is a water Pokemon fanatic." Areta beamed at Elisa for her reaction to their masterpiece.

Noah and his father took their sides at each end of the large pool. Few floatation tubes bobbed in the crystal clear water as Edmond took out his own Poke ball with obvious confidence. "Let me see show you your limitations; Go, Crawdaunt!" He roared as a red crablike Pokemon materialized in the air and dove into the pool. It quickly noticed Noah and turned back to its Trainer in confusion.

"I know its him, we're going to test his strength." Crawdaunt nodded from its Trainer's words before turning back to Noah.

"Let's go Carvanha!" A large red and blue fish with sharp yellow fins materialized in the water and glared down at its opponent, waiting for a command. "I'm not going easy!" Noah yelled toward his father who nearly laughed at the comment.

"You're always trying to be a funny man. This will be a best of two!" Edmond announced quickly as Crawdaunt snapped its pincers.

"Fine by me! Carvanha" He smirked, the battle was under way, "Take Down!" The Water/Dark type suddenly ripped through the water at an amazing speed toward its opponent.

"Crawdaunt Dive!" Edmond's Pokemon barely dodged Carvanha's attack as the large fish tore through the water, sending a large wave to wash over onto his side of the field. "Come back up with Vice Grip!" And with that, Carvanha was blasted out of the water with a huge force from Crawdaunt's massive pincers.

"He's got him now." Areta smirked as Carvanha spun through the air. Elisa looked over to the older woman, "Noah's Carvanha is completely defenceless." she determined quickly.

"Crawdaunt use Crabhammer!" Crawdaunt exploded out of the water heading toward the defenceless fish.

"Counter it with Ice Beam!" The Savage Pokemon hastily launched the glittering beam of ice toward the incoming Crawdaunt, but to Noah and Elisa's surprise, Crawdaunt smashed the attack away and slammed its massive pincer into Carvanha all in one motion, sending it back into the pool in an explosion of rising water.

"It's too strong!" Noah cursed as Crawdaunt landed back into the pool waiting for Carvanha to resurface.

"Noah! If you can't handle this simple setback, how are you ever going to succeed in the real world?" Edmond mocked, "Finish this Crawdaunt! Use Aerial Ace now!" His voice boomed with the order as Carvanha slowly rose out of the water.

Elisa gasped as Crawdaunt launched itself toward Carvanha with blinding speed, the rippling waves sparkling in the sun's rays.

"Carvanha use Crunch now!" Carvanha weakly opened its mouth trying to catch the image in front of it but was caught off-guard when Crawdaunt shockingly disappeared, its physical attack missing completely. Crawdaunt then reappeared and slammed into Carvanha with enough force to launch it into the concrete walls of the pool. Noah protected his eyes as a huge wave of water rushed onto his side, soaking the area.

"One down." Edmond called out as Noah wiped the stinging water from his eyes. Carvanha was knocked out, floating on the surface with swirls in its eyes.

Noah growled as he returned his Pokemon, breathing a thank you as it was returned.

"Just give up Noah! My Pokemon are seasoned veterans." Edmond then smirked, a thought hitting him, "I checked your Trainer status after you left. I know you didn't even make it to the third Gym Leader, right!" He barked mockingly as Crawdaunt smashed its claws into the pool, waiting for the next opponent.

Noah couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his gut, remembering his last challenge with Wattson, the Electric Gym Leader. He was completely humiliated in front of the laughing old man. His throat suddenly feeling dry as his mind repeated that his father was right, _'I'm not strong enough...He's too good.'_ Noah could feel the rush of the battle fading quickly.

"**Don't give up!**"

The young boy snapped his head back up as he looked over to who called his name. "Elisa?" His voice cracked.

"Don't let him bully you around!" She stood forward, clutching onto Riolu while giving all of her support to the young boy, "You want to prove that you're strong; then believe in yourself!" Elisa cheered.

"I..." Noah was speechless, that someone would be standing up for him. He knew she was right, he couldn't give up even though he was down.

"It's not over dad," Fists clenched around another Poke ball, he threw it towards the water, "Let's go, Wartortle!" Noah roared as his Starter Pokemon appeared out of the Poke ball with flash. Areta perked up in interest as the long-tailed turtle dove into the water, waiting for its commands.

"Show me your best." Edmond smirked, pointing to Wartortle. "Crawdaunt, Bubblebeam!" Both of the Rogue Pokemon's pincers opened as a piercing jet of bubbles zipped towards Wartortle.

"Protect now!" Wartortle withdrew in a heartbeat and its body shimmered in a white light as the bubbles bounced off with ease, nullified.

"He has more confidence with his best Pokemon." Areta mused as Wartortle popped out of his shell.

"Hit it with Ice Beam!" Wartortle jumped out of the pool and fired the shining icy-white beam towards Crawdaunt.

"Dive now!" The icy beam froze the top of the water where Crawdaunt had hidden, missing completely.

"Don't stop! Freeze the entire surface!" Noah ordered as Wartortle continued his assault on the pool.

"What's he doing?" Edmond sneered as the entire surface was painted with thick ice, shimmering in the hot sun rays. A bead of sweat ran down his brow, Noah had actually put him in a corner? But that was far enough.

"Crabhammer!" Edmond yelled towards the pool. Seconds later, ice shattered in front of Edmond as his Crawdaunt launched out of the water and onto the icy surface, glaring at Wartortle.

"That was a slick move, but it ends here! Crawdaunt Aerial Ace!" Crawdaunt nodded and attempted to launch itself toward Wartortle, but to Edmond's surprise, his Pokemon slipped awkwardly on the icy surface.

Elisa and Areta gasped as Crawdaunt struggled to maintain his balance. "He froze the water to stop Crawdaunt's direct attacks!" Areta smiled brightly at her son for the defensive strategy he was able to come up with in such a short time.

"Rapid Spin! Don't give him a chance to counter!" Wartortle withdrew into his shell once again and launched itself towards a defenceless Crawdaunt. Edmond could only clench his fist as Wartortle slammed into his Pokemon repeatedly, sending Crawdaunt into the air with each strike.

Wartortle slammed into Crawdaunt once more, sending the Rogue Pokemon higher into the air before coming out of his shell. Wartortle panted heavily as he glared at his enemy fall towards the pool.

"End this buddy! Use Skull Bash!" Noah ordered.

"Torrrr!" Wartortle's voice rose as his body glowed a magnificent white before the aura centred at the top of his head, fully charged. He launched himself toward the centre of the pool using his tail as a catapult, smashing through the ice towards Crawdaunt.

"Crabhammer!" Edmond roared. Crawdaunt's pincer glowed a dark blue as it aimed towards Wartortle's Skull Bash.

"_AHHHH!_"

Everyone cried as a massive explosion of water and ice engulfed the backyard from the force of the attacks. Both Noah and Edmond shielded their eyes, waiting for the mist and water droplets to clear. Neither Trainer dared take their eyes off the battlefield, hoping to see their own Pokemon standing strong.

"I knew this battle was mi-" Edmond's arrogant comment was cut off as the debris finally settled.

"No...way." Noah breathed in mixed awe.

"_A tie?_" Areta gasped, finally breaking the silence.

Both Wartortle and Crawdaunt were floating on a block of ice, completely knocked out. The impact of the attacks taking its toll on both of them.

Edmond could only gawk at the sight in disbelief. Crawdaunt was one of his best! _'He really has gotten stronger...'_ Edmond finally realized as Noah pulled his Pokemon back to land. _'He's not just a kid anymore, my boy is growing up.'_ Edmond finally cracked a smile and returned his Crawdaunt with a thank you before walking over to his son.

"Well..." Noah started, trying to keep eye contact as his father approached. "You still have a Pokemon left, so you win. Good match."

"Get up." Edmond ordered. His son rose slowly.

"That was a worthy battle you put there." Noah looked up, surprise written all over his slightly tanned face. "I mocked you, insulted your skill, but yet, you still powered through. Real Trainers don't get stirred by petty insults from the opponent, and you were able to do that." His large hand patting Noah on the shoulder. "Your strategies have also improved, taking out Crawdaunt's speed with an icy surface. Truly excellent." Edmond stated with a smirk.

Noah couldn't help but crack a smile at his father's words. "T-Thanks dad."

"Look." Edmond grip tightened slightly on Noah's shoulder. "If you really want to try your life as a sailor, just like me, then go for it." He continued before Noah, and surprisingly Elisa began to jump for joy. "But keep this in mind, it is a hard choice if you don't have someone to support you along your travels." He warned cautiously.

Noah nodded happily, taking in his father's explanation. He then turned to his mother, waiting eagerly for her final say. His smile dropped slightly when he saw that his mother was tearing up. "Mom?"

"Yes!" Areta cried as she crushed her son in a hug. Noah gasped for air, more confused for her answer then his need for oxygen. "When you told me that you wanted to be a sailor, I thought you were giving up on yourself! But if you could give your father such a hard time, then I can trust that you'll be okay!" She revealed still crushing the boy's soaked body.

"You should know that your mother and I would support you in everything that you do; that's what parents are for. We just needed to know if you were actually serious with your decision." Edmond added, prying Areta away from Noah so he could breathe. Elisa smiled softly, taking in the family's moment.

"I won't let you down!" Noah promised bowing his head in thanks multiple times. His parents did care, he was finally getting a chance.

A cry of a bird Pokemon in the distance suddenly caught Elisa's attention as Noah's family continued with their happy conversation. It was getting dark. The setting sun painted the small town a deep red as the day was coming to and end, and she still couldn't find Cole.

"I don't mean to break the happy moment," Elisa interrupted softly, catching everyone's attention. "But I must be going, I have a friend to meet in town and I should be on my way to Slateport City." Elisa was about to wave her goodbye before Noah stopped her.

"Hey wait! You're on your way to Slateport?" Elisa nodded at the new sailor's question, "I could bring you there!" Noah offered cheerfully. "I just became a sailor, this could be my first test." He said hopefully.

"That's right," Edmond added. "Sailors need to handle the pressures of manning a crew. By the way, we didn't even get your name? Are you my son's girlfriend?" Edmond asked, still intrigued by the girl his son brought home.

"M-My name is Elisa Neville. I'm a Historical Pokemon Research Student." Elisa replied, cheeks tinged pink. She then shook her head quickly. "Uh...I-I'm just a friend of Noah's. He helped me reach Dewford Town from Petalburg." She panicked with a quiet laugh.

"A researcher?" The family asked in unison, causing Elisa to look away nervously.

"But you look so young. You must be extremely smart then!" Areta praised with smile, earning a modest blush from the younger woman.

"Noah, you should definitely take this girl! A researcher is constantly on the move, so a sailor of the seas is a perfect addition to the team." Edmond slapped his son on the back, making him stumble over to Elisa's side.

"Hehehe...What do you say Elisa? I'm not a problem to deal with, and I have some strong Pokemon to help you out." Noah offered with a smile.

"Of course!" Elisa responded immediately. "Finding you is the best thing that's happened so far!" Everyone laughed at her honest words, finally heading to the front gate of the house.

"We should head out tonight, so that way I can reach Slateport City by tomorrow night." Noah informed as the two stood outside the front gate, Riolu and Wartortle already returned to their Poke balls.

"Don't forget to go to the Pokemon Centre before you leave." Edmond implied, causing Noah to jump slightly; he didn't know why that happened... "We had a rough battle so you should get your team up and running before you set sail."

Areta nodded in agreement. "Noah, if you need anything along the way, don't hesitate to ask. Don't forget to call!" Areta said softly, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll stay in touch mom." Noah replied happily, hugging his mother and then father. "I'll call you when we reach Slateport City." Elisa and Noah waved lightly as they began their trek back down the hill towards the main square of Dewford.

* * *

Small children ran by the duo, laughing with their parents as they made their way down the hill towards the Pokemon Centre. "You're still pretty damp." Elisa pointed out, breaking the silence between them on the way back to the docks as a cool breeze blew by.

"I know," Noah laughed, rubbing his nose. "I'll be fine, I love the water." He said while wringing the water out from his white t-shirt, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I'm happy though that your parents agreed to your decision." Elisa said, changing the subject. "We'll really need someone like you to be helping us on our journey. We should get to the Pokemon Centre quickly so we can heal your Pokemon." She continued, unaware of the sudden dread on Noah's face. "I have to admit that was a really good battle." Elisa smiled, remembering the surprising strategy pulled off by the young sailor.

"Y-You know we could just skip the Pokemon Centre all together; how about we just head to Slateport now?" Noah stuttered with a smile, earning an odd look from Elisa. "Really! Wartortle and Carvanha are fine!"

"Haha sure." Elisa giggled, assuming that he was making a joke. "I know you're an _amazing Trainer_ but I think it would be best for your Pokemon." Elisa then laughed, playing along. Noah began to sweat as the duo continued toward the docks. He could not believe how quickly they were reaching the familiar red roof of the Pokemon Centre, but it would make sense since most of the shoppers were now off the roads for the day and heading home, making it easier for them to move. His fears only turned into reality as he locked eyes with a tall figure outside of the Pokemon Centre doors.

"I'm screwed..." Noah muttered as Elisa noticed Cole and waved to him.

"There you are!" Elisa greeted with a small frown. "I've been looking all over for you! Why didn't you come to Dewford Hall?" The researcher asked with confusion laced in her voice.

"H-Hi!" Noah gulped, realizing Elisa just exposed his lie to the world. His fear only intensified as Cole's eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"Hey, guess what though. We have a sailor on our side now! Noah agreed to join us." Elisa announced happily as they finally reached the young man.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Elisa asked as Cole passed her and up to Noah, the younger boy just laughed nervously and put his hands up in defence.

"C-Cole look, it was a joke! I...wait...What are you doing?" It was too late, the few people in the streets looked on in shock or amusement as Cole decked the boy in the back of the head and then flipped him onto the ground with a thud. Dust kicked up slowly as Noah groaned from the treatment.

"Cole! What was that for? He's our newest member!" Elisa cried, rushing over to Noah to help him up.

"No, no. I-I kind of deserved that..." Noah muttered as Cole brushed his hands off and turned to the docks.

"Thanks to you, I went on a wild Zangoose chase all over town. Do that again and your head won't be the only thing that I dent with my fist." Cole said simply. His mind replaying the events continuously in his head. He wasn't meant to play babysitter.

It would sound like a simple threat to anyone, anyone but Noah at the moment who rubbed his now swollen skull. The duo's new companion couldn't help but smile slightly as Cole headed into the Pokemon Centre without looking back towards the others.

"So he can say it..." He muttered under his breath.

"He's pretty strong to flip you so easily." Elisa said to herself as she got up with Noah who was still rubbing his head.

"Why do you sound impressed?" Noah cried angrily, causing Elisa to smile nervously. "He was just faster this time! I'll get him back!" Noah cursed to himself as he followed after Cole into the Pokemon Centre.

"Well you should have just told him the truth in the first place." Elisa giggled as she too followed after her two new comrades. Even though she was not very social, she was astounded by how quickly they were becoming...well actual friends. She was going to need to tell Noah what their journey was about though, it would be truly inconsiderate of her if she didn't.

"I know Cole won't say anything." She mused. Their first destination for the Dragon Plate was now closer then they expected, thanks to a now trustworthy sailor named Noah.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story so far :) **

**I'll be looking to update soon!**

* * *

**Profile Update**

**Name: Noah-**

**Age:14**

**Hometown: Dewford Town**

**Occupation: Pokemon Sailor/Trainer**

**Party: Wartortle, Wingull, Carvanha**

**Goal: Follow in his father's footsteps and become a Renowned Sailor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Calm Night**

******P.S Is anyone at the Euro Cup right now, or watching it? I'm rooting for Germany hahaa. Don't flame, just my view :p**

* * *

The sudden stoppage of rhythmic waves stirred a young man from his sleep.

'_We've reached Slateport already?_' Cole pondered as he rubbed the sleep from his dipping eyelids. He slowly took in his surroundings as their boat softly knocked against another object that he could not identify. A crescent moon graced the sky as Cole's view turned up to the stars, the never ending flickering of small lights capturing most of his attention as he realized that they had not reached their destination, but instead were apparently against some large boulder. He looked over to the stern of the boat where Noah was at the wheel. The young sailor had dropped anchor and was bringing down the sails quietly as to not wake the others.

"Why did we stop?" Cole asked while getting up and walking over to Noah who had just brought the last sail down. A gentle creaking of wood on hinges was then heard between the two boys, looking over to see Elisa shuffle past the small sleeping cabin that she slept in. She looked around, trying to determine where she was as well.

"We should stop for the rest of the night." Noah pointed out, looking over to Cole with tired eyes. "I'm not getting enough wind to keep us going at a steady pace." He licked the tip of his finger and held it out into the chilling air.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything. It would be dumb to just try and power our way through if we still have such a long way to go." He determined, taking out his sleeping bag with a soft yawn.

"That's true," Cole looked over to the source of the voice as Elisa joined in on the conversation. "Noah should take a rest. We can't have him trying to stay awake the whole night; now can we?" She smiled at the young boy who returned his own before he went into his sleeping bag.

"You're right." Cole agreed to Elisa's surprise. He did not know that Noah had been sailing continuously since they left Dewford Town.

'_Did he go on without sleep on the way to Dewford Town too?_' Cole turned to Noah, "Alright, I'll keep watch for now unti-" he stopped mid sentence as he heard a snore come from the sleeping bag. The sailor was completely knocked out. Cole gave the sleeping figure a crossed look, he attempted to be nice, and this is what he earned?

"We should give him the rest of the night." Elisa giggled softly as Noah continued to snore loudly, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the night. "Are you going back to sleep?" She asked as Cole attempted to kick the younger boy but then stopped upon hearing her.

"No...I got most of my sleep back at the Pokemon Centre when I was waiting for you to come back." Cole said in a dull manner, earning an apologetic look from the researcher.

"I should have just woken you up myself back in Dewford." Elisa sighed with a smile as she headed back towards her cabin room. She was about to say goodnight before something caught her attention just behind the large boulder they were beside. Peering over the side she took in a sharp breath at the scene in front of her.

"What happened?" Cole quickly turned to Elisa, expecting some kind of danger before he noticed that she was signalling for him to come over. Cole leaned over along with Elisa as his dark brown eyes narrowed to take in the scene before him.

It was a ship.

A ship ravaged by time after its years of service for any voyage across the seas. It was massive in comparison to themselves, towering over the pair as the moonlight bathed the beautiful vessel in a haunting white glow. "This must be the S.S. Cactus." Elisa assumed, taking in the somber view of a ship that had long been lost at sea for many years.

"A lot of lives were lost on that ship?" Cole asked aloud, his attention fixed on the chilling feeling of the massive structure.

"Yeah, and I also heard that the captain of the ship had some very special items when it finally went down." Elisa replied, leaning over the boat a bit more to get a better view. "We should go over there and see if there is any lost treasure!" She could not control the excitement in her voice as her hazel eyes glinted with anticipation.

"People died on that ship." Cole replied in monotone, causing the young researcher to sweat nervously from his words. "There are probably powerful Pokemon lurking over there, it's the middle of the night and you want to go on a treasure hunt?" He stated dryly.

"But that's the best time to go!" Elisa argued softly, getting a blank stare in return. She was never really scared of dark places; that's where the most intriguing Pokemon resided. Her curiosity was getting the best of her now.

"Oh come on, please?" She pleaded. Just the feeling alone of finding something exciting on that ship was putting enough energy into her to resist the cry for sleep that her body was begging for.

"You can't be serious?" Cole crossed his arms in disbelief, looking back over to the rusted hull of the S.S Cactus. "It's too dangerous. Those Pokemon prefer to stay away from people." Elisa gaped at the young man, sounding just like a scolding father. "It's not safe, and you know that we have more important things to do other than this." He looked back at her, waiting for a comeback.

Elisa bit her lip, cursing his perfect explanation and quick wits. She knew that the hunt for the Dragon Plates was more important than some wild Zangoose chase through a dangerous ship, but she was too excited on the chances of finding treasure. She looked up to Cole who locked onto her hazel eyes with his dark brown ones. He was turning out to be very wise to her dismay, she believed with mixed emotions. Suddenly, a small smirk crept onto her lips, remembering a few key words he used back when they first met in Rustboro.

_'Hehehe...!'_ Hazel eyes glinted in the moonlight, her own plan forming as Cole eyed her cautiously. "Okay, you're kind of right." Elisa admitted, getting a righteous smirk from the young man.

"But what if that ship was carrying information about the Dragon Plates?" His usual mask of calm breaking down into a frown of hard thought to her pleasure. "We should at least take a look, right? You did say that you would be _my bodyguard_ on this adventure, didn't you?" Elisa could feel her own smile in the question.

Cole averted the smile that Elisa was blatantly attacking him with as he turned back to the S.S Cactus. Arms tensing slightly in the cool breeze, he knew that she was playing with his words. But the slim chance that any information on the Dragon Plates could be this close to them was beginning to get to him. The plate that they were searching for could have easily come from this area; he finally decided to willingly play along with her, which was surprisingly easy.

"We're only checking a few rooms. That's it." He questioned his choice of words though because he did not expect her response of jumping up like a school girl...Well she was a school girl...

"Yes! Alright let's go!"

The pair then leaned over the boat to see if there was any land, luckily there was. The small lapping waves washed over slippery rocks as the two jumped over and landed softly with the sound of stones and seashells chipping against each other. They continued their careful pace as the enormous ship increased in size before them. There was a steep staircase leading into the ship just ahead as the two stopped. They nodded to each other before making their first step up the darkening path.

"We're going to need more light," Cole determined as the pair headed up the stairs, each step leading to more darkness, "Solrock." the Meteorite Pokemon materialized in a flash of light as it greeted its Trainer and Elisa. "I'm going to need you to light the way." Solrock nodded and let out a very soft hum as it began to rotate and produce a magnificent light that lit up the dank and dreary hallway before them.

"Will Solrock be okay by giving off that much light?" Elisa asked, clearly impressed by how much she was able to see.

"Solrock can go on for hours like this." Cole answered simply as they continued down one of the ship's many hallways; he suddenly realized that his Pokemon was rivalling that of a lighthouse, he stopped moving his feet.

"Solrock you don't need to put in that much power." The Rock/Psychic type obeyed, slowing down its rotation, turning the bright light into a dim, candle-like state. "I don't want to attract any Pokemon while were here anyway." He informed to Elisa as he motioned for her to follow.

Elisa nodded in agreement as they continued down the eerie hallways, a pleasant silence between them. Cole carefully tracked their path as they continued on in the seemingly endless maze until Elisa finally stopped by a room, a twinkle of light catching her attention. It was glinting with each rotation of Solrock's body as she moved closer with Cole right behind her.

"I knew we could find something of value!" Elisa beamed as she picked up a beautiful blue stone with bubbles trapped within its interior. "We can sell this Water Stone for a-" Her voice was cut off as she suddenly gasped, the floor below her giving way with a loud crack.

"Hey!" Cole cursed as the floor then broke underneath the frightened woman, gravity pulling her towards the darkness below.

"I got you!" Cole grunted as he dove and grabbed the girl's arm while saving both of them by holding onto the frame of the door. Elisa panted heavily as the sounds of wood slapping against water could be heard down below in the consuming darkness.

"Solrock use Psychic to pull us back up!" Cole ordered as he gripped onto Elisa's slipping hand. Solrock stopped its rotation and glowed a light purple along with Cole and Elisa as the two began to float in the air and softly landed back onto the more stable hallway floors. Elisa sighed with relief as Cole thanked his Pokemon who then started to rotate again to illuminate the hall once more.

"Did you have enough fun yet? You nearly died!" Cole scolded sharply, glaring at the 'explorer' who fiddled with the Water Stone quietly, avoiding his dark eyes.

"S-Sorry." Elisa apologized softly before looking back up to him. "Hey, at least we got the Water Stone." She attempted to smile but that quickly faded as Cole's sharp expression did not change.

"We should head back now, you got your treasure." Cole spat, annoyed at himself for falling into her little game as he stood up.

"I guess you're right..." Elisa was about to argue before a low rumbling sound was heard just ahead of them. Cole and Elisa turned around cautiously, only to come face-to-face with a large blue creature with massive tentacles and a sinister red glare.

"Tentacruel!" They gasped as Solrock rotated in front of them and prepared for battle. Tentacruel launched several of its tentacles at Elisa as she tried to protect herself from the impact.

"Solrock Reflect!" A massive blue screen materialized in front of Elisa, she screamed as the tentacles slammed against the wall with an intense force. Cole grabbed Elisa's arm and dragged her down the hall as Solrock defended against the repeated strikes.

"Send it back with Psychic!" Solrock stopped its rotation once again and glowed a light purple along with a now surprised Tentacruel. The Water/Poison type cried in pain as it flew down the hall with a crashing thud into a vacant room. The continuous cry of Tentacruel echoed through the hallways as Solrock fended off the Pokemon's attempts to attack. Cole then called for his Pokemon as the three then rushed down the corridors of the ship, trying to get as far away as possible from anymore danger.

* * *

After what seemed like an endless marathon, the two finally stopped to catch their breath, Elisa panting heavily as Cole checked around the corner for anymore trouble. "We lost it. That Tentacruel must have a nest near that room _you_ destroyed." Cole panted, his voice rough. "We should have stayed on the boat!" Annoyance mixing with his voice as he turned to Elisa. He was about to continue his scolding before his eyes narrowed, noticing a blotch of red along Elisa's shin as she finally looked back up to him.

"Look I'm sorry, okay?..." Her attempt at an apology came out rasp due to her lack of oxygen. She then became quiet when she noticed that Cole continued to stare at her. "What? That Tentacruel couldn't have caught up with us, right?" Elisa's hazel eyes softened slightly as Cole leaned down next to her and motioned for her to sit. It was not until she sat down did she notice a sticky feeling coming from her shin.

"You're bleeding." Cole stated as Elisa stretched out her leg, wincing at the sight. "It must have happened when the floor collapsed." He then reached for his back, but then sighed tiredly when his hands grasped at nothing. "I left my backpack on the boat." He looked at Elisa who averted his gaze with a small smile of amusement, she too had brought nothing on their way to the ship.

"I was too excited to remember..." Elisa muttered earning another sigh from Cole, even though both of them were to blame. "It doesn't hurt that much-" She attempted to get up but a firm hand stopped her and set her back down. She looked over to Cole who moved towards her leg, pulling up her grey sweatpants in one motion.

"H-Hey! W-W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Elisa panicked, slapping Cole's hand away with her own trembling one. Her cheeks tinted a light pink as the young man looked back over to her, his brow furled in confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I need to stop the bleeding." Cole answered simply but that alone did not ease the young woman's blatant fear. He took off his sand-coloured jacket and then tore off a long strip of his light brown t-shirt. Elisa could barely keep eye contact with him as he waited for a response, a cocky smirk churning his lips upward. "I doubt you want to continue on in life with one leg so-"

"J-Just go already!" She snapped back, avoiding his sarcastic attitude. She remained quiet after that, eyes shimmering softly as his firm hands touched her open skin. She blinked, surprised by how gentle he was as he cleaned the dried blood and then firmly wrapping the exterior of his shirt around the wound. Elisa couldn't help but look back at him as he put the finishing touches to his work.

'_Well he's not breaking his deal..._' Elisa's cheeks warmed up again when Cole turned to her, his expression soft in what Elisa could only believe was concern.

"We should get out of here now." Cole stood up and helped Elisa up as well as she leaned against the wall for support. The pain was starting to settle in now, even though the cloth prevented any continuous bleeding.

"Okay." Elisa agreed, testing her leg against the floor only to wince slightly from the numbing sting. She then felt a warm arm wrap around her waist as Cole lifted her slightly off her injured leg. "I-I can walk by myself!" She attempted to argue but the Trainer just shook his head.

"We'll be able to move faster like this." He motioned for her to place her arm on his shoulders as she began to hobble slightly at a slow pace with him. Solrock continued to rotate slowly, lighting their path as they backtracked to the entrance. The wild Tentacruel was no where to be found, as Cole inspected every corner where Solrock's light touched.

Elisa remained quiet as she continued to hold onto Cole for support. Her thoughts elsewhere as she eyed the Trainer's expression; Solrock's gentle glow illuminating his calm face as his eyes traced every centimetre of the empty hallways.

_'He's very protective.'_ She continued to observe him silently in the warm glow, his face firm but mixed with a gentle touch that she never knew he could display. Moments later, the pair turned another corner before finally seeing a familiar entrance that would lead them back to the salty air of the night's breeze; the sign above the door reading '_Exit'_.

"Good, we found our way back." Cole broke the silence, pointing to the stairwell. He hoisted her slightly on his shoulder, earning a light gasp from her in response.

"Are you alright?" Elisa's heart skipped a beat as Cole turned to her, his expression filled with slight worry.

"I-I'm fine..." She replied quietly, suddenly interested in the creaking floorboards beneath them.

'_How does he remain so in control when in danger?'_ She questioned herself, almost demanding an answer from someone, anyone._ 'He can react to changing situations in a matter of seconds...and just know what to do so quickly._' Elisa's questions continued to flow as they neared their exit. Only her father had that characteristic, that calming presence that made her feel...well safe.

_'Cole's like that too.'_ She smiled softly, suddenly in realization of her thoughts.

"We're in the clear." Cole's voice snapped Elisa's train of thoughts as she noticed that they were heading down the stairwell, a small bead of light and the rush of salty air signalling the outside world.

Cole and Elisa then thanked Solrock as it was returned into its Poke ball once they reached the rocky beach. Elisa nervously took in a soft breath, hesitating to start a conversation "...I'm sorry I couldn't walk by myself." Elisa started as the two began their way back to the boat that was nestled within a field of boulders. "You were really great back there with that wild Tentacruel." She praised softly, repressing the urge to peak at his face again.

"It was nothing." Cole replied, not taking his eyes off the path in front of them. "Let's just get you back to the boat so that I can clean your wound." The pair finally reached the ship after what seemed like hours to Elisa. Hoisting her up first, she landed with a soft thud before helping Cole up. The two sighed in relief, finally reaching a safe area. Cole then got up and reached for his single-strapped backpack where he took out a first aid kit and began to work on Elisa's leg.

She watched intently this time as the Trainer cleaned the wound, his eyes focused on the task at hand. She did not know how he was dealing with it at the moment, but the silence between them was starting to get to her.

"S-So...Are you a Trainer from Hoenn?" Elisa asked quietly, her attempt at a conversation rather weak in her opinion.

"I'm from Lavaridge Town." Cole answered, taking him by surprise that he would answer truthfully before brushing it aside as he began to wrap the wound, this time at a slower pace. "It's just a small village at the foot of Mount Chimney." Cole continued, remembering his hometown. It had been years since he was last there. The only thing coming to mind was the all out battle between Team Magma and Aqua at the top of the volcano two years ago.

Elisa nodded in response. "Yeah...I've heard great things about their hotsprings. I hope to go there one day because a lot of the people there know about and praise Groudon." The last word abruptly stopped the movement of the young man's hands, but went unnoticed to her.

"Maybe you'll see it one day." Cole replied as he put the finishing touches on the young woman's wound. He sat down beside her and the two of them sat there silently for a couple of minutes, the gentle lapping of waves drowning out the silence between them as the stars twinkled idly above. It was Cole's turn now to feel some strange annoyance in his stomach, urging him to continue the conversation with his travelling partner.

"So you're from Mossdeep, right?" Cole asked as the silence was broken again. The young researcher gave him a surprised look as she turned to him.

"I told you that?" Elisa asked in awe, she didn't know why she was happy that he asked her something, but she ignored the feeling. Her own thoughts now shifting to her hometown. "I must have told you back when I talked about the Dragon Plates," she smiled, "It's a very large island east of Lilycove. A lot of the people there are into surfing and the party lifestyle."

"Surfing and partying?" Cole interrupted, confused, "That doesn't seem like you at all." He joked but she took in a sharp breath, clearly annoyed. "If you're a researcher, I doubt you have much time for all of that." Cole assumed, looking back up to the shining stars.

"It's true." She couldn't help but smile, the thoughtful look in his eyes becoming infectious to her.

"We come from very different places. Don't you think?"

Cole blinked; he was the Trainer from the peaceful town of Lavaridge, and she was the researcher from the fast-paced lifestyle of Mossdeep. They seemed like quite a set of contradicting personalities and lifestyles in his own opinion. His eyes never leaving the starry sky, he knew of quite a few people that had actually gone their entire lives without meeting someone from the other side of the country. In their case though, he guessed that they were lucky.

"They say opposites make the best teams." Cole replied. "I think that I'm very lucky to have met you." The young man, sadly, seemed to be oblivious to the kind of effect his words were having on his companion as Elisa's face began to burn up again to her dismay.

"I think the saying is opposites _attract_." Elisa muttered the last word under her breath, her stomach a flutter to her confusion. Pegging the feeling as a result of losing too much blood, she looked away and quickly hobbled over to her cabin while Cole noticed her retreating figure.

"But I do like the team we've made," she looked over to the snoring Noah who somehow did not break the silence between her and Cole before. "with the help of Noah too." She giggled lightly realizing that they did have a third member in their group now.

Cole nodded in response before getting up and walking over to his sleeping bag. "I'll see you in the morning." He said his goodnight as he turned away from the girl who gave him a soft smile in return. His smirk dropped though as he closed his eyes and felt the cool winds of the sea send a shiver down his spine.

_'She should be able to trust me more from this.'_ The corner of Cole's lips slanting upwards in a dark smirk.

_'All I need to do is protect them in order to find the plates. When this is all over, I'll get my position back with Team Magma...'_ His words were fading though, the need for sleep finally grabbing onto him. They were finally going to reach Slateport City and the alleged first Dragon Plate that came to him in his vision; he would definitely need her help until all of the plates were collected. Then, just then, would Rayquaza be in the power of Team Magma and eventually Groudon as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Join us**

* * *

Slamming the door that rocked the walls of my small house, I bolted through the door towards the main hallway where I could hear crying. "What happened?" I shouted in disbelief.

I could see two figures slumped over on the ground in front of me...My mother and sister!

"C-Cole!" A small, childish voice cried out to me, "Big mean sailor people...They-They...a-attacked mommy!" I could barely contain myself as an eruption of anger and sadness filled my heart as my little sister dropped her head back down and continued to weep, her big cheeks swollen and drenched with tears.

"It's okay now...It's okay." My knees felt weak as I dropped down beside her and quickly started to comfort her, protectively wrapping my small arms around her head, light brown strands of her hair falling onto my tense skin.

Coming back home after not being able to find my dad, panic took over me when I saw our windows smashed from the outside. I looked around our small home that I had lived in since I was born. Tables were knocked over, dishes and other pieces of furniture were destroyed; the cause clearly a fight. I knew that I was supposed to be there with them when dad told me to stay while he went after the first Aqua grunts that started running around the town.

_'__This was my fault...'_ My mind repeated dreadfully.

"I couldn't stop all of them..." Mom's usual stern voice was trembling now, as she slowly stood up, trying to keep her composure. I could see on her swollen face, bruises and scrapes, all of which made blood continue to drain from my body.

"T-Then how did you get away?" I quickly asked, my voice reflecting the anxiety in her eyes.

"You should have been the one who stopped them!"

"Kyra please.." My mother tried to quell my sister's sudden anger but my eyes darted to my sister once again who still had her head down in my arms.

"Dad told you to stay here!" She shoved me away angrily as she continued to cry, coughing after each breath.

I attempted a comeback; some kind of explanation for my actions, but nothing but a swelling feeling filled my throat because I knew she was right. I knew dad told me to protect the house while he chased after the Aqua grunts that stole some Pokemon from us and our neighbours; but I just couldn't take the thought of my dad taking on those guys by himself. Why wasn't anyone helping him?

_'I was strong like dad too! I could help him!' _I tried to believe those words...But now as a result, our home had been attacked by Team Aqua while I was gone.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing I could come up while my sister's usual identical dark brown eyes glared at me. Except this time, hers were blazing with anger, revenge; while mine...I just knew they held nothing. No spark, no flame...This was the first time I wanted to be like her.

But who helped them? I turned back to my mother, "Who saved you from the grunts?"

"_I believe that I can answer your question._"

A deep, unidentified voice came from the front door. I jumped slightly at the new voice as three men walked into the house. One of them was dad, who looked completely beaten; a small jolt of relief sparked within me as my mother rushed over to him in an instant, grabbing him before he collapsed. The other two men...I had never seen before, but they did not move from the front door, only staring at my dad and mom with small smiles.

"Who are you?" My voice came out weaker than I intended, as I stood in front of my sister. The older looking one of the two men smirked as he stared at me.

"My name is Maxie." His lips curved upward. "Leader of Team Magma."

"**What? No way!**" I gasped in shock. The leader of Hoenn's new Magma organization was in their house of all places? These people were making headlines on the news for all the wrong reasons!

"It was my team that stopped the Aqua grunts from taking over Lavaridge Town." Maxie explained clearly, stepping closer towards me. I clenched my fists anticipating the worst as my sister trembled behind me.

"T-Thank you for saving my husband." I lost my focus as I snapped my head over in disbelief towards my mother. She was grasping onto dad tightly as she continued to sob softly.

"How could you thank them? That's Team Magma!" I snapped at her. "Magma and Aqua have been committing so many crimes lately! And they're up to no-"

**"Cole!"**

"But!" I could hardly muster a response as dad stood up quickly, towering over me.

"They saved our town today," His dark eyes were locked onto mine, but I didn't dare look away. "Didn't I tell you to watch over your mother and sister?"

Again. That swelling feeling filled my throat. "I-"

"If you couldn't even protect your own family, what makes you think that you can shout your opinions about the people that just saved you!" I dropped my head down, tears threatening to fall.

I heard movement again after a long silence as footsteps moved towards me. It was Maxie, his hand gently touched my shoulder, making me flinch with fear. "Its alright." My eyes widened looking up to his soft looking face.

"_I know how it feels to be powerless._" Those words struck at my very being as I averted his gaze. Powerless...

"Your father was in danger and you wanted to save him, but you also had to protect your family at home." He smiled softly. "It must be very hard for such a young boy like you to know what the best option is, right?" His voice was soft.

"I-I..." I hated it when I didn't have an answer; mom and dad always loved it when I could come up with good answers, but this time I couldn't say anything. I did not want to say anything. Maxie then leaned down to me with a smile causing me to look away sharply. I didn't like him. He was evil...Right?

"I...thought I could help mom and dad with my Pokemon." I answered, my feelings taking the best of me.

Maxie's expression quickly shifted to surprise, "Pokemon?" He looked up to my dad, "This child uses Pokemon to battle already?" Maxie shifted his gaze back to me; my face flaring with embarrassment, feeling a small sense of pride.

"Uh...yes." Dad's voice was hesitant as he answered, sitting down on a chair that my mother had put back up. Trying to fight off my blushing face, I noticed the other Magma man was silent during all of this, I could see that he was eyeing me after hearing my dad's answer. "He loves Pokemon. Always going to the gym to train with his girlfriend."

"_D-Dad!_" My cheeks burned bright red now as the room filled with soft laughter. My thoughts, just for an instant picturing the Gym Leader's granddaughter that would be taking over Lavaridge Gym one day. She wasn't my girlfriend or anything...Really!...I was just a kid in her eyes anyway to be honest.

As the laughter died down, Maxie turned back to me, I didn't know what he was thinking this time as he stood up and looked at my parents.

"I would like this boy to join Team Magma."

What he said sounded so simple, but I could feel the air shifting in the room as the words rang through my house.

"M-Me?" I stuttered.

"**What!**" My parents gasped in unison. My father instantly stood up, his anger obvious to even my sister who was now squeezing my hand. "Why would we do that! He's just a boy! There is no way that I'm going to lose my son!" Dad grabbed Maxie by his black collar, earning a shout from the man at the door; but Maxie smiled and waved the the member to stay where he was. My mouth was wide open, my body filling with mixed emotions. Dad was very strong, how could Maxie not be scared?

"Isn't your town already in a mess right now?" Maxie asked coolly. My father's arm twitched slightly, loosening the grip on Maxie. I gasped as the Magma leader brushed himself off before looking down at me, a strong rush was building up in me but I didn't know what it was. "Excuse me for what I said before. I want him to join Team Magma when the time comes. I'm not going to force you to answer my request now."

Maxie leaned down to me again. "You want to protect the ones you love right?"

"Yes."

Of course, who wouldn't? I answered truthfully. My parents hesitated, my mother shifting uncomfortably behind my dad. "I never felt so weak when I saw my mom and sister crying." I continued on, my feelings taking over. My sister pulled my hand, as if to drag me away from Maxie, but I didn't budge; she was too weak, feeding my growing resolve.

"The only way that you can protect people is to become strong yourself. That's easy to see right?" He asked calmly.

"Don't listen to him Cole! Joining them is foolish!" My father yelled. The other man suddenly moved and faced my dad coldly.

"Stay out of this." The Magma member ordered.

"Holland!" Maxie snapped, causing the other man to turn to Maxie with apology. "This is _his_ decision. I will visit him in the coming years to see his progress as a Trainer."

I turned to my parents who were looking right at me with fearful faces. _If I joined them though, wouldn't that make me stronger?_ "You will see me when I become a Pokemon Trainer?" I asked softly. That would be very soon; I knew that I could pass the entrance exams.

"Yes, when the time comes." Maxie answered happily as he turned towards the door with the other man. "Remember that we, Team Magma were the ones who protected your town when Team Aqua attacked." I nodded in understanding, they were _good_ people...

"Team Magma lives for one thing. To expand the land that allows people and Pokemon to live happily together in greater harmony." His eyes darkened as he turned to my parents, "Team Aqua are the ones who want to drown the people of Hoenn in an endless rainstorm. Do you really want those people to succeed? We are the ones that are trying to help." He finished boldly.

My mouth was suddenly dry as the words reached my ears. That was their goal? Then how could the people on the news say that they were bad?

"But you guys..." My father was muttering something but I could hardly hear him as he fumbled with his own words.

"Cole."

My family and I snapped back to Maxie, "This is your decision. You can help save us when disaster falls onto Hoenn. If you love Pokemon dearly, then I know that you can become a great Trainer one day to help save the world...We will meet again."

A deafening silence filled our small house. The sirens of emergency staff and shouting people rang throughout the town, but my house had never felt so silent.

So empty.

"_**My decision...**_"

"Cole" The voice was faint but I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"Cole..." I looked up...but there was nothing but darkness...

* * *

"Cole!"

The young man jolted up from his sleeping bag. Large hazel eyes were looking at him, confusion painted across a girl's features.

"Elisa?" He choked. Cole was back on the small ship, the sails were blowing roughly as the boat tore through the waters of Route 108, nearing their destination of Slateport. He remembered now as Elisa gave him a concerned look.

"You've been sleeping all morning and afternoon." Elisa explained with a gentle smile. "Aren't you hungry?" She handed Cole some bread that was given from Jonbi. The young man took it slowly as he looked up to her.

"No thanks to you last night." He responded sharply, although he regretted the tone of his voice. Elisa's face burned red; vivid memories of what he did the night before still fresh, she looked away quickly before he noticed. Cole then looked over to his Pokemon who were talking to the rest of the group's Pokemon in lively chatter.

'_My love for Pokemon was going to help...Save the world?_' Did he really still believe that? Would capturing Rayquaza really save Hoenn from or lead it to destruction?

"Seems like they're making friends easily." Elisa's soft voice caught his attention as she regained her composure. "Noah said that we should reach Slateport by early morning. But since you slept for most of the day, I guess that means you'll be staying up tonight and directing the ship?" She peered back at him, a small smile on her face.

"I will." Cole responded with a light nod to her surprise.

"...Are you sure you're okay?" Elisa eyed his soft expression but the Trainer didn't respond as he got up and walked towards Noah at the wheel, earning a concerned look from the young woman.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll talk to Noah about watching the ship tonight." Cole responded quickly, continuing towards Noah. That dream...A direct link to past events he never wanted to experience again sadly resurfaced...But why?

Elisa's concern, on the other hand, did not fade as she watched the two talk lightly at the wheel of the ship. The sun was beginning to make its soft dip towards sunset as the trio sailed through the vast ocean pass and jagged rocks that lined their way to Slateport's harbour. To her own surprise, she was silently watching him for most of the day. It was only when Cole started to grimace in his sleep that she built up enough courage to check on him.

"He must have had a nightmare..." She murmured softly into the salty breeze; suddenly a cold sensation stung at her side and she squeaked from the feeling. Reaching for her sweater's pocket, hazel eyes sparkled softly as they identified a small blue tablet wrapped around small fingers.

_'The Dragon Plate.'_ A light blue aura radiated from the small fragment, twinkling in the sun's rays before suddenly fading away. She eyed it with calculating eyes. "It's been doing that all day..." She then looked forward towards the sunset, her face filled with worry.

They were getting closer to their target.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**The next one will be coming out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **Planning Our First Crime****  
**

* * *

The early morning wind was cold as small boat pulled into Slateport harbour, the gentle groan of wood stirring the calm air as an anchor splashed into the sparkling waters. Cole worked swiftly, tying down ropes as a younger male knotted the masts with an expressive yawn.

"You learned how to make those knots for the boat so fast!" Noah broke the silence of the morning with an astonished look towards the Magma Admin, Cole looked up in response, "This couldn't be your first time doing that after I just taught you last night." He wondered aloud while scratching his head, a tired smile gracing his features.

"It's not that hard." Cole replied, his arms flexing as he pulled at the firm ropes, finishing the job. He then looked upward, Slateport's towering lighthouse piercing above the city.

His gaze then shifted to Slateport beach. The waters sparkled softly as the day's first rays hit its surface. Some people were surprisingly already on the beach, jogging or enjoying other early activities. The rich salty air mixed nicely with the scent of the open food markets within the city that were preparing for the new day, making his stomach growl softly. Stifling a yawn, he looked at the beautiful scenery. They were finally here.

"Well, I'm going to take a _long_ nap!" Noah called from the boat. He smiled to himself as Cole waved a hand at him, lazily indicating that he heard the message while not taking his eyes off the beach. "Just wake me up when you're ready to head into town." Noah finished before heading back towards his sleeping bag that was not too far from the single cabin where their researcher resided.

"Yeah." Cole replied subconsciously. He continued to look out onto the beach, not knowing whether to be looking for something...Or someone. Dark brown eyes then narrowed as he took in a figure not too far from the harbour.

He recognized those nine tails immediately.

* * *

Tori hummed to herself softly, overlooking the splashing waves that dared to touch the tips of her sand-filled shoes; her orders from Holland still fresh in her mind as a flock of Wingulls cried out from above. Shivering slightly from the cool breeze, she huddled closer to her Ninetales.

'_Cole will be reaching Slateport in a couple of days. I want you to rendezvous with him there and brief him on the Oceanic Museum._' Holland's voice echoing softly in her thoughts, she nodded to herself in confirmation, "Cole's going to be the rat this time...If the Dragon Plate is the real deal, then we'll get another chance at Groudon."

"I'm not going to fail this mission." a firm voice interrupted.

Tori jumped with a soft squeal, whipping her body around to meet a familiar tall figure. "Cole..." She breathed, small relief washing over her. She then glared at Ninetales, '_Why didn't you warm me that he was here?'_ she thought angrily, but the fire fox smirked devilishly, not taking its eyes off Cole. Quickly recomposing herself before standing up to him, her full height reaching just under his chin, she glared at the Magma Admin with a small pout. Cole rubbed the back of his neck as Tori continued to glare holes into him.

"You're too quiet for your own good." She joked with a cheeky smile.

"What are the orders from Holland?" Cole asked quickly, getting back on topic. He knew that he should have called out to her, but they were still a part of Team Magma.

She pouted again at his response, she should have expected it. That expression alone would get half of Team Magma to fall into an eternal trance, but as usual, the man before her was the only one that never seemed to be fazed. "Sheesh." Tori sighed, but began her briefing, "We confirmed that a mysterious plate did in fact arrive at the Oceanic Museum from a deep sea exploring team."

"So that vision was true..."

"Vision?"

"No, nothing. Continue." Cole answered quickly, recomposing his normal tone.

The female Admin slapped her hands on her hips before shrugging it off. "Okay, well after we got your info about the Dragon Plates, I did some field work; the three Dragon Plates are called the Earth, Ocean and Sky Plates. They are connected to Rayquaza's power and the Jade Orb." Tori explained.

"Jade Orb?"

Tori shot him a smirk. "You didn't know about that did you? The three Dragon Plates are the keys to reactivating Rayquaza's power. Basically its a form of energy that counters the likes of the Red, Blue and Green Orbs." Cole nodded, listening intently which earned a small smile from his fellow Admin. "So far, we only have information on the first plate." Tori then pointed North towards the city. "It's the Ocean Plate, and it'll be at the museum on display for the next couple of days before the exploring team takes it back for their own personal research. Since you don't have any history with the events that happened there two years ago, Holland said that you'll be the one to obtain the plate." Tori finally finished with an exhale.

Cole nodded silently as he processed the new information from the young woman, "So I'll have to break in at night once the museum closes." Cole confirmed looking towards Slateport City.

"Not exactly..." Tori trailed off, catching the Admin off-guard. "We were able to get a ticket for the Oceanic Museum tonight. Holland told me that since you'll be stealing it, he doesn't want you on the security cameras during the display. He wants to confirm that it's the real deal before we break in." Cole gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to continue.

"Holland wants you to use your researcher-friend to identify the Dragon Plate first. Once we know what it really looks like, then I can help you with the break in." She explained with a nod.

"Her?" Cole asked.

"Yeah _her_...What's with you?"

Cole avoided Tori's eyes, looking over to the stone lighthouse that stood above the harbour. "I don't think she can do anything useful right now..." Cole trailed off before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"If she's an expert on this case, _like you told us,_ it's best to use her then." Tori argued, shoving something into Cole's hands to his surprise. He quickly identified the flashy blue paper as the Oceanic Museum ticket for the display. "You told Holland that you got a piece of the plate when you were in Dewford, right?" She asked, poking him in the chest.

"Yeah, it's a small piece that broke off." Cole answered while safely putting away the ticket into the folds of his jacket.

"Good. Then you're girlfriend will be able to make the match then without any problems." Tori then turned to leave the beach, ignoring the grimace from her fellow Admin. "The display is tonight, so get something nice for the girl to wear. If the Dragon Plate is confirmed, then I'll steal it after the display for you." She smiled, waving a goodbye.

"Where do we need to meet up then?" Cole asked, watching the younger Admin tease her Ninetales with her sandy shoes.

"Just be near the museum." She smirked, "That's all you need to know." Cole shrugged with a small sigh as the Tori trotted away with her Pokemon at her heels; disappearing amongst a group of tourists that suddenly massed towards the beach.

Cole sighed, the salty air stinging his lungs before turning back towards the harbour. As the young man strolled through the sands, passing groups of people that barely noticed him, he suddenly stopped midway and jerked his head around back in the direction of Tori.

"...Get her something nice?"

* * *

Cole could barely look on, too disgusted by the actions of the figures in front of him. Elisa and Noah were pressed up against the glass doors leading to the Oceanic Museum, shamelessly peeping into the mansion-like building with awe. It was early afternoon now and the trio had taken most of the day for sightseeing around the large city.

Their morning was surprisingly busy to the young man, Noah selling the pearls along with Elisa's Water Stone at the markets for an excellent profit thanks to his haggling abilities. The Pokedollars that rolled in were more than enough for them to restock on supplies for themselves and the Pokemon, mainly canned foods and medicines. It was not until they left the markets that Cole's younger associates noticed the museum's advertisements. Multiple posters and displays cascaded down from the entrance of the museum all the way to the market square, easily seducing Elisa and Noah's attention to willingly follow the signs to their destination.

"It's sooo beautiful!" Elisa cooed happily, small hands pressed above her narrowed eyes to get a better look through the crystal clear glass doors.

"They must have found a ton of treasures ever since Team Magma and Aqua attacked. It must be worth _millions_!" Noah added in with glee. The two continued to drool over the luxury of the museum until the doors surprisingly swung open, sending the two back onto the stone walkway with a thud.

"_Hey_! If you want to shop with your eyes, the markets are that way!" A security guard barked at the two causing them to cower in fear. "No one is allowed near the Oceanic Museum unless they have a ticket for tonight's gala!" He finished, glaring at Elisa and Noah with intense eyes.

"Ticket?" Noah asked aloud.

"Yeah, runt." The guard barked again causing Noah to glare at him. "If you don't have a ticket then beat it!" He snapped jerking his thumb behind him.

Cole then walked up to the guard slowly to Noah's surprise. "C-Cole? You're standing up for me?" The young boy asked hopefully.

"I have a ticket for myself." The young man flashed the blue strip of paper towards the security guard to his surprise; Noah dropped his head in defeat while Elisa gasped in disbelief.

"When did you get one?" Elisa asked with suspicion.

"When you guys were sleeping, I challenged a man for his ticket." Cole answered quickly turning to her, earning a jaw-drop from from the young woman.

"Excellent sir." The guard smiled, throwing Elisa and Noah into shocked expressions from his sudden change in attitude. "The Oceanic Museum's Special Gala will be open later this evening at nine." He informed bowing lightly.

"Thanks." Elisa and Noah blinked in confusion as their taller travelling partner approached them. "Let's go. You're going to be the one who uses it." Cole informed.

"Me?" Elisa responded pointing to herself.

"When we get to the Pokemon Centre we can discuss our plan." Cole then whispered in a low tone, avoiding any more attention from the security guard.

"We need to take it after all."

It took a few seconds before Cole's message was processed into her head.

"**_Ehhh?_** Cole we can't stea-" Elisa was cut off once the young man suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth to her surprise. Her cheeks flushed red as the security guard looked at the trio, confused, while Cole dragged her and Noah away towards the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"_I won't do it!_" Elisa argued as she crossed her arms, clearly in denial. The three had rented out a room at the Pokemon Centre for the time being as Cole explained their upcoming plan. The two young males of the group both sighed as the lone girl turned from them, pouting angrily.

"If we don't take it tonight, we'll never be able to get more info about the Dragon Plates." Cole stated clearly. "Now, all you have to do is enter the museum tonight and check the plate with your own shard." Elisa turned to him, face still cross but she continued to listen, "If it matches, then we have our target." Cole explained.

Elisa could only return a look that clearly read to anyone with eyes, 'Are you kidding me?_'_

"I didn't come all the way to Slateport to _steal_ a priceless treasure!" She cried in slight defence. Cole hung his head in frustration but Noah jumped and quickly put his fingers to his mouth in a hushed manner. The young researcher lowered her voice slightly but continued to give them a hard look.

"Why can't we just ask the owners of the museum for the Dragon Plate nicely? I'm sure they'll listen if..." Her voice trailed off as the two males in front of her gave her dry looks, clearly disinterested in the good-guy approach.

"You're too innocent." Cole sighed causing Noah to snicker with laughter. He knew that they _could_ possibly ask to investigate the Ocean Plate, but his order from Holland was to _obtain_ the Ocean Plate. "If Jonbi told you that the Dragon Plates were connected to Rayquaza, that would mean that we need to take the plates in order to see Rayquaza, right?"

Elisa pursed her lips shut, taking in the information. Her mission for this journey was to prove to her superiors at Devon Corporation with solid information about the strange weather occurrences that were happening in areas around Hoenn, and then link that to a Legendary Pokemon. Even though Groudon and Kyogre were believed to be sleeping, these weather occurrences were still rising in many areas around the country, like Fallarbor Town.

_'If I could come back with the Dragon Plates and some evidence of Rayquaza's existence, then maybe...'_ She trailed off, becoming aware of what her goal was. Wasn't this just becoming a greedy scheme for acknowledgement from Devon Corporation?...No, she shook it off, looking back at Cole who was matching her gaze.

She didn't forget the promise they made on that first night. "You're goal is to see Rayquaza." Elisa confirmed aloud, earning a nod from the Trainer. "But to really _steal a treasure_ from the museum." She hesitated before muttering, "Are we really willing to go _that far_?" Her voice shaken, stressing the magnitude of their decision.

"My goal is Rayquaza." The young man's face did not waver from her question.

Dark brown locked with light hazel in a silent standstill over personal morals; trying to persuade the other into their own ideals until Noah broke the silence by raising his hand. "I could be of help when you're breaking in. My Wingull can be very-" Noah started with a grin.

"No."

Cole responded quickly to the young sailor's dismay; a flash of devilish smile running through his mind before his thoughts concluded. "Once Elisa confirms the Dragon Plate, you two will head back to the harbour and prepare to leave."

Elisa then perked up and raised her hand childishly. "So you'll be breaking in once the display is over to bring the plate back to us, right?" She asked, earning a surprised look from Cole who nodded at her quick thinking.

Elisa then tapped her chin thoughtfully before sighing in defeat. "...O-Okay...I guess this is what we have to do. We're the only ones that really know where the Dragon Plates come from." She then played with her fingers slightly, nerves shaking of what would be happening tonight.

"Glad you're finally on our side." Cole smirked in victory. "Noah, I'll need you to prepare the boat to leave the harbour once this is all over."

"You got it captain!" The boy raised a hand in a solid solute before bolting for the door like a madman.

"Uh..." Both Cole and Elisa blinked in unison.

"No need to start now..." Cole trailed off, his words having no use now that the young sailor was already out of sight. With Noah gone, the room suddenly began to feel very large to him. He knew that he needed to do _one more_ thing for the plan tonight. He glanced at Elisa slightly, her brow furled slightly as she fumbled through her backpack.

"So what can I do now to prepare?" Elisa asked after a few moments of silence, looking up from her backpack. She blinked curiously as Cole shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"...You'll need a dress." Cole answered quietly, so quiet that a person wouldn't be able to hear it, unless they were in a silent room that he was cursed with at the moment.

The words were meant to never reach ears, but they sadly landed onto Elisa's as she gave him a confused look before finally taking in the information. She could feel a familiar warmth on her cheeks as she gaped at Cole. His words still ringing in her head.

"_D-Dress?_"

* * *

"_GET YOUR IRON HERE! NOW HALF PRICE!_"

Booming voices from street merchants rang through the bustling markets; multiple scents of berries and seafood enticing Cole's senses as he trailed closely behind Elisa in the confusing atmosphere. He thought that when they first came through Slateport market in the morning it was busy...

Wrong.

_'How do people function here?'_ The amount of people seemed to have doubled late in the afternoon, endless chattering and movement were the only things that he could take in at the moment as people bumped him from side to side in the streets.

"Cole!"

He locked onto the source of his name to see Elisa pointing towards a clothing stand. The pair shuffled quickly, fighting their way through the crowds before finally reaching the little shop. Luckily for them, dresses and other pieces of clothing lined the front of the large tent as the owner smiled happily at them.

"Looking for some lady's clothing today?" The old woman asked while fanning herself with some papers. Cole nodded while Elisa gave her a polite smile.

"Yes, do you have any formal dresses that I can try on?" Elisa asked, leaning towards the old woman so that she could hear her. Cole blinked in confusion by her question as Elisa whispered into the old woman's ear about something he could not hear over the loud crowds behind him. The clerk's wrinkled face brightened before nodding happily; getting up from her seat, she began to pull out dresses from the back tent.

"Why do you need to try it on?" Cole asked, eyeing the young woman beside him as the pair waited for the old woman to return. His confusion only deepened as Elisa awarded him with a childish pout.

"I-I need to look decent in it!" She answered, avoiding his eyes while he sent a dry look in response. "Ugh! You'll never get it." Elisa sighed sadly as she turned back to the colourful display in front of the market.

Cole's jaw clenched in reaction to the young woman's confusing statement, not able to grasp onto her answer from before. If it was the right fit, why would she need to try it on in the first place?

The old woman then came back with a bundle of dresses draped over her arms. Cole could see Elisa's face brighten up slightly as the dresses were shown to her one by one. Each piece of clothing receiving a slightly different reaction from the researcher.

"I'll try this one." Elisa perked up as the old woman handed her a dark blue dress. Cole eyed Elisa intently as she gave him a fleeting glance before disappearing into the shop's changing rooms. The old woman gave Cole a strange look that he couldn't decipher as they waited for Elisa to return.

"She's in luck today; since the Oceanic Museum is having a special display this week, I'll throw in some heels at _half price_ for her." The old woman told Cole with a flashy smile, a few teeth missing as she beamed at the rugged Trainer.

"Thanks for the deal miss." Cole couldn't help but smile back. She reminded him of his own grandmother and the retired residents that often visited the Lavaridge hot springs and sand baths when he was a child so many years ago. He dropped the smile once the tent's flaps fluttered slightly, only revealing a portion of Elisa as she attempted to exit. Turning to her, he was about to tell her about the deal she was offered, but his lips suddenly lost all movement after what he saw next.

_'How did..'_

Cole's current of thoughts froze like ice as his eyes finally captured Elisa's form. A midnight blue dress descended from the top of her small shoulders down to just below her knees as he completely took in her hidden features. The dress didn't seem that special, the kind that was common for a formal affair, but it daringly revealed her smooth arms and just a bit of her creamy legs to his surprise as Elisa shyly stepped out from the tent, the old woman shooing her softly.

"Oh my, look at the pretty girl!" A few onlookers praised; however Cole was oblivious to the few calls of awe by passing groups, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was mesmerizing.

His eyes wandered, a knot forming in his throat, as they slowly moved from her finely toned legs to her surprisingly firm looking hips and waistline. Shamelessly gazing upon the outlining of her small breasts, he could feel his heart beat a little bit faster as he worked his way passed her slim neck to her reddening face, deep brown strands of hair sticking lightly to her creamy skin in a near perfect frame by the heat of the afternoon sun. It was only when his hypnotized brown eyes strayed towards her stunned hazel ones did he _finally_ realize what he was doing.

Cheeks burning instantly, Cole could hear the now annoying old woman cackling with laughter as he gulped deeply, choking up as he stammered to explain his actions. His mind was blank as it could only harden the memory of the angelic woman before him into stone.

"Uhh..Um-T-That's okay..." Cole stuttered a little too highly for his liking as he quickly turned around to the busy streets of Slateport. "You're taking it, right?" He asked, tone reflecting suppressed hope.

Elisa managed to mutter inaudible words, hazel eyes fluttering in the golden sunlight before they darted back to the ground. Sprinting behind the tent, Elisa tried to pull herself together after her first experience of a man laying eyes on her. '_I...I felt so...so-_' Her mind screamed, unable to explain the rush of feelings within her. No one had **ever** looked at her like that before and her cheeks burned hotter as the store owner's laughter rang louder from outside.

"Oh miss! I'll throw in the heels for free today!" The old woman later called into the tent. She smiled to herself as a barely noticeable 'thank you' called back to her.

Cole could only kick at the stone walkways as he waited for Elisa to finish buying her clothes for the museum. He had never seen a sight like that before...

'_She looked so different...So...pure._' Immediately cursing himself for the shameful thoughts on the woman's drastic change in appearance, he looked up at the sky's first shimmering star; thanking the Heavens as his mind tried to recompose itself for the events to come. He would only need to see her in that dress once if everything was going to succeed in his favour tonight.

Just once.

* * *

**After like 10 chapters, I finally add some romance..Or was that romance?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Two Hunters, One Plate**

**Part I**

* * *

"Welcome to the Oceanic Science Museum! I hope you enjoy tonight's display!"

Elisa managed a courteous bow to the woman at the front desk, shyly handing in a tattered grey sweater in which the woman eyed with disgust. Though luckily proving her worth with the ticket for the night's gala, large hazel eyes went wide, finally allowed to step further into the hall, she couldn't help but sigh in awe at beauty of every display.

Countless treasures, scavenged and hunted from the sea floors, had been collected. As the young woman held her breath to contain her rising excitement, her eyes wondered the lining of the floors and walls of the massive museum as guests crowded around each one, filling the hall with lively chatter that was accompanied by the playing of trumpets from a band that centred the floor.

Every display held a vast amount of knowledge that cried out for the edgy researcher's attention, but she knew that this time she could not give in to that urge. She inhaled softly, _'I need to find the Dragon Plate. Cole gave me only one shot at this!'_ Opening her dark blue purse with a sense of responsibility, she peeked at the small blue shard that sparkled lightly in the glow of the museum's lights.

_'With so many people here, I doubt they'll notice me.'_ Elisa smiled to herself as she closed the purse and ventured into the hall; once she found it, she would only need to get a picture of it and hand it to Cole. Easy, right?

Priceless golds, ancient relics and some treasures that would be believed to come from a storybook fantasy nipped at Elisa's eyes as she walked through the first floor filled with men and women of all ages, but the one treasure she yearned for seemed to desperately elude her senses. She even moved towards the displays that held most of the guest's attention, but to her dismay, they were only braille scriptures from a team of explorers that had recently ventured to an uncharted cave on Route 105. She could barely hear the small chuckling of a few men over the large crowd as they attempted to read the braille.

Leaning in softly against the impenetrable wall of the crowd, Elisa attempted to interpret what they were saying, but could only blink in confusion,"Time to pass twice...Stay close to the hall?" Elisa pondered the sayings, but she hurriedly shook her head in annoyance, knowing that her guesses couldn't be right.

"Where is it?" Elisa sighed tiredly. She wasn't accustomed to wearing heels, huffing to herself in frustration, she stopped to rest after circling the hall twice. As the band shifted slowly into another song, Elisa tugged at the back of her annoying heels. _'Are they going to hold some special event for the discovery of the Dragon Plate?'_ She asked herself, now playing with a few of the strands that fell from her forehead. Hope fading, Elisa was about to try one more time before a chorus of laughter rippled from across the hall, sadly interrupting the band's concentration.

Elisa peered closer to the group of men and women, "We're terribly sorry!" One of the men apologized, his plump face red as the band began to play again, yet never taking their eyes off their culprits. It wasn't the rude group of people that made the young woman's eyes light up, but actually the shadow that led deeper into a place she did not investigate.

Elisa nearly slapped herself in shame. The Dragon Plate was just discovered, so no one should know about its history or use at the moment._ 'Elisa you genius!'_ she mocked herself playfully, "If it doesn't have any value, then no one is going to be interested in it!" She laughed, hurrying towards the staircase.

* * *

Upon reaching the second floor, she surprisingly realized how loud she could be, taking a sharp breath as the clicking of her own heels slapped against the marble floors. The hall seemed to be twice the size of the first floor since there were no people now and the solemn silence was almost deafening without the soothing trumpets and chatter of guests.

Moving slowly through the hall, she peered slightly at the few displays that peaked her interest. Most of them were explaining the structure and functions of ships and submarines, "It's too bad Noah's not here..." she sighed, knowing that the young boy would love this. It was not until she reached the far end of the hall that she finally lay eyes on the very reason for her adventure...

"_The Dragon Plate..._" Elisa breathed, looking at the artifact that radiated with an almost lonesome feel...

The plate was a rich blue with scriptures written on its surface that she could not depict on the face of the treasure. To her pleasant surprise, the Dragon Plate was readily small, reminding her of her textbooks that she would carry to her classes back in Mossdeep. Inching closer to the plate, as if not to disrupt its calming aura, she peeked at the small summary written below its glass case.

_The Ocean Plate. One of the alleged three Dragon Plates that was recently discovered to be linked to the almighty Sky-High Pokemon, Rayquaza. Little is known about this plate's purpose of existence, but one thing is for sure. It is truly a beautiful work of art crafted by the heavens. _

_Founder: Jin Rathore_

Elisa eyed the name of the discoverer silently before leering back at her target, noticing a small chip at the corner of the plate. "This is the Ocean Plate; it really does exist..." She couldn't hide her smile, mentally patting her back for not giving up on herself, or Jonbi's story.

Opening her purse slowly, her heart beat faster upon looking at the deep blue shard that was connected to the Ocean Plate; to Rayquaza. Pulling it out, she squinted one eye as she lined it up with the edge of the Ocean Plate, both sparkling in unison. '_It's as if they're communicating to each other._' Elisa mused to herself, thumbing the shard in her hand.

Those playful thoughts suddenly turned to reality as her shard began to glow a light blue, earning a gasp from the woman, she stepped back in shock. "W-What's going on?" She squeaked, the larger Ocean Plate began to glow as well, humming softly.

'_Are they really...interacting?_'Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the shard in her hand vanished!

"Wha-Wha? Where is it!" Elisa gasped as she frantically clutched at empty air for the shard that was given to her from Jonbi, but to no avail. _'It was right in my hand!'_ She exhaled a long overdue breath, hesitantly turning back to the Ocean Plate.

To her unexpected surprise, the shard had connected to the Ocean Plate!

"No way.." Elisa's jaw dropped. Who knew that the plate would actually have powers! Reaching for the small camera that she and Cole had bought earlier that evening, she hurriedly lined the sight with the marvellous plate that innocently continued to sparkle in the museum's lights. '_This is definitely the Dragon Plate!_' She beamed while pressing down on the camera button.

"So you're the only one that noticed my discovery?"

"**_Holy!_**"

Elisa screamed in fear, fumbling with the camera before dropping the small device to the ground with a thud, it flashed brightly. Eyes wide as if seeing an eerie Dusclops, she clutched at her heart before turning around to come face-to-face with a middle-aged man. Blushing slightly in embarrassment at her childish reaction, she clutched onto her purse as he smiled warmly at her.

"I-I'm really-really sorry!" She bowed repeatedly in apology. "I-I didn't think that anyone was here, and th-"

"And you forgot to ask if flash photography was allowed?" He interrupted with a smirk, "Trying to get away with it, huh? Kids these days are very sneaky!" The man laughed heartily as Elisa's face deepened to a whole new shade of red. He then walked towards her and picked up the camera to Elisa's surprise, softly handing it back to her. "Don't worry. We are having a display tonight; all of the founders here want their work to be shown to the world."

"By the way," Elisa took a small step back as he smiled again, "my name is Jin Rathore. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself calmly as he raised his hand up in a friendly manner.

"H-Hi...My name is Elisa Neville." The young researcher managed, complying with his greeting. Her eyes then narrowed slightly, linking the name to earlier memory. "You're the founder of the Ocean Plate?" She gasped in conclusion.

Jin chuckled lightly to himself, the Murkrow's feet by his eyes accenting his smile. He then turned to the Dragon Plate, eyeing the treasure with humble silence. "I wasn't the only who found this treasure," He answered, earning a confused look from Elisa, "My colleagues and I were able to discover this at the bottom of the lake just outside of Fallarbor Town a couple of weeks ago..."

"Fallarbor Town?" Elisa asked in shock to the information. Jin looked back at her, eyebrows raised curiously. "Wasn't that around the same time that reports of odd weather phenomena seemed to be escalating in that area?"

"Yes...you're absolutely right," Jin's voice deepened, fully turning to Elisa now. "Do you live in Fallarbor Town?"

Elisa shook her head quickly, "No, but I happened to be in the Historical Pokemon Research Field at the time and I was investigating the strange weather phenomena that was happening a couple of weeks ago." She explained, completely surprised that she did not cross paths with this man before.

Jin rubbed the small patches of grey and black hairs of his chin, curiosity now peaking about the person in front of him. "Ah, so you're a researcher!" He replied excitedly. "But you're so young?...You must be highly knowledgeable to be given field work so early!" Jin praised, earning another modest blush from the young woman.

"T-Thank you." Elisa smiled, rubbing the back of her neck childishly.

Jin's smile then faded as he turned back to the Ocean Plate, its glow never fading. "So you think that the Ocean Plate here is linked to the strange weather phenomena." He stated, more than asked, causing Elisa to snap back to reality.

"I-" Elisa opened her mouth, but refrained from replying; suddenly thinking about the situation.

_'I thought...I was the only one who made that link...'_ She hesitated, the tall man in front of her that had one of the Dragon Plates in his possession now looked like the one with all the answers. "I...Well I think it's a strange coincidence that you found the plate during the same time that terrible weather was occurring around Fallarbor Town.." She explained slowly, choosing her words carefully. "B-But I don't really see any correlation between the two, don't you think so?"

"There is a _very_ strong correlation." His answer was almost like a reflex, catching Elisa off-guard. He walked closer to the plate and put his hand on the glass casing that surrounded the beautiful treasure.

"Would you believe me if..." His voice trailed off before continuing, "If I told you that Rayquaza was above Fallarbor Town, when I found this plate?"

Elisa clasped a hand over her mouth, preventing herself from releasing a large gasp. '_B-But how?_' Her memories then rushed back to a few months ago. While finishing her final report about a Legendary Pokemon possibly involved with the strange weather, she had not once seen the mythical dragon during her time there. She had even camped outside most of the time too; so _how in Hoenn_ did this man apparently discover this Pokemon that has been wrapped in legend for so long, so easily?

Jin cracked a small smirk, peering into the reflection cast from the Ocean Plate's surface. "_You do believe me_...Thank you. When I first told some of my colleagues at the Weather Institute, they were hesitant to even hear me out." Deep green eyes then darkened, "Ever since the catastrophe two years ago...People just don't want to hear about anything that has to do with those three..."

With Jin slowly turning back to her, Elisa's own feelings seemed to have shifted to sadness, noticing the man's changing features of a fatherly smile to one of quiet depression. "..I-"

"_Groudon...Kyogre...and Rayquaza." _He interrupted quickly, catching her attention. "The damage they caused because of Team Magma and Aqua is unforgivable...Too many people were lost because of _their greedy actions!_" His fist suddenly slammed against the case, easily scaring the young woman with his intimidating change of demeanour.

"I...I.." Deep green eyes widened as Jin finally realized his actions. Disgusted with himself, he rubbed his now bruised hand before looking at Elisa's fearful face.

He tried to smile, but it only came up as a broken smirk, "I'm sorry that you had to see that; but I must be on my way." He quickly handed Elisa a small notebook from his black coat pocket while shuffling by the young researcher to her surprise; heading towards the door. It was not until he reached the staircase that he turned back to Elisa. "Ms. Neville! You were the only one that looked at this display tonight other than me. So I'd like you to take_ that_ as thanks." Jin explained pointing to the old book, tattered pages sticking out from within. "Since you're a Historical Researcher, I bet that info will be of great use to you in your work!"

"Tha-Tha.." Elisa fumbled with her words of thanks as Jin laughed lightly. He turned to leave but stopped himself again before laughing out loud, the deep chuckle filling the second floor. "Almost forgot haha; please feel free to take that picture. The Ocean Plate won't be here forever!"

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Elisa with the silence she had felt before.

"I.." Was the only word that could leave her mouth now as she now gazed at the black book that was given to her. This man was willingly giving her a helping hand in her time of need, yet she could not help but smile sadly, her thoughts tracking back to Cole's offer back in Rustboro City; and for what they would commit tonight.

"We need to find out the mystery behind Rayquaza..." She spoke softly. They were just beginning their journey, but it appeared that this new person named Jin was already ahead of their own mission.

She then gently placed the book into her purse before turning back to the Ocean Plate, a somber look etched onto her face. '_...I'm sorry Jin..._' Were the only shameful words that echoed throughout her mind, contrasting with the cheerful man's laughter that had filled the silent museum before.

The camera flashed once, freezing the Ocean Plate in a scenery where it would never be found again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Two Hunters, One Plate**

**Part II**

* * *

**Canada Day Special! Happy 4th of July too!**

**I felt that I kind of went overboard after I finished. Chapters 13 and 12 were supposed to be together but it seemed too long.**

******I hope you like long chapters. Enjoy :P**

* * *

"_Thank you all for coming to tonight's gala! We do hope that you will be here tomorrow for the final day of displays before the museum closes for renovations! We hope that you have a wonderful evening!_"

A P.A. system announced cheerfully as guests exited the Oceanic Museum in a hurry to a young woman's surprise; she followed along with the crowds to the front door. Looking down into her purse at the camera, she nodded to herself slightly as she shuffled through the noisy guests. She completed her task for the night. The last part of the plan relied on Cole once the museum closed.

'_I wonder why everyone is rushing out of here?_' Elisa asked herself as she received her grey sweater from the front desk.

_**BOOOOM!**_

As if on cue, a thunderous crackle roared from outside. Elisa covered her ears in shock as many of the guests gasped in awe at the heavy storm. The winds then suddenly blew into the museum, sending coats and dresses a flutter, earning shrill screams from most of the women at the entrance. Elisa stood still for a few moments, clutching onto her sweater as the guests poured out of the museum.

"There was supposed to be a zero percent chance of rain tonight too.." The woman at the coat rack mused, catching Elisa's attention. "But I guess you can't always believe them right?"

"Yeah.." Elisa replied softly as she returned her attention to the doors. _'Strange weather..'_ The researcher repeated as she walked towards the glass doors slowly. Nearing the exit, the doors swung open again from a large gust of wind, nearly knocking her over. But with the guests stampeding behind her out of the museum in a frenzy she was sent straight through the doors. Before she knew it, she slipped on the slippery stone walkway towards the ground. Holding her hands out to protect her face, she braced for the impact.

_**CRASHH!**_

Eyes that were locked shut, slowly opened...Something was holding her.

Shivering slightly from the cold winds, Elisa looked up to meet those brown eyes that were quickly beginning to take a place for themselves in her mind.

"Cole.." Elisa breathed as the young man had secured her in one of his arms before she had fallen, the other hand was busy holding an umbrella that strained against the heavy rains of the night.

"Sorry!" Two voices called out as a couple passed the pair before heading out of sight in the wicked storm. Rain continued to poor down in an endless onslaught as streaks of lightning tore through the skies above them, the night unexpectedly shifting from a calm evening to a horrendous one.

Cole softly pulled Elisa back up to a standing position while placing the umbrella over her. His black hair soaked to the scalp, he eyed her softly. "The storm is too strong. We're heading back now!" His voice was clear over the screeching winds as he slowly took her wrist by surprise. Oblivious to her astonished eyes, Cole started to move at a quickened pace along with Elisa away from the Oceanic Museum.

Luckily for her, the young man was moving at a pace she could keep up with in her short heels. "I got the picture!" She called out to him over the roaring winds, earning a slight nod in return.

As the cold winds bit at her exposed legs, the closeness that she briefly shared with the young man dulled the sting to a feeling of a gentle one as they headed towards the Pokemon Centre. Looking onto the path in front of them, Elisa's eyes narrowed as another streak of lightning ripped through the skies. Her thoughts now leaning towards the worst on reasons for this sudden change of events.

_ '...Could this be linked with me activating the plate?'_ She questioned nervously as the thunder roared overhead.

* * *

Noah lazily picked at his teeth as he continued to kick his feet to the ceiling, laying on one of the two beds in the room they had rented earlier that afternoon. Rolling onto his stomach, he looked over at his Wartortle and Wingull who were gazing out the window that overlooked the ocean waters of Route 134.

'_I've never seen them so worried...'_ Deep blue eyes narrowed. He knew that Pokemon were more sensitive to the weather than humans; but his Pokemon had been through plenty of storms during their journey...What was so different about this one?

Walking up towards the window beside his Pokemon, the waves smashed against the jagged rocks of the sea in an irregular pattern that Noah could hardly follow; sending water in every direction onto the soaked lands in front of the Pokemon Centre. Staring intently at the dark clouds overhead, his mind replayed what he and Cole had come up with before he left the room.

_When I come back later tonight, I'll give you the signal to open the door for me...This storm is too powerful, so we won't be able to escape tonight...I'll get Elisa and we'll stay here until the storm dies down._

Noah snickered to himself, the downpour beating against the windowsill. When he had asked Cole if he could tag along with him to get the young woman, the older male did not even respond before heading out through the door towards the Oceanic Museum. _'I guess he wants to play the charming prince!'_ Noah snickered lightly again before blowing up in a full fit of laughter, which was not surprising for his Pokemon as they gave him side glances.

Suddenly the door opened, abruptly stopping the boy's laughter as Cole and Elisa finally arrived. Both were panting slightly as droplets of water dripped from their hair and clothing.

"Hey Noah!" Elisa panted, shaking out some of the water from her drenched hair. The sailor's jaw dropped slightly upon seeing Elisa again. When he first saw her leave earlier that evening, he could not deny that she was surprisingly beautiful...But now, rainwater had pleasantly interfered with every part of her clothing; the dress clinging to a frame he never knew she had.

_'She's soaked...'_ Noah blushed lightly, turning away before she could look at him.

"It's terrible out there!" Elisa cried, wringing the end of her blue dress as Cole shook off his jacket before heading to the bathroom. He then came back with a pair of towels, handing one to Elisa who took it gratefully. "Where did this storm come from?" Wondering aloud, holding the towel on her head with one hand, she fumbled with her purse before handing the camera to Cole.

"You may not believe this, but the shard that Jonbi gave me fused with the Ocean Plate!" She explained excitedly.

"Fused?" Cole's eyes widened as he took the camera and turned it on._ 'So the plates really do exist?'_ His thoughts raced, roughly hiding his excitement as he looked over the camera to find the viewing feature. Ignoring the small chatter from the pair near the beds, Cole eagerly waited for the photo to load, his jaw clenching in anticipation. Then, finally seeing the 100% complete notice, he pressed on to identify what he set out for in the first place.

"_W-What is this?_"

"Huh?" Noah and Elisa turned to Cole who was currently staring at the camera with a completely stunned look on his face. Their eyes narrowed slightly as his cheeks burned scarlet, but his attention remained fixed on the camera in his hands.

"It didn't come out properly?" Elisa asked, crestfallen. Mentally slapping herself for not actually double checking, she could have sworn that she lined everything up correctly; walking up to Cole and gently reaching out for the camera.

"T-That's not the Dragon Plate.." Cole snapped quickly as he shoved the camera into her hands before heading towards his black backpack. '_Why did I have to see that..._' He cursed as he pushed the towel against his face, trying to suffocate himself.

"But that's the only thing that I took..." Elisa muttered, clearly confused by his actions; she only used it once...Glancing at the camera, her lips pursed, wondering what gave the usually calm Trainer such a shock. Finally peering at the screen, she suddenly felt like she had fallen into a never ending pit of despair.

There, on the screen, were a pair of legs, her legs to her chagrin; and just for an unforgiving feeling of insult to injury, what centred perfectly in the picture was a smooth area of white that hugged her nether regions.

She had taken a picture of her underwear.

"_WHYYYY MEEE_!" Elisa screeched, plunging the camera into her stomach, her face a beetroot red as Cole did not move from his spot on the floor.

Noah and his Pokemon screamed right in unison with the lightning that flashed again from outside, causing the lights to dim with the bellow of thunder that followed. The young sailor clutched at his heart as Elisa frantically ran towards the bathroom, camera still absorbed into her stomach. "A little warning if you're going to scream bloody murder?" He cried as the bathroom door slammed shut with a heavy crack that rocked the room.

"Don't worry about it..." Cole muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head free from surfacing lewd thoughts that he never believed existed within him.

"What's with her?.." Noah looked on, completely confused by the turn events before a grin emerged on his face. "Oh." His mouth gaped slightly, "She screwed up didn't she?"

"We should have expected this..." Cole sighed, causing Noah to laugh towards the bathroom. He pointed towards the wooden door, tears brimming, clearly no sympathy in his eyes.

"But it's just a picture! How do you screw that up?" Noah laughed harder causing Cole to smirk to himself. The young man stifled a cough as Noah punched the bed continuously in fits of laughter.

It was not until Noah's laughter died down, did a gentle knock come from the other side of the bathroom door; easily catching Cole's attention, he moved towards the door cautiously before finally standing on the other side from the bathroom. Gently knocking back, the door opened slowly to reveal a small hand shove a camera into Cole's chest.

"H-Here.." A faint voice called out. "It will be on the top floor, you won't miss it."

Cole could only let out a breath as the door shut immediately afterwards, but this time in a shameful silence. He blinked, that look on her face...

He hastily shook his head; looking down at the camera, relief washing over him once a picture of a blue tablet appeared on the screen. The treasure seemed to give off an ominous glow from the picture itself as Cole examined the Ocean Plate carefully.

"I'm heading out now." Cole stated as he rushed towards the front door, stuffing the camera into a black rain coat that he had changed into earlier while tossing the towel to the bed across from Noah.

Noah immediately jumped trying to catch the older male's attention. "What do you want me to do now then?" He asked as Cole slung the single-strap backpack around his body.

"Just stay here and watch over the room. You'll know when I get back right?" Cole asked, turning to the young boy. Noah nodded quickly in response. "Alright then, just sit tight until I get back." And with that, Cole closed the door softly behind him as he ventured out into the stormy weather, preparing for a mission that would get him one step closer to his goal.

* * *

The crashing thunder remained unheard to a young Admin as he stood on the outer perimeter of his target building, facing the roaring seas. Cole knew that his teammate would be nearby so he continued to wait patiently against the towering walls of museum for his partner to show up. As the lights of Oceanic Museum faded slightly before turning off for the night, Cole pulled a dark mask over his face, only revealing stern brown eyes that analyzed the area carefully in the seemingly endless fountain of rain from above.

Lightning flashed suddenly, revealing a slim figure out from the corner of Cole's eye. Snapping his attention to the seas, his body relaxed slightly as Tori emerged from the beaches. Dressed in all black attire just like himself, she quickly met him at the side wall. Stern brown met focused amethyst as Cole and Tori locked eyes upon reaching one another.

"Picture." She ordered.

Cole quickly took out the camera and handed it to her in one motion. The heavy rain proving to be ineffective towards Tori as well as she gave one glance at the camera before tossing it towards Cole. "I'm going in first." Her voice sharp like the lightning that streaked above, "I'll knock out the cameras first. Then I'll come back to let you in." she quickly tossed two Poke balls into the air, one revealing a chunky pig-like pokemon, while the other had sleek white fur and a sickle shaped horn. Both shook off the heavy rain as they awaited their Trainer's commands.

"Grumpig, use Psychic on the window here, but wait for the thunder." Tori ordered as the Manipulating Pokemon nodded, the black jewels on its body beginning to glow a light blue. Then, as if in perfect unison with the cracking thunder, the window glowed a light blue as well before opening with a soft click that could not be heard over the storm. Tori quickly slipped through the window before motioning towards her other Pokemon.

"Absol, come; Grumpig, I want you to stay on watch with Cole until I get back." The Dark Pokemon obeyed immediately while jumping through the window with a perfectly silent landing. Grumpig nodded to the order as the window clicked back into its original position, locking Tori and her partner off from the outside.

Slipping underneath a large display along with Absol, Tori observed the dark hall as the rain poured relentlessly from outside. Her firm body lay motionless on the cold floor, as if waiting for the chance to capture unsuspecting prey. She grinned devilishly as her intuition was dead-on, a flash of white crossed the middle of the room as one security guard whistled loudly to himself upon entering the main hall. Tori and Absol's eyes anticipated the guard's movements as he slowly shuffled among displays, whistling carelessly as the lightning flickered from beyond the droning windows.

"Thunder Wave."

Absol's head scythe sparked a light yellow from behind the guard's back as a small spark ran from across the floor towards the guard. As if on cue with the lightning, the flashlight blew out in an instant to the guard's surprise. He swore to himself, hitting the broken object in tired frustration as Tori and Absol slipped by him into the hallway he had just come from.

With her slender body pressed against a wall, she peered inside the security room as Absol stood behind her, surveying for the return of the first guard. Dark eyes narrowed in annoyance as Tori identified another guard within the control room, his legs conveniently propped up on a table as he watched a television show.

_'Damn!'_ Tori swore to herself as she felt the sudden jab of Absol's tail poke her side in warning. Moving without a trace of sound, she slipped into the room directly across from the security room as the first guard's whistling increased. Watching intently along with her Pokemon, the pair looked on as the first guard entered the security room.

"These flashlights are getting cheaper and cheaper, I swear!" He barked, clearly agitated with the broken device. The guard that was watching television laughed in response before pulling up a chair beside him.

"Don't worry buddy! The storm is screwing up a lot of the stuff here, but the Cove Lily Motel drama is still working!" He smiled before patting the free chair, "C'mon! We're the only ones here tonight, who's really going to try busting in with this storm raging?" Both men shared a chuckle as another bright flash of lightning flickered and thunderous roar echoed down the museum's empty halls.

However, sadly unnoticed to them, Tori had released her Ninetales at that exact moment. A grin creeping onto her face, unasked questions were answered about the number of guards easily as Ninetales remained low to the floor along with Absol. Tori waited patiently as the guards relaxed around the glaring television box.

Finally concluding that they had settled, she slapped the floor loud enough to get both guards attention. They turned slightly, confused looks on their faces as they looked into the pitch black room from across the hallway.

"Hypnosis..."

The guards gasped slightly as deep red eyes shone eerily from the darkness. But they were helpless as their own became heavy before falling over onto the floor with a loud thud, their bodies sprawled out in a mess. Moving quickly, Tori entered the security room and pulled the two men, one at a time, back onto their chairs in front of the television.

"Pathetic." She almost laughed as Ninetales and Absol silently entered the room as well, looking down confidently at the unconscious men. Observing the camera system, the young woman quickly noticed that one was placed on the side of the museum where she and Cole had met. Looking closely, she could not see Cole in the downpour, only the continuous flow of rainwater over the dull screen.

"Pfft." Smiling to herself, she shutdown the security system with the flick of a switch. The droning sound of the power fading softly into the sound of the storm. "Alright, let's get Cole." Tori flaunted out the room along with her Pokemon, confidence peaking as they returned to the window where her teammate waited.

Returning to her personal entrance, Cole's face seemed vexed to Tori as she slipped open the window to allow entry for her Magma teammate. He continued to glare as he entered silently along with her Grumpig.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly with confusion as she returned her three Pokemon. Wide amethyst twinkled once they received their answer as Cole sneezed lightly. The youngest Admin could not help but giggle playfully as Cole rubbed his nose under the mask that hid his face. "I forgot that it was raining?...Feel better now?" She mused as they moved with caution towards the staircase.

Cole gave her a despised look, earning another giggle, louder than the roaring winds from outside. "Next time we break into a building. _You_ can wait outside and face the elements while I take out the security system, _inside_." He proposed dryly. Dark brown eyes narrowing, he could see the girl's tongue stick out from under her mask which he knew was a clear 'Hell, no!'

* * *

Upon entering the second floor, Cole and Tori surveyed the hall carefully. Even though the security system was terminated, the pair moved cautiously from display to display before finally reaching their goal.

"There it is..."

Eyeing the Ocean Plate in quiet awe, Tori quickly removed the glass casing with her gloved hands while Cole snatched it away from its place in the blink of an eye.

As the smiling woman resealed the case, Cole held the Ocean Plate close. The weight of the plate was surprisingly negligible, not weighing more than a book to him. "We did it..." He breathed as the plate hummed lowly to his surprise. "Let's get out of here bef-"

His voice suddenly slipped from his mouth as Tori looked back at him in confusion. Her amethyst eyes widened in shock as a red aura suddenly enveloped Cole's hand along with the Ocean Plate!

"Hey!" Rushing over to him, she grasped at his arm as he nearly collapsed onto the floor. "Cole?...Cole!" Her voice was low, but sharp as she shook him repeatedly. She had seen this before, back in Team Magma's infirmary after he had touched the Red Orb.

"That red light...Is it really...The Red Orb?" She muttered as the light suddenly died down from Cole's hand and the plate.

Gasping for air, Cole was about to drop their target to the ground if it not for Tori. He exhaled tiredly as his hands started to grip the plate firmly; Tori's complaints about the Magma Admin's weight were sadly ignored as Cole's vision came back to him about the newest location that he had experienced. But this place was not foreign to him.

He knew it, he had breathed it...

"_The desert_." He croaked, finally catching his breath.

"What?"

Cole glanced down to the source of an agitated voice. "What happened to you? You just happen to leave for a minute and then suddenly come back!" Tori spat angrily as she hoisted Cole up. The older Admin did not respond as he quickly placed the Ocean Plate into his backpack before moving away from Tori. The girl glared at him as he stumbled slightly towards the staircase.

"What was that red light?" She demanded, stepping in front of Cole.

"I don't know what it was," He answered truthfully, his eyes matching Tori's own intensity. "But when I touched the plate, I got a vision of a new location." He explained roughly, holding his head, clearly in pain.

Tori's eyes widened slightly in confusion. "New location?"

"...For the Dragon Plates." He answered, surprisingly sounding out of breath, he passed Tori with weak steps.

The younger Admin was about to press on but she stopped herself as Cole struggled to maintain his balance. She jumped towards him, lifting him lightly from underneath his shoulder. "What's with you?" She could feel her ears heat up slightly as Cole panted softly against her cheek.

"...Nothing..." Was the man's only reply as they moved towards the lower floor.

With their mission nearly complete, Cole and Tori reached the lower floor; Cole finally lifted himself with his own power, as Tori cautiously watched him. "I need to reactivate the security system." She informed, breaking the silence between them. "Can you get out through the window by yourself?" She asked, eyeing him caution.

"I'm fine." Came his reply as a bright white light flashed in the hall, Houndoom's dark body blending in with the shadows. Tori gave the Dark/Fire type a friendly pat on the head before pointing towards the window they had entered.

"Get him out of here _quietly_." Houndoom nodded towards Tori's command as it guided its Trainer towards the window. It was not until Cole was safely outside that she turned towards the staircase leading to the second floor.

"Let's see what else they've got before I leave." Her devilish grin emerging onto her face again.

* * *

Cole took controlled breaths as Houndoom helped him away from the Oceanic Museum. Sky and ocean roaring in unison as a chorus of rain and thunder continued on, to the dismay of Houndoom, as the fire hound growled angrily towards the weather. Cole rubbed Houndoom's horns softly; moving one step at a time, he continued to question why his body was feeling like this.

_'I didn't feel this tired after I touched the plate back at Jonbi's cabin...I can hardly stand...'_ He grimaced as each step felt like he ran up a flight of stairs.

He looked down to his starter Pokemon, "Don't worry buddy, we're almos-"

_**CRASHHH!**_

Cole gasped, abruptly flung towards the muddy ground by Houndoom, a deep roar of thunder echoed throughout the land as a massive explosion tore from the murky waters in front of him. Getting up groggily, he turned around to see two figures by the museum walls.

**"I knew it!"**

The voice boomed over the roaring winds. Cole's dark brown eyes hardened as he identified a large, heavily-scaled Pokemon beside a man wearing a black trench coat. It was an Armaldo and it looked like it had just completed an attack. The Magma Admin's eyes widened in realization, feeling one of his arms warm with blood running down his torn jacket, he turned back to Houndoom; If his Pokemon hadn't been there...His life would have ended in a watery grave behind him.

Without an order, Houndoom leaped in front of Cole, already in a battle position as the unknown man laughed, bordering madness. The winds picked up slightly, nearly knocking Cole over as he clutched at his wound to stop some of the bleeding, but he stood his ground; he was not going to lose the Ocean Plate. Not after making it so far.

"I knew that if I baited the rod properly, the fish would bite!" The man roared as Armaldo took a battle position.

Cole's eyes narrowed at the man's comment as he stood up straight, fighting off the pain. _'What the hell is he talking about?'_ He glared hard, anticipating an attack.

"~_Dragon Plate! Dragon Plate! Dragon Plate!~_" He repeated mockingly, "If I sent out enough information about that horrid treasure, I knew that one of you guys would eventually sniff it out!" Dark brown eyes went wide.

"Magma or Aqua, this is like killing two birds with one stone!"

Cole's teeth sneered angrily in shock as thunder boomed in unison with the ocean once again.

_'__This was a trap!'_

Cole jerked his head towards the museum, his thoughts quickly focusing on Tori's safety; could more people be waiting inside? Who was that man? He then cursed himself as the man regained his attention by pointing towards Houndoom.

"You must be a part of Team Magma. I can tell from your Pokemon..." His voice quivering, "_You're damn Pokemon_!" Houndoom snarled at Armaldo but the Pokemon just roared in response to the threat.

"Pay attention! You people won't be coming back ever again!" His teeth clenched angrily. "Armaldo Slash that Pokemon!" The heavy fossil Pokemon launched itself towards Houndoom at a surprising speed.

Cole nearly choked up as Armaldo stomped through the muddy grounds, "Dodge that now!" The fire hound dropped to the ground in a blur as Armaldo's massive claw tore through the sheets of rain. Before Cole could even order a counter attack, the Plate Pokemon spun on its heel and slammed its barbed tail into Houndoom, flinging his starter Pokemon across the soaked grass.

Houndoom snarled in pain as it landed on its feet, sliding across the muddy terrain, barely maintaining its balance. Cole glared at the massive Rock/Bug type as it dashed towards Houndoom again, claws ready to strike.

"Flamethrower!" A crash of thunder roared as Houndoom's mouth sparked brightly before releasing a furious jet of fire towards Armaldo.

Stopping dead in its tracks, Armaldo cried out in pain, claws shielding its body. "Don't let up!" Cole ordered as Houndoom intensified the flames, pushing Armaldo further to its limit.

The old man gasped as Armaldo's armoured feet dipped further into the muddy ground. "That Flamethrower is still so powerful even in this rain!"

Another cry of pain snapped the man from his bewilderment as he sneered towards Houndoom, "Are you going to be pushed back so easily!" He swore angrily, pointing towards the source of the ferocious flames. "Counter with Water Gun!"

Jaw clenching at the sound of rushing water coming from the wall of flames, Cole swore, the cold jet tearing through the flames as it headed straight for Houndoom.

"Get out of there with Faint Attack!" Houndoom disappeared almost instantly as the jet of water ripped into the ground and continued to pierce through the wet grasses, zipping by Cole into the ocean waters. The powerful Water Gun exploded into the ocean, spraying more freezing sheets of water onto the Magma Admin's back, and his throbbing wound, but he remained fixed on the battlefield. _'Come on!'_

Moments later, Houndoom suddenly reappeared before slamming into Armaldo with such force that both flew back to the side of their Trainers. Both Pokemon growled angrily as they quickly shot back up, clearly not finished. _'The rain is making his fire attacks too weak!'_ The Magma Admin swore as his mind raced for a plan. "That armour is too hard to break-"

"Rock Tomb!" The older man ordered as lightning streaked through the skies.

Cole could only gasp as pointed stones tore from below Houndoom, encasing its feet in thick stone. The Dark/Fire type howled; pain and anger coating its cries while it repeatedly smashed its tail against the rocks, chipping pieces hurridly as Armaldo slapped the ground viciously, preparing for its next attack. "Houndoom us-" He tried to command but only clutched at his arm, his hand was beginning to flicker with a red aura!

_'Not now!'_

"This ends here Magma! Armaldo, Rock Blast now!" Armaldo roared as multiple stones cleaved themselves from the ground, spinning at a high intensity in front of the Plate Pokemon. Another crack of thunder; more stones accumulating, the unknown Trainer sneered confidently.

Think damnit!

"Smog!" His Pokemon obeyed immediately, head swinging in an arc above the ground, Houndoom expelled a thick cloud of toxic purple smoke from its mouth. Armaldo took a step back in surprise as the smoke blew slowly in the rampant winds.

"You're not getting away! Just do it now!" The unknown Trainer commanded with rage while magnifying his voice with both hands. The stones were launched in an instant into the thick clouds, one after the other. The Trainer and his Pokemon glared at the smoke, desperately expecting to hear for some sign of a hit.

On the other side of the Smog cloud, Cole remained firm as stones whipped by him into the ocean waters, multiple sheets of cold water splashed onto his back again and the salty taste stung his senses, but he was already too numb to let it faze him now. The Magma Admin exhaled slightly, luckily realizing that his partner was alright after hearing a bark that begged for its next command. A flash of relief then hit him as the aura around his arm died down as well. "Head straight for Armaldo with an Iron Tail!" He called over the roaring winds.

"Running away!" The Trainer cursed as he and Armaldo eagerly waited for the smoke to clear.

Then, as if in slow motion with the endless downpour, the older man's eyes bulged in shock as a figure tore through the heavy smog, straight for Armaldo. He could not even mutter a counter as Houndoom swung its glowing silver-coated tail directly into Armaldo's head.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

A disgusting crack was heard that synchronized with a roar of thunder as Houndoom connected perfectly with Iron Tail. Winds screeched violently as the Plate Pokemon was launched in an instant towards the beaches, sliding across the muddy ground before a massive boulder exploded with the sickening thud of the impact.

"How the hell did you win!" The older male cried in frustration as his Pokemon remained motionless in the rain, completely unable to battle.

_"NO!"_ He cried collapsing to the ground, returning his Pokemon. Then, while looking up towards Houndoom's retreating figure, a murderous glare emerged from his soaked face. "...You _won't_ get away..."

"I-It's over..." Cole coughed roughly as he saw Houndoom hobble back towards him after the Smog attack had cleared. "Great job..you wer-" His eyes widened as a flash of light caught his attention from behind Houndoom, "More!" A new Pokemon materializing onto the water-beaten field.

"Did you really think that we're done?!" The man barked, his voice hysterical as sparks began to spill out from a dog-like Pokemon with a significant yellow crown.

"Manectric, Thunder Wave now!"

"Houndoom get out of there!" Cole realized as Houndoom snarled angrily; its newest opponent began to brighten the area around itself, sapphire-hued sparks shooting off in every direction, they focused on their target.

Surprisingly, the streaks of electricity danced by a staggering Houndoom.

'He's_ targeting me!' _Cole panicked, noticing Houndoom leap in front of him; he tried to stop his Pokemon, but to no avail. The fire hound yelped in pain, the electricity ripping through its system. Cole's eyes finally widened as the Thunder Wave lit up his enemy's face; a pair of cold emerald eyes piercing at him relentlessly.

Cole hastily reached for one of his Poke balls, but it was too late. Electricity continued to skip across the field before knocking Cole from his feet. He cried out in pain, arm twitching with blue sparks that struck his wound; he attempted to get back up while coughing back the intense burning on the right side of his body. "H-Houndoom!" He cursed his slow movements, he couldn't do anything, his muscles crying out to him in agony.

They were completely defenceless.

"**THUNDER!**"

Dark brown eyes trembled with fear as Cole watched a massive bolt cut through the skies before coming down towards his beloved friend. The fire hound had no where to run as a cascade of electricity tore the ground asunder, launching the beaten dog towards him. Both Trainer and Pokemon cried out in agony as they rolled across the field before finally slamming into a boulder. Cole painfully spat up blood as he and Houndoom dropped to the floor, no fight left in them.

_'No...no-'_ Cole swore before he finally blacked out, the same feeling he had repressed for so many years surfacing once again.

Failure.

As the thunder and lightning danced in a violent sequence above, the victor laughed to himself as he returned his Manectric. "_Finally..._" He panted heavily, slowly walking towards Cole and Houndoom's unconscious forms, sparks of electricity spurting from their bodies. "I'm going to get everything out of you now. Maxie isn't going to be coming back anytime soon!" His hands trembling in nervous anticipation, he inched closer to the masked figure in front of him...

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Deep green eyes flickered as a sharp pain was felt at the back of his head. His sight blurring suddenly in front of him; he dropped to his knees, hands falling harmlessly onto Cole's head as he slipped into unconsciousness. "I-I hate you Magm...I...I...I was so..." He cried softly as his will to continue was betrayed by his body, finally collapsing in frustrated defeat.

Amethyst eyes were wide with fear as a tense body panted heavily; glaring at thier target drop to the ground beside Cole. The rain continued to poor relentlessly on the depressing scene before her. Moving quickly, she was about to pick up Cole until she noticed the man's face from another flash of lightning.

"_J-Jin!_"

Tori gasped as thunder bellowed deeply from above. Her heart skipping a beat, she hesitated, unsure of how to react before quickly hauling the man towards the back entrance of the museum.

Dropping him him under the protective overhang of the building, she gazed at the man softly. "W-Why.." But before she could ponder how this man was here, she shook her head before running back towards Cole, knowing well enough that her mission was the Ocean Plate.

Returning Cole's Houndoom, she grunted as her partner drooped against her shoulders. Luckily he was still breathing. "We need to get out of here..." Heading towards the beaches to find her hiding spot, she turned in every possible direction, the hairs at the back of her neck still on edge in fear of another attack. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky as Tori moved slowly but efficiently; she then glanced back at the museum in worry. The man that had helped her convince Holland of Rayquaza's existence had suddenly shown up.

Her heart pounded against her chest, suddenly realizing that if she had not heard that powerful Thunder attack from outside when she was in the security room, Cole's identity would have been completely exposed to the world.

"Or possibly...worse." Tori swore at herself for wasting time to look for more treasure before coughing roughly in the endless rain. Cole would have never been in this mess if she had just completed her task.

"Next time, I'll be the one that stands in the rain." Increasing her pace, she knew exactly what she would need to do. Find out the truth behind Jin, and the real link between him and the Dragon Plates.

* * *

...High above the city of Slateport, far from the eyes of all, ominous black clouds whirled endlessly, dancing to the unpredictable movements of an emerald painted figure. Deep golden eyes flashed in the lightning that encircled its entire form as it leered down; down towards a building that once resonated with an ominous cold power.

Beady yellow eyes then narrowed as it suddenly spun like a cyclone, a new energy sending shock waves through its scaled body. That energy called from the North...Its newest destination acquired, it ripped through the skies, its kingdom, towards the desert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hidden Goals**

* * *

_Dark_.

Pitch black. A young man seemed to be sinking in silence, his feelings only connecting to a fleeting sense of existence. He had the urge to call out to someone, a certain someone, but he could only choke in the seemingly endless void. As hopes seemed to fade into the consuming darkness, _a light_ suddenly sparkled in the distance. His eyes finally opening, as if screaming for the brightness, he reached out, begging for the light before him. A figure was within that light, his heart was beginning to burn, yet a hand reached out to him. Trying to identify this saviour, he pushed forward, but his body felt like ice, halting his movements.

Someone, no, something was pulling him away from that figure in the light. Turning around, panic suddenly pulled at every hair of his being as a massive yellow eye bore into his very soul. His body trembled violently as an enormous blue figure stood before him.

_'Kyogre!'_

Fear of death stronger than the will to live, the name pounded in his head as he kicked and screamed to escape the beast; but it was no use. Kyogre opened its massive jaws, an endless line of white fangs all pointing towards his defenceless body.

It hurt. The beast had not even touched him; yet it hurt, his chest was about to explode. Why did it hurt so much?

**You...Disrupt...**

He blinked. _It could talk!_

**the...balance...  
**

Dark brown eyes suddenly bulged with fear, the void was beginning to consume him.

_**DIE!**_

* * *

Cole jolted up with a gasp.

A cold sweat coating his bare chest, deep brown eyes trembled with fear as he tried to identify his surroundings. Panting slightly, he could see a bright light not too far from him, quickly noticing that he was in a dark cave. "I-It was just a dream..."

_'Damnit...'_ He winced, realizing his bandaged right arm flicker with that red light again. Cole sneered at the oddity before a soft whimper reached his ears. Glancing back, the movement alone sending jolts of pain down his spine, Cole blinked in confusion at the sight of creamy fur.

"...Ninetales?" Cole asked slightly surprised as the fire fox greeted him by nuzzling against his arm. Cole winced again, earning another whimper from the Pokemon. "I-I'm okay," He smiled slightly as he touched his arm; the light beginning to fade he took a deep breath, his whole body aching.

He then shifted himself up off the Fire Pokemon that he had apparently slept on before a voice suddenly called from the exterior of the cave.

"Ninetales? Is he up yet?"

It was Tori. The female Admin entered silently, hardly making a sound as she skipped on a couple of stones towards Cole. She gave him a small nod of greeting before sitting down next to him, handing the older Admin some fruits and a bottle of water. "Took you long enough!" She sighed with annoyance as Cole silently accepted his morning meal. The early morning cries of Wingulls and Pellipers echoed into the cave from outside as Cole downed the water in a heartbeat before looking back to his fellow Admin.

"Thanks," He replied while drying his mouth from a few escaping droplets of water, "what happened last night?" his memory was still hazy from the night before. Trying to put the pieces together, he remembered that there was a powerful storm when they broke into the Oceanic Museum.

Dark brown eyes widening in realization, he dropped the fruits that Tori had given him as he reached for the belt of his black cargo pants. _'Houndoom!'_ He cursed himself, searching frantically for the Poke ball.

"We still have it." Tori replied with a laugh at her teammate's actions. Cole looked at her, clearly confused by her words before she pointed to the end of the small cave behind Ninetales. "We didn't fail the mission, but you're lucky that I saved your ass and Houndoom...H-Hey, what are you doing?"

Cole stood up quickly, ignoring Tori's pleas. There, further behind Ninetales, was Houndoom at the end of the cave; sleeping soundly with Cole's backpack and upper clothing. The Magma Admin sighed in relief to himself, finally at ease about his Pokemon's safety before a sharp pain jolted from his leg.

Tori had punched him hard in the thigh as he stifled a cry before dropping back onto the cold rocks with a thud. He clutched at his leg as Tori glared at him.

"Did I not just say that_ I_ saved_ your ass_?" She asked, putting extra emphasis on her last words. "Let me finish!" She huffed as Cole shook his leg to fight off the burning sensation.

"I was able to get you back here last night after I handled that man." Cole fought back the stinging tears as he turned to the young woman, "Don't worry about Houndoom, I gave him a Paralyze Heal and some Potions to heal his injuries, so he should be fine." She gave him a confident smile as Cole looked back over to his Pokemon.

"And you..." She continued, catching his attention. "You got beat pretty bad from that Thunder attack too." Pink lips then inadvertently formed into a smile she couldn't suppress, "But luckily, it was just a few scrapes." Cole nodded in thanks, looking down to the bandages around his stomach and arms.

Tori's eyes then suddenly twinkled mischievously, catching the man's attention. "You were stuck in that storm for a very long time; so you were completely soaked when I brought you here..." The young woman, sadly, did not notice the dark look her fellow Admin gave her as she continued.

"I didn't want you to freeze to death so..." Amethyst eyes glinted with coyness, "I kiiind of needed to change you..." She let the young man in front of her think for himself as her words trailed, mouth turning smoothly into a devious grin.

With those suggestive words, any_ normal man, be either __first time meeting or knowing her for years, _probably would have been kicking themselves for not being awake to savour such a moment of a beautiful woman taking their own clothes off in a secluded cave. But Cole just gave her a dead-panned look as she horribly failed to suppress her dark giggle while covering her mouth. He didn't know _where_ exactly this girl got such bold characteristics from; he could only shake his head, completely aware of her actions.

"I would have been happier dead." He snapped, damming Tori's continuous flow of laughter to an abrupt halt.

"But I was worried about your safety!" Tori whined as she glared at Cole who got up slowly this time, Ninetales trotting out of the way as he shuffled towards Houndoom's waking form.

"From the look in your eyes, I can tell that _safety_ was not on your mind last night." The older Admin shot back, causing Tori's cheeks to tinge pink at his surprising comeback.

"S-Shut up!" Tori barked, glaring at the man's tanned back as he shook out a now dry white t-shirt from his backpack before lifting it over his head. _'As if I would do anything to you!...Guys would kill to be in your position right now you idiot!' _Tori prevented herself from sneaking glances, now unsure of who really was getting the most flustered out of this.

As Cole zipped up his sand-coloured jacket and put on his black running shoes, he remained quiet, his thoughts could only piece together what happened the night before. Opening his black backpack, he sighed as the beautiful treasure sparkled in his eyes.

~_Dragon Plate~Dragon Plate~Dragon Plate!~_

That horrid, mocking voice rang through his head before he shook it from his thoughts.

"Are you heading back to Meteor Falls now?" He asked, drowning out the unknown man's words as he turned to Tori. His eyes scanned over the beautiful blue plate once more before fastening the bag to his body. He then softly petted Houndoom before returning it to its Poke ball.

"Where else?" She laughed. "I'll call Holland later about the success of the mission." Tori replied as she returned Ninetales, now unsure about whether Cole looked better with or without a shirt.

"There was a man at the museum..." His words cut through her thoughts like a knife. "We need to get rid of him."

"What?" Tori's eyes widened in shock before quickly recomposing herself in an effort to prevent her teammate from noticing. He did notice though as she turned away and walked towards the cave's entrance.

"Is there something about that man I should know about?" Cole asked cautiously, his eyes never leaving the woman's retreating figure.

"I don't know him." Came Tori's reply, answer swift as she scaled up the stones towards the light. "I'll deal with it if anyone tries to get in our way. You just head back to that researcher." She did not look back at him, already aware that his eyes were on her.

"When you figure out more about the Dragon Plates from her, inform Holland immediately." Silky smooth strands of black hair danced softly as Tori left the cave in a heartbeat, leaving Cole alone with his thoughts once again.

Every breath hurting, his tired body moved towards the exit as well. Tori was hiding something, but he did not need to worry about that; Holland would get to her eventually. It was not the woman's secrets that made the Magma Admin cringe with each step, but actually the dream. Why Kyogre.

_'Disrupt...the balance...'_

* * *

"**Everyone has ten minutes to prepare their things! We'll then be calling rooms down, one by one, for a mandatory inspection!**"

The P.A system of Slateport's Pokemon Centre announced firmly. Noah glanced at his new friend, eyeing the young woman nervously as she continued to pace back and forth in the room like a Zigzagoon.

"Uhh...Maybe you should finish...packing your things?" Noah asked cautiously, concerned with watching the researcher's repetitive movements.

Elisa tripped slightly, hearing Noah's voice before turning to the source. She smiled thoughtfully before turning to her grey backpack in an attempt to cram her clothes in from the night before. "...I just hope Cole doesn't walk into the centre." She replied with a sigh, finally folding the blue dress with mixed emotions.

Ever since the break of dawn, the Pokemon Centre had been in a panic as multiple police officers barged into the small building, demanding a search of every Trainer's room. Fiddling with the zipper of her backpack, the reason for the investigation from the police did not really come as a surprise to her. They were interviewing all of the guests about last night's events.

The Ocean Plate had been stolen.

"I wonder what that big-shot did to get so much attention." Noah huffed silently, turning to the door as the patter of feet echoed by their small room.

"If he was able to get the Ocean Plate, why didn't he come back yet?" Elisa asked aloud suddenly, thoughts of the rainstorm had clouded her hopes of the young man's safety. He had been out all night, leaving her and Noah to stay up in the lonely room in wonder of what to do with this unplanned plan B: Cole doesn't come back.

Noah peered at the researcher as she stood up and shuffled to the one window that allowed the early morning rays to shine brightly into the room. His usual exuberance faded as he noticed the few bags under Elisa's hazel eyes. _'She probably stayed up all night...'_ Noah thought sadly, guilt filling his stomach for falling asleep early.

He had learned from Elisa that she and Cole had only known each other for just about a week now, but the young sailor was beginning to form a hunch that their friendship was a little deeper than mere acquaintances. Noah got up from his bed with a long stretch, blood flowing back to his legs as he walked to the door.

"He's fine!" Noah assured with a smile, trying to lift the sinking room out of despair. "If the police are here then it means that he did a good job!" He grinned a little at his words, "So I bet he's just waiting for them to cle-"

The young sailor's mouth stopped midway as he looked over to Elisa. Her sunken eyes had suddenly brightened, complemented with a relieved smile that molded itself onto her face. Noah stared in slight awe, amazed that _his_ words were actually working on someone.

_'I-I helped?'_ He thought in disbelief before trying to repeat himself but Elisa suddenly pushed open the window and began to wave; dashing his hopes as he realized the change in attitude was not his doing.

"Is he holding a bouquet too?..." Walking over to the now smiling girl, he peered outside.

There, not too far from the Pokemon Centre on the bustling morning walkways of Slateport was Cole; although not to the boy's imagination, he returned the girl's greeting with a blank look. The young man then pointed towards the harbour with his thumb where Noah's boat would hopefully still be.

Understanding the message, Elisa nodded noticeably for Cole to see before he vanished into the crowds of the street. Letting out a breath of relief, she locked the window before turning towards Noah who was giving her a bored look. "W-What?" Elisa asked meekly.

"I told you he'd be fine." Noah replied knowingly. The young woman could only muster a small laugh as Noah rolled his eyes. "Geez, I mean I know he didn't come back last night; but it doesn't mean you have to mope around the room all worried..." He glanced back at her expectantly. As if on cue, the young woman's cheeks tinged a light pink from his words.

"I-I was worried about the Dragon Plate!...That's it!" She argued back weakly, avoiding the young boy's ever-blooming grin, she knew that her answer wasn't entirely true...

_'I guess...I was kind of worried about him too...' _Yet she did not dare say it.

Even though she had just met the strange young man, he had willingly offered to assist her in a task she believed would not be possible. It was almost childish to her, tracking down a mysterious plate that had been thought to come from Rayquaza's body itself, based on a hunch because of weather phenomenon? Her peers and researchers had shunned her work, scoffing at her to give up on such a ridiculous goal, yet she didn't quit.

Looking back at the window before leaving the small room, Elisa smiled confidently to herself. Her unyielding love for legends had pushed her this far and it was Cole now that was further fuelling her drive onto an unknown path.

A path that now held a Dragon Plate.

* * *

Dark brown eyes gazed downwards to tanned skin, warmed from the bright sunlight. His arm had stopped radiating with that strange light, yet he remained cautious during his entire trip to the harbour; although looking normal, he concealed it beneath the folds of his jacket.

"This still has to be the effects of the Red Orb..." Cole concluded as he flexed his arm, muscles tightening with each clench of his fist. "It's been two years, yet it never acted up..." He took a deep breath as he raised his hand to Slateport's lighthouse, "until now..." before clenching his fist again.

"Cole!"

The Magma Admin flinched, snapping his arm down, he noticed two figures that finally reached Slateport's Harbour, small beads of sweat running down their faces in the warm heat of the seaside city. Only the rippling of waves slapping against wood and concrete of the docks could be heard in the near empty harbour as the pair finally jumped on board. "About time." He mused, the pair seemed to express their own polar opposite emotions as they dropped to the floor in a tired heap from the endless run from the Pokemon Centre beforehand.

Noah was grinning brightly though, the sweat cooling his body as he dropped his backpack with a sigh before walking over to him and patting Cole on the back. "So...who's the thief now, huh?" He laughed mockingly as Cole gave him an annoyed glare. The young sailor suddenly snapped his hand back, knowing that he was a second away from losing it.

"We actually _need_ the Ocean Plate for this adventure." Cole countered verbally, earning a quiet laugh from the young boy. He then walked over to Elisa who had placed her backpack down with a thud as the ship rocked gently with the clear waters below.

"I got it."

Elisa did not look up though, only assuming the sounds to be Cole's hands reaching into his backpack.

"I couldn't make it back to the cent-" He had already formed a good lie about why he did not come back the previous night, yet those words seemed to slip from his mouth as he suddenly noticed the dark bags under the young woman's eyes. She was not looking at the sparkling beauty of the blue plate...But up to him with a relieved smile.

"I'm glad that your safe..." Elisa breathed quietly, her tired eyes glinting with care in the sun's rays.

The words were simple, a common saying that one would express to another, but they were not so easy to accept for the Magma Admin.

_'...Was she actually worried?'_ Stern dark brown orbs that were usually free of emotion suddenly softened from the thought, unsure of what to do as Elisa finally took hold of the Ocean Plate and traced her fingers over the ancient text, hazel eyes longing to understand its mystery. It had been a very long time since he heard words like that directed towards him. He was a part of Team Magma after all; accustomed to a life of hearing orders and completing them, nothing more.

"I got the plate didn't I? That's all we needed." He quickly replied, turning away.

"That's what we're after?" Noah's surprised voice sounded as the young sailor jumped in front of Cole.

"It's beautiful..." He breathed as he slowly put his hand out, not before looking at Elisa for a sign of approval. Elisa nodded happily, earning a grin from the youngest member as he attempted to trace his hands over the text as well.

"It feels cold, right?" Elisa giggled as Noah's eyes widened in surprise from the cool feeling of ice that radiated from their first Dragon Plate. As Noah continued to poke at their newest treasure, she glanced towards Cole who seemed to be entranced in thought.

She frowned slightly, thoughts rushing back to when they had spent the day with Jonbi; placing the Ocean Plate back into Cole's backpack, to Noah's dismay, the Mossdeep student walked up to her colleague and boldly stood up to him.

Noah could barely suppress himself from breaking into hysterical laughter as Cole suddenly jumped back, eyes wide with shock as Elisa continued to observe him with her arms crossed.

"Did you have another vision?" She asked softly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah, at the museum." Cole replied, not surprised that she would make the connection. He was slightly thankful though as Elisa placed a hand on her chin, instead of pushing further into the depths of his robbery.

"So...The plates are showing you locations?" Elisa finally questioned after some thought, earning an understanding nod from Cole. Noah looked back between the two as they pressed their current findings.

"It was the desert..."

_'How...' _She took a sudden breath, her assumption was indeed correct about the young man's strange power.

"I was in the desert," His face contorted to confusion, trying to recreate the image before him. "and there was a temple there too..." Cole suddenly cursed under his breath as his memories played with him.

Elisa's hazel eyes narrowed, mind racing for information on the young man's description. "Oh!" She jumped, making a strong fist as she grasped at a possible answer. "The Desert Ruins! That could be the location of the next Dragon Plate!"

Cole's head shot up, her answer bridging the gap between memories of past with the present. "The ruins...Yes, you're right." Cole agreed entirely as he gazed up at the sky, white clouds rolling along, he finally remembered. _'How could I forget that place?'_ A small smirk broke through; multiple adventures that he would go on with his father rushing back to him.

Hoenn's desert and ruins were wrapped in mystery.

Not many people even dared to venture to the Southern region of Route 111's desert because of the natural dangers it bared to travellers and the many Pokemon that inhabited the lands. But remembering his cocky father, he had taken Cole out there, 'J_ust for the hell of it!' _he remembered the reason, to teach him about the Pokemon. The endless sand mountains, the vast cloudless skies, and yes of course, the unbearable heat that ruthlessly beat down on them from above.

That was the desert he was raised in, the center of Hoenn.

"If it's the desert, then we can head to Mauville City and anchor there before walking the rest of the way on foot." Noah suddenly pitched in, catching Cole and Elisa's attention. "I've gone through the river system that's just under Cycling Road. So we should make it to Mauville in a couple of days if the winds work with us." Noah informed as he moved towards the masts, a relieved look on his face, his ship was still in one piece.

"That's great Noah!" Elisa cheered happily, earning a cheeky grin from the young sailor.

The boat began to move gently with the waves as Noah steered the ship softly out of the harbour, the winds beginning to pick up gently on the faces of the young travellers. Elisa then walked over to her bag that was given from Jonbi as she fished out some food for the others that was luckily still fresh for them to eat.

Cole gazed upon his new companions as they eagerly started their own tasks, preparing for the path ahead to Mauville City. A young student that was fighting for acknowledgement from her peers and a sailor that he barely knew anything about. His eyebrows raised slightly in thought of his experience back at the Oceanic Museum.

If Tori had not been with him when they broke in that night, that man could have caught him and Houndoom and their journey would have made an abrupt turn for the worst.

_'I was useless...' _His face darkened. Was he not strong enough? Glancing at Noah, he recalled Elisa telling him about an amazing battle he had displayed back in Dewford Town that he wasn't able to witness. But the young Admin shook his head sadly, also remembering the result of the said battle.

_'I'm the only one strong enough to get these plates; that will allow Elisa to unlock their secrets. They could have been taken to jail this morning, and we only have one...' _Cole then walked over to the young woman, glancing at the new rations of food and water that she had bought before eyeing her; he cleared his throat lightly to get the girl's attention. "Were you able to get rid of the picture of the Ocean Plate before the police could see it?"

Elisa's face flushed red to Cole's surprise before dropping back down to the bags in front of her. "They didn't see _any_ _of the pictures_..." Her last few words were soft before Cole looked away, reliving the events from the night before.

A few moments of awkward silence hung in the air between the two before Elisa pulled out the black notebook that Jin had given her back at the Oceanic Museum. "They held us back a bit longer when they found this." Elisa started, catching the Trainer's attention. "But when I explained to them that I was a student from Mossdeep, they allowed me to keep it once they didn't find the Ocean Plate on me and checked the cameras to see that I left before the robbery..." Elisa smiled softly, courage to make eye contact slowly coming back. "I'll need to read through this a couple of times. Hopefully Jin's work will help us on our adventure."

_'__That was smart, using her status as a student...'_ Cole nodded slightly at the girl's wits before the name of Elisa's new alley rang through his ears. _'Two more plates then...__'_ Shaking off the name with disinterest, he attempted to lean down before he suddenly grimaced; his right arm was tingling. He clutched at the flaring skin through his sleeve, noticing Elisa's eyes on him once again.

"You okay?"

"...Yeah. Just sore." Cole avoided the woman's soft expression as he began to help with their supplies.

Elisa attempted to say something, but remained silent. _'He's always so quiet..._' She frowned slightly, _'Should I ask him about last night?' _She brushed the thought away as Cole did not say another word. Her thoughts then moved on to his words from before, their newest location.

The desert.

_'We'll be near__ Cole's hometown.'_ Elisa's thoughts wandered as she glanced at the young man beside her, noticing that his expression had changed, to one of muted sadness.

Eyes dimming with somber thoughts, Cole organized their rations for the road ahead, only to glance at his arm. "We're only working together to get the Dragon Plates..."

Elisa took in a sharp breath, "I-I know..." She replied, turning back to her work. He was only thinking about the plates, why did she think otherwise?

As the girl silently organized their rations, Cole peeked from the corner of his eye, he did not feel anything for her downcast expression as she remained focused on her task. He only had one use for this group after all.

Protection.

Just like always, the ones around him were too weak. He made a fist, hidden from Elisa's eyes. Weakness was the reason he joined Magma.

His family was weak. He was weak.

Five years ago, the only way to lose that weakness was to join Team Magma; in order to repay a dept to Maxie for saving his family's life, and to become stronger so that they would never need to be saved by someone else again.

He believed that he had grown, yet the battle from last night stung at his side, forcing any confidence he had before to disappear. If he could not defeat a random Trainer, what use would he have when real danger threatened them?

He needed to stay with them, with Magma because something; some indescribable feeling pulled at him, preventing him from believing that he was ready for the future. He knew exactly why he did not leave during that meltdown two years ago.

With Maxie's voice suddenly resurfacing from within his heart, the words surrounded him before snaring him in chains that were entangled with a past he did not attempt to break free from.

_I know how it feels to be powerless..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Weakest Link**

* * *

**The upcoming chapter(s) is inspired by the past heatwave that took my life...That's right, I'm sending this message from beyond...**

**O_O Boo!**

**Kidding hehe, enjoy!**

* * *

Bare legs poked out from pulled up blue pants, the refreshing spurts of cool water gracing heated skin, a young woman groaned as she leaned back against a landed ship; the splinters poking through a blue t-shirt, the large wooden hull provided small relief from the relentless rays above. However it was not the sun that was making the girl's temper rise to new heights.

"...Yeah I know that I was supposed to call you if the proposal didn't go well but-" Elisa shut her mouth, her cheeks puffing out as she glared at the screen of her PokeNav.

"But you were too busy having so much fun with all those researchers that you just forgot about your loving sister huh?" A silky voice snickered back at the baffled young woman.

"It was not a vacation!" Elisa snapped back at the laughing woman on the screen. She inadvertently pulled back at her dark brown hair, the heat making the strands stick to her forehead. "The proposal I prepared didn't go well, but there was someone who offer-"

"Someone?" Her sister's wide blue eyes blinked curiously.

"Y-Yes...someone." Elisa replied, although looking away.

Sadly, they were talking on a PokeNav; her sister smirked coyly. "So...most of the researchers there are men, right." Her voice held a hidden agenda.

Elisa sighed, _'When does she ever **not** hold a hidden agenda.'_

"...Yes, but-"

"A boy helped you."

_'How did she know it was a boy!'_ Elisa mentally cursed, her sister's annoying talent getting to her again. Elisa then smiled slightly, "Y-Yes a boy, he was a little boy that knew where I could find some treasure to help me with my research!" In her opinion, that was her best lie ever.

Her sister's self proclaimed cute face did not waver. "Little boy huh..." The woman then played with her long locks of auburn. "My little sister finally has a man!"

"Emma please!" Elisa bawled, her body was already at its extreme in this heat, why did her sister have to call at this time, why now? The conversation had been going smoothly before, but now...it swerved for the worst. Averting her flustered face from the PokeNav's screen, Elisa wondered why she would believe that a normal conversation could ever exist between them.

The chorus of laughter at the other end of the PokeNav did not help ease the flaring blush on Elisa's face as her sister tapped her lip playfully. "Oh my, I've never seen you _that_ red before!" Emma, Elisa's older sister, gasped, her cheeks forming small lines as she smiled. "You found a spicy one for your first huh? How was your first kiss?-Did you give him the business?-Pfft, I can't believe I thought you were shy haha!-Was he wearing prote-"

"I-I'm h-hanging up now!" Elisa snapped, earning a gasp from her 'beloved' sister before the screen went black, the home screen of the device once again filling the window. "Why would she ask such things!" The young woman cried, kicking at the waters repeatedly. That woman alone was one of the reasons she insisted on leaving Mossdeep for the summer, to avoid such lewd one-sided conversations with her sister.

She knew that she was getting older, being 18 now and all, but a boyfriend to 'give her the business'? Elisa sent a stone across the stagnant river; Emma was always teasing her about the weirdest things. "...If Cole was here..." Elisa chocked on her words, "and Emma saw him..." She shuddered. Only a horrible scene would unfold.

**"Yo!"**

Elisa jolted up, her face still hot and muggy, hazel eyes narrowed once two young boys walked up to her from down the riverbank. "Um...Yes?" She muttered.

"The heat of the sun is begging for a flaming battle between Trainers!"

"E-Excuse me?" Elisa's voice quivered, the boy was taking out a Poke ball. "Oh no...I-I'm not a Trai-"

"You-me! Pokemon battle!"

* * *

"Flygon, Sand Tomb."

A young boy could only give a sympathetic cringe as a massive fly-like dragon beat its triangular wings before a booming whirlwind of thick dust and grass slammed into an exhausted green and yellow coated dog. The Electric type howled in pain as it spun in the cloudy vortex, tough patches of dirt relentlessly bombarding it as a young man, a loose Sevii Islands t-shirt draped over his thick figure, cried from behind the thick tornado. The battle had finished as soon as it started in the aqua eyes of the young sailor, watching the Mystic Pokemon roar to the sky in victory.

"Unbelievable!" Cried the voice of the defeated Trainer, pulling at the few strands that graced his balding head in frustration over a humiliating loss. The middle-aged man then slumped his bulging shoulders before slowly returning his knocked out Electrike while reaching into his pockets. Walking over to his opponent, he gave the victor of the battle a jealous glare before slamming a roll of bills into his hand.

"You should send your Electrike to the nearest Pokemon Centre." Cole stated simply as he thumbed through the Poke dollars.

"D-Don't tell me what to do kid!" The older man snapped before running back down the grassy roads that bridged the seaside port of Slateport to the big city of Mauville.

Dark brown eyes glanced in the direction of the retreating man, thoughts fading on the Electrike and Nuzleaf that Flygon had defeated earlier. He and Noah had been out for most of the day now, leaving Elisa with the landed ship on the riverbank as they, well rather Cole, went off to collect money for the group.

After three humid days on the gentle river of Route 110, the trio had finally made a frustrated stop due to the stagnant position they were in. With no winds to push their small ship forward, tempers were wearing thin for Cole and Noah, their close proximity leading to foolish arguments that soon boiled over, Elisa was the only negotiator that could get in between the two and scold both of them in an effort to get some order back into their lives.

"That's the fifteenth victory today..." Noah muttered in astonishment, walking up to the Trainer. He glanced towards Flygon; aqua blue eyes darkened once they noticed the obvious exhaustion in the dragon. Wings drooping to the ground, Flygon let out tired breaths through its small nostrils, the heated air splitting the thick grasses at its legs.

"Don't you think your Pokemon are getting a little tired?" Noah asked with slight concern, turning back to Cole.

"He's fine." The older man's words were sharp, earning an annoyed look from the sailor as he glanced back towards Flygon's sunken form. Cole did not even glance at his Pokemon as he returned it in an instant, surprising Noah. "They need the training..." Cole muttered, barely catching Noah's attention. The Magma Admin had been battling Trainers all morning and afternoon, his only explanation; they needed money for Mauville City. However the young sailor scratched at the bridge of nose, his brow furled in thought.

"Are you just putting your anger through your Pokemon?"

Cole's eyes widened, turning to the younger boy which only made him chuckle.

"You can't really still be angry about this morning?" Noah asked cheekily.

The Pokemon Trainer just gave Noah a blank look before he scoffed at the words, a memory he did not want to remember flooded back to him.

* * *

_The bright morning sun was rising slowly. _

_Beads of sweat mimicked the sun's movements, raining down the face of a tired young woman that hopped off the side of a ship, avoiding the slippery rocks she luckily did not fall prey too,she landed onto the riverbank of Route 110. Sighing at the common scene of her two new friends continuing to bicker back and forth about something she could not hear, Elisa quickly offered to make the group of three a quick breakfast to quell the two raging males._

_"Your cooking..." They droned in unison, only earning a glare from the only girl of the three. However, with their minds now fearful of what that girl would attempt to make for them, Elisa decided to let their constant bashing of her low culinary skills slide as she went back to the ship. She was trying her best after all._

_Returning to the pair with a couple of pots that contained the remaining berries from Jonbi, she sighed again, this time with frustration as the two were at it again._

_"That spot was mine Cole! Give it back!"_

_"You don't own anything."_

_"I own that ship!"_

_"Your daddy owns that ship."_

_Elisa could only stare at the two, her mouth parting in disbelief. These skirmishes were not exactly fights, she thought with a grimace as Cole now, somehow, had Noah in a headlock in which he desperately tried to escape from. _

_To her, it looked more like Noah getting on Cole's nerves whenever the boy tried to interfere with older man's activities, which led to said older man inadvertently speaking his mind about the young sailor, which then led to Noah's own comebacks that he had personally learned from Cole, that were actually quite funny, which finally led to Cole physically silencing him into submission._

"_And repeat..." Elisa lamented, splitting the two up for what seemed like the hundredth time...that day. _

_"Cole can you please just get something to heat the pots with?" She asked, voice bordering towards annoyance due to the relentless heat that they were facing. She quickly turned back to prepare the pots as Cole nodded to her._

_"Fine, I know.." The young man easily contained his composure, shrugging off the order before walking by Noah towards the grassy plains with his Houndoom, who had enjoyed the whole ordeal._

_Nerves were pulled though, once Noah noticeably snickered at him but Cole ignored it. Those usual unmoving nerves however were stretched to their limit when he suddenly felt a slimy substance latch onto the back of his neck. Shoulders jolting up, Cole snapped back in the direction of the projectile, his Team Magma instincts boiled over as he locked onto the annoying blonde. The younger male was holding a handful of river grasses, an evil grin plastered on his face as he withheld his laughter at his target's stunned face._

"_I thought you needed to cool down?" Noah suggested innocently before dropping the rest of the wet substance behind his back. That innocence sharply turned to fear once he realized that he went too far. Even by his standards._

"_Flamethrower!" _

_Houndoom obeyed instantly, releasing a stream of roaring fire towards Noah who yelped in fear. Dropping to the cool rocks by the river, his life flashed before his eyes as the intense flames sailed over him. _

"_Ha! You missed!" __Noah laughed, his cracking voice betraying his words as he stood back up, the back of his white t-shirt now a Houndoom-approved black and his small ponytail burnt off, although unnoticed to him. He was just about to send out his Wartortle for the battle Cole had willingly instigated but stopped midway of throwing his Poke ball once his blue eyes locked onto Cole._

_Cole's eyes were expressing something that Noah had never seen in the older Trainer before...Fear? Shock? Whatever it was Noah gulped slightly as he turned around, finally beginning to think about what, or who, that Flamethrower attack had connected with._

_There, just behind the two was Elisa. Hazel eyes wide, her usual expressive face held no emotion as she stared at a smouldering bag of the last remains of their food supply. Smoke slowly rising from the now uneatable food, Cole could not help but shiver once Elisa finally showed some sort of life by blinking once...very slowly while turning to him._

"..._It was Noah?" He tried, he really did, but it was too late as all of Route 110 awoke with the uproar of a frustrated woman._

* * *

"If you just took that Flamethrower. I could have been out here by myself, without some kid to babysit." Cole snapped at Noah for reminding him of the earlier scuffle. The young man usually would not get riled up over a mere prank from another; he had dealt with those days back when he first joined Team Magma, being the newest recruit and with the lowest rank, it took him quiet some time to get respect in the organization.

But Noah was something else, Cole thought as he looked down at the sailor who was complaining out loud. _'What's the matter with him?'_ Without realizing it, Cole had put Noah into another headlock and was forcefully pressing his knuckles into his head.

"D-Do you really have to do that?" Noah cried as Cole finally released him. Panting for air, he sent a childish glare towards the older boy before fixing his new ponytail.

"I needed to see if you were hydrated." Cole replied coolly, a few beads of sweat running down his neck to his white t-shirt. Before Noah could even mount a comeback, Cole suddenly handed some of the Poke dollars to the childish sailor. The young boy could only gape in awe at the earnings as Cole placed some of his bills into his brown wallet before rolling the rest up to toss into his backpack. Glancing at wide eyed boy, Cole watched him as if expecting the kid to blurt out his thoughts but he could already tell what the younger male was thinking as his hands trembled with the surprising 'gift' he had just received.

"Most of the Trainers on this path are collectors, so they always have more than enough money." Brushing by Noah, he gave him a slight shove on the back to get his attention before walking towards the riverbank. "I got more than enough today." Cole answered the boy's silent question.

"With this much, we should be good for Mauville now." The Trainer then smirked, earning a noticeable jump in return, "Now come on, lets head back. Elisa really can't do anything by herself."

"About time, it's brutal out here!" Noah rejoiced, greedy eyes still drooling over the dough in his hands. Smiling slightly, he crammed the Poke dollars into his pockets before chasing after Cole. Even though he seemed merciless on the outside at times, Cole actually knew how to show some compassion when he needed to.

* * *

After some time of travelling through the dense grasses of the path underneath the Cycling Road, Cole and Noah finally returned to their campsite. Tired and parched from the experience, the two Trainers trudged through the stones lining the riverbank before finally reaching their destination, hopping onto the deck.

"We're back!" Noah sighed in relief as he collapsed behind a folded mast, avoiding the harsh sun that was beating down without end. Looking around, he noticed Elisa pop out from the lower level of the boat with a bright smile plastered on her sweating face.

Cole immediately noticed her cheerful expression. "What happened?" He ordered more than asked causing Elisa to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Huh? I-I'm just happy that you guys are back!" The young woman laughed nervously, waving her hands in mock retreat.

Her answer however did not seem to sway Cole as his eyes narrowed. _'She actually did something stupid...'_ He quickly concluded, walking towards the stairs that she was obviously blocking.

"W-What's the matter?" Elisa frantically asked as he neared her. The effort was clearly in vain though once Cole simply brushed by her without needing much force. Elisa's fake smile faltered, her face mixed with worry as the man did not say a word. She really did not want them to find out.

Noah stood up from his shelter from the sun, confused by the whole ordeal once Cole reemerged from the sleeping cabin, his face displaying a firm annoyance that made Elisa shiver slightly. "What happened?" Noah asked, scratching at his sweaty golden locks.

"The money that we had from Slateport." His voice was dry, eyes locked onto his target of Elisa who shifted uncomfortably in his piercing gaze.

"Where is it."

"I...I.." Her voice was weak with embarrassment as she fiddled with her fingers. "I-I kind of lost it..." She squeaked.

"_**You what!**__" _

Noah cried hysterically, sprinting for the cabin that held their profits. Seconds later, he burst out from the cabin, eyes watering from the turn of events. "How could you lose twenty-thousand?" Noah dropped to the floor before punching at the wooden boards repeatedly. "I wanted that money to upgrade the ship!"

"I-I didn't lose it!" Elisa feebly argued back as Cole crossed his arms, awaiting an answer while Noah continued to wail in a puddle of his own tears. "You guys weren't here so some Trainers forced me to battle them; they thought that I was a Trainer too..." She apologized with her eyes as both Cole and Noah gaped at her in disbelief.

"I-I couldn't really beat them, so I had to give them money...right?"

"But you don't have to give up such a large amount from one battle." Cole started, voice soft with thought about her situation. He cursed himself for the events that morning which eventually led to have Elisa fend for herself.

"I know that but-" She played with the folds of her large blue t-shirt. "Well, you guys were gone for so long that some other Trainers also came by...and-"

"They forced you to battle too." Cole finished the rest of her sentence as she clasped her hands together in apology.

"Look what they did!" Elisa finally huffed in frustration, throwing two Poke balls onto the wooden floor in anger, her Pokemon materializing around her. Sealeo was panting relentlessly, X's replacing its eyes due to the amount of battles that one would imagine it had to go through by itself. Riolu on the other hand seemed to be about to burst into tears, but not one scratch plagued its body.

Sighing dejectedly from the picture of the two 'babies' crying in front of him by the names of Elisa and Noah, the Magma Admin pulled out one of his own Poke balls and observed it softly. _'Why did I agree to team up with them again?'_ Cole grimaced, instantly remembering,_ 'We were just lucky to get one of the three plates...'_ His thoughts started as the red and white orb reflected the sunlight onto his tanned skin.

_'I was too carefree back then...T__hat man at the museum got me and I could barely hold him off because of the effect of the Dragon Plate on my body...'_ He could not do anything, he reasoned, thinking back to when he could barely stand up in his fight against the unknown Trainer. _'Since he seems to know about the Dragon Plates...He'll probably find out about me if we meet again in the desert.'_

Cole's grip tightened around the Poke ball. He expected Noah to have some reliability in terms of battling skills, but his hopes fell to a whole new low once he looked over to Elisa who was still sniffling away a few tears. _'She can't even defend herself from a few punks on the road... If Team Aqua is still around, then I'll really be in trouble. I can't rely on anyone from Magma...Holland won't give me any help...'_

Dark brown eyes then glinted in the sunlight before turning to Elisa's Pokemon, an answer to his problems finally taking shape of a small blue jackel.

_"Riolu."_

Cole's voice snapped Elisa from her self-pity before she looked up to the young man that was now eyeing her Pokemon from Sinnoh.

"I'm going to train him."

Soft hazel eyes widened with shock once the words registered in her head at Cole's sudden statement. Elisa quickly jumped in front of Riolu and cradled the small Pokemon protectively.

"B-But Riolu is just a baby!" She argued defensively, glaring at Cole who did not waver from her sharp voice. Elisa knew that she had made the painful mistake of trying to fend off the aggressive Trainers that shamelessly attacked their camp site; and perhaps it was her fault that they were able to get to her because she had sent her 'bodyguard' packing earlier that morning. But Riolu was too small to deal with these kinds of problems. She could not let him battle.

"What about your Sealeo!" Cole snapped back.

Elisa took in a sharp breath before snapping to the panting seal. Barely able to catch its breath, Sealeo rolled onto its back, flapping its tail repeatedly to fan itself. It was exhausted, beaten, and clearly frustrated by the way it glared at its Trainer.

"Since you lost pretty much everything, I'm going to_ assume_ that Sealeo had to battle every Trainer while Riolu sat back and did nothing!" His firm voice pierced the woman's ears. "You're picking favourites but every Pokemon should battle!" His fist clenched as he glared down at her.

"But battles are your responsibility!" Elisa finally managed to argue back, her arms still around the trembling Pokemon.

_"I won't always be there to protect you!"_

Elisa jumped as the young man's words cut through the tense air like a sharp knife. Looking up to him with an astonished expression, her lips quivered in an attempt to argue, but no words could form.

Cole looked away from her bewildered expression.

"...Everyone needs more than just one Pokemon to depend on. Sealeo cannot take on every danger that will come our way." He sighed, frustration rising uncharacteristically within him. "Let me train you and Riolu for now. If I can bring both of you up to a level that is worthy of assisting us, then we'll be able to get by any problems we face along the way."

A crestfallen face fell down to the small Pokemon in question. Was she really playing favourites? With her own Pokemon? Thoughts that were once set in stone now began to shake under the pressure of Cole's words.

_'I'm a...liability?'_

Cole and Noah had been basically earning the money for this adventure so far by battling all of the Trainers that had crossed their path. And the Ocean Plate was not something she would willingly attempt to go after alone if it were not for them.

"...So... I'm not considered strong to you?" Elisa finally asked, eager for the young man's response.

"No."

Cole's expression remained unchanged as the young woman's shoulders dropped, eyes downcast as her dark brown hair fell over a sun beaten face. Fighting back a stinging sensation in her hazel eyes, she abruptly stood up before returning her Pokemon to Cole's dismay. The young researcher did not say another word as she swiftly retreated into the sleeping cabin, noticeably slamming the wooden door shut as it echoed over the river's surface.

Noah remained quiet as he glanced repeatedly between the cabin door and Cole who now seemed to be interested in the grassy patches of the riverbank. "You didn't have to be that hard on her..." Noah began, walking up behind the silent Trainer while scratching his head with thought. "Come on, she's a researcher. It's a miracle that she even has Pokemon to travel with her!" He joked on behalf of the woman, trying to lighten the tension.

"Then she should use that opportunity to make herself stronger."His body still turned to the grassy plains, Cole's words were sharp, sending Noah's arms to his sides in fear.

"Hehehe...Thought that was your job!"

As the young sailor ran off to work on the stagnant boat, Cole frowned from the words. An unidentified swelling feeling was in his gut; he actually felt somewhat bad for bringing the young woman to near tears. He should not have really put much thought into her in the first place. She was the weakest out of them anyway.

"Sheesh...You two have been going at it for days. That's some fiery passion!" Noah's joking words however fell on deaf ears as Cole remained silent, he now helped to prepare the boat to depart. Winds were beginning to pick up slightly from the South, bringing grey clouds in the distance not too far from them that indicated to the duo that they needed to sail to Mauville now.

Cole knew that he would attempt to persuade Elisa again a long the way. But for now, he knew that getting in her way would only push towards results that would not be in his favour. He was not actually angry about the money, he realized as he briefly glanced at the cabin doors from the corner of his eyes.

'_I shouldn't have gotten angry so easily..._' He realized his mistake, but he knew that showing a softer side now would not make any difference. He would need to be strong for everyone if they were going to make it through to Rayquaza. His Pokemon and his life depended on it.

* * *

As the two boys sat under a large mast, the winds long gone with only a scorching sun overhead, the taller of the pair glanced towards the younger one, earning a confused look in return.

"Hey Noah."

"For the last time...I CAN'T. CONTROL. THE WIND."

The older one only smirked, earning a fearful look now from the younger boy.

"I want my money back."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Shocking New Bonds**

* * *

**I'm guessing that as a story moves forward, chapters will become longer?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was so close.

Cool waters splashed behind him, singing softly as every gruelling step pierced through his battered body; he continued to inch closer to his destination. The heat of the evening sun continued to bombard him right through his white t-shirt, stained brown with dirt; the relentless ball of gas desperately tried to crush his unyielding will to move on.

"Can't...give...up..." A dry, detached voice repeated. His very soul screamed for mercy as he made another fateful step, breaking the barrier between spongy sand to sun-burnt concrete. His wavering head now turning slightly to the left, lifeless eyes managed to barely make out the text that were scratched onto a wooden sign that tilted out of a large stone.

_...Mauville City_

Cole's dry lips cracked upwards in triumph, his goal nearly in reach. He coughed roughly before he continued on, his aching arms continuing to grip onto the collars of his fallen comrades. They had made it this far, he could not let them down.

Not now.

"I can see...a light...Latios?...I-Is that you?" A faint voice murmured from below him.

"Stay away from the light!" Cole croaked, pushing further through the streets of the bustling city. "We're almost-" Elisa and Noah in hand, the staggering man huffed and puffed as onlookers stopped their own activities and gaped at the scene before them; one man dragging a young boy and woman slowly through the streets of Mauville towards their salvation, the Pokemon Centre, fighting all odds. You could not make this stuff up.

It had been another depressing two days on the slow river leading to Mauville, the winds unwilling to cooperate with the broken trio to push them forward. With not even a crumb to bite, the three had struggled desperately to eat any rations they found along the riverbank; be it lost berries that fell into the river to...well whatever _looked_ like food.

"We will.." Cole panted tiredly, another gasp for air as he pulled both bodies at once, dust kicking up from the strong force. All of their Pokemon finished, they had battled Trainers continuously; they were like pests, spotting their ship on the river and mercilessly sending out their Pokemon, to the protest of the three.

But it was not in vain.

"We_ will_ eat tonight!" Cole cried, another push forward. The money they had racked in from the battles would finally pay off. They would never go hungry again.

One of the bystanders who managed to finally break out of his trance, stepped forward onto the street, leaning towards Cole and his live baggage. He hesitated, clearing his throat before raising one hand helpfully. "Um..Excuse me. Do you need some he-"

**GGGGRRRRrrrrrRRRRRrrrrr!**

All of the residents of the Mauville district screamed in fear as an ominous bellow erupted from the travellers. The deafening roar, surprisingly to the residents, came from the trio's stomachs. The growl for food literally vibrating the air around them as they remained silent, on the verge of collapse.

"W-What are they? !" A woman cried, running into her home and slamming the door shut.

"_G-G-Groudon!_ It must be here to take me for my sins of littering this year! Ahhh!" A man shrieked, dashing in the opposite direction of Cole's shuffling steps.

The defeated Trainer could only pant in exhaustion as he finally stopped and managed to tilt his head up. Tousled black hair that now stuck to his forehead from hot sweat, he easily recognized the familiar red roof that welcomed anyone. Be they weak, strong or especially tired from a famished journey.

"P-Pokemon...Centre!" Cole savoured the words that slipped from his lips as he pushed forward, tears brimming above the dark rings under his eyes.

* * *

A pink-haired woman meekly squeezed onto a clipboard in her hands, baby blue eyes wide with concern as she gawked at her latest 'guests'. "I-I'm glad that everyone is okay!" Nurse Joy announced with a shaky laugh as she inched away from Cole, Elisa and Noah who were all tearing through their meals, bowls stacking up one by one.

"...Yourfe...the...besf..Mmm...Joy!" Noah managed to spit out as he shot up from his bowl of fried rice with a bright smile. The group of three were in the main hall of the Pokemon Centre. All of their Pokemon were spread around them at the round table, chowing down happily along with their Trainers as Nurse Joy fiddled with her clipboard.

"Y-You're very welcome!" Nurse Joy replied, a bead of sweat running down her forehead. "Um...We have one more room for two...I think you will be taking that room tonight then?" She suggested, seeing that no one else would be coming tonight, the sweaty traveller's stench alone from not showering for over a week repelled any other Trainers that entered.

"Yes please!" Elisa chipped in, grains of rice sticking to her puffed out cheeks.

The Pokemon Nurse could only laugh nervously before cautiously placing a key onto the table, as if not to get caught in the blur of movement that was occurring in front of her. "O-Okay then! You're Pokemon are fully healed-H-Have a good night!" She quickly ended the conversation, moving with an inhumanly fast pace towards her front desk.

As the trio continued to eat without a care in the world Elisa glanced up, finally filled on fried rice and vegetables that they had mercilessly devoured from the Pokemon Centre's kitchen. Cole and Noah were eating happily as well but it was the expression on Cole's face, their saviour over the past few days, that made her blink repeatedly with curiosity.

He actually looked...happy for once.

_'He better be happy,'_ She pouted slightly, smooth fingers tightened around the bowl's rim._ 'We wouldn't have been this hungry if he didn't burn the food!'_ She glared at him now, however she was unaware that her hazel eyes were starting to wander along his face. Messy charcoal hair crowning his appearance roughly, Cole's chopsticks continuously moved back and forth between the Trainer's mouth and shaking bowl. Glazed hazel eyes then traced over the Trainer's moistened lips for a few seconds before rising above his firm jawline towards his eyes.

_'...But he did do everything for us...again.'_ Elisa realized as she tried to glare harder. Even though she was still angry with him, those icy feelings melted helplessly in light of those deep chocolate eyes that were bright with satisfaction, unwillingly sending her into a daydream that she did not want to wake from.

_'I guess...He's kinda cute...'_ She shyly confessed to herself; she had lost track of her very reason for staring but she gazed at this new side of him in silence. She was beginning to realize that it was hard to stay mad at him.

As the young man happily slammed down another empty bowl, a number rivalling only Noah's inhuman record of 30, Cole glanced at Elisa, feeling a sudden presence. He slowly raised an eyebrow as the young woman suddenly blinked in confusion before awkwardly taking in a sharp breath and snapping her attention back down to her empty bowl, hands shaking nervously.

_'She's still mad...' _Cole sighed before shaking his head lightly in protest. _'Why should I even care?...I was just trying to make her stronger.'_ Annoyance laced within his thoughts, he turned to grab another bowl from Noah, to his dismay, before digging in once again.

* * *

As the sun bid its farewell for the day, splashing golden rays down onto the bright lights of Mauville City, Cole and the rest of the group sighed in satisfaction along with their Pokemon. Their appetites finally conquered as a relieved Nurse Joy and Chansey wiped tears from eachother's eyes.

Slapping his now massive stomach with glee, Noah knocked his head back in the wooden chair with a loud sigh. "Oh man, that was the best!" He moaned.

"We won't have to eat for a week!" Elisa laughed at her friend's antics before turning to Cole, her thoughts turning back to their journey. "Cole, we're only going to be stay-"

She blinked, noticing the thoughtful expression on the young man's face as he gazed over Noah towards the entrance of the Pokemon Centre. "Huh? What's the matter?" Peeking in Cole's direction, she noticed a large figure at the doorway. It was a man, elderly in body but young in mind as he stepped into the hall, laughing heartily. His brown pilot's jacket snugly fit around his large stomach, he moved in a jolly manner towards the front desk where Nurse Joy was smiling at him.

"Wahahahaa! Evening Joy!" Voice bellowing rich with sugar, his hands slammed onto the front desk with a thud. Nurse Joy nodded with a greeting before giggling softly. "Would you be so kind to heal some of these Pokemon for me?" He asked, dark eyes shut to complete his joyous smile.

"Absolutely Wattson! Please wait here!" Nurse Joy smiled, taking a handful of Poke balls from the Electric Gym Leader before placing them onto a silver trey and heading towards the back room.

Cole and Noah stared at the joyous old man as he turned around. The Gym Leader's eyes went wide with surprise once he caught site of the group, blinking to make sure his old age did not deceive him before he finally decided to head over to them. His mouth made an 'O' shape once he peered closer towards Cole, who shifted back in disgust, closer to a confused Elisa.

"Cole?...Cole! That is you, my boy!" Wattson laughed, slapping the young man on his back who grunted in pain, food still unsettled. "Where have you been all these years? The last time I heard from you, you were just heading into the Hoenn League Championships!"

Noah and Elisa gasped in awe from the words while Cole narrowed his eyes in annoyance from the old man's booming voice. "It's good to see you too, Wattson." Cole replied dryly, quickly dodging another slap on the back.

Unfortunately, he was already too far off of his chair and slipped back, eyes wide with surprise.

"Cole!" Elisa gasped, reaching out for his hand, but could only be pulled along with him as they crashed to the cold floor with a loud thud. All of the Pokemon, along with Noah and Wattson could only slam their eyes shut as the two hurdled to the floor. They all blinked in unison once the table rattled to a halt.

"Ugh..." Elisa groaned as she opened her eyes, only to come face-to-face with Cole. Hazel eyes locked into bewildered deep brown, yet Elisa could only stare, mesmerized by the closeness of the man she had fallen onto. Feeling a sudden shift on her upper thigh, she slowly peeked back only to see Cole's hand placed, ever so convincingly, on her lower extremities. It was trembling slightly, _daring_ to squeeze her in a place that did not see the light of day.

**"P-P-Pervert!"**

Elisa screeched, face flaring red with anger as she jumped upright with her hands on her backside. Cole's face matched her own before he averted his eyes from the woman's wrath. It was not like he touched anything...

"You fell on me!" He quickly snapped back before getting up while brushing himself off. Now combing through his messy black hair, Cole noticed the young woman's reddened cheeks and fearful, wide eyes that were still fixed on him. The young man quickly turned away from her, focusing on Wattson who was laughing hysterically alongside Noah.

"My my! Already at the age where you force yourself on girls?" Wattson smirked causing Noah to burst out into more laughter along with some of the older Pokemon while the younger ones blinked in confusion.

"Y-You.._violated_ me!" Elisa cried, hushing the embarrassing words which surprisingly earned a guilt-filled look from Cole.

"What do you want!" Cole barked at a hysterical Wattson, hurriedly changing the subject as Elisa dropped in her seat with her face hidden behind trembling hands.

Wattson finally calmed down from his fit of laughter before facing Cole with a warm smile. "You were one of the few Trainers to really give me a run for my money back in the day. Wahahaha! Why don't you come by my Gym for a good rematch?" He patted Cole on the back.

"I.." Cole's voice trailed, quickly noticing Noah behind Wattson. The boy's aqua blue eyes seemed to dim from Wattson's proposal; Cole's own narrowed from the younger boy's sunken expression.

_'Didn't he?'_ Cole questioned himself. Noah used to be a Trainer, but had changed his goal to becoming a sailor, or however Elisa originally explained it to him a couple of days ago. "I don't battle Gym Leaders anymore..." His voice was quiet as he looked away from the larger man.

"Oh...Is that so?" Wattson replied thoughtfully. Almost frowning, the Electric Gym Leader turned to Noah who jumped in response. "Ahh...I think I remember you too...You must be...Noah? From Dewford, correct?" Wattson grinned.

"Y-Yes." Noah managed to slip out, his face downcast. Cole continued to watch him as Wattson walked over to the young sailor and patted him on the back.

"Yes, I remember you! You came to my gym so many times! Wahahaha!" Wattson chuckled. Noah's expression did not seem to brighten from the joke as he continued to look down at the empty bowls in front of him. "Your Water Pokemon had a lot of trouble against me; you should come by for a rematch, I'm fully charged right now!" Wattson gave the boy a thumbs up. "My Pokemon have been looking for an easy victory!" He continued to laugh on behalf of Noah's failures.

Cole continued to gaze at the boy who suddenly seemed drained. The brat would usually argue right back if he got insulted, but he did nothing. Turning to Elisa who had now calmed down, she seemed saddened as she gazed at the sailor as well.

"Wattson's the reason he couldn't really continue his adventure." Elisa whispered to Cole once she noticed him, his eyes narrowed slightly. The young man did not know what rose within him next, but he turned forward.

"Wattson." Cole's voice was firm, catching the attention of Noah and the joyous Gym Leader.

"Let's have that rematch," Wattson's face lit up as he smiled brightly from Cole's challenge, "but I would like a double battle. Noah and I will battle you."

_"What!"_ Noah gasped as Wattson smirked, looking down at the young boy.

"It's a good thing you have this good man here. Cole is one of the few Trainers I've met that knows how to battle." Wattson smiled at the boy before turning to Cole. "The Gym Leader is usually the one to make the rules. But since you're one of my favourite shocking Trainers; I'll make an exception just for you my boy! Come by when you're ready. Wahahaha!" And with that, Wattson flashed another smile before he walked towards Nurse Joy who had conveniently come from the back room, Poke balls in hand.

"But...He's really strong..." Noah muttered as the older male gazed at Wattson's retreating figure. Cole then turned to Noah, dark brown eyes reflecting a strange spark of determination.

"Don't give up on yourself because of one setback. Even if you don't want to become a Trainer..." he turned to his team of four. "You need to at least prove to your Pokemon that you won't run away from your problems."

Noah choked back words as Elisa's eyes widened from Cole's powerful statement. "My Pokemon?" The sailor turned to his team who all gave him a confident nod of approval. Wartortle, Carvanha and Wingull all hopped onto the boy, surprising him as he stared back at them in awe.

"Yes." Cole responded, his eyes locked on his own team. _'Nidoking and Shedinja...I'll get them back.'_ Dark brown eyes flickered from the ceiling lights before he finally turned to Noah. "We should get going, it looks like Wattson's ready."

"Y-Yeah!" Noah responded, his voice rising in confidence before returning his Pokemon and heading to the entrance.

Cole continued to gaze at the nervous sailor as he went through the automatic doors before turning back to his own team. "Who's good to go?" He asked, his voice rising with confidence.

Multiple grunts of pleasure were heard, to Cole's dismay, as Flygon, Houndoom and Lairon lay motionless on the floor. All were sighing in satisfaction from their meals, their stomachs bloated beyond maximum.

"I don't think they can even move..." Elisa muttered before giggling at Cole's annoyed glare. She then noticed one Pokemon floating above the other three; Solrock hummed quietly to itself, levitating above its teammates with its monotone drone. "Since Solrock doesn't eat foods, I guess you'll be using it, right?" She asked, looking back at the frustrated Trainer.

Cole sighed to himself, earning another snicker from Elisa before he returned his Pokemon. "At least I know Solrock can always come through when I need it..." Cole's taunting words hit dead on as Solrock seemed to be the only one that did not give their Trainer a sharp glare before the red light consumed them. Grabbing their things, the duo followed after Noah towards Mauville City Gym.

* * *

The loud hum of generators could be heard throughout four gym walls as Elisa sat down on a platform overlooking a battlefield where Cole and Noah would be taking on Wattson. Peering over the steel bars that separated her from the main floor, she softly squeezed onto a small creature in her arms.

"Watch carefully Riolu..." Elisa breathed into the small Pokemon's ear as Cole and Noah took their places. The Fighting type nodded softly, sensing a strong aura from the field below. It cried out softly, pointing to Cole which Elisa caught onto immediately.

"Yes...He wants to make you strong..." Her eyes twinkled softly before smiling. "We can't just sit back and always watch them fight...I know he cares for his Pokemon..." She stared thoughtfully towards the young man, "But I need to see if he will do the same for you too." Elisa confessed, her heart increasing in pace as a plump, but strong figure finally entered from the other side of the gym.

"It has been ages since I had a double battle! And with two Trainers? Wahahaha!" Wattson bellowed, his voice matching the volume of the generators. Cole and Noah stared at their opponent, unflinching as another man followed suit, flags in his hands as he took to the sidelines of the battlefield.

"Challengers! This will be a two-on-two battle between Mauville City Gym Leader, Wattson, and Trainers Noah Arlynd from Dewford Town and Cole from Lavaridge Town!" The referee announced, waving both yellow and blue flags into the air.

Elisa frowned to herself as she continued to hear the rules for the Pokemon Gym Match that would have both Cole and Noah use one Pokemon against two of Wattson's very own. "...Did he tell me his last name?" The young woman ended up blurting out as she looked down to Riolu. Thinking back, they had never really introduced themselves properly when they first met. Riolu however remained fixed on the battlefield, its large eyes focused on a certain messy haired Trainer.

Cole glanced over to his teammate for the battle who was shaking nervously, his knees buckling. The young man gave him a questioning look; this would be a great opportunity to test his skills. "Ready?"

"Yeah! Ready!" Noah shot up, his hand slapping his forehead in solute which only made Cole cringe in sympathy from the pain he must have been feeling.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted, swinging both flags to the ground.

"Wahahaha! Manectric, Electabuzz!" Wattson laughed as he threw two Poke balls into the air. In a flash of bright light, a large dog-like and humanoid, yellow-furred Pokemon materialized onto the battlefield, eyeing their opponents along with a cry of their names.

"Solrock!" Cole ordered, throwing his Poke ball into the air to reveal a large sun-shaped Pokemon that levitated above the battlefield.

"Wartortle!" Noah cried out after, throwing a Poke ball that revealed a turtle-like Pokemon with a puffed-out white tail. Its dark eyes glinting with confidence far greater than its Trainer.

Cole looked over to Wartortle as it took a battle position along with Solrock. _'That must be his strongest Pokemon then.'_ He concluded before looking back towards his opponents. He smirked; it had been a very long time since he had a clean and honest battle.

"Cole, let me show you the strength of my new Pokemon! Electabuzz, Manectric, use Thunderbolt on Wartortle!" Wattson commanded as both Electric Pokemon flashed with bright light before sending two streaking bolts towards the only Water type in the arena.

Wartortle cringed, legs unmoving as the high-powered electric attack zipped towards it, desperately waiting for its Trainer's command.

"Use Light Screen to protect Wartortle!"

Noah gasped as a golden transparent wall materialized in front of his Pokemon. The dual Thunderbolt collided with a thunderous roar, sparks spraying to the side and onto the battlefield harmlessly as Wartortle stepped back in shock.

"I'll defend against Wattson's Electric attacks!" Cole yelled from his side of the field over the buzzing shriek of the electricity. "Now's your chance!"

Noah shook his head frantically, snapping himself out of his early jitters before finally pointing to the battlefield. "G-Got it! Wartortle, Water Gun on Electabuzz!" The Turtle Pokemon obeyed, jumping to the side of the Light Screen where both attacks were still locked onto before releasing a powerful stream of pressurized water towards the large humanoid Pokemon.

"Quick Attack, Manectric!" Wattson barked. Almost moving in an instant, Manectric stopped its own Thunderbolt and vanished from its spot on the field. Dust suddenly kicked up from the floor as the Electric type slammed into an unsuspecting Wartortle, sending it straight into Solrock.

"Warrr!" Both Pokemon cried out in pain as Wartortle's hard shell slammed into Solrock's face, sending the pair into the floor with a thud.

Cole could only curse as the defensive Light Screen disappeared, allowing a persistent bolt of electricity to finally zip towards its groggy targets. He did not need time to think, already knowing who was in the most danger.

"Psychic on Wartortle to send him behind you!" The stronger Pokemon of the duo obeyed, instantly glowing a dark purple before Wartortle was flung behind the Meteorite Pokemon. Solrock droned in pain as it was engulfed in a coat of yellow electricity, sparks encircling it while it struggled to maintain its levitation. "Come on, Noah!" Cole yelled towards the sailor who was desperately trying to think of another move.

"It seems like you two need to work on a little teamwork! Wahahahaha!" Wattson laughed as Electabuzz continued its attack. "Manectric join in on the fun! Use Thunderbolt on Solrock too!" Wattson ordered, pointing towards the struggling sun-shaped Pokemon.

"Noah you have to help him!" Elisa gasped from the sidelines as another bolt of electricity was sent flying towards Solrock's helpless form.

"Wartortle Ice Beam! Make a wall in front of Solrock!" Noah cried desperately. The Water type that was witnessing the onslaught from behind Solrock quickly jumped up into the air before sending a brilliant stream of white ice into the floor. Wattson jumped back as the powerful river of ice froze into the ground instantly, splitting the field in half with a glittering wall.

"That's some Ice Beam!" Wattson couldn't help but mutter as his Pokemon's attacks were negated; he was in slight awe by the wall that separated them from their opponents.

Noah slowly turned to Cole as Solrock shook off the Thunderbolt, sparks of electricity still randomly jetting out from its stone frame. "Shake it off Solrock!" Cole called out with confidence as his Pokemon hummed, recomposing itself.

"I-I'm sorry for getting in the way." Noah called towards Cole who was preoccupied with the battle. The older Trainer snapped towards Noah who jumped in response.

"Don't worry about that now!" Cole barked.

"But-"

"LISTEN!"

A tone so demanding, Noah yelped as his attention snapped back to his teammate. "Double Battles are all about teamwork! Let Solrock deal with the Electric attacks; that will give you the chance to strike back when they're open! Got it!" Sandstone eyes were rigid, emitting intensity with that of a true commander.

Noah could only nod as Cole turned back to the icy wall that separated their team from Wattson's own; scanning its frozen surface frantically, he anticipated another attack.

These battles...Dark brown eyes then glinted with a calculating coolness, a strategy quickly forming. _'I can't see through that ice wall...If it's the same on his side, he'll need to break through it to attack us. He won't stop his offence if he thinks that he has the advantage!' _A smirk formed on his lips as Solrock moved towards the ice wall. These kind of battles...

He loved them.

During all of this electrifying action, Elisa stood on her heels from the balcony. Her hazel eyes brimming with a mix of concern and excitement. To her, Cole and Noah seemed to be in a desperate situation, the powerful Electric attacks of Manectric and Electabuzz appearing completely overwhelming for Solrock and deadly for Wartortle who stood, panting, behind the Meteorite Pokemon.

Focusing on Cole, she quickly noticed the excitement in the Trainer's youthful eyes, a confident smirk plastered over his features as he stood upright, a stance that almost begged to be a part of the battle itself.

_'He's enjoying this...'_ Mouth open in awe with new found respect. _'_...Do_ all Trainer's really love Pokemon battles that much?'_ Elisa hugged onto Riolu who was beginning to squirm in its Trainer's arms, feelings of a warm touch of a woman pressed against it now shifting to heated anguish in a struggle to breath.

_'He's been protecting Wartortle from the Electric attacks this whole time while sacrificing his own Pokemon to take the hits,' _She released a breath she did not know that she was holding. _'He really cares about others...'_

Wattson eyed the icy wall that blocked his vision from the other side of the field. The referee could only glance at his Gym Leader as he thought of a counter attack. "I hope this wall gave your Pokemon a breather because it's going down now! Wahahaha!" Wattson laughed as he pointed towards the frozen barrier. His dark eyes then glinted with excitement as he noticed a familiar floating image through the thickness of the ice.

"There you are!" Wattson pointed towards the suspected Solrock. "Electabuzz! Break through that wall with Thunderpunch! Knock it out!" Electabuzz cried out with its hysterical voice as it charged towards the blurred image.

Cole smirked to himself once an explosion of ice rocketed from the frozen wall, Electabuzz roaring loudly along with the piercing crack of shattered ice shards.

"Double Team!" Solrock multiplied itself in an instant, blurred images spreading the length of the icy wall to Electabuzz's surprise as its fist connected with nothing but a blurred substitute.

Cole quickly turned to Noah who already knew what to do. "Water Gun!" Before Electabuzz could protect itself, a piercing jet of water slammed into the Electric type's frame, sending it into the ice wall as it screeched in pain.

"What the!" Wattson could only gasp in shock as his Pokemon broke out through a new hole from the ice wall, forcefully pushed back by a jet of water before finally slamming into Manectric, sending both into the far concrete wall behind him. "They were waiting for us?" Wattson gasped before a small smile broke his lips, "Excellent strategy Cole, but let's turn up the watts!"

"Manectric, Discharge!" Wattson's deep voice boomed.

Cole and Noah gasped as the wall instantly shattered, bolts of golden electricity zipping across the ground, hitting every Solrock fake, before erupting below Solrock and Wartortle. The two Pokemon cried out in pain as an explosion ripped across their side of the field, sending them back to their Trainers with a thud.

"It hits both Pokemon!" Noah cried out in shock as Wartortle struggled to get back up from the ground. "Those attacks are too strong!" His heart racing, haunting memories were resurfacing of his past battles with this charged up old man.

"Electabuzz, let's go with Thunderpunch one more time!" Electabuzz roared with anger as it jumped into the air, fist crackling with electricity before brutally striking Solrock who was still shaking off the previous attack.

"_Solllll!_" The Meteorite Pokemon screeched as an electrifying fist connected directly, sending it into the ground before splitting the floor with a sickening crack. Cole's fist clenched as Electabuzz and Manectric jumped back onto their side of the field, panting with anticipation of victory.

_'Damn! We need to hit back hard!'_ Cole's jaw clenched as Solrock slowly rose from the ground, droning in pain while Wartortle panted heavily beside it, on the brink of collapse. One more hit and Wartortle would be out of it.

Suddenly, panicked brown eyes rekindled. '_There's still a way!'_ He pointed to his Pokemon.

"Solrock, Skill Swap!"

Wattson smirked confidently as the Meteorite Pokemon began to glow an ominous pink, orbs of light encircling its battered frame. "You'll only be giving me the advantage if you switch abilities with my Pokemon! Wahah-" His trademark laugh was cut short once Cole suddenly pointed to his target; the Pokemon was definitely not one of his own.

"On Wartortle!"

Wattson, Elisa, and Noah all gasped in blatant shock; no one predicted that target as orbs of pink light suddenly radiated around Wartortle's weakened body and shot towards Solrock. The orbs spun around the two Pokemon in a blur as Cole did not take his eyes off the brilliant exchange.

"Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!" Wattson cried as his Pokemon's fist crackled with yellow sparks.

"B-But why?" Noah stuttered as his Starter Pokemon began to float from the ground, its eyes wide with shock at the turn of events. Solrock then dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, the floor cracking under the sudden weight as the sprinting Electabuzz eyed the change of abilities. _'He's not really going to-'_

**"_Earthquake!_"**

Cole's voice roared throughout the gym walls as everyone gasped along with Wattson's Pokemon that were stunned with what would come next. A rippling wave of rock and debris suddenly erupted from beneath Solrock, the ground trembling as it expanded in a wave-like motion towards Electabuzz and Manectric.

"Noooo!" Wattson cried as he covered his face from the onslaught of the attack that engulfed the arena. Crumbling of concrete resonated throughout the building as the entire gym shook with fright as an explosion of heavy debris cloaked both sides of the field, the ceiling lights flickering repeatedly from the ferocious super-effective attack.

"Cole used Solrock's ability to save Wartortle from his own attack!" Forcefully remembering the Rock/Psychic type's ability that she learned from the young man, Elisa's jaw dropped as she gripped onto the steel railings for support from the powerful magnitude of Solrock's Earthquake; the entire gym was shaking and groaning tremendously as if in agony while everyone dropped to the ground for protection. The fact that Cole managed to hit both Electric Pokemon at once was amazing to her, but to be able to ensure the safety of his own teammate with such a cunning strategy blew her mind away.

"He's beyond any ordinary Trainer!" She cried with amazement as Riolu waved its arms around frantically, surprisingly enjoying the sway of the balcony in which it viewed as something fun.

"Such power!" As the ferocious shaking of the gym slowed to a halt, Wattson could only gape at the scene in front of him. The entire gym was in disarray, as if someone had personally flipped the floor to their liking, spikes of rock and concrete jetted out from the floor as his Pokemon were laying on the ground, groaning in agony. Electabuzz was motionless, swirls in its eyes as it was on its back, raised slightly from the ground on a broken slab of concrete.

Wattson's bewildered eyes then flickered towards Noah's floating Wartortle, not one scratch from the Earthquake on it as it continued to gape at the ruptured battlefield. Cole's Solrock was on the destroyed floors, barely levitating as well. Surprisingly, his Manectric, however was panting tiredly as it struggled to get back to its feet, some fight left in him. Wattson bit his lip with worry as his Pokemon boldly stood up for one more attack.

"Manectric, Bite that Solrock!" Wattson's ace obeyed, fangs baring a dark shine as it suddenly bolted towards a Solrock that was barely able to regain its balance.

Cole held his breath as he looked on in surprise, Manectric still had some fight left in it. "Solrock-"

"Use Protect in front of Solrock!"

Cole's eyes widened with shock once a glimmering white shell suddenly floated in front of Solrock's sunken frame. Manectric snarled in anger as it bounced off the white shell, sliding back across the broken rubble of the dusty field as it panted heavily with exhaustion.

"Finish it with Water Gun!" Noah commanded, confidence rising as Wartortle popped out of its shell.

"Triiic!" Wattson could only drop back in shock as a highly pressurized jet of water slammed into his Pokemon, sending it right by him into the gym walls with a splashing thud. Manectric dropped to the battered floor, water running from its ruffled fur as Wattson looked back in shock, zapped into defeat.

"M-Manectric and Electabuzz, a-are unable to battle!" The referee managed to call out, still stunned from the previous explosion. "The winners of this Gym battle are Noah and Cole!" His voice boomed as his hand shot up into the air, a blue flag piercing towards the dimly lit ceiling.

"You did it!" Cole smiled unnoticed to the others, jogging over to Solrock before tilting the heavy Pokemon's body so that he could look into its slitted eyes. The Meteorite Pokemon managed to groan out its name happily as it began to rise slowly, eyes glowing a victorious red as it regained some energy to levitate.

Noah's knees buckled under him as he walked towards his Wartortle who had gently landed back onto the familiar ground. He slowly picked up his partner, withholding an urge to scream out with happiness as Wartortle tiredly smiled up to him. "You-...Y-You did it!..." Noah exhaled in awe, hands trembling as if threatening to drop his Water Pokemon. "We did it! We finally beat him!" Noah's long held exuberance finally spouted back to life as he jumped up and down for joy with his Pokemon. His aqua blue eyes wide with glee, he danced around with Wartortle, holding onto its hands as they spun in their own little circle. They managed to finally beat their shocking obstacle!

A large hand suddenly placed itself on Noah's shoulder, halting his celebration as he glanced up to a large white beard. "That was a fine battle, my boy." Wattson managed a smile as he locked eyes with the young sailor in front of him.

"I...I.." Noah's face flushed red, excitement still etched on his face as he looked back towards his Wartortle who was mimicking its Trainer's expression.

"Wahahaha! You don't have to stop the party just because I came, right?" Wattson laughed, his voice hearty as he slapped the boy's back, nearly making him drop Wartortle. As Noah struggled to hold onto his fearful Pokemon, the persistent sting of the old man's hand still felt from the imprint on his back, Wattson suddenly reached for his pocket and handed Noah a small gold object, the shape of a small '_O'_ with two points sticking out that gleamed in the remaining lights of the gym.

"This is.." Noah's voice was weak, accepting the object as it was gently placed on in his now free hand, Wartortle jumping back to the tattered floor. Cole walked over to the pair after returning Solrock, a small victorious smirk on his face before he glanced at the accomplishment in the boy's hand.

"_The Dynamo Badge_." Cole could hear the young boy's voice shake with excitement as the light from the symbol of Mauville City Gym sparkled beautifully.

"Wahahahaa! Cole, who knew you and this boy would give me such a shocking thrill of a match!" Wattson laughed, turning to Cole who gave him a thoughtful nod. "Cole, I knew you wanted to help this boy get over his fear of battling me again." Cole and Noah both took a step back in slight shock as the Electric Gym Leader fell into another fit of laughter. "You're a truly thoughtful man. Not just thinking about Pokemon after all huh? Wahahahaa!" Wattson's voice boomed.

"I just wanted to have a good Gym Battle. It's been a while." Cole responded quickly, shrugging off the annoying compliment before walking away from the other two males towards the exit where Elisa would be waiting outside.

"He...He wanted to help me?..." Noah's voice was barely audible as he stared in awe at Cole's retreating figure. "But that means...He really earned it-"

"It's yours Noah." Wattson interrupted, his voice soft as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Cole already earned the Dynamo Badge ages ago. Not much sense in giving him two now, right?" He turned to Cole's retreating figure who disappeared behind the automatic doors of the gym that luckily were still in tact.

"I believe that he wanted you to win here."

Aqua eyes shook as the words resonated within the boy.

"It would have been tough by yourself and your Water Pokemon if you had to go it alone." Wattson smirked slightly, brimming with his newest punchline, "I guess you can say that he was your grounded lightning rod in this electrifying battle! Wahahaha!" Wattson laughed heartily again before turning to leave on his side of the gym with the referee.

The large man suddenly stopped. "Now how am I going to clean up this Gym for tomorrow?" He asked turning to the referee's smiling face. "I have those shocking kids coming by for a vacation too...Wahahaha!"

"Cole..." Noah breathed, his hand trembling as Mauville's Gym Badge pressed against his palm. He knew that Cole would be special, a real friend from the very first day.

* * *

Walking outside into the brisk evening air towards Cole and Elisa, aqua blue eyes shined brightly in the early twilight as Noah walked up beside Cole, a thankful smile on his face. "...Y-You knew that I didn't beat Mauville Gym...because of the type of Pokemon I had..." His eyes glimmered as a few tears threatened to fall but he could care less. He had never received such thoughtful support from anyone before.

"You probably should have just caught a Ground type Poke-" Cole attempted to jab at him but his voice cut off once he noticed the tears in Noah's heartfelt eyes. The tears finally slid down his face, flashing in the last rays of the setting sun as he closed his eyes, giving off a smile that could rival the bright electric attacks of Wattson's Pokemon.

"_Thank you Cole!"_

_...Again._

Those words slammed into Cole's very being as memories of Dewford jolted back into his head. He never wanted to play the hero...He really wanted to just see Noah's skills...right?

His mind raced as a flutter of wings suddenly danced against his stomach. "...Yeah yeah..." The Magma Admin blew it off, averting Noah's childish grin.

Elisa blinked in surprise once she noticed a tinge of red grace Cole's cheeks. _'...Is he?'_ She must have been seeing things! The usual calm and cool Cole seemed to be heating up from the praise of a child to her amusement! She snickered before she absent-mindedly pulled on Cole's sand-coloured jacket, catching his attention.

"W-What?" Cole muttered, recomposing himself from Noah's innocent snickering. Elisa suddenly snapped her hand back, averting his stammering face once she noticed her actions. Squeezing onto Riolu that was smiling brightly in her arms, she shyly looked back into his rugged sandstone eyes with a small smile.

"I, um..." She quickly looked back down to Riolu with a soft expression. "I want you...I mean!" She awkwardly fidgeted with her Pokemon in her arms, "I...guess it would be for the best to train me and Riolu..." Her voice was soft, unable to look back into the eyes of the man she was beginning to admire. "If we're a team...Then I have to help out too."

Cole's own expression seemed to soften, Noah quickly noticed as the young woman's voice reached his ears. _'Did the battle change her mind?'_ Noah wondered as he turned to Cole for his response.

Cole's lips turned upward in a small smirk, a thoughtful expression surprisingly filling his features before he turned away from her to the setting sun, earning a sad smile in return. "It will take a couple of days to reach the desert..." His words were rough, catching the attention of the researcher as he glanced back.

"Make sure you look up Riolu's abilities before we leave."

Elisa's face slowly lit up with the last rays of sunlight, cheeks tickled pink as she smiled at Cole who could only stare back in slight awe. "I'll try my best!" She beamed, Riolu crying out with glee from the decision.

"Yeah..." Cole managed a small nod as he inadvertently scratched the back of his head; the perky young girl making his brow furl with thought. The trio then started their walk towards the Pokemon Centre where they would sleep for the night.

_'What the hell am I thinking?...She's not cute!'_ He retaliated against the lewd thoughts of his snickering male brain, increasing his pace to move slightly in front of Elisa and Noah who were now wrapped in a conversation that somehow switched from Noah's Dynamo Badge to something about which island foods were more appetizing. He could hear Elisa gently begin to banter about Mossdeep's Kelpsy Iced Berry Blend being a thousand times tastier than Dewford's Pinap Berry Sundae Special; Cole sadly overheard all of this as he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated.

He did not know what it was...But these two people that he believed were weaklings, and still kind of were apparently, seemed to be stirring up some kind of emotion he had not felt in a long time. A small smile managed to break through walls that were beginning to crumble ever so slightly.

Maybe this is what...friends do after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: No Reward**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I was seeing family in Montreal.**

**But who knows, maybe I got some extra ideas for the story :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_In other news; with no signs of a break-in during the alleged midnight robbery of Slateport's Oceanic Science Museum. Police are considering the powerful storm that occurred over Slateport City may have been the cause for minor damages that took place..."_

Wrapped in a light blue sheet, a young woman hugged her legs against her body as she flipped through tattered sheets of paper, drowning out the buzz of the small television's afternoon broadcast. _'So Riolu usually prefer Fighting based attacks...'_ The young woman rubbed her nose lightly; the scent of rich grasses tickling her repeatedly by riding on a cool breeze that wafted in from an open window. The sensations sent a slight chill down her bare arms as she leaned against the back wall for support; though she remained focused on her task. Cole had told her that she needed to know the basics by the time they left.

"_Jin Rathore. Founder of a treasure that was claimed to be the only one stolen from the museum told reporters that the treasure was considered irrelevant and that the police should not pursue the unknown suspects that may still be at large. Following thi-"_

Elisa blinked; clearly she must have heard it wrong.

"They're giving up?"

The confused researcher turned her head from the television set to a young boy who was sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor of their room. His bright aqua eyes just as wide as her own as he stopped combing through the white down of a white bird that was perched upon his knee. "I thought that the Ocean Plate would be the best thing there?" He turned to Elisa for confirmation but she shared the same look as him.

"Well..." Elisa glanced back towards the television.

"When I met him there, Mr. Rathore told me that no one else knew about the Ocean Plate, or the Dragon Plates for that matter." Her lips pursed into a frown, "But I thought he would at least have the police search for it. Why would he display it at the museum even if no one would look at it?" Looking down in front of her, she eyed Cole's backpack that rested against the foot of her bed.

Noah followed her gaze until he identified what caught the young woman's interest. "Was he really that slick to get into the Oceanic Museum unnoticed?" The sailor's voice was quiet with awe. Noah then tipped his head to the side before suddenly getting up.

_"Wing!"_ Wingull cried while flapping hysterically before landing on Elisa's bed while Noah walked towards Cole's backpack. He unzipped the single strap backpack in one motion to Elisa's shock before pulling out the blue tablet.

"What are you doing!" Elisa cried, the sheets that wrapped around her legs flew up as she shot up onto her knees. "That's stealing!" She accused while pointing her sheets of paper at his face.

Noah gave the young woman a sarcastic look.

"...I..I mean-" Elisa immediately shut her mouth, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Are you really going to have your conscious get in the way now?" Noah mused as Elisa glanced away. He then turned back to their first Dragon Plate, its cooling presence sending a slight shiver up his arms. "Besides, we're all friends here; why would I steal from Cole right after he helped me win the Dynamo Badge?" He laughed, zipping the backpack shut before dropping onto the bed, the springs creaking as he sat beside his Wingull; the bird poking at the plate with curious black eyes.

"So you would have stolen from him if he never helped you..." Elisa gave the young boy a dead-panned look, earning a nervous glance in response.

"Well I...Uhh-he's a good guy!" Noah laughed, avoiding her annoyed look.

"I would never do anything bad to him!" Noah continued to wave off the dry looks from Elisa and now his own Pokemon before he turned back to the Ocean Plate. His nervous smile switching quickly to a cocky grin. "I know you think he's a great guy too..." The shackles of his trap tightening, he anticipated her next move.

"Huh?" Elisa shifted back as Noah gave her a coy look.

"I mean come on." He started with a smirk. "Great guy; strong, brave, protects us. A_lways_ willing to help you out. That's every girl's dream right?" Noah's voice was teetering on suggestive, sending Elisa into an absolutely shocked expression.

"H-He's not in my dreams!" Elisa cried, face tinging pink before turning away from Noah who started to go into his common fits of giggling. She remained quiet, shoulders slumped in defeat at how the conversation spiralled out of control so quickly. Sure Cole was very helpful on this journey they had started together; she was extremely grateful for that.

But a girl's dream? She had never thought of him that way...

Suddenly a reoccurring memory that had plagued her mind for the past week flashed before her eyes. The heat of the markets in Slateport; Cole was staring directly at her, his deep brown eyes felt like they were boring into her when she had walked through that tent. He had gazed upon her shamelessly that day...but the small spark of pleasure that ignited within when he looked at her for the first time...

_'No!'_

Elisa frantically slapped at her cheeks, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! H-He's a good person...That's it!" She muttered, voice barely audible as Noah started to laugh harder.

"It was a joke Elisa, you're so shy." The young sailor's laughter faded before tutrning back to the Ocean Plate, its unreadable text baffled him as he skimmed over the ancient words.

"I am not..." She whined softly, finally able to cool down as she glanced back at Noah. How could she be getting picked on by someone four years younger than her? She was the adult here...

"So do you really think there is another Dragon Plate out there that looks like this?" Noah started, snapping her train of thought. The plate continued to sparkle in its beautiful shades of blue as Elisa looked down upon it.

"Yeah, they should look alike...but-" She eyed the object in his hands. "We have one, but it has no clues concerning Rayquaza, except for what I believe are scriptures." She added, pointing at the strange texts. "This book has the same markings, but when I tried to translate them, they didn't explain anything." Elisa huffed slightly at her predicament.

"These form words?" Noah muttered with surprise, holding the plate above his head.

"Well, letters for the most part." Elisa sighed, pulling the plate back down to eye level. "I guess I'll just have to keep looking over the information from this book."

"The next one's in the desert..." The young boy huffed. They would be leaving his ship later today to venture North. He had never travelled very far from water before; a sinking feeling hit him in the gut as he looked out the window. The lively chatter of the city filled the small room while Noah remained quiet. "We won't be sailing for a while. I just hope we can still use my ship when we get the next plate."

"I still want you to travel with us!"

Noah blinked, turning to Elisa who's hazel eyes were bright with determination. "What?"

The young woman blushed slightly at her forwardness and Noah's confused look before continuing, "...Wherever this journey takes us, I want the three of us to travel together...Even if it's not by sea!" Elisa nodded enthusiastically. "You're our friend Noah; we're all a part of this!"

The young sailor continued to stare thoughtfully from his friends words before beaming at her with his signature smile. "I know that!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head modestly. "And besides, since we're going to the desert, we should stop by Lavaridge! The Gym Leader there uses Fire types!" Noah suggested, happiness flooding within, knowing that he finally had friends to travel with. "It'll be an easy win!"

"Of course!" Elisa giggled. Her own guilty pleasure now fawning over the possible hot springs. Her smile then wavered; they may actually visit Lavaridge Town. Would Cole really want to see his family? He never told her that much about them though, so it was beginning to pick at her.

"If you get that Gym Badge, I know your parents will be proud." Noah beamed at Elisa's words before pumping his fist into the air. The pair continued to laugh, filling the small room of the with a positive feeling despite the growing uneasiness that lingered above them. Could this journey really be that easy after all?

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the Pokemon Centre, a tall figure stood outside of the Mauville Game Corner. The warm afternoon sun brought everyone out of their homes as the streets were filled with residents of all ages. The Game Corner was running at an efficient pace as greedy eyed gamblers shuffled back and forth between its entrance.

Leaning against the smudged glass of a rundown payphone booth, Cole quickly dialled a familiar number; lightly pressing the receiver against his ear, the ring droned out the chatter of the streets.

"Speak."

"It's Cole," The Magma Admin replied quickly, knowing that his leader would hang up if he didn't get a response.

There was a small sigh on the other line. Cole blinked repeatedly, unsure of what Holland was thinking. "I heard the news. You have the Dragon Plate?"

"Yes sir; it's currently at the Pokemon Centre with the researcher." Cole glanced behind him down the street, a slight hope of laying eyes on the red-roofed building.

"Excellent." Cole could hear his commander chuckle lightly. "It seems like you're finally getting somewhere with Rayquaza. Where's the next one?" Holland asked, his greed getting the better of him as he leaned forward in his chair.

Cole blinked.

"Didn't Tori tell you?" Usually she would be inform Holland immediately on any task; the Dragon Plate was their most important objective at the moment. The Magma Admin then heard a sudden crash from the other end of the phone, the loud noise making him flinch from the receiver. "...Sir?"

"That girl-" His voice was sharp but it leaned to that of surprise. "What the hell is she thinking? When she returns to base..." His voice trailed off, sending a shiver down Cole's spine in fear of what would befall the young woman.

"Well...it's in the desert sir." Cole cut in, breaking the tension that pressed against him. "I'm heading there now to investigate."

There was only silence on the other end of the phone; dry lips churned as the young man held his breath, waiting for a reply before his leader's voice finally blared into his ear. "Your teammates are getting careless Cole. It's a good thing that you're still useful to me." Cole smirked from the praise, the phone shifting to the other side of his ear.

"If the next Dragon Plate is in the desert, then its fair game to everyone. You shouldn't need any help."

"Well um...Sir?" Cole quickly interrupted. "The desert contains a lot of powerful Pokemon. Nidoking and Shedinja would be very useful for me there. Since I found one of the Dragon Plates...would I be able to get my Pokemon back?"

A sneering laugh slapped a shocked face, the tone striking at Cole's heart for he knew the answer already. "If your first mission was to break in; I know that Tori was the one that completed all of the difficult tasks." Holland chuckled at the man's attempt. "Don't think that you're off the hook just because you managed to find one plate!"

Cole clenched onto the phone a little bit harder, the force causing the rusty steal to cut into his hand. "But sir!"

"_Silence!_"

The pain pierced at him with an even greater force now; Cole hastily clenched his fists to prevent himself from getting into more trouble.

"You still have _two more _plates to collect. Get those, and you'll see your Pokemon again. Four Pokemon are more than enough with your skills." Holland informed, his voice low, almost as if it was mocking his very being. "They're in great hands by the way...Tori and Koji are taking good care of them."

**"What!" **His free hand slamming onto the steel frame of the phone box, he glared at the receiver in shock. Why didn't Tori tell him that she had one of his Pokemon? _'Koji has my Pokemon!'_ The heat of anger rose within, overpowering his usual cool demeanour; but he took a deep breath, suppressing his urge to give Holland a piece of his mind. "...I-I understand sir..." He couldn't do anything.

"Good," Holland smirked. "You'll be fine on your own."

With Holland's last words, the line finally died. The continuous beeping of the receiver blaring into Cole's ear as he closed his eyes; frustration and sadness washed over his mind. His Pokemon were paying a price for his failures. Why did they have to? He could take all the blame and punishment on his own, so why use his Pokemon?

He needed to get to the desert by all means.

Cole slammed the receiver down, a shattering clang erupted from the impact but he did not care for that, nor the odd looks of the surprised residents that jumped back from the booth. _'I'll get you guys back...'_ Moving swiftly, Cole slid out from the booth and headed for the Pokemon Centre; he needed to get more information on the Dragon Plates. It would be his only hope.

* * *

Far from civilization, on the outskirts of Fallarbor Town within a dark and dreary cave. A middle-aged man placed an old cell phone onto the splintered wood of his desk, the deep lines of his face becoming more prominent as he smirked to himself. The room was quiet now, the end of the conversation with one of his best men finally behind him, he folded his arms on his desk while leaning forward in the decaying chair that centred his small office.

"Fool." Holland chuckled. "He should know that he has no authority over me."

A sudden loud knock slammed against his door, breaking his smile as a younger, but much larger man rushed into the room. The rough features of his face menacing as he slammed his fists on the table in front of Holland, shards of wood flying up in the air.

"You let Tori get one of the Dragon Plates!" Koji barked, his sapphire eyes fierce with anger.

"Yes." The Magma Leader responded without a flinch. "It seems like our plans are finally baring fruit."

Koji pulled at his tousled brown hair in frustration, "Why didn't you use me!" He barked. "I've been sitting around this crap shack for weeks! If I was running the show, we would have had all the Dragon Plates by now!"

Holland stood up, making Koji jump back with a surprised snear. "Is that an order?"

The oldest Magma Admin avoided his leader's gaze. "N-No..." The anger was still evident on his face as he clenched his fists. "But why should Tori be out running with that loser? I-"

"Cole and Tori are my best."

Sapphire eyes flashed with shock from the words that slapped him. "What!"

Holland came around from behind his desk to Koji's surprise, his face showing no emotion as he stood face-to-face with the Admin, making him step back. "Do you know how much work Maxie and I put into those two? The time we sacrificed to hone their skills?" His voice was rising. Those two children were his only aces; with so many Magma members dropping out, times were becoming desperate.

"I know that bu-"

**"Then you should damn well know that they are the stars of Team Magma!"**

Koji sneered at him, though the trembling of his fists did not match the anger in his eyes. "They will be the ones that make our name feared all over Hoenn once again!" Holland roared, his voice tearing into Koji as he fell back, slamming hard into the stone walls behind him.

"Koji!" The Admin flinched from the sharp call, "You were only appointed to Admin position so that you would give them some guidance. You are not the best out of them!"

His words were ruthless. That's what Holland really thought...Just another teacher to pass knowledge to people that were worlds beyond him.

"Holland.." Koji stood up from the wall, the wet stones soaking into his dark red Magma vest. His dry lips moved but no words escaped, as if preventing himself from saying what he really thought; he finally looked his leader in the eyes.

They were dark, full of hate, just like his own. "What do you want me to do then."

Holland smirked, pleased with the idiot's rare showing of obedience. "Be patient." The Magma Leader patted Koji on his shoulder to his surprise before turning him to the open door. A few Magma grunts were shyly peeking from the hallway, eyes wide from the display they had witnessed. "First off, I have some business to attend to; then I'll need you."

"When?" Koji blurted out as he passed the front door.

"When Cole finds the last Dragon Plate. We'll need everyone working once Rayquaza comes into my grasp." His dark eyes suddenly glinted, surprising the oldest Admin again. "You should be training in the meantime. This is Meteor Falls," Holland chuckled. "I know _your_ _Nidoking_ will love to train in these mountains."Koji's shocked face quickly flashed to a confident one as he pulled out a lone Poke ball; its surface scratched in multiple places, clearly indicating how long it had been used over time.

"My Nidoking huh..." A devious grin plastered itself onto his face. Tossing the Poke ball into the air, a large, dark purple bipedal creature materialized before him. "I'll make sure he goes through a hell of a time." Koji's words were low, threatening as he glared at the Pokemon's dark face. Nidoking remained silent, his beady eyes downcast as Koji leered at him.

"Miss your master?" Koji taunted, kicking Nidoking hard armoured body. "He left you...Because you're weak."

_"Niiii!"_ Nidoking snapped his head up, clear shock written over his face as Koji continued to smirk. Did his friend really believe that he was not strong enough? Nidoking growled angrily at the large man, his white teeth glinting in the hallways flickering lights. He had not seen any of his other friends in days, could Cole really have left him behind?

"I'm your master now..." Koji laughed, "That idiot Cole was too weak to realize the real strength you have." He patted Nidoking roughly. "Don't worry though, I'm going to bring that out..."

"Turn him into a true fighter." Holland began to chuckle lightly at the man's words before Koji began to join in as well; slowly turning into an onset of laughter that filled the hollow room. The passing grunts did not join in though, because this laughter had no joy behind its ominous drone. Their superiors were finally moving in the right direction. All of Hoenn would be theirs soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Penalty**

**Part I**

* * *

His pace relentless, a young man continued forward down the busy streets of Mauville; his dark brown eyes focused as he brushed by multiple residents. The pungent aromas of pine and hot dog stands, Cole turned another corner, nearing the Pokemon Centre's familiar red roof.

"_Why do I have to get the Plate?"_

Dark brown eyes flickered; he usually did not listen to idle conversations from passing residents, but the irritated voice from behind him made the young man stop mid-stride, only to turn his head slightly to gaze at an ice cream shop's window.

"...I know sir but-"

Hands shoved into deep pockets, Cole now glanced at an ice cream shop's reflective window, but it was not the sundae special that caught the man's attention. Just a few steps from the Magma Admin was a young man, probably older than himself, standing alone as residents slipped by the stagnant figure. He was holding onto a small blue cellphone, his free hand on his hip as he looked off into the opposite direction of watchful eyes.

"I-I know that...But I'm all the way in Mauville! Verdanturf would-"

The strange man huffed, a small bead of sweat running down his long neck in the late blazing sun. He hastily shook his light blue vest to cool himself off.

Dark brown eyes hardened as the man tipped his head from the cellphone, light blonde hair falling back against his shoulder. Cole instantly caught sight of a small skull shaped 'A' just below the man's ear as he continued to chat.

_'...That's-'_

His hands forming into tightened fists, Cole now focused on this sudden target, yet to the eyes of any person that passed by, one would believe that he was just a young man staring at the ice cream's options in the window, craving something cold in the blazing heat of the afternoon.

_'Team Aqua's...'_ His ears perked up, now eager to identify what this man's conversation was leading to.

"Can't anyone else get the Plates info-"

_'He knows about them?!' _Wide brown eyes quickly snapped left, avoiding the dark eyes of the man that suddenly turned around angrily, completely unaware.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" The man huffed again before shaking his blue vest. "...No one even knows about these things anyway, so I can talk about it as much as I want, geez!" His wide, dark eyes then blinked in confusion.

"She's here? Really?...Then why can't she get-...Haha! You wish...Right now?...Yeah, if we go together, it's less work for me...Fine."

Cole blinked, glancing slightly to his right as he leaned against a steel bar separating him from the busy roads. He remained silent as the unknown man quickly shoved his cellphone into his pocket before turning away from the Magma Admin. Cole perked up, watching the alleged Aqua grunt walk in the direction of the Game Corner.

Surprised at how thankful he was for the dense population of Mauville City, Cole easily slipped between oncoming residents as he trailed the unknown man down the streets. His messy black hair hiding his icy stare. His steps were cat-like, avoiding each chattering resident that came his way, he remained focused on his newest target.

He wished that they would have stayed dead.

_'How does Aqua know about the Dragon Plates...'_ His mind repeated as he turned another corner, a few metres behind the grunt's lanky figure as he strolled carelessly towards Mauville City's Game Corner.

Cole stood behind the phone booth he had used before, peering at the alleged Aqua member that stood just in front of a security guard that towered over the entrance of a massive door that led into Mauville Game Corner. Dark brown eyes then narrowed once a young woman, slim and apparently out-going by the way she blatantly hugged his target, appeared at the entrance as well.

Leaning forward, he mentally cursed himself, the loud noises of the city were now working against him, he could only see the young woman latch onto the man, both apparently happy in his eyes he assumed by the smirk they received from the security guard. Cole held his breath as the pair smiled brightly before literally jumping through the automatic doors, the loud blare of electronic music resonating from within the overpowered building before, they disappeared from his sight.

_'They must be going in there to discuss the Dragon Plates.'_ Cole moved in a heartbeat, fast towards the automatic doors. He then let out an annoyed huff once a large hand latched onto his shoulder, preventing him from reaching his destination.

"Going somewhere?"

Cole turned around, a large man stared down at him, nearly a foot taller than himself. Yet the Magma Admin gave him an annoyed look instead of a fearful one, earning a glare from his captor. "Yeah...the Game Corner..." Cole's voice trailed, his dark brown eyes turning to the entrance, as if taunting the guard with an obvious answer.

"Sorry pipsqueak," The guard smirked, eyeing Cole's rough figure; from his messy black hair to his worn out black shoes. "But tonight is Couple's Night, got it? Only couples nineteen and older are allowed in."

"I'm nineteen."

"Are you a couple?"

"Tch..." Cole scowled at him, his teeth glinting in the sunlight from the man's cheap words.

"Yeah I thought so." The security guard tossed the younger man back, Cole stumbling slightly before the guard crossed his arms over his chest, the letters on his black vest reading, 'Game Corner Security'.

"You can't be serious..." Cole muttered as he glared right back at the taller man. He needed to get in there, information on the Dragon Plates was just a few steps away, yet this human skyscraper _insisted_ on blocking his path.

"Ya see that!" The guard snapped, catching Cole's attention as he pointed towards a sign just above the Game Corner's entrance. A tired sigh escaping his lips, Cole deflated from the words.

**Special Couple's Night! Bring your Lover!**

"Either get yourself a girlfriend before tonight and stick with her, or go back home and try your luck with some online Poke Slots!"

Cole sneered. A girlfriend? Why would he need that? He did not join Team Magma to go gallivanting with some girl...Who the hell-

"Girlfriend?"

"You deaf and blind? You _need_ a _girlfriend_ for tonight!" The guard barked back. "...Unless you swing the other way...I guess that's fine too." The security guard almost laughed before turning around to the Game Corner's entrance. "I'll have to ask my supervisor about that though, so if you wan-"

"Huh?" The guard blinked. An elderly couple now stood in front of him, smiling softly as they held hands.

"...Where did he go?"

* * *

A strong, handsome young man stood tall, his deep eyes fixed on a woman's trembling form before him. She was looking deeply into his eyes, waiting, no _wishing,_ that he would say the words she longed to hear. They had been together for so long, fighting one challenge after the other; truly this was the time he confessed his hidden feelings to her.

"_...I'm sorry"_

She sniffled sadly, he was not going to do it. "...But...I'm_ really...a woman."_

"**I-Impossible!"**

**"BOO YEAH!"**

A young woman and boy cried out as they gaped at a blaring screen. Elisa and Noah were sitting on their own beds, both under light sheets as they continued to watch a drama they had decided to watch together.

The boy of the pair turned to Elisa, his bright grin lighting the room as he reached out, his fingers slapping against his palm. "Come on, pay up!"

Elisa groaned, childishly pulling on the sheets that covered her as Noah continued to smirk. "B-But how was I supposed to know Antonio would have taken the experimental drug to save his long lost sister?"

Noah continued to hang his hand out, "Everyone watches Cove Lily Motel! Didn't you see last season?" Elisa avoided his astonished look. "...You don't? But it's the number one rated show in Hoenn-"

"I-It's foolish!" The researcher whined, reaching for her backpack. "The people on this show are just...just weird."

"But it's reality television!"

Elisa gave the young boy a deadpanned look before swerving into a hopeless one. "Eh...Cole took all the money..."

"Argh! I really wanted those Poke Dollars!" Noah grumbled slapping his hand onto the bed. "If you just knew how to battle, I could have been swimming in some dough right now!"

Hazel eyes flickered with sadness from the boy's words as the credits began to rise on the screen. The shame she had felt that day not too long ago was still fresh. Elisa finally attempted to train Riolu with the help of Cole by her side. "...I'll learn soon..." She muttered yet her voice was not strong enough to catch the boy's attention.

"Cole has all the money, huh?" Noah remained oblivious to the woman's crestfallen face. "...That's right, he thinks we we'll lose it." He smirked, "Pfft! I bet he's going to blow it at the Game Corner or somethin'."

Elisa shot up, her eyes wide from Noah's words as he snickered to himself. "He wouldn't do that!"

Noah grinned coyly. "I know, I know!" He laughed, turning to her, "Your boyfriend is a _noble man_, isn't he?"

"H-He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Elisa argued back, yet the weak tone of her voice barely made any difference as Noah began to laugh at her. "He's mean and rough...and-" She really did not like this, Cole's smart remarks at her mistakes with the basics of Pokemon training he tried to teach her was enough, but now Noah too? She sighed tiredly as Noah laughed harder.

Suddenly, the door to their room opened, a small gust of wind earning small yelps from the pair as they turned to the intruder. Small beads of sweat were running down the man's face as he looked around frantically before his dark brown eyes locked onto their target.

"...Hi?" Elisa greeted shakily, though she couldn't hide the small grin that was forming. Sitting up slightly, the sheets she was under fell from her shoulders, revealing her usual attire of dark pants along with a grey sweater that covered her form.

"We're going to the Game Corner."

"Eh?"

Walking in, Cole grabbed Elisa's shoes from the front door and tossed it at the young woman, earning a confused look in return. Ignoring her questioning stare, he quickly grabbed his backpack and strapped it around his frame. _'If they have a plate, then the Ocean Plate should react to it.'_ He smirked, it was a good thing he listened to Elisa's theories carefully.

"...Game Corner?" She muttered, turning to Noah's grinning face as Cole walked back to the entrance, his arms crossed.

"~Hey Cole!~" Noah greeted happily, waving his hand to get the Trainer's attention. The same Trainer that helped him get over his fear of the big city and Mauville Gym.

"Hey." His reply swift, Cole did not take his eyes off Elisa as she fought off the comfort of her bed before finally reaching out for her white running shoes. "Come on, we need to be there now."

"For what?" Elisa mumbled, clearly lost from her travelling partner's strange behaviour. She attempted to put on a shoe, but glanced at the young man instead. "...You're not really going to...gamble, are you?"

"Let's just go, you'll see when we get there."

"Can I join?" Noah chirped.

Cole glared towards the younger male, earning a small yelp in return. "Couples only."

**"Ow!"**

Elisa's shoe suddenly flew from her hands as her head shot up, hazel eyes bulging as she nearly choked. _"C-Couples?"_

Noah cried as he rubbed a deep imprint in his forehead. Glaring at the large white shoe that not lay innocently on the floor of their room, he suddenly fought back a few fake tears before turning to Elisa. "My head's not your foot!"

"Elisa, let's go." Cole turned to the open hallway, the chatter of the main hall echoing from below. It was hard enough for him to fight off the rising heat on his cheeks.

Elisa remained quiet, her hands trembling slightly on her exposed sock, her gaping eyes never leaving Cole's back. She hesitated, attempting to say something to the young man but could not as a creeping blush graced her cheeks. _'Why couples...What is he going to do?'_

Her cheeks deepened to a new shade of red. _'...We're...Going out?'_

* * *

Dark brown eyes glinted with arrogance at a tall man, the hulking figure sneering at those eyes and the meek hazel ones right beside them as two figures stood outside of the Game Corner's entrance.

"Well..." Cole's voice trailed before glancing down to a young woman who shyly sent a dorky smile up to the large security guard.

"H-How the hell..." The large man muttered in disbelief, scratching his head in confusion before he glared at Cole's righteous smirk. "How do I not know she's your sister or somethin?! Prove it then!"

Cole's smirk dropped, earning a smirk to rise on the security guard in return.

"You can't just pick up any gir-"

_"Eep!"_

Elisa stiffened, a strong arm suddenly wrapping around her waist from her sweater's folds, the girl shook from within, peeking up to the surprisingly warm eyes of the man that touched her. She was pressed against his chest to the surprise of the security guard, but more importantly her. "W-What are you-"

"Elisa." His voice was soft, easily silencing her. "...You're my girlfriend, right?"

It was normal to have a heart attack at her age, right?

"_I-I...I um..._"

**"C'mon!"**

She could only squeak in shock. Turning around, Elisa could see an ever growing line behind her and Cole. The man of the first pair behind her glared at them with annoyance. "I wanna play the slots with my girl here!"

"Elisa..."

The young woman turned back, Cole was inches from her face now. Shaky hazel eyes suddenly glanced at a pair of lips that were suddenly flooding her mind. Smooth...inviting...maybe just one-

_"...Yes."_

_'N-No!'_ She blushed scarlet this time, her heart pounding against her chest, which was obviously beating against his as well to her dismay. She never would believe in a thousand years that he would be so bold to say such a thing; her lips suddenly felt dry, she nibbled on them without thinking. "...Cole-"

"There's information on the Dragon Plates inside."

It took a few seconds before Elisa's face went blank. "...What?"

"The Dragon Plates! That's why we need to get into the Game Corner." He whispered, although the woman did not seem to share his enthusiasm this time. "We just need to get in."

"Oh..._Plates_...right." She averted his gaze, turning back to the security guard who continued to tap his foot impatiently.

"Are you two a couple or what?"

"...Mhm!" Elisa muttered after some thought, her cheeks reigniting as she finally realized her task she would need to complete in order to get into the Game Corner. She would need to do this for the Dragon Plate.

Her hands trembled against Cole's arms, fighting the urge to squeeze them._ 'That's right...the Dragon Plate.'_

"C-Cole is my...is my-" She could not really do this, could she?

**"..._My boyfriend! He's my boyfriend!_"** She didn't mean to say it that loud, awkwardly grabbing onto Cole's arm to his surprise, he gaped at the bold move as she desperately tried to stop her shaking hands.

The security guard nearly vomited, or cooed, Cole could not tell before he clasped his hands together happily. "My, my!" The tall man started, "Such love! Okay then, have a great time!" He stepped aside, pointing both arms to the automatic doors.

It really worked.

Cole continued to stare at the shade of pure red that dawned Elisa's face as they walked into the large mecha-structure that was Mauville's Game Corner. He could not believe she would be bold enough to say such a thing, let alone in public. He knew that Elisa was rather shy, the complete opposite of the only girl he ever talked to back on Team Magma, so this was a very big shock to him. Though he wasn't complaining about the feeling of her arm entangled with his.

He frowned slightly as the girl trembled against him, almost feeling guilty for throwing her into such a situation; but this was the Dragon Plate after all. That was their only task they decided to complete together.

She wanted this, right? The cooling blast of air conditioning hitting his face, Cole turned forward to his latest challenge. The Game Corner.

_'I guess she's useful after all...'_

* * *

Upon entering the gambling facility, Cole and Elisa held their breaths, gaping at the expansive walls and bright lights that bombarded them. As far as their wide eyes could see; coin slots, card tables, waiters, waitresses in _very_ _short_ skirts, the place was polluted with activity. Walking slowly, their hands now locking onto each other without them even noticing due to the fear of getting lost in the bustling casino, Cole and Elisa managed to make their way to the front desk.

"Welcome to Mauville Game Corner!" A petite young woman greeted the two as she bowed politely. She handed Cole a small pamphlet to the young man's confusion before she signalled with her hand towards the thick crowds. "I'm sorry about the amount of guests that may be blocking our way, but the Corner is very popular today because it's the anniversary of Hoenn's most popular couple's engagement!"

Elisa tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Hoenn's most popular couple?"

The woman could only take a step back in light shock before she giggled softly. "Hoenn's Couple! Brendan and May!"

"Oh..." Elisa muttered as she glanced up towards Cole's just as confused face.

"Isn't it just marvellous!" The woman cooed before she snatched onto Cole's hand, earning a grimace in return. "They were the ones that saved Hoenn two years ago! And their popularity only rose once everyone started to learn that they actually liked each other!" She giggled again, her short blue hair dancing against her small ears. "I wish I could meet someone like Brendan! He's soooo handsome, cool, tall, sexy, strong, slim, handsome, a Coordinator, exotic; he's from Johto you kno-"

"Are you done."

Elisa could not help but let out a relieved sigh from Cole's blunt words. She smiled slightly, he was not much for hearing about other people's fame after all.

The girl gasped, her small cheeks flaring red once she noticed her ramblings. "I-I'm sorry!" She pulled Cole, who was still holding onto Elisa's hand into the bustling crowds. The pair squeezed onto each other more in fear than anything else as the young woman yanked them roughly. "I'll take you two to your seats now!"

As the three pushed by the packs of men and woman, all fawning over one another to the Admin's disgust, Cole could not help but turn back, his hand still loosely holding onto Elisa. His eyes darkened once he noticed that her head was down, face completely hidden from his eyes. The young man suddenly felt a nagging empitness in his chest. _'...Maybe...I went a little too far...'_ He was not really known to be tender at times. He frowned, hoping to see the young woman smile at him as usual, but she remained downcast.

Cole's thoughts began to wonder as the waitress suddenly pulled him in another direction. Before working with Team Magma, he had not really fallen for any girls, now that he thought about it. It was not like he did not like them; he cringed slightly as the woman pulled him again, making him pull onto Elisa's hand harder to his dismay. Thinking back, the old man's granddaughter was the only girl that caught his attention when he was a child. But now that he thought about it, it was not really for her looks...but more for how she acted and the way she worked with her Pokemon.

_'Wait...'_ His brow furled in thought. That's not right...Was it? '_To like a girl only for what she does?'_ Cole scoffed at the strange thoughts that had been increasing ever since that fateful day back at Slateport's markets. He was not with his father for quite sometime; so the only knowledge he had of girls was the mechanics of...

He nearly tripped. Where were they going again?

Why did he need a girlfriend again? _'Stupid questions...'_ Well he only needed one now to get into the Game Corner. He glanced back at Elisa who still did not look up to him. _'She probably thinks I'm weird enough as it is...' _Any normal human would not be able to notice it, but a flash of disappointment flickered across the Trainer's dark brown eyes before a woman's cheery voice spoke up.

"We're here!" She smiled brightly, flinging Cole and Elisa to their surprise into a corner. Their heads snapped back against a red coloured wall as the cushions of a seat they fell onto groaned from the sudden weight. The pair could only stare at the woman in obvious shock before she pointed to the pamphlet in Cole's trembling hand.

"A waiter will come by soon to get you started with some drinks!" She gave Elisa a coy look, earning a confused look in response. "I hope you tip well, because these seats are very hard to get..." She flashed a cheeky smile before she disappeared around the corner, leaving the two to sit silently in awe.

"H-How...did she..." Cole stuttered.

"...Throw us?" Elisa managed to finish the Trainer's words before she finally realized their position. They were sitting in a...love seat. _'Is he really serious about this?!'_ Of all the furniture in the world...Elisa shivered slightly once Cole lifted himself up, his leg brushing against hers to her dismay.

Both tried their best to scoot away from one another, but they only cringed once they noticed nothing but a cold tiled floor waiting for them. Finally giving up, their chances of sitting without touching fading from their minds, Cole and Elisa cautiously slid inward, only to brush shoulders once again. _'...This is weird.'_ Elisa tried to shift herself again, but could not move anywhere, it was like the seat was forcing them in. She glanced forward. In front of them, a single wooden table that held a large oval candle in the centre peered back at them, its flame giving off a sensual glow.

"...We should leave. Now."

"Huh?" Elisa snapped her head up to Cole's fearful face as he continued to glare at the candlelight. "B-But we just got here and-" She shifted slightly, his hand was too close to her leg. "We only came here for the Dragon Plate info, right?"

Cole turned to her, yet quickly regretted it once he noticed the light was accenting her round face perfectly, his eyes wandered to her lips briefly before he turned away. "Y-Yeah...I know that." He shot back, folding his arms tightly, away from the researcher.

Elisa opened her mouth slightly, but no words managed to escape. Her heart beginning to race, she mentally kicked herself for the creeping thoughts that began to rise too easily around the quiet man. _'I'm sitting beside Cole...alone...No one's here...Just a boy and a-'_

"Stupid Emma."

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Elisa waved her hands frantically as the man turned to her. Cole then quickly looked away again, his eyes focused on something else, Elisa did the same.

Uncomfortable.

Only the gentle thumping of music could be heard from their booth as the two remained quiet. What were they supposed to say here?

"We should..." Cole turned, Elisa's quiet words finally breaking the awkward silence that they usually never shared. "We should find the person who knows about the next Dragon Plate..." Elisa suggested as she shifted slightly from his gaze before she played with the end of her dark brown hair.

_'Why am I doing that!'_ She screamed at herself, yanking her hand down childishly.

"...Okay." Cole mumbled back, his dark brown eyes soft in the candlelight. "I'll check out the main floor." The Trainer was about to get up before, suddenly, a tall man appeared at their table.

**"~Helloooooo!~"**

Cole dropped back in the seat, making Elisa screech; her hands pressed against his rather heavy backpack, she gasped as Cole fell onto her. "Cole-G-Get off!" She whined while he covered her from seeing who, or what apparently made him fall down.

"I'm your waiter for the evening!" The man was tall, about the same height as the security guard as he bowed towards the two before smiling brightly, his pointy chin sparkling in the candlelight.

"We don't need anything." Cole shot back as he quickly leaned up, clearly irritated now that he was taken by surprise, not once, but twice today.

The waiter blinked, clearly hurt from the man's words before he smiled brightly at the young lady that emerged from behind him, her large hazel eyes peeking from Cole's shoulder. "Oh...I see here." His smile widened. "I'm sorry sir, even if it is Couple's Night; sleeping with your date is clearly not allowed in a public building."

**_"W-What!"_**

Cole's face burned red while Elisa slammed her head against the table, the candle bouncing into the air before landing with a thud. "What the hell did you say!" Cole snapped, his eyes flickering to Elisa's still form before glaring back towards the man and his outrageous question. Who did he think he was? Tori?

"Hahaha! I'm sorry!" The man laughed, slapping the table lightly before smiling politely at Cole's flustered face. "It was just a joke sir." He then leaned in closer. "Besides, those rooms are further _downstairs. _You'll be able to do_ anything to her._"

A gasp...a choking sound...something spilled from Elisa's mouth, but Cole could not tell. "What do you want!" Cole finally snapped, his fists already clenched with embarrassment, rather than anger.

"I'm your waiter!" He chuckled lightly before grabbing the small pamphlet that Cole had dropped on the ground. "Have you decided on your meals, or do you want to have some drinks first? The first two glasses are on the house tonight!"

"_W-Water...please..._" Elisa's depressed voice rang throughout the closed space, earning a bead of sweat to drop from Cole's forehead.

The waiter then smirked before opening the pamphlet in front of Cole. "I'm sorry, but since tonight is Couple's Night..." He trailed off, letting Cole read the menu for himself.

He could not believe it. Fruits, bread, lettuce...not even _water_ was on this list! Cole gaped at the pamphlet before he slowly looked up, meeting the waiter's coy look. _'Are they trying to get us drunk?'_ Cole scoffed at the man. He really hated the taste of alcohol, remembering how Koji and some of the other Magma members had forced him to drink once they noticed that he was older than 16.

"Leave." Cole sent a cold glare to the tall man, earning another hurt look in response.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes!" He smiled brightly, although it was a blur to the Trainer from how fast he ran away. "I'd suggest the Mauville Virgin!" His voice was high, the last few syllables hanging in the air between Cole and Elisa as they sat in silence, pressed against one another.

"_V-Virgin?_" A squeaky voice breaking the silence, Cole flinched before snapping his head down to look at Elisa's wide eyes. Of all the drinks on that list...

"I'm going."

Cole abruptly stood up to Elisa's surprise, making her fall into the love seat with disappointment at the sudden loss of heat. She shook her head frantically; it was not like she liked sitting beside him...Or anything like that. "S-Should I come too?" Elisa managed to mutter as Cole eased his way from the tight spot to get into the hallway.

Cole turned to her, quickly noticing the position Elisa had conveniently fallen into. His dark brown eyes absorbing every feature, Cole felt a knot in his throat once he noticed Elisa on her elbows; dark brown hair falling ever so neatly against her shoulder. The collar of her sweater revealing her neck, his eyes wandered down the side of her frame. The bottom of her sweater had been pushed up slightly too, exposing some of her bare skin. He could not look away from her waist that bent in such a way that-

"Cole?"

He blinked. The girl's soft voice thankfully snapped him out of his thoughts before she spoke up again. "...Do you want me to come?"

Silence. Cole's cheek twitched.

"Leave me alone!"

Elisa managed to lean against the table now, her shoulders slumped once she noticed Cole literally sprint down the hall away from her. She tipped her head to the side, her face clueless before she gazed at the red candle's light. _'I guess he's going to do it himself...'_

* * *

_~BOOM~_

_~BOOM BOOM~ ~BOOM~_

_~BOOM~BOOM~_

Cole groaned, the heavy beats of music pounding into his head as he turned left, right; up, down, he could not find the blonde grunt from earlier that afternoon. Pushing his way through the sweaty crowds of dancing couples, he grimaced as a man bumped into him, his hair whipping around his body, nearly knocking Cole over.

He despised places like this...Loud, sweaty and stupid. With another shove sending the young man nearly to the ground, Cole held down his boiling anger. His thoughts shifted to Elisa once a couple walked by him, the girls long brown hair nearly reaching her lower back as she giggled at her boyfriend's words.

He sighed softly. _'I shouldn't have brought her here...'_ He scolded himself, finally leaving the dance floor to reach the staircase that would lead him to the top floor. _'She doesn't like places like this...'_

He blinked. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ Cole then scoffed, now frustrated with his fruitless attempts to find the person from earlier. He was about to head back before a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What now-" He stopped, noticing the stitched words that read across the man's tight jacket. "...Security?" Cole muttered, dark brown eyes narrowed at the man's dark smirk.

"Name?"

"Cole."

"Coal huh? Your mother a blacksmith or somethin'?"

"What do you want." Cole let out an exasperated sigh. His hands were just inches away from his belt. Houndoom did not like loud places, maybe Lairon? He loved scaring people with its roar.

"Where's your spouse?"

Cole took a step back, the words snapping him from his thoughts. "S-Spouse?"

"Don't have one?" The guard gave Cole a quizzical look. "Then how did you get in here? You're nineteen, right?"

_'Wasn't Elisa?...'_ He wondered. "Yeah, but she's-"

"Where's your girl, huh?" The security guard shook his head, earning another confused look from the young man. "She's not with you right now?"

_'Obviously.'_ Cole sneered at the man, only earning a dark glare in return.

"That's too bad," He then turned Cole around and cuffed him all in one motion to the Magma Admin's blatant shock. "I guess you didn't read the rules for tonight. All couples must, and I mean, absolutely MUST, stay with their partner at all times while in the Game Corner."

Cole struggled with the man's grasp, yet could not budge as some of the couples noticed the altercation. _'Crap.'_ His shoulders drooped once the guard leaned against his shoulder and whispered into his air, sending cold sweats down his back. This was all a trap.

Again.

"Since you did not stay with your spouse for the night. There is only one thing that must be done..." The man smirked, tightening the shackles.

"_Penalty. Game._"

* * *

A tall figure stood alone outside a large wooden building, ravaged by years of ocean air. His face was hidden in the shadows of the shipyard as the sun sunk below the horizon of a bustling city. Peering down towards his cellphone he dialed a number he had committed to memory since he received it.

"Where the hell are you!"

The voice was loud, earning a scoff from the man, but he hid the sound from the receiver. "H-Hello sir, it's me, Jin!" The old man mumbled in a fearful voice.

"I know who you are!" The voice was lower now, but still contained its usual anger from the first exchange. "I want to know where you are so that I can personally come down there and kick your ass!"

Jin smirked to himself as he switched the receiver to his other ear. "S-Sir? I can explai-"

"Explain what? That our only Dragon Plate was stolen from the exhibit that we were supposed to steal! Who the hell did it! We were supposed to meet on the last day of the exhibit to steal it!"

"I-I know sir," His voice trembled in response, "B-But I happened to stay a bit longer after the first day because of the wonderful show...W-When I tried to leave later that night, there was a masked man walking out of the building; I believe he was the one that stole the Ocean Plate!"

"But how-" The voice cut off, clearly shocked Jin believed before it finally rose again. "...Who is this man? I thought you told us that we were the only ones that knew about the Dragon Plate's powers!"

"I thought so too!" Jin cried, his voice still shaking only to earn a sneer on the other line. "...I-I believe that the masked man could be working for Team Magma-"

_**"WHAT!"**_

A small smile gracing his rugged face, Jin scratched at his beard. "I know sir, this is very dangerous."

"But...They should have disbanded two years ago..." The other line droned with interference before a voice was heard once again. "I can't believe this...Fine, I want you in Verdanturf by tomorrow morning, you got that?"

"Y-Yes sir!" He cried, "I truly believe Rayquaza will bring Team Aqua back on top!"

"Don't blurt your words to the world damnit!" The voice snapped at Jin, only earning another smirk in response. "Verdanturf tomorrow. We will have to discuss some new plans; now that Team Magma may be involved...and the location of the next Dragon Plate."

"Yes sir." Jin replied before the line went dead, the shallow beeping against his ear.

Dark emerald eyes suddenly flashed in the sunlight once Jin emerged from the back of the large shipyard. Staring at the last few rays of deep red, he pulled out a Poke ball from his belt, its dark black surface with red and yellow bands across its body, Jin threw the Luxury Ball into the air.

"Continue to follow the light...you insects..."

In a flash of light, accented by beautiful golden sparkles in the sun's last rays, two feathery wings stretched wide, completely shading the man's already darkened face. The large bird cried out, its voice sharp as it bowed towards its Trainer as he ran his fingers down its long red and yellow crown, all the way down to its thick red tail feathers.

"You don't mind flying at night, right Pidgeot?" Jin smirked, nuzzling the short beak of his flying Pokemon.

_"Pidgeooo!"_ It answered the question by flapping its massive wings, small gusts of grasses and rocks blowing away from its powerful strokes. It eyed Jin as if he was trying to make an idiotic joke.

"I thought so." Dark emerald eyes then caught a glimpse of a piercing lighthouse that suddenly lit up, long rays of light spanning out into the ocean's waters. His thoughts wavered from the battle with the masked man to a past that haunted him for the last 2 years.

"I was supposed to meet you here...You were supposed to come back home..." His voice cracked before he clenched his fists. "Soon...I'll get my revenge," Jin then hopped onto the large Bird Pokemon, "Verdanturf Town!"

And with a flurry of winds, Jin and his Pidgeot burst into the red skies, straight for their newest destination.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Penalty**

**Part II **

* * *

**This one is quite long...hehehe...****So bring a snack, probably should know by now that this chapter is loosely comedy :p**

* * *

A small flame danced softly, irregular in its movements, as a young woman continued to stare at her only source of entertainment. Her elbows sliding forward on a sleek table with the help of her grey sweater, she sighed softly, deep in thought, or bored out of her mind. She could not tell herself.

Tapping the side of the oval ornament that held a single flame, the young woman's hazel eyes gazed at the source of heat as the thumping from some unknown source vibrated from her seat.

"Where is he?" Elisa sighed, her chin now resting against the table. Cole had been gone for quite some time now while she waited, patiently, for her friend to return. She pouted slightly, _'It couldn't take him this long to find someone...He usually gets things done right away.'_ She then averted her eyes from the flickering flame, as if she was talking to a person.

_'I mean...' _She pushed the candle away slightly; she did not know that much about him to say such things...could she?

_'He's just some guy...'_ She tried to argue with the candle as the flame jerked right and left. _'Some guy who is so willing to help me...reach my goal._' She took in a soft breath through her nose. Her thighs shifted slightly, allowing her to lean onto her ear. _'Just...a guy who wants me to reach my goal...'_

The candle flickered brightly.

She suddenly glared at the flame. _'I don't like him!'_ She argued.

_'He's mean...never talks...'_ She huffed this time. Those annoying traits of his were right for the most part. But thinking back, her sister had rambled about the qualities that a man should always have; soft hazel eyes narrowed in thought, he had to at least have one of them. _'Smart...understanding...'_ Looking away from the flame, Elisa's fingers played with the fold of her sweater.

_'He's not dumb...and-_' She pouted, she did not like where this was going. _'I guess...he...listens too.'_

The pit of her stomach began to flutter, making her shiver from the sensation. She was about to glare at the candle again, but with her ear laying against the table, she could hear footsteps slowly approaching. _'He's back!'_ She did not know why she began to smile, maybe it was that they could order something to eat now; she did anyway, leaning up against the love seat, she waited patiently as the footsteps neared.

However that dorky smile faded once a tall man appeared before her. His lanky figure making her glance up slightly in awe. She knew this man, her hazel eyes narrowed. "...Hello." Elisa finally greeted as a small smile graced the lips of the tall man. "Um...We're not ready to or-"

"You split with your lover?"

Elisa blatantly gaped at the man. "L-Lover?" Her cheeks tinged pink in the candle's glow. "W-We're only...Um-Girlfriend and-a-"

"You two didn't read the rules for tonight at the entrance, did you now?"

"...Rules?" Elisa's blush faded softly, her brow furling with confusion.

"Well, you have to come down now to the entrance." The waiter smirked softly, abruptly laughing to himself. "Man, I only thought these things were just myths too. But I'm finally going to be able to see one!" He laughed again, yanking Elisa from the booth, earning a small yelp in return.

"W-What are you tal-"

"You'll see..." The waiter gave Elisa a dark grin before he dragged her away to the blaring music of the main floor.

_'...This can't be good.'_

* * *

_~BOOM~_

_~BOOM BOOM~ ~BOOM~_

_~BOOM~BOOM~_

Elisa shuffled her feet as the man continued to drag her, without her consent, towards the main floor of the Game Corner. Her wrist beginning to hurt from the grip of her captor, she silently glared at him._ 'I'm supposed to be holding Cole's hand.'_

She blushed. They did not actually need to, so why was she thinking about it?_  
_

The man suddenly turned another corner, nearly making her trip as she bumped into a couple that was preoccupied with something. She huffed angrily, the man was not slowing his pace as he continued to drag her to some unknown location. This place was too weird; the blaring lights, loud, annoying noises that erupted from the large speakers, the blatant gambling.

With all of these constant distractions, she was quickly beginning to miss the childish laughter of Noah; her cheeks tinged pink yet again, and maybe Cole's calm presence too._ 'I want to go now...'_ She suddenly felt lost without them by her side. She would have never ventured to Mauville if it had not been for them. Her friends, Cole and Noah urging her to take her to new places because of the Dragon Plates. She was about to attempt to yank her hand away from the now annoying waiter before he abruptly stopped, making the young woman slam into his back with a thud.

"I found his so-called lover!"

"Ow..." Elisa slowly opened her hazel eyes before jumping off the waiter with a hysterical face. "I'm not his lover!"

Silence.

Well not really silence, but it was the closest thing to it as Elisa finally noticed her surroundings. The loud thumping of the music had slowed, turning into a modest mid tempo beat, the lights had dimmed slightly as well. But it was not these sudden changes that made the girl cringe. It was the quick realization that the entire main floor now seemed to have their attention focused on her. She trembled slightly, her legs shaking with weakness as she glanced in multiple directions for a way out.

"...Um...I-I would...l-like...t-to go now?" She squeaked, her face beginning to pale as the multiple couples stared at her wide eyed.

"_Haaaahahaha!_"

A chorus of laughter just behind the tall waiter suddenly caught her attention. Elisa leaned to her side in confusion as the lights suddenly focused on something that was obscured behind the waiter's frame.

"It seems like these two have some issues to work out!"

Elisa blinked in confusion. "W-Who's there?" Her voice wavered, she did not like this at all. Where was Cole? Why didn't Noah come? As the young woman finally focused on the bright light in front of her, she suddenly gasped at the sight before her.

There was a large stage that she had not noticed before. A massive screen was against the mahogany walls, towering over the stage as Elisa's bewildered eyes finally noticed two figures on the stage. One was a stubby bald man, he stood tall though, his round face gleaming in the spot light while the other figure had his head down, messy black hair covering his face as he sat in silence. The man was literally pinned to the chair, thick steel straps were around his wrists and ankles.

**"Cole!"** Elisa gasped, rushing to the edge of the stage before she was abruptly stopped by two strong hands that grabbed onto her small shoulders. "Wha-Le-Let go of me!" She cried, struggling with her new captors as she tried to get closer to the young man's still figure.

"Ohh! Seems like there is still some love between them!"

The crowd suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter to Elisa's surprise before the short man spoke up again. "I have travelled far and wide these past two years," he turned around, hiding his shady face, "in order to learn new things of the world. All of you should know that I am a very good friend of our city's Gym Leader...He personally asked for me to host this wonderful night."

Elisa's brow furled from the man's words as he continued to banter, _'Who is this guy?'_ The shady man then snapped his attention back to her while raising his hands in the air.

"Now, I have returned!"

The crowd roared, waving their arms frantically as the short man smiled brightly to his audience. Yet there was only one person who did not follow along. Elisa continued to gape at the strange man, completely clueless from the sudden change of events. Why was Cole locked in shackles? Who was that man? And why in Hoenn was he now smiling at her?

"You there!" His voice was loud, making the young woman jump, all of the attention swerving back to her. "You and your lover have disobeyed our number one rule for the night!"

"I uh..." Elisa was at a loss of words, she shut her mouth once Cole finally managed to tilt his head up up, his expression completely dazed.

"...Elisa..." His voice was rough, as if someone had actually knocked him out.

"Who did this to you!" Elisa cried, struggling with her captors once again, only to earn a loud coo from their audience.

"Would you look at that! She truly loves her man!"

"Shut up!" Both Cole and Elisa snapped their heads to the short man as the crowd awed at his words.

"W-Why are you doing this to him!" Elisa cried, glaring at the strange man as he suddenly tapped Cole's shoulder.

"Oh, you didn't read the rules for tonight?" He asked, his eyes hidden behind dark glasses. "He's our special challenger for tonight!"

"Challenger? !" Elisa and Cole both stared wide eyed at the strange man as he erupted into another fit of laughter.

"Couples that come into the Game Corner on Couple's Night, should never.** Ever.** Leave their partners side during their visit here!" The crowd slipped into small chatter, their eyes still glued to the confrontation of Cole and Elisa against the exhuberant host. "Usually such rule breakers would be severely punished," he grinned, "but the people of Mauville are very generous!" The crowd erupted into more laughter as Cole and Elisa glared at the man silently.

"Therefore!" He pointed to Cole, his finger inches away from the man's nose. "Instead, as punishment, the one who was caught without their spouse shall play..." A sudden drum roll erupted from the speakers, making a bead of sweat run down Elisa's neck.

_"THE PENALTY GAME!"_

The seemingly endless crowd erupted into another roar of cheers, making Elisa cover her ears from the booming voices as the guards held her back from the stage. "P-Penalty...game?"

The stubby old man smirked, suddenly flashing a small microphone from his bright southern shirt. "You two must be travellers from outer space then!" The crowd burst into laughter again, earning a sneer from the young woman.

Cole eyed Elisa's enraged face softly. He never knew she could get this angry; he suddenly caught interest in the sleek floor below him. _'Well, except for that one time on the river...'_

"Listen up! I shall explain the rules for your lover!" He tapped the microphone on Cole's nose, earning a death glare in response. The stubby man jumped back, his face fearful for a split second before he snickered to Elisa. "Hehehe...He must be very explosive in bed."

Elisa suddenly wished that the floor would swallow her up, face burning as if touched by the sun. The crowd erupted into mischievous laughter and Skitty calls. She had enough of this. This was basically a millenium's worth of embarrassment for her. "...W-What...do. You. Want!" She finally cried, dropping her head, desperately trying to hide her beetroot red face.

"She's very shy people! But she didn't deny it!" The man laughed again before he finally turned to Cole. "Now. You have been chosen for this Penalty Game because you broke the number one rule for Couple's Night." He suddenly turned to the audience, avoiding Cole's dark glare. "But I have a surprise for everyone tonight!"

The crowd went silent in awe as the lights suddenly went out; moments later a single stream of intense light graced the stage.

Elisa blinked softly as she tried to focus her eyes. "Who...Who..." She could barely speak, to mesmerized by the figure in front of her. A young woman stood tall in the light. Her legs were long, very long, long like the Cycling Path, Elisa thought with slight envy as she took in the slimming figure of the woman before her. The woman's slightly slanted baby blue eyes sparkling in the light, Elisa could only stare as she smiled down to her; a face so clean, so perfect, she believed that time itself had frozen just to keep it young forever. Continuing her identification of the beautiful woman, Elisa awed at the woman's golden strands of perfectly permed hair before she noticed some kind of headphones, or headband atop the woman's head, crowning her perfectly along with the tight black spandex pants and yellow coat that graced her body.

Before Elisa could even mutter another incoherent word, another sudden light flashed down onto the dark stage. She had not noticed, but another figure was standing just beside that Goddess of a woman. Her heart began to race once a small, yet cute, grin flashed her way only to be accented by sparkling blue-green eyes that made her gape in awe.

It was a man. A man that seemed to be given all of the best physical traits a man could possibly need in his lifetime as Elisa could only hang her mouth in silence. Spiky, dirty blonde hair, a perfect chiseled face focused on her, Elisa took a step back as the man shifted slightly, his smooth hands sliding out of his dark blue jacket pockets, he stood tall above the woman, with his broad shoulders just above the woman's head.

The crowds sudden fanlike screaming snapped Elisa from her daze as the lights suddenly blinded her. Blinking repeatedly with a scrunched up face, she stumbled back as the gorgeous man and beautiful woman smiled at their audience.

"These are our special guests! Friends of Wattson!" The stubby man's voice boomed, "They have come from their separate regions in order to support Mauville's Special Couple's Night!" The crowd erupted into another roar.

"From the Sinnoh Region!" His microphone pointed towards the shining prince. "Volkner, the Electric Gym Leader of Sunyshore City!"

He then snapped his microphone to the Goddess. "Elesa, the electrifying model, and Gym Leader of Nimbasa City! Welcome to Mauville City!"

"Gym Leaders?" Cole muttered as the crowd was beginning to chant the strange pair's names over and over. _'Could this Penalty Game...be a Gym Battle?'_ Dark brown eyes widened in shock. If he were to battle them, he assumed that he would be paired with Elisa. He growled angrily._ 'She's not ready yet...'_

"Now then!" The short man's booming voice snapped Cole from his thoughts as he turned back to him. "You Cole shall face this electrifying pair, right before our very own eyes!"

"What!" Elisa gasped as the crowd mimicked her reaction. "B-But that's not fair!" Elisa cried, struggling with her captors yet again. He was always dealing with these challenges by himself over their journey.

She hated it! She needed to help him this time.

The man turned to Elisa, she could feel the intense stare through his dark shades. "Did I not say that we were generous people?" He laughed before he pointed his microphone to the large screen. It flashed on, only to reveal large yellow letters that read, **'PENALTY GAME'**.

"Do not fret young one!" The man laughed, "I the King of Tricks, always play fair!" The screen then flashed again before a number materialized onto the black screen.

**262,055**

Calculating hazel eyes watched the number as the man turned to her. "This is all that were able to get out of your lover here." Elisa gasped once a small blue tablet materialized underneath the number, sparkling softly as it rested against a single strapped backpack. "Also, it seems like you two are treasure hunters? That must be a lot of excitement for you two. As I said before, you must share some passionate love when you're alone!"

Elisa dropped her head again, brow twitching as the crowd burst into laughter, Volkner and Elesa were also snickering lightly at the joke. "W-What is this Penalty Game!"

"My my!" The Trick Master laughed, "It is a trivia game of course!"

"Huh?" Both Cole and Elisa snapped their heads up to the bald man who continued to smirk.

"Coal here; this dirty, seductive man of yours shall face our guests for the night, Volkner and Elesa in a trivia game of Pokemon and world knowledge. All in attempt to get your money back, and this precious treasure that symbolizes your love!"

The crowd burst into a bewildered cry of amusement and shock. Truly, the King of Tricks had fooled yet another victim; and in grand style.

_"Are you insane!"_ Cole barked as he struggled against the shackles he was confined to. This was already beyond ridiculous.

"Only on night's like this!" The Trick Master laughed.

"You can't kidnap-"

"**HOWEVER!"**

The crowd silenced as the speakers screeched lightly. "Your little girlfriend here can save you."

Cole shut his mouth, waiting for the stubby man to continue. "Since Coal here was caught, black-handed, without his lover in the Game Corner, we decided to make him face the sparking duo of Volkner and Elesa; as punishment for leaving a loved one behind."

Elisa's lips parted slightly, quickly noticing the distraught expression that ravaged Cole's darkened face. However she blinked once she noticed him glare at the Trick Master. She must have just imagined it.

"Coal here would have faced our Gym Leader duo by himself, sacrificing his own money and valuables in an impossible challenge of competing against a couple that truly shows what being together is all about!"

"Coal! You need to always be there for the ones you love!" Volkner suddenly chipped in before he wrapped his arm around Elesa's waist, earning a modest blush and bright smile in return.

The crowd awed at the sight before booing once the Trick Master pointed to Cole. "You cannot comprehend this now can you! Your heart is as black as your name!"

"It's not _coal_...Its-"

"These are true partners! Man and woman, who would do anything for one another!" He shouted his next words to the rooftops. **"TRUE LOVE!"**

Cole felt a pang of guilt hit him once he noticed the sunken look on Elisa's face, the crowd drowning out any previous thoughts from his head. _'True...love?'_ Cole looked away, Elisa's hazel eyes suddenly focusing on him.

This was supposed to be some joke...right? They had only gone in here to find that Aqua grunt. _'I don't...'_ Cole sneered as the man suddenly stood in front of him. Was this Couple's Night...really that important? Should he have just worked with Elisa, talked to her instead of just running off to find the man by himself?

"I...I..." He was at a loss of words, his dark brown eyes becoming lighter from the stage's glare.

"Do not fret, young lad!" The Trick Master spun the microphone between his fingers before it stopped, now pointing to Elisa. "If your lover here is willing to take you back, even though you made a horrible decision in the past. Then you may leave."

Cole's eyes widened in shock. "L-Leave? We can-"

"NOT. WE!" The King of Tricks scoffed, earning a small jump from the young man. "She will sacrifice herself for you! What is your lover's name? Hmmm?" He asked, dropping the microphone down to Cole's lips.

Cole averted his eyes from the man, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Well?" The Trick Master grunted; the crowd was silent, eagerly waiting for his reply.

"E-..._Elisa._"

There was a brief silence as the young researcher's name echoed throughout the large building.

"Aww!" Elesa cooed happily, breaking the silence before she turned to Elisa. "Did you hear how he said your name! Now that's love!"

The crowd suddenly burst into tears, only to earn a bewildered look from Cole himself. "W-Wha?"

"You're absolutely right!" The Trick Master hurriedly rubbed at his dark shades, sniffling before he turned back to Elisa's wide eyes that continued to shyly gaze back up to Cole.

The Magma Admin was beginning to sweat, but he could not look away from the girl's thoughtful face as she stared deep into his eyes. _'It's just her name...What did I do?'_ Cole could not help but stare right back, unsure of what the girl was truly thinking.

"It seems like you two still have some true love burning within." The Trick Master laughed, catching everyone's attention. "Elisa dear. If you take Cole's place for this challenge, we will take all of your money and valuables for the Penalty Game instead."

The pair gasped in shock. "I uh..." Elisa's words trailed as she turned back to Cole's desperate face. She then glanced to the screen above him.

**262,055**

_'The Dragon Plate...'_ The young woman bit her lip, desperate to get their only treasure back; she did not need to think for this one. "O-Okay!"

"She really did?" Cole muttered as the woman finally broke free from the guard's hands before she ran onto the stage floor.

"I-" She blushed lightly but remained firm. "I will take his place!"

The crowd was silent before a sudden roar of cheering erupted once again. The shackles suddenly released Cole; the man jumped from his spot in an instant, escaping the chair as he rubbed his wrists angrily. As the crowd cheered, Elisa was suddenly forced by the guards and placed into the same chair without saying a word.

"Excellent! Excellent!" The Trick Master boomed before a sudden table dropped onto the stage in front of the pair of Electric Gym Leaders. "Now, let's see..." A woman suddenly ran on stage and began to whisper something in the man's ear.

"You...You saved me." Cole whispered thankfully as he leaned down to Elisa.

Elisa gave the young man a bright smile. Surprisingly, it was knowing that Cole would be safe that made her feel at ease right now, despite being watched by pretty much the entire world. "Yeah! We won't lose anything now!" She whispered back.

Cole gave her a questioning look, which only made her smile widen.

"Since I took your spot, the money and the Dragon Plate will be saved! I don't have any money!" She snickered, only to earn a bewildered look from the young man.

"O-Oh..." Cole glanced away, the screen's number suddenly dropping down to zero. "Yeah...That was a good move." Cole muttered. He did not know why he was not grateful at the moment though. The plate was safe...That was the only thing that mattered to her apparently.

Suddenly, the loud clearing of someone's throat snapped the pair from their conversation. Both glancing forward, Cole and Elisa eyed the Trick Master. "It seems like your lover, Elisa, has no funds." He smirked, earning a chorus of boos to rain down on them.

"Do not fret, young couples!" He boomed. "Since Elisa here boldly displayed her true love for Coal, I believe that they should compete in the Penalty Game...TOGETHER!"

"B-But-" The crowd roared again, with only Cole and Elisa gaping at the stubby man in shocked silence.

The screen suddenly flashed from behind them. Turning around, Cole's face paled once a familiar number materialized back onto the screen, along with a blue tablet that sparkled innocently back at him. "Crap."

"Now! Let us begin!" The screen then minimized the pair's fortunes before some words came onto the screen. Elisa yelped once her chair spun, turning her around to face Volkner and Elesa who were smirking right at her. "These questions are basic trivia that I learned while travelling around the world these past two years." The crowd awed at the man as he smirked to himself before he threw a small object in Cole's direction. He caught it swiftly.

"Coal and Elisa here shall use this buzzer to compete with our electrifying couple in a series of questions that shall come on this screen!"

Cole and Elisa nodded slightly to each other, but the Trick Master's laughter caught their attention once again. "If Coal and Elisa, or Volkner and Elesa should lose a question to their competitors..." He smirked, multiple woman suddenly jumped on stage, holding large pitchers of some golden broth and mugs in their hands. "Then one of them shall drink a full glass of our Mauville Virgins for losing!"

"Drinking?" Elisa muttered as the audience burst into surprised laughter. She glanced at Cole who held the same fear she did. "D-Do you...drink?"

Cole remained deadly silent, earning a fearful look in response.

"But to make things interesting!" The Trick Master pointed to Elisa's startled face. "You sacrificed yourself for Cole! Therefore you shall drink every time you lose a question!"

_"Ehh!"_ Elisa cried. "B-B-But I-"

"First question!"

Elisa snapped her attention to her partner, her wide hazel eyes pleading to the young man's bewildered dark brown ones. "C-Cole! I...I'm not good with drinks!" She squeaked, her legs struggling to escape. To her sudden surprise though, Cole gently placed his hand on her trembling one, his soft touch calming her instantly.

"...We can't get out of this right now..." His words were weary as the screen brought up a few words.

**Kanto Pokemon**

Cole and Elisa gaped at the words in shock.

"Which two Pokemon are known to fall for one another on sight?" The Trick Master smirked.

Cole and Elisa glanced at each other with muted fear.

_BUZZ_

They looked up, only to see Volkner standing tall, clearly a beacon for all woman's hearts. "That would be Nidoran Male and Female!"

DING! DING!

The crowd cheered as Volkner sat back down, only to blush lightly once Elesa pecked him softly on the cheek. "Excellent answer by Sunyshore's Gym Leader!"

Suddenly on screen, Cole and Elisa gasped once their funds literally began to dwindle down to 242,055 right before their eyes. Both faces pale, their lower lips trembled from the ghastly scene as the crowd cheered, the money dipping into a pot that had Volkner and Elesa's faces on it.

"How were we supposed to know that!" Both Cole and Elisa snapped at the snickering man as he twirled the microphone in his hand.

"It is only a small loss young ones! Now," A buxom woman suddenly stepped in front of Cole, earning a disgusted cringe in return as she poured a large glass of liquid and handed it to him, all in one motion. "The loser must drink!"

"But I-" Elisa squeaked.

"DRINK. DRINK. DRINK." The crowd almost sounded like a cult to the young woman who shrank back from the booming voices.

"...H-How am I s-supposed to!" She finally cried, her hands wiggling in their straps. Her brow furled in confusion once she heard an uproar of laughter.

"It is _Couple's Night!_" The Trick Master boomed, earning a scoff from both man and woman. "Your lover shall simply nurse you with it!"

Elisa's face flushed to a whole new colour of red before she slowly turned to Cole's flustered one. She remained quiet, her body now trembling as Cole slowly turned to her, the mug shaking violently in his hands. They had to be going too far now...right? Her cheeks only burned hotter once she noticed a small grin breaking through his lips.**  
**

"A-Are you laughing at me!" She cried.

"N-No!"

**"DRINK. DRINK. DRINK."**

Cole mumbled some words that she could not hear before he leaned down to her, making her squeak in surprise. "I-I'm...sorry..." Cole whispered before he brought the mug forward slightly, his dark brown eyes avoiding her fearful wide ones.

This had to be some kind of bad dream.

She must have fallen asleep in the Pokemon Centre, and this was just some kind of hallucination from the fumes of the dense city. Anything. Please, some kind of random explanation to prove that this was not real! Elisa shut her eyes before she finally, and slowly, tipped her head forward. The chanting was intensifying in her ears. _'Please...just be a bad dream!'_

_"YAAAAAA!"_

Hazel eyes snapped open; a cold, sweet and bitter sensation stinging Elisa's taste buds as she felt the cool liquid fill her mouth. Her cheeks burned hotter once she glanced to her side, only to see deep brown eyes gazing thoughtfully at her, truly concerned she believed. She was actually...drinking from...from...

She suddenly spat the substance from her mouth, earning a chorus of angered boos from the crowd. Cole gasped once he noticed their earnings drop again.

**202,055**

"Why did we lose money!" Cole barked, pulling the glass away from Elisa's mouth, allowing her to gasp for air.

"Drinking is part of the Penalty Game, Coal!" The Trick Master laughed. "If she doesn't swallow all of it, you can kiss your money and treasure goodbye!" The crowd laughed, earning a sneer from the enraged man.

"I'll make you swallow my foo-"

"Cole."

The man snapped his attention back, meeting Elisa's bright hazel eyes yet again. Except this time, it showed something different to him. A spark. Something, he could not put a word on it as she continued to stare at him. "W-We..." She hesitated but did not take her eyes off her partner. "We can do this..." She gave him a small smile, urging him on with her eyes to continue.

"...Elisa..." Cole's hand trembled, he looked back at the glass before nodding slightly to the young girl. "I'll get you out of this." He promised before tipping the mug back to the girl's mouth. Her cheeks reddened, small eyelashes batted softly at the glass, his eyes widened from her expression, before she opened her mouth slowly, her lower lip trembling as a drop of the cool liquid trailed down her neck.

Cole felt something rise from within as the girl slowly swallowed the alcohol to the surprise of the crowd. Now looking down licking her lips, wet and glossy, away from the eyes of everyone but him, Cole felt a sudden rush of blood go to an area that made his head spin. He was actually...enjoying this.

**"NO!"**

Cole cried, abruptly stopping the roar of the crowd. His cheeks flared red before he glared at the Trick Master, "Next. Question." His voice was deep, manly, filled with so much passion that it even made Elesa and Volkner gaze at him in awe.

"Uh..." The Trick Master gaped at the man's dark stare before he turned back to the screen. "N-Next question..."

**Hoenn Champions**

Cole's dark brown eyes narrowed at the words. His mind raced, he would not make Elisa suffer. He was her bodyguard after all.

"Which past Champion of Hoenn managed to defeat a Gym Leader's Pokemon in one move during a live broadcast?"

_BUZZ_

"Steven Stone!"

DING! DING!

The crowd gasped in shock, their eyes wide as Cole smirked at the Trick Master's dumbfounded face. The stubby old man seemed to curse to himself before he waved at a woman to go to the Gym Leader's table. Elesa smiled coyly as she took the glass and slowly tipped it to Volkner's lips, earning a gush of cat calls from the women of the audience.

Elisa eyed the back of the Trainer's black hair with surprise before he turned back to her. "H-How did?"

"My sister loves Steven Stone." He smirked, looking back to notice that their earnings managed to rise up to 222,055. He nearly laughed to Elisa's surprise as he turned back to her. "She never shut up about him."

"You did it." Elisa smiled softly at his expression before both of them turned back to the King of Tricks. They were determined now. They could beat these strange odds, as long as they worked together.

"Fufufufu..." The stubby man snickered, adjusting his dark shades as the screen rang with another question. "This shall be entertaining!" He roared, the crowd cheering along with him.

"Next Question!"

* * *

After what seemed like hours of buzzing, dinging, drinking and screaming; a young man and woman sat silently, panting heavily for who knows what reason as one of them glared across the stage at a another pair that panted just as heavily. Cole was leaning against the back of Elisa's chair, _hundreds_, okay not hundreds but many empty bottles lay at his feet, the clattering of glasses making his body jump as he leaned against the spine of the chair.

_'Elisa...Don't give up...' _Cole whipped a bead of sweat from her brow. They had tried, they really did over those past questions. But they were baffled for a large majority of them. From 'what does Fantina's hair smell like' to 'Who is Blue's sister's boyfriend' had bombarded the pair; they had nearly lost their earnings now.

Cole slowly turned to his left, his expression hopeless as he glared at the screen.

**2055  
**

"So small!" Cole groaned as he dropped his head. All of these questions were impossible! He cursed himself for letting her down. He promised to protect her, yet the only thing he seemed to be doing was filling the girl's mouth with a jug every few minutes.

He cringed. That did not sound right.

"**OKAY!"**

Cole snapped his attention up, the Trick Master was glaring at him now. His face was red, clearly tired as well from the onslaught of questions he had to dish out to the couples. "Since you two are basically down to your last, barely legal, remains; I shall grant you with the SPECIAL. ROUND."

The audience cheered tiredly; clearly they were out of energy as well. Even the beats coming from the massive speakers seemed to be fizzling from this drawn out challenge. The Trick Master glared at Cole and Elisa, they should have fallen a long time ago, yet they had somehow managed to keep on pace with Volkner and Elesa. He smirked slightly before he raised his microphone, _'Time to get the last bit of chump change out of these losers!'_

Cole looked down to Elisa, his tired eyes filled with worry as the girl's head tipped forward slightly before shooting back up. "...Elisa?" He called her name softly, his voice ragged from yelling out wrong answers, "Can you keep going?"

"Of course!" She squealed before bursting into a full fit of laughter. The Magma Admin could only shake his head in shame as she gazed at him with a huge grin plastered on her face. He could not remember when he lost her, so many rounds ago, but her red cheeks and dorky grin clearly told him that she was beyond drunk at this point.

"We-Werr a...team...b-buuudee!" She let out a small hiccup before grinning at Cole's flustered face. "Hey...Colbudeee-" She burped now, yet her blush was already drowned out by her red face. "D-Di...Did I eva...evar say...you-your cuuute?"

"Yes..." Cole droned, avoiding her coy grin. She had been saying the same thing now after every question they got wrong. Maybe around the 7th mug? He couldn't remember.

"The Special Round will consist of questions that only Elisa can answer as fast as she can! This is the Mauville Lightning Rounds!"

Cole snapped his head from the girl drenched in the stench of alcohol to the Trick Master's grinning face. "What?"

"That's right Coal! Elisa must answer the next series of questions by herself; if she answers the first question correctly, you will get your money back, all of it!"

The crowd suddenly snapped to the attention from the man's words. This was going to be good. The Trick Master then pointed to the screen. "It is one topic chosen at random! If you _somehow_ manage to answer the question correctly, she will have to face five more questions straight-But wait!" His microphone was suddenly thrown into the air. "For every question that's right, your earnings shall **double!**"

Silence.

The microphone landed perfectly back into the joyous man's hands before he glanced at Cole's wide eyed face. "D-Double?" Cole managed to mutter out loud.

"Double Double!" Elisa giggled, swinging her head back. "I hav...doubledouble too!" She glanced down to the small bumps that barely protruded from her thick sweater before she pouted angrily at herself. "Hmmmm?...I thi-think they werr bigga!" She erupted into fits of laughter again, her hyperactive voice echoing throughout the building.

"We're screwed." Cole slapped his head as the screen flashed. There topic was there...Yet he dare not look, whatever it was, Elisa wouldn't get any of it. Could she even understand human speech at this point?

_'I'll have to steal the Dragon Plate back once this is all over...Guess I'll need Tori again...'_

"Elisa!" The Trick Master pointed to the screen, "Fiiiiirst Question! Which bird Pokemon is known to freeze the air around it, thus making it snow?"

"Arrrrrrticuuuuno!"

Dark brown eyes shot open as a dinging sound rang into his ears.

She was right. "B-But how!" Cole gasped as he jolted his head to the screen, only to nearly have a heart attack by the words before him. This...This truly had to be what Noah would ramble about in his stories about Mauville City...Lady Luck.

_**Legendary Pokemon**_

_'Of all the-'_ Cole exhaled, his body completely going numb as Elisa tipped forward, only to hiccup again. She giggled loudly before she turned to him.

"H-Hey...buuudee!" She smiled happily, "I gottausone!" before dropping her head again, snickering childishly.

As the screaming fangirls greedily watched Volkner sadly take another shot of the Mauville Virgin, Cole could only stare wide eyed, taking in the entire experience.

He could not believe the turn of events. She had answered that question in a heartbeat, even while she was drunk. He quickly leaned down next to her, his hand gracing hers as he shook her slightly. Was she some kind of super genius? "E-Elisa?" He did not want to admit, but his shaking eyes did; full of worry for the girl's well being. "How did you know that?"

"Hiiiiii!" She gushed, flipping her head up, her hair was tousled all over her face. "D-Do you..you like me now?" She gave him a coy grin this time, earning a small blush in return.

"I...I.."

The Trick Master finally snapped out of his daze, watching the screen suddenly blur with numbers until a big fat 262,055 glared right at him.

All of his work...gone.

"L-Lucky guess!" He stuttered before quickly pointing to the screen again. "Question one of the double or nothing!" He quickly glanced at the Gym Leaders, they would get this one easily. _'Time to get all the money out of them!'_

"Which Pokemon has been known to descend to the earth in a flash of lightni-"

"~Raikouuu!~" Elisa cooed.

DING DING

There were a few gasps in the crowd, suddenly life seemed to be flowing back into them as Cole stared at the giggling girl in awe. "She's amazing." He blurted out, his hand trembling against her own fidgeting one.

The Trick Master gasped, along with the Gym Leaders as they eyed the drunk woman who continued to have her head wobble back and forth. "T-This...girl..." He mumbled, his shades sliding down slightly as an even greater number rolled up on screen.

**524,110**

"You guys were supposed to get that one!" The Trick Master swore under his breath, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as Volkner was forced to take another chug of the thick drink.

"W-We're sorry!" Elesa cried, her eyes filled with worry as Volkner began to wobble in his seat. "She's too fast!" "

"Q-Question...Two!" The fearful King gulped, unsure to continue. They should have lost on the first question. "W-Which Pokemon...has been known to sleep for a millenium and then grant t-three wishes ev-"

"Oh come on!" Elisa blurted out, making the entire audience gasp. She let out a small hiccup before continuing. "I-I-was born...on the...that same land thingy... Jirachi!" She laughed, her legs wiggling this time.

DING DING

The Trick Master, Elesa and Volker, along with the rest of the crowd had their jaws drop to the ground. With the slow thumping of the music now beginning to pick up its pace, the screen blurring with a rising number, and a giggling drunk girl that centered the stage, everyone remained silent as they waited for the newest number to appear.

**1,048,220**

Cole managed to crack an awkward smile before turning to the Trick Master's stunned face, his shades slipping sadly. "Can we go now?" He muttered. This was more than enough, about three months worth of living for three of them, and then some...

"Absolutely not!" The stubby man growled, earning some gasps from the crowd. He hastily flipped through some questions in his hand, completely ignoring the fearful look of Volkner as another jug was pushed towards his face.

"I-I think we should stop now! Wattson didn't tell me it would be like-"

"Question Three! W-Which Pokemon has been known to slip between p-parallel dimens-"

"Ohh!" Elisa perked up, "Palkia! It's veerry preetty!" She giggled as the ominous dinging sound rang out again.

_DING! DING! DING!_

**2,096,440**

"W-Whose is this girl?"

"She's really smart!"

"That Coal-guy is really lucky!"

Chatter began to erupt from the crowd, their voices rising in awe as a big gaping number came onto the screen, earning a cringe from the Trick Master.

"Grrrrr! How lucky can a drunk girl get!" He huffed angrily, nearly throwing his microphone in anger. "Question Four! Which Pokemon's tail has been known to have the ability to bring nutrition to fields!" He pointed, with all his might towards Elisa, gasping for breath.

"Landorus! He's serious! Just like my booooyfriend!" She giggled, eyeing Cole with seductive eyes.

DING! DING! DING!

**4,192,880**

_CRACK! _

One of the Trick Master's lenses shattered, revealing a fearful eye before he fell over from Elisa's quick answer again.

"Holy..." Cole muttered, eyeing the gaping number on screen. Elisa had literally made them millionaires in a span of a few minutes.

"Volkner!" Elesa's sudden cry rang out as the Electric Gym Leader suddenly collapsed onto the floor, his eyes swirling as the bottles crashed to the floor as well. "She's too good!" Elesa cried, pulling Volkner up and shaking him vigourously.

As the crowd continued to scream and cheer for Elisa's surprising heroics, Cole quickly noticed a young woman run onto the stage, holding his black backpack before she clasped onto the Trick Master's ear.

"S-Sir...These two have already taken more than half of our earnings!"The Trick Master gasped before she continued. The man swerved from one emotion to the next before he finally smirked from her full explanation. The stubby man then glared at the giggling girl before shooing the woman off.

"I'll deal with this." He then walked up to Elisa's red face and handed her the black backpack.

"All of your money and your treasure have been returned."

Cole snatched his bag in an instant, opening it up quickly, he let out a tired sigh once he gazed upon the Ocean Plate, safe at last. "Why are you giving it back."

"It seems that your lover has broken another rule!"

Cole narrowed his eyes as the straps around Elisa's wrists and ankles finally opened. The young woman lifted her hands slightly before she drooped forward. "Hm? No more games?" She asked innocently before passing out to everyone's shock.

The Trick Master suddenly waved his hands in the air to the crowd before him. "This girl is _eighteen years old!_"

Everyone let out a massive gasp, clearly shocked as the Trick Master smirked to himself. "Therefore, this game should not have even started in the first place!"

"That Coal guy is a monster!"

"She's underage!"

"How dare you force such an innocent girl!"

"Y-You can't be serious!" Cole cried as Elisa dropped onto the floor, swirls in her eyes as well. A chorus of boos suddenly rained down upon him again. "What about our money!" He finally blurted out, picking Elisa up who wobbled on her feet.

"Stop using innocent girls you freak!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

"You guys are not even supposed to be here!" The stubby man laughed before turning to the crowd. "I, the King of Tricks have done it again!" A bead of sweat ran down his bald head. Lady Luck had kissed him instead tonight, if that girl was a year older...

"Now." He turned to the pair, his grin wide. The entire crowd yelled along with him.

**"GET OUT!"**

* * *

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Two feet continued forward on the quiet streets of Mauville, the sun long gone now; a crescent moon hung over a young man who shuffled softly through the silent streets towards a red roofed building. With only the gentle groan of air conditioners and street lights around him, a young man stopped before shifting his bent arms inward, lifting a warm body further up his back.

"We didn't win anything..." Cole sighed before glancing back. A round face rested on his shoulder, hiccuping softly before a small groan escaped small lips.

"...Cole?" She muttered softly, her breath full of alcohol to the young man's chagrin. "W-W-Why-...Why am I...on you!"

"It's okay." His lips turned upward slightly, amused from her groggy voice. He never would believe such a strange person would be hiding under that good-girl surface. Yet he really was happy that the old Elisa was back.

_'She's pretty amazing...'_ Cole smirked to himself as he hoisted her drooping figure up again, earning a small yelp. "We played some games at the casino." A small sigh from the woman's lips made him shake his head with amusement, "I think you passed out because you were having too much fun."

"M-Me?" Elisa hiccuped, her face heating up to her dismay. Suddenly a large burp escaped her mouth. She cringed, face deep red as Cole snickered lightly at her actions. She could not recall anything. The last thing they were doing was sitting in that love seat. Elisa quickly hid her face from his eyes. She really did not want to admit, but she was glad that they were out of there now. "I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"You shouldn't be..." Cole started, looking up towards the bright moon. His eyes narrowed at the white cresent shape, finally noticing the dark half that filled the rest of the moon's shape. "I had a really great time with you."

"Eh?" She glanced up, her hands gripping onto his firm shoulders in slight shock. "B-But we didn't get any info..."

"It's okay." Cole grinned slightly at the large moon overhead. "It was probably info we already knew." To be honest, he had completely forgot about their reason for going there now. As random, scary and downright disgusting that night was, he had spent it all with this weirdo, a good weirdo; this drunk researcher that really made him feel what it's like to have fun again. He looked down now, a creeping sense of nervousness pulling at him, he hesitated with his next words.

"E-Elisa...you're really-"

_GRRRrrrrRRRRrrrr!_

A deep groan made him stop. Abruptly coming to a halt, Cole slowly turned his head around, his dark brown eyes filled with concern as the young woman's hands squeezed onto his shoulders. She just seemed fine not too long ago. He blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I...I-" She started to pant which quickly earned a fearful look from the young man. "I feel sick...I think...I-I'm going to-" She clasped at her mouth.

"W-Wait! You're not-" Not needing any more signs, Cole sprinted for his life, as fast as his tired legs could carry him, towards the Pokemon Centre. He had spent all that time thinking about her, he did not even remember the amount of drinks she had to take down.

"Elisa-Please!" Cole yelped as her head slammed into his back. "Don't do it-"

Too late.

With the disgusting sound of regurgitated stomach contents, a young man's death cry howled throughout the streets of Mauville City.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

***Averts eyes shyly, completely ashamed***

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Plan of the Plates**

* * *

**Just want to say congratulations Usain, Blake and Weir! Making Jamaica proud!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

A slender young woman yawned expressively, fully rested from a long nights sleep as she walked passed the shimmering glass doors of the Pokemon Centre. Rubbing her sore amethyst eyes from the bright sun overhead, negative feelings of her current problems seemed to drift away into the cool winds of the small town she had slept in for the last few nights.

'_Ahh__! I love this air!__'_ Tori mused as she inhaled the rich scent of grasses while overlooking the small town of Verdanturf. Fixing her long raven strands to her liking, she walked in whatever direction the wind took her. It was a late morning as a few residents seemed to be drifting by along with the pleasant breeze that seemed to roll endlessly throughout the peaceful town; securing the ever fleeting feeling of tranquillity that could never be disrupted.

"_Niine..."_

Tori glanced down before smiling to her long time friend. The fire fox seemed to be enjoying the luscious air around her as well as she trotted happily beside her Trainer. "It's been a long time." Tori whispered, petting Ninetales gently before a familiar road caught her eye.

Her smile wavered. She was supposed to be back at the base. Yet, coming back here, a certain scenery grasped at her and kept pulling her back. "Last time..."

A sense of nostalgia washed over her as she and Ninetales paced forward through the town, walking by quiet homes, the street was bare. Only the endless kiss of rich wind soothed their ears as they moved towards a destination they knew all too well; though it was a feeling that struck at her heart with a dull sadness, she could never fully repress those emotions.

This was her hometown after all.

The same hometown where she had been forced to live in an orphanage, after the passing of her late father; her heart thumped heavily within her, each step bringing her closer to a large abandoned playground at the end of the street. Ninetales by her side, she stopped in front of a small two-story house at the end of the weed infested grasses of the playground.

It was barely noticeable. The mountain towering over the orphanage, it cast a shadow over its small wooden frame. Walking up to the door that creaked peacefully in the morning breeze, she stood there, eyes never leaving the words that were now fading from a sign that was bolted to the doors of her childhood.

_...Family..Wil..Al ys..be...Nu ber..1..._

_'Family...'_ The seemingly shallow word echoed in her mind relentlessly. Thinking back, she had never known her mother, a vague image of the woman flashing in her mind as she continued to stare at the door of her late orphanage for answers.

Thankfully the female Admin could clearly remember her father.

Tall, slow in some regards, but forever smiling; Tori's hands clenched slightly, pulling at her white shirt, that hugged at her waist, low to her black jeans as memories of her time with him clouded her thoughts. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to curse out loud in frustration. "W-Why-"

Something soft suddenly rubbed against her fists. She smiled, already knowing Ninetales was trying her best to cheer her up, she let go of her rising anger. "If only dad was here to see how beautiful you've become." She snickered, scratching the fox's neck gently before glancing back at the empty building.

When she had lived at the orphanage, she knew that everyone tried their hardest to bring some form of happiness into her dejected personality, but it was hopeless. With her last gift from her father, a small Vulpix, Tori spent every day of those 3 long years together with her Fire Pokemon.

She peered into the eerie darkness that loomed beyond the door, unsure whether to go in or not. But that was childish.

It was not until she hit the tender age of 13 that Holland finally took her under his wing. That was first time she had truly smiled to the bewilderment of her caretakers who thought she would never change.

_'Why do you want this girl?'_

_'She doesn't like to play with anyone but that Vulpix...'_

_'There are plenty of other girls that can fulfil the true role of a daughter...'_

Amethyst eyes hardened from the words; she never let anything slip by her. She never talked, but always listened. _'Holland...'_ Tori truly believed that when that man in front of her so many years ago chose her, her of all people, she would have a family again.

Someone who accepted her...for her...

But.

_"Team Magma." _Ninetales suddenly growled, the vibration making her arms tingle with goosebumps. She hushed her quickly, kissing her crown of creamy fur.

Happiness always has a price. And that price was for her to go with Holland, her adopted father, but join Team Magma when she was just beginning to bud into a teenager. He had chosen her, but not for a real daughter-

_'Of course that wasn't the reason...He only wanted me because of what **I could** become.' _Yet, she did not refuse back then. She never complained. Always listened to her orders. Smiled whenever he would talk to her. The overpowering happiness of finally having someone to love easily washed away the responsibility that was ahead of her.

Holland just wanted her to be his tool for the future.

_'A weapon.'_ If she continued to stay with him and Team Magma, she would have her family.

That was her only reason.

Turning away from the scene of her locked past, Tori's eyes widened once she noticed a tall figure, brimming with a bright smile, beyond the infested grasses, coming out out of a house from across the grassy street. Eyeing his greying beard, Tori held her breath as the man was waving a goodbye to another man, stubby in comparison, before turning around to leave the large wooden house. She watched his black coat flutter at his knees as he jogged down the stone steps onto the grassy street, his dress pants hugging at his frame professionally. Tori frowned to herself, already recognizing the small wrinkles that lined his face that accented his common smile.

"Jin."

She finally exhaled, memories of the Oceanic Museum racing back to her in a heartbeat. The same Jin that she had first met weeks ago was now fumbling with a few papers, slowly putting them into a folder, unaware of her creeping presence as she moved towards him.

It was also the same Jin that had defeated Cole and could have discovered Team Magma's attempt at resurfacing onto the lands of Hoenn once again. Exact same person. She pressed forward, determined to learn his motives. _'...Should I take him down?' _Clenching her fist, she usually didn't need to think for these kinds of questions. If they were an enemy to Team Magma; eliminate them. Easy as that.

"Hello, Jin!" Tori greeted, her voice sweet as she caught up to the man and playfully tugged at his coat.

Jin turned around with a confused look before his eyes brightened at the blooming woman and silky smooth fox beside her. "Ah, Ms. Ellis!" Jin greeted, a delighted surprise on his face, easily identifying those childish purple eyes. He quickly stuffed the rest of his papers into his folder, oblivious to her soft giggle, before shaking her hand.

"Call me by my first name, Simone." Tori insisted, smile widening at her fake name as Jin happily petted Ninetales, earning a small coo in return. "What brings you to Verdanturf Town?" She asked, peering at the folder with curiosity.

The middle-aged man rubbed at the few bristles that graced his cheek. "I'm sorry about that, Simone." He corrected himself, his smile unwavering. "I came to Verdanturf to take a break from my travels and watch the Pokemon Contest this afternoon."

He then leaned in. Tori held her breath from how close he was to her ear. "Did you hear the news yet? Since it seems like the police had no luck in finding the thieves that attacked the Oceanic Museum last week; my colleagues at the museum decided to call it off."

Tori's smile faded, "I see...So you visited the museum?" Ninetales sat silently, eyeing the man as he leaned back, he forced a smile.

"...Unfortunately, no."

His voice was quiet as Tori's own expression dimmed. "I was just told by a colleague that someone stole the Ocean Plate, so this really puts me back to square one. But don't worry, I'm sure those thieves will get what they deserve!" He assured, raising his free hand to make a mock fist of justice.

Tori giggled, not for the man's actions, but for his words. _'If only you knew...'_ All of Hoenn was in complete chaos when Maxie and Archie were on the loose two years ago. They may be gone, and she and Cole may not be on par with them as of yet, but they could certainly handle whatever pesky challenges came their way. Especially this 'secret agent', Jin.

"I hope so." Tori snickered, the tension of the robbery finally beginning to fade.

Jin then checked his wristwatch over Tori's growing laughter before cursing to himself. Catching her attention, he bowed slightly. "I'm sorry Simone, but the Beginner's Contest is just about to begin. I'll have to take my leave now." Turning away from the young woman, he stopped midway after he caught a glimpse of her face that flashed, just for a second, with sadness.

"...Have a good time." Tori waved before turning in the opposite direction. Ninetales watched her friend carefully as her face quickly reverted back to its usual detached expression, making her way towards Rusturf Tunnel. Tori's steps were getting faster, making Ninetales whine from the sudden change of pace.

_'Holland...He must be pissed...I should have called him sooner...'_ She was about to take out her cellphone to call her superior on her whereabouts before a warm hand gently wrapped around her wrists.

Turning sharply, expecting an attack, she raised her fist to strike before stopping with a small gasp. "J-Jin?"

"I-I..." Jin's face was plastered with mock fear, small beads of sweat beginning to form as he realized his actions towards the young woman. "S-Sorry..." He flinched, his hand dropping in an instant. "...That was rude of me, I should have just called you." Tori couldn't help but smile slightly as he scratched at the back of his head, his cheeks tinged pink. "But I completely forgot...I have an extra ticket to watch the contest today. That's what I was just leaving my buddy's house for."

Tori's face revealed obvious confusion before slowly forming into an even more perplexed look. "...Y-You're inviting me?" She couldn't mask the surprise in her voice from his actions. Ninetales only cocked her head to the side, she had never seen Tori like this, or was she just 'acting'? That was the word right?

"Yes, If your free to join. We can also discuss some more information I found out about the Dragon Plates."

Those words hit Tori dead on.

She suddenly felt a strange flutter in her chest as the man in front of her gave her another serene smile. _'...He...He looks like such a dork.'_ She avoided his piercing green eyes and gentle face as he awaited an answer. She didn't know what it was; but it was something as she glanced back up to him once her racing heart slowed.

"Simone?"

"...I'd love to join you." She managed to mutter before Jin's smile brightened from her answer. She needed some time to cheer up. For now that is.

* * *

Sitting down on one of the small benches that lined the floor leading to the main stage for the contestants, Tori shifted slightly to get a better view. The arena was dark, jittery with anticipation as an announcer's voice rang over the bustling crowd. Looking beside her, she could see Jin smiling eagerly for the start of the competition.

Tori's amethyst eyes narrowed at her target. The young Admin knew that she needed to get as much information out him before she returned to Meteor Falls. Lightly grabbing onto his black coat, she leaned up to his ear, whispering softly. "So..." Her voice sweet. "What will you do, now that you don't know where the only Dragon Plate is?" She questioned as a spotlight shone down onto the stage ahead of them.

"It's best that I don't have any of the plates."

~_**WOOOO!**_~

The young woman's eyes bulged. She couldn't believe what her ears just registered over the sudden deafening cry of the crowd. The first Coordinator came onto the stage for their debut. _'He doesn't want them?!'_ She nearly fell back once Jin suddenly stood up, eagerly clapping for the first contestant as they released a beautiful large black and purple snake onto the stage. The crowd erupted into excitement as it breathed a surprising Flamethrower that circled around its coiled body, flames dancing around sparkling scales that mesmerized everyone.

Everyone but her.

"W-What do you mean?" Her voice was almost drowned out by the growing crowds but Jin turned to her, his eyes soft in the darkened atmosphere.

He shifted uncomfortably, catching her attention quickly. There was always one sure way to get answers from a man. Taking her hand in his, earning a bewildered look in response, she pouted slightly, as seductive as she could muster. "Please, Jin?"

He gazed at her softly, his face expressionless. _'Crap...He's just like Cole!'_

Those thoughts quickly vanished once he smiled again before sitting down, although seeming forced to her. "...If you're from Hoenn, you should know about the two worst organizations that disrupted our country two years ago. Team Magma and Aqua."

_'Duh...'_ She almost laughed at him, but nodded her head instead.

"I'm using information that I found out about the Dragon Plates to lure the remaining cast out." Jin explained, a conceited smirk forming on his face.

Tori managed to respond with another nod, finally concluding the man's motives. "You really believe that Magma and Aqua are still out there? I haven't seen them in so long though?" Her words seemed to stop after that, quickly noticing the dark look on the man's face before he glanced back onto the stage where the first Coordinator's Pokemon was finishing their display. _'He's hiding something...'_

_"What a beautiful performance by Seviper and Coordinator, Sasha from Fallarbor Town! Our next entry will be the newcomer from Slateport City, Jeremy and his partner, Marill!"_

"I'll explain." As the announcement faded into the cheer of the audience, Jin motioned for Tori to follow him outside of the arena.

Cautiously taking the man's lead, they walked into the main hall, a few citizens were watching the display from large television monitors that hung from the walls. She stopped mid stride, noticing a young man with his daughter, eating a parfait together. She stared longingly at them before a deep voice suddenly spoke up.

"We should be able to talk freely here." Jin started before pointing towards a couch that sat by a large television that displayed the Beauty Ranked Contest. "I should have told you this the first time we met..." Jin started before a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

The young Magma Admin forced a small smile, she really wanted to punch him right now. He was such an idiot! "So...Everything you told me about the Dragon Plates...A lie?" She questioned, almost begging for his answer as she placed a hand on his thigh.

Jin nearly laughed, earning a bewildered look from the young woman. "No, no!" He shook his head softly. "Your too sweet to lie to." She glared at him, earning a hearty laugh in return. "Everything that I told to you back in Fallarbor is true...I just withheld some information-"

"Liar-" She pouted, but quickly realized the fun was over once his dark green eyes hardened, almost gleaming like solid emerald.

"The Dragon Plates are extremely dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. Collecting all three...will bring chaos."

_'I'm pretty sure you tell someone that FIRST!' _Veins now bulging, she held back, hesitating before speaking up.

"...But didn't you say that they would only be able to bring Rayquaza back?"She asked hesitantly. Tori mentally cursed herself now for what she had gotten her team into. Jin was playing her the whole time! He was letting rumours about the Dragon Plates slip out into the open, so that he could catch the remaining groups of Team Magma or Aqua. _'Idiot!'_

Unfortunately for her, she was the one that had willingly fell into his damn trap. _'That's why he was at the museum. It was all a trap-'_

"Yes...That's why the Dragon Plates are active." Jin's smile snapped her train of thought before he looked back at the screen. A Marill shooting loops of water over its body and Coordinator.

Tori held her breath once she noticed that he was staring at her once again; she felt her knees buckle from how intense he looked right now.

She needed to sit down, but was already doing that. "Since I can trust you...I might as well come clean." His soft words made her heart skip a beat.

"Everything that I told you before about the Dragon Plates is true...But...I used you." He looked away this time, avoiding her wide eyes.

Nothing but guilt filled his chest, the urge to come clean with her was too strong. "I just wanted you to spread the word, in order to hopefully snag one of those organizations into believing you. That way, I could catch them sooner." He turned back to her now, but his usual smile had faded. "If all three of those plates are brought together..." He hesitated but she waited eagerly for him to continue.

"Whoever does that, Rayquaza's power will somehow link to them...That's what I learned when I visited Sky Pillar."

"Doesn't that mean control? Why are you happy that Magma or Aqua might have one of them right now?" She didn't get it. It was like he was basically handing the Ocean Plate to whoever had the balls to take it. Ironically it was her.

"Who will really be in control?"

The young woman was speechless. She had been played, like a flat-out sucker. "What will the Dragon Plates do then?" Her voice was rising, earning a bewildered look from the man. "Please, tell me!"_  
_

"...In order for the Jade Orb to be activated, the Dragon Plates need to be brought to Sky Pillar...But with the Ocean, Earth and Sky Plates each holding their own supernatural power, whoever tries to access that power will become completely overwhelmed; or so the scriptures at Sky Pillar say. That person cannot let that power control them...or they'll die. Since no one has done it..." His hand grazed her own before clasping it gently.

"One person can't handle the Dragon Plates. "

"B-But..." Her hands were beginning to tremble against his own. _'Cole's in-'_

A roaring cry from inside the arena snapped Tori out of her thoughts before Jin suddenly stood up.

Nerves ready to crack from under the pressure that she had placed on Team Magma, she nearly jumped up in order to follow Jin, but he stopped her. His eyes were kind as his hand gently landed on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I got you caught up into all of this because of my selfish ambitions...But you know the truth now." He shook his head gently, another thoughtful smile sent her way. "I shouldn't have used you...So please, don't get involved with the Dragon Plates. They're too dangerous." Jin pushed her back slightly to stop her but she slapped his hand away.

"This is the only way to finally stop Team Magma and Aqua." His own voice was rising, quickly reacting to the angered look in her eyes. "They'll pay for the crimes they committed over the years."

"But you're putting unsuspecting people in danger!" She shot back. "What about-"

"Too many people!-" His voice was stern, cutting her off before he held back, his face dark. "...Too many people...died because Groudon and Kyogre were resurrected. If everything goes to plan; Magma will hunt for the Earth Plate, and Aqua should try for the Ocean Plate. I know the leaders of those teams won't be able to handle them and easily get overpowered. Once they fall. I know the teams won't have the will to go on!"

_'That's why Cole could hardly stand back at the museum...That plate was controlling him?!' _She was beginning to panic. Tori didn't have the same calm personality that Cole had in these kind of situations. As much as she did not want to admit it, she wished she and that silent boy traded places right now. He would have been able to deal with this-

"Please...I want you to promise me that you won't tell any more people about the Dragon Plates, I don't want you to get harmed because of something I told you. I want you to be safe."

Tori did not say another word, her lips pursed, suddenly interested in the shiny floor.

Assuming her silence was proof of how horrified she must be, Jin turned to leave, but stopped himself before looking back at the young woman. He gazed at her softly, finally snapping her out of her thoughts, before turning to the display on screen. "Have you ever tried a Pokemon Contest before?"

"I-...I...Well, no..." She replied, her words losing strength as she glanced at the television. Those kinds of things were for someone who wasn't exactly trying to take over the world.

Jin's smile faded slightly from the response. "That's too bad. You would look very beautiful on stage with that Ninetales." Her eyes narrowed at him as he smirked at her.

"...Why are you asking me this?" She finally blurted out, unsure of how to respond to the man's words.

Jin just shook his head before emerald locked with amethyst as he eyed her somber expression.

"Because my daughter was a Coordinator...She looked just like you..."

Tori was about to respond to his strange words before she bit her lip. "...Was a Coordinator..." A sinking feeling tearing at her insides as Jin's eyes glimmered from the lights above, catching onto a tear that threatened to fall.

The hatred for Team Magma and Aqua...The reason he wanted to finish them off, even if it involved using innocent people.

"...My daughter was travelling to Lilycove by sea for a Pokemon Contest two years ago." Jin started, his fists clenching.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry as her thoughts turned to the worst; but she dare not interrupt him as he glanced back at the screen.

"There was a terrible storm that raged throughout the ocean that day...Every single ship that was out that day sank. No one survived."

"I...I-"

"Now do you know why I never want Magma or Aqua to ever show themselves again? They were the ones who brought Groudon and Kyogre upon Hoenn...I..._I lost my daughter in that storm!_" His voice cracked, shoulders trembling as some onlookers turned in his direction.

The Magma Admin was completely mute, eyes downcast as Jin turned around, fighting back more tears. "I'm sorry..." Tori mustered softly, but Jin just shook his head.

"It's not your fault...I can only remember her through these contests now." A small smile managed to form as he turned to Tori, "...You have my number, right? So if you hear anything about Team Magma or Aqua, make sure you call me or the authorities first...I...I don't want you to get into any danger because of me." And with that, Jin disappeared behind the robes that led into the Pokemon Contest arena, leaving Tori in a sickening silence that rivalled the mixed chatter of the Contest Hall.

A wallowing sadness pulling at her chest, she could only stare where Jin once stood. _'...I didn't even stop to think about the lives that were lost.' _Back then, battling with Cole and Koji by her side, earning their way to the top ranks of Team Magma; she was only trying to protect the few people she tried to call family. They were like older brothers to her, Koji the annoying one of course, but the actions of her 'family' had taken real family away from Jin.

Was that end result of her selfish thoughts? How many family's did she ruin then? All for the sake of helping Team Magma?

_'He lost his daughter...'_ Shaking her head violently from the dreadful words, Tori bolted for the doors.

It hurt, her chest was heaving now as she ran from the Contest House, straight for Rusturf Tunnel. "He lost his daughter!" Each step trampling the thick grasses, hot tears began to burn at her cheeks. "I'm a damn monster!"

_'I need to tell Holland!' _Fighting off the conflicting thoughts of running away from everything, Tori continued forward towards Rusturf Tunnel. If she told Holland...Maybe...Just maybe he would stop the project for Rayquaza.

Tori had dived straight into the enigma that was the Dragon Plates.

And now she found her answer.

* * *

**Profile Update**

**Name: Tori-**

**Age: 18**

**Hometown: Verdanturf Town**

**Occupation: Team Magma Admin**

**Party: Ninetales, Absol, Grumpig, ?, Shedinja (From Cole)**

**Goal: ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Road Block**

* * *

"So, It's best to use Riolu against faster, and more nimble Pokemon...Got it?"

Strands of dark brown danced softly against small shoulders, a young woman nodding aggressively as she burned the words into her head. "Yes...But I should also look out to switch them around; to prevent them from getting tired, right?"

"Yeah, since you don't have a lot of Pokemon with you."

Elisa nodded again before glancing down to the small creature in her arms. Wide eyes gazed back up to her, a confident twinkle shot back at her from the patches of moonlight that streamed down from the canopy. "Got it."

"Good."

Leaning back against the tree she and Cole were taking a break under, she sighed softly. With Noah still sleeping soundly, or knocked out, she didn't know which since Cole had just spent a few minutes in the tent with him. The pair were taking a small break by the wildlife infested road of Route 111.

With all the wild Pokemon running around, Elisa had willingly, or in her words, Cole forced her, to battle the small fry Pokemon. She paled, remembering the annoyed looks the young man would give her with her slow decisions in making a move. _'It's not my fault they always run off!' _She glared at him, though he was looking through his backpack.

The small calls of a few Pokemon chipped at her ears as another crackle of the camp fire in front of them flashed into the cold night. The winds were chilly, rich with a scent that only reminded her of her travels to Fallarbor weeks ago.

This was her first time travelling in this part of Hoenn. Glancing up to the Trainer's hardened face, Houndoom napping by his side, she smiled softly at him as he remained occupied with his task. "...You sure do know a lot."

Cole smirked to himself from the words, his attention never leaving his backpack, "I have to, especially around the desert..." He glanced up, peering North towards the tall mountains that acted as the gateway to the unruly desert lands. "One wrong decision, and you're dead."

_'Did you really need to say that?! Scary!'_ Elisa took in a sharp breath, clearly unnerved. "Umm...Cole? Have you ever-?" She regretted her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth once the young man snapped to her, as if she had insulted him.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Well...yeah, maybe..." She muttered, he couldn't let her finish?

"You think I'm weak?" He smirked at her, yet the words stung before she gasped, Elisa now the one to give a hysterical face.

"N-No! You're really strong!" Her cheeks flared, crimson as he gave her a cocky look. "I mean!...I..." Elisa stammered, hiding her face from his. She didn't know why, but talking to him was starting to become more troublesome. It was probably all the teasing he was giving her due to her 'lack of strength' when it came to hauling her own weight through Route 111. But this was her first time hiking!

The young man watched her intently as she fumbled with her words, clearly amused. "Don't worry so much."

"I'm not worrying!" She snapped back, glaring at his sly look.

"Sounds like worrying to me...You just need to survive."

Elisa gave him a blank look, eyes wide before he pulled out a small bottle, a light purple liquid bathed in the moonlight within the clear plastic container. "Survive?"

"Hoenn's desert is known for unpredictability. So you should know some of these items Trainer use too." Cole stated, shaking the bottle in his hand before handing it to Elisa. She blinked, eyeing the unknown substance as the fire's light flickered off the steel lid. "If you don't get knocked out by the sandstorms, or burn in the heat; you'll have to deal with the some of the Poison Pokemon."

"P-Poison?" Elisa paled. As if the thought of being flung in a sandstorm wasn't bad enough.

Cole almost cracked a smile from her sunken expression. "Yeah, I haven't been there in a long time, but last time I checked, swarms of new Pokemon had been invading the routes." Dark brown eyes then hardened as they gazed upon the bottle. "That bottle has an antidote for most Poison Pokemon. You just need to swallow a spoonful, and you should be good."

"I see, in case we have to deal with them..."

"In case I have to deal with them." He corrected her sternly.

"But, I can still-"

"No." He quickly shook his head, earning another glare from the young woman. "The Pokemon in the desert are much stronger."

Her stern expression faltered before pouting at him. She hated it when he did this. She knew she would never be as strong as him and Noah. But, still... "Well yeah-"

"Exactly. Just take everything one step at time, but from here on out, I'll do the battling."

Dark brown eyes bore into light hazel as the two remained quiet, staring straight into each other's eyes. Looking deep into those expressive eyes, he held his breath before something drifted between them. It flickered in the light, snapping the pair out of their thoughts.

"Sand?" Elisa asked, but Cole remained quiet, his mind was mulling over the thought of a certain Poison Pokemon instead. He flinched, suddenly feeling something warm against his thigh.

"Houndoom?"

The fire hound was fully awake now, gazing up to his Trainer with a serious expression, reflecting hotly in deep red eyes. If any of Cole's Pokemon knew him the most, it was Houndoom. He loved all of them, but he and Houndoom shared a special link. He smiled softly, away from Elisa's gaze, before patting Houndoom's head gently. The fire hound whined softly before turning to the dark skies. _'We'll get there. Once we get the next plate, I know we'll get one of them back.' _He just needed to use a certain researcher to help him.

"Elisa." Cole called, turning to the young woman who was now staring up to the flutter of sand. "Have you learned anything of the Ocean Plate?"

Hazel eyes darkened. "...No." She muttered shamefully. Cole blinked in confusion from her sudden change as she handed the bottle back to him. "...The scriptures don't make any words..." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"Yet you're the researcher." He attempted it as a joke, but stopped once Elisa's expression sunk further.

"I know that."

Cole watched her carefully this time, the usual serene air that he knew she carried beginning to fade. _'She's not very confident...' _He knew this, from the first day he met her back in Rustboro.

He suddenly leaned in, inadvertently brushing up against her shoulder. "...W-What?" She squeaked, turning to him. "I'm not the _best_ you know-"

"Don't get discouraged with it."

She leaned back, squeezing onto Riolu for dear life as Cole's deep brown eyes were now inches from her face. _'One second he's making fun of me, now...now...'_ She blushed, cheeks clearly flaming red from the fire's light.

"You have the book, right?" He asked, earning a shaky nod in return.

"So don't give up on yourself."

Hazel eyes widened from his words as he gave her a slight nod. She was trapped, a sudden urge to lean in closer to him taking over.

"We still have a couple of days before we reach the entrance from here...So, just go at your pace." Cole quickly got up.

_'Wait!'_ She screamed to herself but he was already heading back to the tent he shared with Noah.

"Do you want to practice some moves tomorrow night?" He asked, unzipping the tent.

She was too dazed to respond. "...Moves?"

Cole gave her an annoyed look, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Riolu's attacks, what we just talked about."

"O-Oh that!" She stammered, awkwardly avoiding his glare. "S-Sure!"

"Night then." And with that, Cole vanished behind the tent's folds.

"Goodnight..." Elisa mumbled back before letting out a frustrated sigh once the young man was gone from her sight. _'Stupid, stupid!_' She shook her head frantically, yet her cheeks remained hot. Her heart was racing, the same feeling hitting her from when she woke up on...his back.

Elisa suddenly made a fist, Riolu eyeing the hand with confusion as she shook it. "Don't worry Cole...I might not be strong like you...But...I'll find the answer behind these plates-"

"Houn."

The young woman gasped, snapping her head to her left to see a large hound staring right at her. He had seen everything.

"H-Houndoom!" She looked back and forth between the tent and the Fire type. "P-Please don't tell him! T-This is our little secret, okay?" She pleaded, embarrassed as the fire hound watched her intently before turning towards the boy's tent. Hazel eyes widened as a small smirk graced the Pokemon's jaw.

_'Was that a yes?...Or no?'_ The fire crackled yet again before the fire hound disappeared behind the tent's folds, leaving her to her thoughts with Riolu. Glancing down, she lifted the small Pokemon into the air, earning a small cry of joy.

"You still want to learn how to battle?"

"Ri!" Riolu cried happily, waving its arms. She giggled softly, swinging the Pokemon back and forth before Riolu's arms suddenly radiated a cool white. The strange aura descended from the Pokemon's arms before slowly wrapping around her own arms, yet she remained quiet, stunned from the exchange. It felt warm...relaxing...

_'Cole...'_

She blinked. "...What was that?" Elisa asked aloud. A sudden breeze rolled by as the small Fighting Pokemon blinked back at her curiously, her thoughts raced, thinking back to the young man's words from back at the Pokemon Centre.

_'It's called the Emanation Pokemon...So it relates to feelings...pfft...The perfect Pokemon for a girl.'_

"Were those your feelings...about Cole?" Elisa asked her small friend, yet it stared intently back at her before smiling once again. The researcher couldn't help but smile back, "Looks like you like him too, huh?"

* * *

A flurry of sand whipped through a young man's face, the pungent aroma of pinewood and fragments of earth filled his nostrils as he took in a deep breath, taking in the scenery of the dense forest. Looking down, dark brown eyes softened as Cole displayed his rare affectionate side. Smiling at Flygon who was laying down beside him, the hot winds swept through the canopy above them.

"Smells like home, eh boy?" Cole asked, earning a wag of a thick tail in return. Cole and the rest of trio had been continued on for the past few days, battling the 'unpredictable' elements, Elisa's own words, of the rough terrain of Route 111 while trying to navigate to the desert region in one of Hoenn's longest routes. With the dry climate and ever-prominent fear of being watched from the canopies above, Elisa and Noah were having a very hard time of dealing with the change of scenery.

_'It should die down soon enough-'_ His own thoughts were drowned out by a sudden screech of wind that cried from above. Even though the younger pair looked like they would keel over any minute, Cole himself was used to these kind of conditions. Growing up in Lavaridge and travelling to the desert with his father finally seemed to be paying off because, as usual, he was the one carrying the group by himself through the arid lands.

Glancing quickly at a pair of blue and black tents that the group had purchased back in Mauville before they had left, the Magma Admin's own thoughts began to trail as Flygon gently licked at his face. _'She must still be busy...'_ Cole's eyes narrowed on the blue tent as another flurry of sands rushed by, gently bouncing off the thick wood of the tree he and his Pokemon were resting on.

The researcher had confided herself into her tent for most of the mornings, only chatting with Cole and Noah during their early breakfast that Noah had surprisingly made before disappearing on them. _'She's been avoiding training...'_ He frowned at the thought. Noah, on the other hand usually disappeared soon after in order to train some of his Pokemon at a lake not too far from them.

Cole smirked to himself as another blast of wind ripped by, _'He hasn't shut up about that badge yet.'_

Suddenly, a frustrated cry rang from one of the tents, snapping Cole out of his thoughts.

"This makes no sense!"

Cole's brow furled in confusion. That was Elisa's voice, but the usual polite tone that graced it that he himself was beginning to get used to was now overshadowed by one that seemed hopeless.

Getting up, to the disappointment of Flygon, Cole walked over to the blue tent, curiosity peeking. "You alright?" His voice sounded faint through the screech of the winds.

The Magma Admin could hear a small gasp from inside before she could answer. "Yeah!...Cole?!"

"You've been in the tent all day..." His voice louder to identify himself.

"I know! It's just that-"

Cole blinked in slight confusion once the steel zipper came down in one motion, allowing soft hazel eyes to meet his own dark brown ones. She was not wearing her grey sweater, Cole quickly realized, but an actual large blue t-shirt that hung over her figure and grey sweatpants. Avoiding his eyes from peeking further, Cole combed through his black hair that now started to shed grains of sand, the young man awaited the frantic woman to complete her sentence.

"That?"

"That..." She sighed before turning back to the interior of the tent, "The Ocean Plate doesn't make any sense!" Elisa cried tiredly before covering her mouth once another blast of sandy winds passed by.

Cole smirked lightly at her antics, she was definitely cute the way she pouted angrily, but quickly shook the thought. He then tipped his head slightly to the side. "Didn't that book help?"

"Yes and no..." Elisa replied, now rubbing at her eyes which Cole quickly noticed were strained with fatigue.

'_So she's been using all of her free time to study that book?__'_ She was truly determined, that's for sure.

Elisa then turned around on her knees before motioning with her hand to follow. "This storm is too much! Just come inside!" And with that the pair made their way into the tent.

* * *

The strong winds howling from outside, Cole shifted uncomfortably in his cross-legged position, avoiding the sleeping figure of Riolu as Elisa sat beside him, her eyes skimming across the ruffled pages of a black book given from Jin back in Slateport. Watching her intently, her calculating hazel eyes skimming back and forth; he was lost, caught in her concentration that radiated from her very core. The Ocean Plate was just in front of the pair beside Riolu, giving off its ominous blue glow that illuminated the small tent. Their space was small, the pair nearly touching as the small tent swayed with the continuous winds from outside.

"At least we know that they won't be looking for the Ocean Plate anymore." The researcher sighed tiredly, breaking the calm silence as her hazel eyes moved from side to side in a continuous motion, gently flipping through another page to the Magma Admin's surprise. "I still wonder why Jin would call off the search..." She pondered, turning to eye the Ocean Plate's silent beauty.

"They didn't have any leads to begin with." Cole replied, his legs aching to be stretched but remained still. "Cameras didn't pick anything up from the scene either."

Elisa's brow furled, a sudden thought emerging, "...Hey? You don't think that they might be-"

"Trying to throw us off by saying they won't look for it." He had seen these kinds of tactics before.

"Yes!" Elisa nodded enthusiastically, perking up as she turned to the man that was on the same page as her. "We would have our guard down the whole time, so they could catch us easily!"

He couldn't help but crack a small smile, her expressions were contagious sometimes. He avoided her smile to glance back at their first Dragon Plate.

"That's why we need to get to the desert once these winds die down." Cole stated, eyeing the treasure. "We only need two more Dragon Plates...Then this will all end." With those words though, Elisa's smile seemed to falter into a small frown, thoughts of the future nagging at her before she turned back to the black book.

"...Yeah, I was looking through the book this morning, look here." Elisa replied, her hands reaching out to graze the surface of the cool Ocean Plate.

Cole stiffened once the researcher hastily picked up the blue tablet and held it up in front of the young man's eyes. It wasn't the fear of reacting with the Ocean Plate that had Cole's heart racing because it had not reacted with him since the museum.

It was the pleasurable warmth that graced him. Eyes flashing downward, he quickly identified the cloth of her baby blue t-shirt pressed against his shoulder.

"You see here? The scriptures on the plate." Her creamy voice teased the inside of his ear. "Jin's book has the translations for some of these markings...I can make out some of the letters," she continued, oblivious to Cole's panicked face as she inadvertently leaned forward to point at some of the strange markings. "But I can't make out any words using them..." She pouted.

"...I see." Cole managed to mutter, all of his senses jumping from the closeness of the girl beside him. He had never felt something like this before. Sure, Tori would sometimes 'coincidently' collide with him...

But Elisa was different.

"Once I'm able to read all of it, then I'll get somewhere with it." Her voice was firm, but sweet as she spoke; and her scent. The young man couldn't help but shamelessly take a deep breath through his nose as her dark hair fell down the side of her head to her neck, leaning closer. The last time they were this close, he could only take in the stench of alcohol. _'This is much better.'_ He couldn't identify what made his own body tingle from the sensation...but that didn't prevent him from stealing the chance.

Cole watched closely as Elisa's slender finger trailed down the front of the blue plate towards a small mass of strange markings. She stopped on the edge of the first. "This is the only one that I was able to translate." She breathed in, as if unsure to continue, "Kyogre."

"_Kyogre?!_" Cole jolted up, all of his pleasured feelings doused as he turned to her, earning a slight gasp of surprise from the young woman. _'Kyogre was in that dream!'_

Elisa nodded meekly, "I-I'm positive...Well, I think so...That first letter," she pointed to the first strange marking, two lines and a few dots. "I checked in the book, it apparently reads a 'K'...and the others; I was able to spell out a 'Y', 'G' and 'R'." Her voice was low, avoiding the wide eyes of the Trainer in front of her.

"What about the others?" He didn't want to say it to her...But that dream. _'Did the Ocean Plate give me that dream?'_

"W-Well...The other two markings weren't translated in the book, so I hypothesized that it would be 'O' and 'E'...Kyogre."

His heart beat relentlessly against his chest. _'This plate connected to Kyogre? But wasn't it supposed to be found with Rayquaza?'_ Cole grasped at the plate, one of his firm hands clasped over Elisa's own.

"C-Cole?!" Elisa stammered, failing to hide her squeaky voice.

"But why would Kyogre be related to this?" He asked, bordering on the tone of a command.

Elisa's own gaze shifted quickly between Cole's hand and his eyes. _'Concentrate!'_ Her mind screamed.

_'.._._But he's... so warm...'_ She could barely keep such close eye contact, his fingers pressing harder against her own.

"Well?"

"I...Err...T-The three legendary Pokemon of Hoenn...Umm..." Cheeks burning to her dismay, she continued, "Um...H-Have a very strong link together...I...I don't know why yet..." She fumbled with her words, the pleasant heat of Cole's hand making her stomach flutter. _'Concentrate!'_

"A strong link? Like what?" Cole asked, pressing further.

"...M-Maybe Rayquaza connects to Kyogre through the Ocean Plate." She finally concluded after a long pause.

Cole glanced back to the dark blue treasure.

"Ocean..." A sudden realization finally hitting him as he turned back to her, his dark brown eyes were wide with enthusiasm. "Do you think that the Ocean, Earth and Sky Plates give Rayquaza some kind of link to the other two?"

Elisa blinked softly before her mouth opened in awe, "Then that could mean that the plates link to the Legends individually!"

Bingo.

Both Cole and Elisa snapped back to the Ocean Plate, their eyes wide with what new kind of power they were holding. If they were actually able to find all of the plates; would that give them the opportunity to see all three of Hoenn's legends? This adventure was quickly turning from a simple journey to link something with the weather phenomena into a possible discovery of seeing all three of the sleeping giants-

"_Of course I'm the strongest! I have three Gym Badges now!_"

The pair jerked up, Cole hitting his head on the top of the tent while Elisa fell back. That shout surprisingly woke Riolu from his slumber as he also jolted up, eyes blinking with slight fear before turning to Elisa. They all blinked in confusion at the sudden noise, quickly realizing it was their youngest travelling partner, Noah from outside.

* * *

"What happened?" Heading out of the tent, confused expressions never leaving their flustered faces, Cole and Elisa looked on as Noah was standing above a frail figure.

By the looks of Noah's waving arms and stomping feet, they easily concluded that the young sailor was angry over something. It was not until they finally walked up behind Noah that their eyes went wide with pleasant shock.

"How could I ever lose to you!" Noah barked, his voice booming as he glared at an old man that was sitting cross-legged against a large tree. Elisa clasped at her mouth in awe as Noah fumed more from a previous argument he had with the man.

"A fool will flatter himself, but a wise man flatters the fool. So I said you're a very good Trainer." His large wrinkles churning with his smile as he rubbed at his grey and unruly beard. The strange reply only seemed to rile Noah up more as he closed a fist and waved it angrily at the old man.

"Face me in another battle and see what happens!" Noah barked. He was about to go into another rant before Cole's fist connected with the back of his head.

"W-What was that for?!" Noah whined, dropping to the sandy grass with a thud. He looked up, but regretted his decision once he noticed the dark glare coming from the older male.

"Respect your elders." Cole's words were laced with ice as he stood above the young sailor, scaring him into a silent nod.

"Jonbi!" Elisa ran passed Cole and Noah to hug the old man in greeting. The two shared in a small laugh before Elisa finally let go to look at the old man's smiling face. "How did you get out here?" She quickly asked, confused by his sudden appearance.

"I did say that I would meet you guys again on your journey." He replied happily, shaking out his ageing shoulders.

"But how would you know that we were here?" Cole chipped in, walking up behind Elisa.

Jonbi's small eyes glinted for a split second before he smiled innocently. "You two are becoming quiet a nice couple, thinking on the same terms."

Elisa's face flushed red while Cole averted his wide eyes. Jonbi grinned, pleased with their silence. "You don't think that I might have some gambling friends that could not wait to tell me about a weird couple that nearly put the Mauville Game Corner out of business?" His smile churned further upward, innocent words hitting on point as Cole's face burned red this time.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's old. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Jonbi chuckled lightly, ignoring the fearful look on the Trainer's face before focusing on Elisa. "It was just a guess, but I decided to head North, since you were last seen in Mauville. I also heard some interesting news from Slateport, you two might become popular if you keep this up." He scanned over the researcher's perplexed face, "You have the Dragon Plate."

Elisa managed to recompose herself before turning to Jonbi, "Yes...You must have heard what happened in Slateport."

The old man slowly waved his hand, "It looks like you two won't be in much trouble though. I guess the Dragon Plate doesn't hold much value then?"

"No." Cole answered, catching Jonbi's attention. "But if they're known to have no value, then we can look for them without any trouble."

"I see." Jonbi then turned back to Elisa, his face revealing slight worry. "Even though they hold no value, I think they may be dangerous..." His words caught the attention of the trio as he slowly stood up, his cane shaking slightly, balancing himself. "Did you hear? Just recently, there have been reports of strong tidal waves hitting Slateport, Petalburg and Dewford's coasts."

"What?!" Noah gasped, jumping up from the grass. "Tidal waves? But Dewford never gets any bad storms!" Panic was written all over the young man's face as he snapped his attention to Elisa. "Could I use your PokeNav to call back home?" His voice quivered.

"Yeah...sure." Elisa replied, her face thoughtful as Noah hurriedly walked away from the group towards the tents.

"You found a companion?" Jonbi asked, pleased as the young boy disappeared from sight.

"He's a sailor." Cole answered. "He was able to get us to Slateport." He glanced back at the tent with slight worry._  
_

"Oh that's right!" Elisa jumped, a sudden thought hit her before she raced off towards the tents. Coming back, Cole and Jonbi silent with confusion for the woman's sudden rush, they blinked as Elisa held the Ocean Plate in front of Jonbi, its beautiful aqua glow sparkling in the day's late sunlight.

"Yes..." Jonbi breathed, his frail hands slowly tracing along the lines of the plate. "This is one of the same plates that hovered around Rayquaza when I met him." He turned to the researcher and Trainer with worry in his eyes. "...I believe that the Ocean Plate may be connected to the storms that have been occurring in Southern Hoenn."

"The Ocean Plate is causing..." Elisa trailed off, turning to the treasure.

"Are you telling us to stop." Cole's voice was cautious as he eyed Jonbi.

"Not at all." Jonbi slowly shook his head as he handed the plate back to Elisa. The strong winds picked up again, rushing between the group before they covered their faces from the sands. "I believe that you and Elisa need to find out what these plates may be really doing." He turned around, another blast of wind ruffling his heavy shirt.

"Just be careful and protect each other..."

"Jonbi wait!" Elisa called as the winds picked up again. "Are you really heading back in this storm! Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"I must be on my way!" Jonbi's voice could barely be heard as he disappeared behind a dense coverage of trees. The old man had mysteriously disappeared in the same fashion as he appeared.

Cole and Elisa continued to look on, mixed emotions spread across their faces as the sands continued to pelt them. The researcher turned to Cole worriedly: How did Jonbi find them? Were the plates really connected to the strange weather in Slateport and the other towns? Was this journey really becoming dangerous?

"...Hey." She bit her lip as the winds howled, too many questions beginning to rise. "Cole...Do you think that we should stop?"

"Jonbi is depending on us to find out about these plates." Cole's features remained staunch in the battering winds. "We should hurry to the desert before nightfall." The Magma Admin then turned away from her, heading towards the tents to pack.

Elisa could only look on, a pestering feeling beginning to rise within. _'Well he's not going to quit...That's for sure...'_ She began to head forward towards the tents as well. _'He really wants to see Rayquaza.'_ Thoughts continuing to race, she huffed slightly from the conflict of emotions that were beginning to eat at her. Nothing really seemed to faze him, always with that same indifferent expression.

Ever since their trip to Slateport, she had begun to develop second thoughts about their adventure. But she wanted to find a link between the weather and a Legendary Pokemon. A good future in research depended on this after all.

Cole wanted to see Rayquaza. They were both striving towards an individual goal, so they agreed to work together, because they intertwined. Hazel eyes darkened from the thought, ever since she got into university, that thought had pegged her every day. She knew people wanted to reach their dreams, _'Obviously.'_

She knew that her goal in life was to discover something about a Legendary Pokemon, that was her drive, her ambition. She couldn't go back now; not after going so far. But the new information from Jonbi felt like a sudden hole in the road in front of her.

"What's next?" Elisa pondered. As the winds died down slightly, a sudden silence hitting her ears, Elisa took in a deep breath, the strong scents of the forest suddenly revitalizing her senses.

"We're going to the desert." She announced to herself, confident with her decision. There were only two more; she would unravel this mystery with the Dragon Plates, and finally prove to Devon Corporation that she was right.

All for the sake of reaching her goal.

* * *

"What do you mean the desert is off limits?!"

Elisa and Noah cried in unison, standing at the base of two large cliffs that windowed the desert of Route 111. Cole sighed as the pair in front of him seemed like they were about to collapse in defeat to some powerful enemy. The Magma Admin turned around to the setting sun, his face soft with thought on the sudden blockade.

"It's just land! No one owns it!" Noah chirped, fatigue hanging in his voice as he slapped his head. The young boy seemed tired for most of the day ever since their meeting with Jonbi.

It was late evening now, but the group could barely tell as the strong winds poured out from the entrance, sands covering the golden sky that mixed with shades of twilight.

"I'm sorry."

Blocking the trio's path, two large men stood at the entrance, their faces thoughtful as the last remaining rays of the sun glimmered off of their chests, the symbol of Hoenn stitched to their black and green uniforms that read the words: '_Hoenn Ranger'_ below it.

"The desert has been experiencing terrible storms recently. Lavaridge's Gym Leader, Flannery Moore, agreed with safety officials to close off access until the storms die down."

"Storms?" Elisa perked up.

"Yes," The other Ranger added in, "Powerful sandstorms have been running across the desert, and some of them have managed to blow over into Route 112 and Fallarbor Town." His words seemed to suck the life out of the two that had been travelling for hours, in hope of entering the desert by nightfall.

"And besides," The first Ranger pitched in, eyeing Elisa and Noah closely, "Without Go-Goggles, you won't be able to see your own hands in front of your face!" A small smirk etching onto his lips, "It would be best for you three to head into Lavaridge Town and get some there anyway, then wait there until the storms die down."

Cole flinched.

"Hey," Noah turned to the only quiet one of their group who did not say a word during the whole ordeal. "Don't you live in Lavaridge?" His aqua blue eyes narrowing in question.

Cole averted the looks of his travelling partners. "I haven't been there in a long time...We only need to go there to get the Go-Goggles, that's it." He answered quickly.

"We know," Elisa replied for Noah, "But you do have family there, right?" She questioned him softly, unsure of what Cole's view was on his hometown. "Don't you want to visit them?"

"Yeah! Let's hang out at Cole's house!" Noah laughed, earning a jolt in the side from Elisa.

"When we get there, we'll get the Go-Goggles and head back to the desert." Cole snapped at Noah, earning a yelp before he turned to walk away, earning a saddened look from Elisa. Something was bothering him, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything as the Trainer pressed on.

"H-Hey, Cole wait up!" Noah called, jogging from the entrance to Hoenn's desert towards Cole's retreating figure. "What kind of food do they have in Lavaridge anyway?...Hey! Is the Gym Leader there really that hot? I don't know about you, but Roxanne was a-"

Elisa sighed to herself from overhearing the conversation between the two males as they continued to move forward. She then willingly moved her legs in order to catch up to them, briefly glancing back to the two large cliffs that framed the desert perfectly with the darkening sky above.

It seemed like a pattern was starting to form on this journey.

"I wonder if these Plates are cursed or something..." Elisa mused, turning from the large stone walls.

"I guess this is what all adventures have then.." She groaned, "There's always a challenge." Even though there always seemed to be some kind of trouble, it was exciting to find a way through them. Quickening her pace, Elisa caught up to her friends as they moved West.

With the setting sun peeking just above Mt. Chimney, bathing the dusty road a crimson red as the sands whipped around them in every direction; massive clouds of soot poured out from the volcano ahead. The trio looked on, knowing that it would be landing North of them in Fallarbor Town. The large pine trees bowed to the winds, bending softly as they made their way to find some shelter in an empty cave.

Another storm was coming, and they were lucky to find shelter for the night; for the next day, based on Cole's hesitant words, they would reach Lavaridge Town.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Does it End here?**

* * *

A pleasant cry of a bird Pokemon resonated above a trio of travellers as they sat at the base of a sand-coated stairway leading to Mt. Chimney. The youngest of the three, Noah looked up from the pot of stew he was mixing with a dazed expression, aqua eyes shimmering in the bright sunlight as a couple of Swellows circled above, clearly aware of the meal he was preparing. Drool slowly ran down the corner of his lips as he watched the birds circle above. _'I wonder what Swellow taste like with vegetables...'_

The birds instantly vanished from above, shrieking loudly as they ascended higher into the sky.

They were nearing Lavaridge Town, Noah concluded with a sigh before he turned towards his friends; Cole and Elisa were wrapped up in a conversation about something he did not bother pay attention to. Stretching his arms behind his head with a gentle yawn, he couldn't help but notice the calm air that that surrounded the older pair; Cole listening intently to Elisa as the young researcher continued to explain something to him, most likely about Legendary Pokemon. But what surprised him the most was the expression on Cole's face; a small grin pushed his cheeks up as he was listening to her, completely engaged with what she was saying.

_'Lucky bastard.'_ Noah's lips curved upward, he was definitely jealous of the two, he wouldn't deny that. They were getting much closer to each other ever since Mauville City. Neither Cole nor Elisa told him about what happened at the Game Corner, which only pushed his curiosity.

He usually liked to be the centre of attention between the three, but for now he stayed he just rubbed the bead of sweat from his brow before calling the two over. "It's ready!" He sang, smiling to himself as the pair got up from their seats to head over to him. It seemed very weird, but he was astonished at how easy it was to chat with them. _'...Is it normal to become friends so quickly?'_ He questioned himself as he scratched at his blonde hair, the strands thick with sand to his dismay. The first thing on his list when they reached Lavaridge Town: The hot springs...maybe with Elisa-

"Hello there!"

Cole and Elisa turned around, their mouths stuffed with a spoon, to the source of a deep voice that broke the gentle silence of their large group. Cole and Noah's Pokemon, who were all resting under the thick shade of the trees paid no attention to the newcomer. However Riolu blinked curiously at a fairly large, dark-skinned man who was smiling at them, his white teeth gleaming through his thick black beard as he approached the three. He gazed back at Elisa for her response as the large man waved at them.

"Do you mind sparing some food for a weary traveller?" He waved at Cole, grinning at him.

"Beat it."

"Cole!" Elisa nearly choked on her spoon, glaring at him as he paid no attention to her.

The large man took a step back from Cole's words before he glanced at Noah, the keeper of the pot over the small campfire. "I'll do anything! Even a Pokemon battle!"

"You don't really need to listen to him..." Noah butted in while glaring at Cole, "I can give you some-"

The large man's smile widened before he suddenly grabbed onto Noah's hand, all in one motion, to his sudden shock. His large thumb circled around Noah's entire hand, that was now trembling in fear. Cole looked on in with an annoyed glare as the man grinned at the boys of the trio.

"Anything! I swear it!" He beamed at Noah who was struggling to free himself. "I have been hiking on this mountain for sooo long! And no strong Trainers have come by because of the storms in the desert!" Noah squeaked as a jolt of fear ran up his spine from the old man's grin. "I haven't even talked to another man in weeks! It's just so good to see someone that has so much passion in their eyes!"

_'This is why you don't hand out food to strangers...'_ Cole shook his head as the man rubbed his unruly beard into Noah's face, making him screech, but it came out muffled through the hairs. Cole knew this first hand, he did start his journey here after all.

Elisa nodded softly from his words, completely unaware that Noah was beginning to suffocate in the man's grasp. "...So you've been lonely, or hungry?"

A devilish smile arose from the man's lips, only making Noah pale. "Yes! Both! Oh, I wish I had a travelling buddy to hike with in these parts! And one that can cook!" He hugged Noah again, making Cole cringe this time as the boy looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

_'I'm not helping you this time...' _The Magma Admin turned away, taking another sip as tears fell down the boy's face.

_'Traitor! You're eating my food!'_

"It's a good thing these young lads are here for me!" He let go of Noah, who dropped instantly, before quickly turning to Cole who paled from the man's wide eyes. He reached for his front pocket on his green vest and pulled out a Poke ball. "My name is Harunobu by the way; and my Pokemon are quite lonely as well."

"So."

"So! Are we going to do this or what?"

"Do what?" The Magma Admin felt a bead of cold sweat run down his neck as Harunobu, the hiker, smiled at him again, more fondly than before. Cole glanced away, clearly freaked out by the man's forwardness before his sight caught onto Elisa who was looking back at him, clearly confused. He clearly did not want to battle this freak...Cole stared at her before a sudden thought hit him.

"Elisa, you battle him."

* * *

Winds screeched and howled, but they did not faze her as she leaned forward in her chair. The flapping of heavy tent cloths and screaming from outside would drive anyone insane with annoyance, but she could not let these childish, trivial things get in her way.

She was the leader after all.

Suddenly, the opening of her tent tore open, two young men bursting into, gasping for breath before they bowed quickly to her. "Mam! The entrance to the Ruins is locked shut!"

"And?" Deep red eyes darkened from their words, only earning cringes of fear.

"A-And..." The first one spoke, but shut his mouth, turning to the other man for help.

"And...we can't get in?"

"Ahahahaha!"

The two men cowered in fear from the woman's cackling laughter as she slammed her fist into the table, breaking the plastic legs and dropping them to the sandy floor all in one motion. "That's so funny; It's stupid!" She snapped at them, earning yelps of fear. "Don't you people have Pokemon?"

They nodded silently, avoiding her icy glare. "Then use them to bust that entrance down! We only need one thing out of there! The faster we get that plate, the faster we can get out of this disgusting desert!" She pointed to the flapping folds of the tent, "Get out!"

"Y-Y-Yes Mam!" They ran back outside instantly, into the swirling winds of the hot desert as the woman tiredly rubbed her temple with a sigh.

"All of them...useless!" She spat, leaning back into her measly chair. She huffed angrily before playing with her puffy red hair. _'Idiots...'_ She gazed at the ceiling of the tent, the brown and green folds dropping and rising with each passing gust of wind. _'If only Archie was still here...'_

Was she a good leader? She was using all of their resources in this attempt to get the last known artifact of Sky Pillar...all for the sake of bringing their true leader back. But from what her sources told her, this wasn't the one that would bring the great Kyogre back. "If we get this one...We could trade it with Magma." She told herself, twirling the red strands through her fingers.

She then smirked, the winds howling once again as if hearing her words. "Then it'll be an all out race to see who gets their weapon first."

* * *

Now standing by herself, Elisa meekly glanced behind her to two boys who were standing in the distance. "D-Do...Do I have to do this?" Her voice coated with anxiety as she peered back over to the husky man who was drooling over Noah and Cole. Due to their 'stupid kindness', Cole's words actually, the trio had been forced to pack up and head up the stairway to the base of Mt. Chimney, in order to man's own idea of paying them back for the meal. It was not like she could say no to someone who was starving for a meal. Cole's trademark smirk flashed across her face and she sighed, _'I should have listened to him...'_

"She only has two Pokemon!" Noah called making Elisa jump slightly before turning to her unlikely opponent. "So it's only two against two! Good luck!"

"I...B-But..." Elisa whimpered as Harunobu smirked before patting his thick stomach. Their battlefield was rather small on the plateau, due to the large amount of boulders that jetted out of the rocky floors. The researcher panicked, frantically trying to get Cole's attention as she backed up to her own corner.

"This is the only way to pay back such honest men! I would have preferred the boy, but I guess I'll have to deal with you!" Harunobu called as he threw a Poke ball into the air. "Go, Numel!" In a flash of white light, a small, camel-like Pokemon materialized onto the field with a gentle cry of its name. The small hump on its back puffed out a few clouds of smoke as it stamped its feet on the rocky floor, glaring at Elisa for her reaction.

"So cute..." Elisa cooed.

"You're supposed to battle it!" Noah cried from behind the researcher, making her jump with a nervous laugh.

"Y-You're right!" Elisa recomposed herself as she pulled out a Poke ball of her own. She stared at the red and white ball, this was going to be her first battle...With knowledge this time.

She glanced behind her, noticing Cole's stone-like face before sighing to herself. _'He's really forcing me to battle...Do I need to do this?'_ Hesitating with the object in her hands, Elisa glanced back and forth between the Poke ball and Numel before nodding to herself.

"S-Sealeo!" Her voice was weak, Harunobu caught on immediately as a fairly large sea lion Pokemon quickly materialized onto the rocky field, bowing its head playfully before looking at its opponent.

Cole looked on, his dark brown eyes alight with interest of seeing Elisa battle for the first time in front of him. He had been training her along the roads of Route 111, teaching her about the attacks that Riolu could use, and a few strategies for beginners, but this wasn't his first time playing teacher. He smirked slightly as Sealeo slapped its tail against the rocks.

_'...She must be a Trainer now.'_ His thoughts wandered while looking towards the high mountains that rose above the quiet small town; their destination, but one more person stood in their way.

"Tackle attack!" Harunobu called, pulling Cole out of his daydream as the small camel-like Pokemon cried gently before stampeding towards Sealeo.

Elisa took a step back, her mind frozen at the shocking speed of Numel. "W-We started? Uh, S-Sealeo use-" Her voice cut off as the Fire/Ground type collided head on with her Pokemon, sending the sea lion a few feet back into the air.

Cole and Noah cringed slightly as Sealeo cried out in pain after slamming into a boulder, the shards of rock spewing into the quiet air. Harunobu laughed heartily as Numel stamped its feet once again, grinning alongside its Trainer. "Not too sharp for a Trainer, now are you?" He laughed again as Sealeo got up, shaking its head loose of the cobwebs. "Ah, if only you were built like those men of yours!"

Elisa bit her lip slightly, giving her Pokemon an apologetic look. This was turning out be just like the battles she had back on that riverbank when Cole and Noah were gone. _'You can't keep up with anyone.'_ A voice mocked her from within, making her cringe. "Sealeo."

Harunobu smirked confidently as Sealeo shook itself free from the rocks. "Just give up-"

"Elisa!"

The sunken researcher jolted up, turning around to the location of the voice. Hazel eyes softened slightly once she noticed Cole. His look was fierce, but encouraging to her as folded his arms over his chest. "The Trainers out here are better than beginners, but that doesn't mean you can't beat them!" She looked at him quietly before nodding, heart fluttering lightly from his words. This was the first time she had seen him with such an expression focused on her; so full of life.

They were a team after all, she had to make an impact as well with them. "Okay!" Her voice was stronger now, confidence rising. The basics that Cole taught her finally flooding her mind. "Sealeo, Water Gun!"

The Ice/Water type obeyed immediately, taking in a deep breath before releasing a surprisingly powerful stream of water towards a now fearful Numel. Harunobu panicked as the jet of water zipped towards his Pokemon. "Dig!" With speed that contradicted Elisa's initial view of the Numb Pokemon, Numel dived into the rocky earth, clawing relentlessly, barely escaping the Water Gun as it slid along the open earth before crashing into a boulder just at the side of the field missing completely; Harunobu sighed with relief. _'Can't get hit with that.'_

Cole's eyes flashed in the sunlight, he sighed, catching Noah's attention. "It's coming back up."

_"Sea!"_ With a sudden crack of stone and rock, Numel erupted from the ground, crashing into Sealeo with a heavy collision of large bodies. "That's not fair!" Elisa panicked slightly as her Pokemon flew up into the air, spinning with the fragments of rock that followed the attack.

"Bwahaha! Don't let up!" Harunobu called hurriedly. "Ember!" Numel landed back onto the cracked earth before spouting multiple bursts of heated flames into the sky, the flares glowing brilliantly in the sunshine.

From the sidelines, the older male of the duo frowned as the Ember connected directly, hitting Sealeo in a small eruption of flames before it cried out in pain. Even though she was still learning the ways of battling, he couldn't help but clench his fists in annoyance at her lack of will to counter any of Harunobu's attacks. _'Don't let him just take over...Get back in there!'_

_'What...What do I do now?!'_ Elisa cringed as Sealeo slammed into the ground; dust, sand and ashes blowing up into the winds as her Pokemon panted heavily from the attacks. Should she return her? Or use Riolu?

"Water Gun again!" She finally called, Sealeo obeyed once again, sending another jet of cool water towards its target.

"I'm ending this!" Harunobu shot back quickly while pointing towards Elisa. "Dodge that attack, and go in with a Take Down!" Numel nodded frantically before jumping quickly to its side, avoiding the Water Gun to Elisa and Sealeo's surprise before trampling through the ground at a high velocity.

The thunderous movement froze the girl in place. Her knees buckled once a sickening head on collision was heard over the battlefield. Sealeo cried out in severe pain as Numel's Take Down sent the Ice/Water type across the field once again, slamming it into a boulder in another explosion of rocks and debris.

Cole and Noah gave each other side glances as the debris cleared to reveal a knocked out Sealeo that was laying on top of a boulder, panting heavily. "She sucks..." Noah said blatantly, all humour removed from his expression as he gawked at the view before him.

Cole nodded slightly in return, though keeping his mouth shut as he turned back to the battlefield. _'You're too slow__...I don't want to ask Tori to help me out for the next plate...' _He groaned slightly at the thought of having the promiscuous woman help him out again. If he asked her, he knew for a fact she wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Either deal with her or try to believe in Elisa.

A very tough choice.

"Too easy!" Harunobu barked as his Numel trotted over to him, panting slightly from the last attack. "We might as well call this battle over, since you lack passion!"

Elisa's fist clenched slightly at the insult as she returned her beaten Pokemon. "...I'm sorry Sealeo." She whispered slightly before pulling out another Poke ball; her last one. This was it...Now she could see the truth behind Cole's words, it had not even been a minute, and she was already depending on a Pokemon she had never used before.

"Elisa!"

She turned slowly, crestfallen as she fiddled with the Poke ball. Why did Cole put her into this? _'I suck...'_ She sulked which Cole caught onto immediately before he sighed from her expression.

"Stop being such a pushover! Sealeo was defeated, so what now?!"

Hazel eyes widened from Cole's words. He said something like this back when they left Slateport...Now that she only had one Pokemon left, would she just give up? Sealeo was the one that was battling, and she didn't give her any support at all...She had more than just one Pokemon, someone who could help her little sea lion. Her mind raced as images of Cole and Noah's past battles flashed before her. They were all fighting...with _all _of their Pokemon; she looked down to her Poke ball. They were not giving up on themselves, she had to be like them.

She needed to believe in all of her Pokemon now.

"Riolu!"

In a flash of bright light, a small, blue furred Pokemon on hind legs landed onto the rough terrain with a gentle cry of its name. Harunobu peered at the Pokemon with confusion on his face as Riolu played with its yellow collar before getting into a fighting stance, its wide red eyes gleaming with confidence.

Riolu eyed his new situation, quickly feeling the anxiety emitting from Elisa before turning back to her. He gave her a smirk, to her surprise before turning back to Numel. He knew exactly what his Trainer was feeling, he wouldn't let her down.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like that before..." He breathed, his voice slightly off with awe from the figure in front of him.

_'I can't waste all of that time I had with Cole and Riolu.'_ She stared at Riolu's form intently, he already knew the situation; that's right, he could feel her emotions.

"Time for another easy victory!" Harunobu pointed towards Riolu with a grin. "Show that Pokemon some passion, Ember now!" A flurry of scattered flames were released from the yellow camel, carried across the field with the help of the soft breeze.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Cole perked up while Noah gasped slightly from the quick response. _'That's more like it, don't hesitate.'_ Cole smirked to himself from the sudden change in her demeanour; her figure looked more confident now as the Fighting Pokemon vanished with surprising speed, dodging the flames that collided against a boulder, scattering in every direction. Harunobu gasped as Riolu jumped onto a boulder not far from its initial position before leaping off in a blur of wind. _'Riolu will be your ace.'_

"No way!" Harunobu muttered in astonishment as he could only hear the impact of Riolu slamming into Numel, sending the Fire/Ground type across the floor in a heap of rocks and debris. "So, you were just playing around before?!" His voice became agitated as he eyed the confident smirk of Riolu, mirroring that of Cole's.

"Get up Numel! This battle just got better; use Take Down!"

Elisa's heart skipped a beat once the camel shot up with an angered glare, no longer looking cute like she once thought; it stampeded towards Riolu who stood its ground, waiting for her command. Suddenly words erupted from her mouth, Cole's training finally sprouting as she hurriedly pointed towards Numel. "Counter!"

This time, Cole and Noah gasped as a red aura surrounded Riolu as it took a defensive stance, its arms crossed in front of its body, awaiting Numel's attack. _'She remembered!'_ Cole couldn't help but smile slightly from the young woman's command; she was doing it!

Harunobu choked up on his words as Numel neared the Fighting Pokemon; he tried to recall his command, but it was too late. A loud warping screech was heard throughout the area as Numel crashed into Riolu, but to its surprise, it was the one that cried out in pain, suddenly sent back through the air, glowing a dark red.

"Great job Riolu!" The Counter attack had worked exactly to Elisa's liking as Numel was sent back into a boulder, crashing roughly into the jetted stones in an explosion of sand and ashes. As the debris cleared quickly in the rising winds, Elisa and Riolu smiled brightly as Numel lay on the ground, swirls in its eyes as a puff of smoke rose from its hump. "You did it!" Elisa cried happily as she jumped with glee.

"Elisa won!" Noah gaped before jumping up and down, pointing at the field for emphasis as Cole smirked to himself. "That's what you guys have been doing?! So cool!"

"Keep it up Elisa!" Cole called out, catching the researcher's attention. She smiled brightly at him; that was her first ever win. She had earned it, and it was all thanks to Riolu...and Cole.

"We won a battle!" She smiled, her cheeks full, she couldn't contain her happiness. The rush of emotions that filled her from the battle as Riolu jumped back over to her, its face beaming like its Trainer. _'Do Cole and Noah feel like this every time they battle?'_ Her smile remained, eyes fixed on her friends before a loud voice boomed from behind her, catching her attention.

"Missy!" Harunobu smirked while taking out another Poke ball after Numel was returned. "I still have one more, and by the looks of your strange Pokemon, its going to like this next opponent!" The large man laughed as he threw his last Poke ball into the air. In a flash of light, a fairly large, but very muscular grey Pokemon materialized onto the field. It immediately flexed its bulging muscles, letting out a loud exhale while slapping a golden championship belt around its waist before facing Riolu with a dark smirk.

"A Machoke?!" Noah cried while taking a step back. "Elisa can't beat that thing!"

"Let's just watch." Cole shook his head in shame of Noah's sudden change of heart before his dark brown eyes narrowed in thought. _'They're both Fighting Pokemon...'_ This would be an excellent test for Elisa. _'She'll find a way to keep up.'_

"Machoke, head in with a Karate Chop!" The Fighting Pokemon obeyed with a cry of its name, sprinting towards its small opponent with a raised hand, prepared to strike.

Elisa didn't need any time to tremble in fear this time, she was enjoying this too much now, a rush, something so uplifting rose in her chest. "Dodge it Riolu!" The smaller Pokemon had the advantage; as it easily maneuvered around the quick strike. Machoke's hand cut right through the boulder behind Riolu, splitting it into two as one slab slowly slide to the ground with a thud. Elisa gasped as the ground shook beneath her, _'That Machoke is really strong!'_

"Don't give it a chance to breath!" Harunobu yelled hurriedly, "Keep up the Karate Chops!" Machoke roared as it leaped towards Riolu, both hands now fixed into a striking position.

"Counter!" Elisa quickly cried out. Riolu nodded, its body suddenly glowing red as it prepared to knock the Superpower Pokemon back. But to Elisa's surprise, Machoke spun out of the way, landing to the side of Riolu with its arms raised. Her hazel eyes widened with fear once Riolu gasped, its red aura quickly fading.

"He's out waiting the Counter!" Noah gasped, realizing that the attack couldn't remain up forever as Harunobu smirked.

"Take it down!" As soon as the red aura disappeared, Machoke released a furry of blinding strikes towards Riolu. The large man was about to laugh in victory before an unbelievable scene finally caught his view.

Riolu was dodging the attacks!

"He's a Fighting Pokemon, and with that size..." Cole gaped in awe as Riolu dodged each strike, narrowly avoiding each one, but it looked completely unfazed by the speed of Machoke's fury. Riolu was built for these types of battles. The Magma Admin could only look on with surprise, the true potential he knew was there was finally showing.

"Elisa!" Cole's sudden voice caught Elisa by surprise before she quickly glanced back at Cole, "Riolu won't be able to keep up with those attacks forever! Don't let him get tired!"

The researcher nodded hurriedly, realizing that she needed to move quickly. "Force Palm!"

Harunobu gasped in shock as Machoke finally struck Riolu with one of its hands, the Emanation Pokemon sliding back a couple of feet before leaping off a boulder and coming down on Machoke with a brutal strike to his Pokemon's head. A wave of energy pulsed out from the strike, pushing him back as Machoke cried out in pain, wobbling back in a daze before dropping to the ground on its knees. "Machoke, you got to hang in there!" He cried, fearful that he was going to lose this battle, to a little girl of all people!

Suddenly, yellow sparks of electricity erupted from Machoke, making it howl in pain as its bulking arms tensed, slamming into the ground with a loud thud. "W-What happened?!" Harunobu glared at Elisa who was looking at him with the same amount of surprise written all over her face.

Elisa hesitated, looking worriedly over to Machoke's howling form. "...I...Well..."

"Paralysis."

Cole's voice was soft with amazement as he looked at Riolu in awe. "Force Palm inflicts a status problem." This Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region was quickly becoming one of his new favourites as Machoke got up angrily on one knee, sparks of electricity spewing from its muscles in multiple directions.

To Elisa's surprise after hearing Cole's words, Harunobu laughed. _'His Pokemon's paralyzed...why is he smiling?' _She had the advantage now, "Riolu...Use-"

"Facade!"

Elisa and Noah gasped in shock once Machoke suddenly shot up, its reptilian face dark as it smirked at an unsuspecting Riolu. It's body glowed a brilliant white before the light resonated towards its muscular arms. Machoke then bolted towards Riolu, roaring loudly as it trampled through the ground.

"B-But how? It's supposed to be-"

"Get Riolu out of there!" Noah cried, but it was too late; Machoke batted its arms into Riolu, the heavy blow knocking the wind out of the small Pokemon as it was hurled towards a mass of boulders at the end of the field.

"Riolu!" Elisa screamed in fear as an explosion of rocks and debris erupted from the end of the field. Stones and earth scattered across the area as Elisa frantically ran over to the rubble, worry dominating her features as she clasped her hands into fists. As the dust cleared, the researcher felt a pang of guilt strike at her as she saw Riolu laying against a rock, swirls in its eyes from the devastating attack. The battle was over.

"That's how you show passion!" Harunobu yelled to the sky as his Machoke roared alongside its Trainer, slapping its chest proudly in victory.

Elisa picked up the Fighting Pokemon, her face downcast as Riolu regained consciousness and slowly looked up to her. "I-I'm sorry Riolu..." Her voice cracked slightly. If she was just more assertive like Cole or Noah, then she would have won the battle. That was her weakness, _'I just can't-'_

She gasped, a sudden gentle feeling touched the side of cheek. Opening her eyes, they softened once Riolu smiled brightly at her. She could feel a strong pulse emit from the Fighting Pokemon's paw, resonating within her as she blinked with awe.

"You still think...that I can be your Trainer?" Elisa choked slightly once Riolu nodded vigorously, smile still bright despite the pain from the battle. Her lips curled softly upward, "Thank you..."

A hand suddenly touched her shoulder and she jumped slightly, looking back to see Noah smiling down at her. "That was a really good battle Elisa!" He smiled, eyes closed with happiness. "That Riolu really knows how to battle, why didn't you train it sooner?" The sailor laughed, patting her gently on the back as she looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of how to respond to his words.

"R-Really?" She mumbled.

"Yeah!" Noah grinned as he hoisted the young woman up with ease. "You're not really going to be all mopy because of one loss are you?"

"But..." Elisa's glanced at him with surprise.

"Wins and losses hit everyone, even Cole, I bet! You just need work at it, you'll be fine!" Noah laughed, his thumb jerking towards the older male who was giving Harunobu a few Poke dollars for his victory, and the last dish of Noah's food.

"Hey!" Noah blurted out, aqua eyes wide with shock before he desperately reached for his backpack, only to see that it was open. "How did you get that?!"

Elisa's hazel eyes softened slightly as she looked down to Riolu who was now laughing along at Noah was desperately fishing through his backpack. "I...I just wanted to show you guys that I could battle..." Her words were quiet, making Noah narrow his eyes before he turned back to her. He was about to ask her to repeat herself before Cole and Harunobu suddenly came into his view, cutting him off.

"That was a good battle after all." Cole's words snapped Elisa from her thoughts as she looked up from Riolu towards him, her hazel eyes glittering in the sunlight. "It was fun, right?"

"Yeah-" She quickly shut her mouth, realizing the excitement in her voice before she quickly averted her eyes. "I-I mean...It was a good experience for Riolu." She looked back down to her Pokemon with a gentle smile. Sealeo was obedient, but much more docile, so battling was never really her thing. But this one here. Elisa had never seen Riolu express such vigour in something before, she would usually keep him at home when she was studying at the university, but that was not the life for him; Riolu enjoyed battling, and she was quickly realizing this..

"Seems like you really have the heart of a true man!" Harunobu laughed heartily before turning to leave, leftovers in hand.

"Umm...Thanks?" Elisa replied, unsure of how to respond as the large man skipped down the stairs.

"You'll be good in no time if you keep training with passion! Farewell!" And with those words, he began to head down the steep stairway that led towards the raging desert.

"I think that guy really liked you."

Noah glared at the older male, "He liked my food! Why did he get all of it?!"

"We didn't lose as much money that way."

The young sailor gaped at Cole, jaw slamming into the ground. "All of the money is yours anyway!"

"So I'm helping you out."

"But-"

"Didn't you say you wanted to help him?" Cole added in with a righteous smirk. He got him.

Noah fought back tears, only making Elisa rub his back gently before she turned to Cole who was now looking towards a small building in the distance. A large pole was jetting out from behind the building, towering above the trees as Cole began to walk towards the building's entrance. "What is that?"

"The Cable Car station." Cole replied, turning around this time to face her. "It'll get us to Mt. Chimney, then we should be able to head down to Lavaridge by tomorrow." Elisa opened her mouth in an 'O' fashion before the Trainer suddenly smirked at her, catching her off-guard.

"If you really want to get to Lavaridge," His confident smirk sent a spark up her spine as he gazed at her with mischievous eyes, "We could get there with Flygon in a couple of m-"

"NO!"

That small fire that Cole so easily sparked within her was hopelessly drenched by her words as Elisa stormed passed Cole and Noah to their surprise towards the Cable Car station. There was no way she would get on Flygon again, not after Petalburg, fear settling into her as she hurried towards the open doors of the building.

Noah blinked in confusion as he looked between Cole and the retreating girl. "What was that about?" He asked, scratching at his blonde hair as he waited for an answer.

_'She's standing up for herself now.'_ Cole stifled a laugh as he followed after Elisa with a small smirk on his face, earning a wide-eyed look from the younger male from his expression. "I'll tell you when we get on the car."

* * *

Hands gripping onto the cushioned seats below her, Elisa held in her breath, face pale and sweaty as the cable car rocked gently, though menacingly to her, in the winds that blew around the base of Mt. Chimney. She had decided to sit by herself in fear of Cole or Noah playing a prank on her, but she was quickly regretting that decision as Cole and Noah continued to chat with each other across from her, the clear windows surrounding them as Noah looked outside to her left towards Route 111. She refused to look at the emerging scenery as the car began to move above the thick canopy.

This was just one of the things that prevented her from hanging out with the few friends she was able to make back at the university; the fear of heights. _'Why is this thing moving so much?!'_ She let out suppressed cry as the car suddenly jolted to its side from a gust of wind, making her legs tremble as she forced her sight down, avoiding the windows at all costs.

_'If I went on Flygon...We could have gotten there faster!'_ She screamed at herself from her foolish decision, but the nagging feeling of Cole smirking at her made her blood boil that he would get satisfaction of seeing her suffer.

"Elisa.." It was Noah's voice, almost breathless, but she didn't look up from the steel floor. "You gotta see this..." Soft hazel eyes peeked open for a split second, but she quickly shut them again once the car rocked again, swinging on the cable that held their lives in its twisty grasp.

"N-No...I-It's okay, really!" She quickly replied, hands now clinging onto her pants for some kind of support as Noah playfully hopped on his seat to send shock waves of fear through her again.

"Oh come on, its safe...I'm just-"

"P-Please stop!" She whimpered as Noah continued to snicker, jumping more wildly this time. "The woman at the desk said it will only be a couple of minutes so rea-" Her voice escaped from her mouth once she suddenly heard a cry of pain from Noah and then a comforting hand place itself on her shoulders.

"It's a good view." A firm voice rang through her burning ears as Elisa slowly looked up to him, hazel never wavering from his deep brown. "You should enjoy it while we're here."

She hesitated as Cole removed his hand from her shoulder, Noah's angered voice falling on deaf ears as she felt the loss of warmth escaping from her open sweater before she glanced at the windows. "F-Fine..."

"Oh! So you listen to him, but not me!" Elisa ignored Noah's laughter, edging slowly to her left towards the window, she kept her eyes down to Cole and Noah's amusement as she cautiously reached out for the window screen. It was warm. Opening her eyes, finding their target, she placed her palm against the screen.

Looking back at Cole, she gulped slightly as he gave her an encouraging nod towards the window, his support pushing her forward to make the move. "I'm telling you; you don't want to miss it."

"Okay." She moved her eyes away from Cole, his gentle expression painstakingly hard to leave as she turned her head towards the window.

Silence.

Words really couldn't define the sight before her eyes. As the cable car moved slowly upwards, creaking gently, the scenery before her looked like a fantasy, coming to life just for her eyes. The massive pine trees that populated the land below swayed with the winds around them as she gaped in awe.

It was truly breathtaking.

Curiosity overpowering her fear, Elisa leaned forward against the window, strands of dark auburn hair falling in front of her eyes as she gazed in every direction. Beyond the dense forest below her, the large fields that spanned continuously northward were coated a mesmerizing greyish silver, the sun sparkling off the ash that reminded her of the ocean's waters at night.

Now standing up, she walked along the cramped car before she squeezed between Cole and Noah to their surprise, pressing her forehead against the window once more; sighing with amazement as she noticed a splash of gold further in the distance.

"That's the desert." Elisa murmured. It was a vast ocean of sand. Clouds coloured a sandy copper and dark amber that teasingly reminded her of Cole's eyes whirled endlessly, towering over the horizon which blocked out any further view that she now desperately wanted to see.

"What a scared Skitty!" Noah laughed as he nudged Cole's arm. "How could she possibly be afraid of this!" He snickered as Cole smirked to himself while glancing at the young woman that leaned above them. His eyes wandered though from the gentle expression on the side of her face, trailing down her back towards her legs that luckily hid beneath her dark pants. Flashes of the dress she had worn playing in his mind, he looked away, suddenly interested in the cliff face of Mt. Chimney; still in wonderment as to how this woman was beginning to enter his thoughts, day after day.

"I just needed time!" Elisa shot back at Noah's joking words, a bright smile emerging on her face as they continued to climb up the volcano, a beautiful calmness washing over her as she gazed at her country in awe.

"Hoenn..." Her eyes wandered back to the high clouds of sand; could she see the ocean from here?

_'If that storm wasn't there...'_ She pouted playfully as her hands smudged the glass. It was like gazing upon all of Hoenn from a little world. She continued to smile in awe until...something flickered in the distance.

_'What is that?'_ She perked up, oblivious to the Noah's banter as she focused her sight above the towering wall of sands that danced in the distance. _'It must be big if I can see it from-'_

_Green._

Soft hazel eyes bulged from their sockets as she pressed further against the glass. There in the distance, amongst the raging sands of the desert, Elisa could not believe her own eyes as a long trail of some green figure, a tail maybe, slipped through the thick clouds above the towering sandstorm.

She was dreaming right? Her heart struck against her chest, pumping with adrenaline as she suddenly gasped, catching Cole and Noah's attention.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"You finally realized that you're in a cable car?" Noah smirked.

"Ra-"

A sudden knot caught her throat as she saw the flash of green slip into the raging sands, as if all an illusion. She fumbled with her words, sweat now beginning to form at her temple. Elisa did not answer, completely fixed on the desert, oblivious to her friends words as they gently shook her, trying to get her attention.

"What's the matter? You okay?" Noah asked this time, concern now laced within his words as he looked over to Cole for some explanation.

The researcher's hands trembled as they slid down the now moist glass. Her hot breath blurring her view which was finally able to release her from her trance. _'It's here...'_ She had listened to her father's stories for so long. Tales of beasts that birthed Hoenn thousands of years ago, creating the balance between land, sea and sky; one of them had just pulled at her heart with the mere illusion of its existence.

_'No..No...I..It couldn't be...'_ She remained silent as she slowly slipped back into the seat between her worried friends, her heart beating so relentlessly in her chest, it hurt.

"What happened?" Elisa snapped her head towards Cole, her eyes wide as she panted slightly. Cole eyed the young woman, worry clearly written over his face as he analyzed her features for any sign of an injury.

"I-It was-" She stopped, earning a confused look from the Trainer.

_'A Legendary Pokemon is a once in a lifetime chance...'_ Those words that seemed so fleeting long ago, suddenly manifested themselves into her mind, so heavy within her now. She quickly averted his gaze.

That was the only reason he was travelling with her...But she needed to tell him.

_Rayquaza..._

"It was..." She gulped, looking away, "...Nothing." Guilt stabbed at her heart as Cole blinked in confusion, innocent to her lie before he glanced back out the window.

"Oh..."

She tensed, snapping her attention to him as a small smirk hit his lips. "Worried about the storms?" Cole smirked as he glanced back at her, making Elisa's heart beat even harder than before. "Those storms can get really big sometimes but its okay. When it dies down, we'll get there." Dark brown eyes glinted softly in the late sunlight as Cole turned back to the view of Hoenn, a thoughtful look lighting his features.

"I...I see." Elisa could only mutter softly as she slumped between them, her eyes downcast.

"Don't scare us like that Elisa!" Noah pouted, rubbing her shoulder gently before glancing out the window. "It's just a storm."

It was just a storm to them...But, they would eventually reach the desert...that was inevitable. Hazel eyes flickered quickly as they turned on Cole who continued to look out the window, along with Noah.

"Have you ever gotten lost out there?" Noah asked, turning to Cole, peeking at the large storm in the distance.

"No. There's really nothing to be scared about out there."

"I'm not scared!"

_'If we see Rayquaza...'_ Her emotions were mixed from the Cole's words that rang in her head. _'Does that mean Cole will leave?' _She didn't want to admit it, but the feeling of Cole not being by her side sent chills down her spine, suddenly feeling cold in the heated cable car.

She didn't want him to leave. He could be rude, weird, and completely cold to her sometimes..._'But.'_ She bit her lip softly: he was caring, strong-The positive words flooded her thoughts until one last word finally remained.

He was her _friend_. The first person she really felt a connection to. One that was willing to risk so much for her...She didn't want to lose him. But one way or the other, Rayquaza's appearance signalled one thing to her.

This journey would end.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Walls are Breaking**

* * *

This was starting to become the norm for her.

Looking up into the deep black sky, a gentle smile graced the features of a young woman as she leaned back on a cool rock, enjoying the peaceful night as flakes of feathery soot danced innocently from above. She shivered slightly, only to smile once something warm rubbed against her stomach. Glancing down, she couldn't help but giggle as a large dog nuzzled against her, trying its best to warm her.

"Houndoom's really taking a liking to you!"

The young woman glanced up to see aqua eyes sparkling at her. "I thought he would have went with Cole." He mused, earning a growl in return.

"I don't know about that..." She waved off the boy's words. "You're just tired, right Houndoom?" The fire hound merely scoffed at her words before resting in her lap once again, earning a modest blush in return. _'...He's never been this close before.'_ She rubbed the two horns a top the fire hound's head.

Thinking back, Houndoom looked like he would hunt her down on sight when they first met. His eyes, just like Cole's, were very cold back then, almost dangerous. She had agreed to work with him back then too...It had been quite some time since Elisa decided to leave Rustboro City; having no where to go once her thesis was blatantly rejected by Devon Corporation.

_'Rayquaza is so close now...'_ Elisa frowned, the chatter of night in the dense forest softening as if waiting for her to continue. But she couldn't provide an answer for her thoughts. _'This is my chance to be a part of history.'_ She loved the stories of Legendary Pokemon; their historic appearances passed down from generation to generation which inevitably gave them the title of Gods.

They were in a world of their own...And she just wanted to be a part of those legends; to grasp onto their essence, never let go and show them to the world.

A chance to be known.

"Elisa."

A sudden voice snapping her from her thoughts, she turned her attention to Noah from across their campfire as he spread out his sleeping bag, preparing for bed. "What's the matter?" She asked softly.

"It's getting late..." Elisa smiled at the young boy's words, "When's...When's Cole getting back?" The worry was clearly embedded in his tone making her realize that Noah was becoming more attached to the older Trainer. He turned from his sleeping bag towards her, his eyes a mix of blues as the light of the campfire danced across his face.

"You're worried about him!" Elisa teased, earning a scoff from the young sailor. "He told us it would be a surprise." She giggled at her own words. The Trainer was constantly surprising her throughout this journey. She did not know whether to be annoyed by it or love it. She chose the latter.

"No!" Noah snapped back, turning away from Elisa. "It's that _surprise_ he said he would get-" Noah noticeably shivered, making Elisa giggle harder. "What if he's going to get me back?"

Houndoom let out his own scoff, earning a laugh from the young woman. "What did you do now?" It had only been a couple of hours since they got off the cable car at the top of . Thinking back, the walk down the Jagged Pass had been relatively smooth; the boys weren't fighting and the only thing that seemed to cause the least bit of trouble was trying to land safely from the ash-coated ledges. A small smile graced her lips, remembering the time she had, sadly, slipped from a ledge but Cole was by her side yet again.

She sighed. Knowing Noah, he must have done something to break the peaceful mood. But that lively spark within him was the main reason she enjoyed his company; she only had an older sister, but always wanting a younger sibling. "Didn't I tell you to stop bothering him?"

"He started it-" Noah then flinched as Elisa gave him a dead-panned look; he gave himself away, again. "I-I just wanted to see if he was scared of ghosts!"

Elisa shivered from the words, the sudden realization of her location coming into her mind as she glanced passed Noah into the shadows of the forest. Sure she wasn't scared of the dark...When Pokemon were involved; something that she knew existed. "C-Cole's not scared of ghosts..." Elisa replied, yet couldn't hide the crack of her voice.

Noah then grinned, his smirk dark as he eyed the nervous girl. "Don't tell me you are?" His answer was given to him as a bead of sweat ran down the young woman's neck.

"N-No!" Elisa shot back. "I'm not a little k-"

_Rustle. Rustle._

**"AHHH!"** Elisa, and surprisingly Noah, both screamed; the boy leaping over the campfire to latch onto Elisa in pure fear of whatever was sneaking up on them. Houndoom yelped in pain, the sudden weight of the boy and Elisa's death grip on him sending shockwaves throughout his body.

The rustling of bushes was heard once more before a tall figure emerged from the trees. His familiar tousled black hair highlighted with patches of silver and grey ash.

"What are you doing?" Cole narrowed his eyes, clearly confused as he took a seat on the opposite side of his friends, both of their faces hysterical.

"W-What were _you_ doing?!" Both Elisa and Noah cried, their faces pale with horror as Cole smirked lightly at the two in front of him. They were clasping onto Houndoom who was gasping for air, their eyes wide with fear before Cole pulled out a large paper bag from his backpack.

"I completely forgot about this..." The young man fished through the folds, the paper crumpling with the movement, Elisa finally released her grasp on Houndoom before the huddled group of three tilted their heads to the side in confusion.

"S-So you really are going to get me back?" Noah started, his face still pale as he took a step behind Elisa.

"What are you talking about?" Cole's brow furled in confusion yet again as his hand finally emerged from the bag, but to his friend's pleasant surprise, a batch of brown snacks flashed from the light of the flames. "I completely forgot about the old woman near the top of the mountain." He stifled a laugh to Elisa and Noah's blatant shock. Was he actually laughing? They finally seemed to calm down, their eyes gazing at the bag of treats in Cole's hands.

"They're Lava Cookies; a speciality."

"You're so nice!" Noah's eyes brimmed with tears as he hastily snatched the bag from Cole's hands as the older Trainer gave him an annoyed glare. Noah lowered the bag to Houndoom, the fire hound sniffing the substance before taking one of the large treats into his mouth.

"I heard they heal all kinds of pain!" As his two friends happily thanked him and began to dig into the late night snack, Cole watched them with a soft expression.

_'Lava Cookies, only from Lavaridge...'_ A pleasant warmth filled him, fighting off the cold winds that ran down the face of Jagged Pass. Hiking through this old, dormant volcano brought such nostalgia as he watched them squeal with pleasure from the cookies. He was really beginning to enjoy his time with them; yet he really didn't want to admit it.

_'This is where we first started.'_ He glanced at his friend, who was nipping away at the cookie softly. Back then, he had decided to train here, his very first marks of becoming a Trainer starting as an uphill battle to reach the top of Mt. Chimney. Those late nights while looking up at the stars with his small Houndour, he vividly remembered the promise he made to his parents, grandmother and little sister when he started off. _'I'll be the best Pokemon Master!...'_ He smirked to himself; back then it was so much easier. He was just a young boy with a dream of making his mark on the world.

_'Why did I give up on that...'_ Dark brown eyes flickered in the flame's light. He was still going to make his mark on the world, but this time for a different reason.

"Hey Elisa!"

Noah's sudden voice pulling Cole from his thoughts, he glanced at the sailor as he continued. "Doesn't your sister bake cookies too?"

_'Sister?'_ The Magma Admin glanced at Elisa for her response, but her face was hidden behind the flames. Did she ever tell him about a sister?

"Yeah," Elisa perked up from Noah's voice. "She's a really good baker; you'd love it!" She smiled, earning one right back at her from the young boy.

"Unlike somebody..."

Those words hung in the cold air for a while, freezing Elisa in place as the flames crackled. Houndoom glanced up to the young girl as her hazel eyes flared before a dark glare was sent towards the source of the intentional insult. The Trainer seemed unfazed as his deep brown eyes merely glanced back as a response.

"I-I'm still learning!" Elisa snapped at Cole; Noah timidly bitting into another moist cookie, a smile plastered on his face. "At least I don't burn water!" Cole flinched, earning a righteous smirk from the girl. She had actually gotten to him, she needed to save the moment. "See! You're worse than me!"

"Worse?!" Cole almost laughed. His face flushed, Elisa's eyes widened in awe as he leaned back against a large tree behind him. "Whose idea was it to mix the fish from Mauville with chocolate Pokeblocks?"

"I!...W-Well...Err..." Elisa's face tinged red as Noah's face sunk to a deep green, remembering the experience; that alone kept them from leaving Mauville City for a couple of days. "S-So! The lady at the Poke Mart said it was the best recipe for our Pokemon!" She tried to argue back, but her voice came out too squeaky in her opinion. Cheeks deepened as Noah began to laugh at the memory, Cole muttering some words that she knew were directed at her, making the young boy laugh even harder.

"I think I know who's the worst." Noah interrupted the two, tears threatening to fall from the laughter as his friends turned to him in confusion. "Both of you suck; I'm the best cook."

Cole and Elisa both gaped at him, but then quickly shut their mouths, avoiding the slick eyes and confident smirk that the sailor was giving them; he was...sadly, right after all. Cole muttered something, looking away with shame, "...I can't believe that I'm alive right now because of you."

There was a small pause before Noah burst into laughter, a cackling laugh filling their small campsite with a pleasant feeling. "Look at his face!" He snorted, pointing at Cole's astonished look. Elisa continued to stare with awe at the young boy before she couldn't help but join in with a gentle laugh of her own; only getting stronger as Noah fell over from his seat, hitting the ashy grass with a thud.

"N-Noah's the most important to us!" Elisa laughed harder, clutching at her sides as the bag of cookies fell over, spilling near the flames of the campfire. Houndoom took this as his opportunity to stuff his head into the bag, chowing away as Elisa and Noah continued to roll on the ashy grass, their clothes powdered with soot.

Cole eyes remained wide, unsure of how to respond to them. He didn't know whether to be angry...or happy? The smiles on their faces as they continued to enjoy the moment touched him. It felt very gentle, surprised that he had not heard such sounds in a very long time.

"Idiots..."

Gazing at Elisa's joyous face through the flames that separated them; dimples in her cheeks as she laughed, sprinkled with cookie crumbs, he did not realize the small smile that was beginning to break through his usual emotionless features. It widened further as Noah kicked at a tree, pouring a large amount of soot onto his face, but he continued to laugh anyway.

It was a start after all, but just as the Lava Cookies melted from the heat of the flames, Cole's heart warmed a little bit as this moment flooded into him. Laughter amongst friends.

He really missed that.

* * *

A loud clap was heard, echoing through the cold corridors as a tall man stood in its hallways. Leaning against a cold stone wall, he smirked to himself.

"Come on, let's hear a scream." Now tapping his foot to a tune he remembered from a song he liked, the man turned slightly to his right as another piercing sound was heard. _'She's getting it good.'_ He smiled to himself, dark sapphire eyes glinting from the ceilings chilling lights.

_"If you ever withhold information from me again..."_ The voice trailed off, making the man snicker softly. **"Get the hell out! Now!"**

Koji smiled deviously as the wooden door next to him flung open, a small feminine figure retreating from the room with her head down. "Y-Yes...sir." Closing the door behind her softly in one motion, though he knew exactly what she _really _wanted to do, Koji continued to stare at one of the people he was supposed to be 'teaching'.

"Sounds like you didn't do your job." He laughed.

The smile on his rough face passed quickly though once the woman turned to him, dark amethyst eyes glaring into his very soul as she stood up to him with anger. He quickly noticed the bruises that tarnished her perfect face, Holland did not hold back this time. "Shut it." She sneered, spinning on her heel and brushing by Koji to his surprise.

"Whoa-whoa!" He laughed again, grabbing onto the female Admin's arm, his strong grip holding her back as she gasped. "Where did all the confidence go!" He sneered right back at her scowling face. "I heard all of it; you going on a joy ride instead of reporting back to Holland. Even the lowest grunts wouldn't make such a stupid move."

"I told you to shut the _hell up!_" Tori snapped angrily, spinning her body to break free from Koji's grip before punching him hard in his gut. He grunted angrily, wobbling on his feet from the impact before jumping up to her surprise; he quickly grabbed both of her arms this time, pinning her against the cold stones as she glared at him.

"You out of the three of us," He blinked, thinking for a second as Tori struggled against his grasp, "actually you out of _all_ of Team Magma never screw up orders." He smiled at her, earning a surprising somber look in return. "You finally get your chance with Cole?"

The young woman flinched from his words, flustered as she avoided his glare. "This has nothing to do with that bastard!" She flung her head forward with the intent to headbutt Koji but he simply dodged this time, releasing her from his grasp as she stumbled forward. Tori hissed angrily, tripping on her feet before glaring at Koji again, her midnight black hair covering most of her face as she panted heavily.

"I bet you were trying to throw him off his game when you went to get that plate." Koji mocked with a laugh, "He didn't listen to you as usual," Tori's brow furled in anger as the man continued to insult her, "So you tried to seduce him, huh?" Koji laughed a little harder. "I knew you were the joke out of the three of us."

Tori felt a sudden jolt in her chest from his words. _'...That's what you really think of me?'_ Her eyes downcast, she couldn't help but clench her small fists in anger. "I-I didn't seduce him." Her voice was weak to Koji's surprise. "If anyone is the joke, its you." Her face shot up, eyes ablaze with anger. "Tell me one thing that you've done since Cole left."

Koji took a step back, sneering at the young woman as she stomped towards him. "Hmph! I don't need to do anything now! Not when you idiots are running around screwi-" His voice escaped from his mouth once a swift hand slapped him across the face. He stood there, cheek burning red with the imprint of a woman's hand.

"Try that again." All emotion was lost from his voice as his eyes snapped downward towards Tori's sneering face.

"Why? You should be happy you even got to feel me..._Ji-Ji._"

Cold sapphire eyes hardened from her words before he stepped forward, a Poke ball quickly clipped from his belt. She smiled devilishly at him, only earning a growl in return. "Do I really need to teach you a lesson."

"If you're really the best out of all of us," She smirked for once, pulling a Poke ball from the belt that straddled her waist, "Then really prove it this time. You keep saying that you can beat me, but it's always the same result."

Koji's eyes widened from her sudden change. She would usually just laugh at him, then walk off. _'She really going to fight this time?'_ Over all of the years that he had known Tori, he was always the one challenging her; she would never intentionally fight back unless it related to Team Magma's plans. He couldn't help but match the confident smirk on Tori's own face as he turned around, looking down the hallway that would lead them outside into the cold midnight air.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked."

* * *

Standing outside on an open plateau at the top of Meteor Falls, Tori stood alone; eyeing her opponent from across the field as he spun a Poke ball on his finger, smirking confidently. Not once taking her eyes off of him, she could see, from the corner of her eyes, a small group of grunts beginning to accumulate at the secret entrance to their hideout. _'More people to see you lose Koji.'_ She smiled to herself as the grunts idly stood by, their interest peaked as to why their Admins would be battling each other.

_'Knowing her, she's just going to make her Pokemon sit back.'_ Koji's eyes hardened as Tori suddenly threw a Poke ball into the air. _'She never sends out her Pokemon first!'_ He shook off the thought though as a massive black figure materialized onto the field; its multiple pink eyes sending chills down his spine. They were going to settle this like they always did; with a full battle.

Koji sneered as some of the grunts called out in awe or support for Tori as she continued to glare at him. _'Why even root for her? Oh yeah...Because she's hot.'_ He smirked, he would beat her here and now, and get all of their support for himself. "Magmar!"

In a flash of light, a humanoid-like Pokemon appeared onto the cold stone field. Steam rose from the earth, the Fire Pokemon's flames vaporizing the puddles that stood beneath it. Magmar called out its name as the tip of its bright flaming tail whipped back and forth, sending flares off in every direction. It glared at Tori's Claydol, smirking just like its Trainer as Tori pointed towards it.

"Hyper Beam!"

"What?!" Koji's eyes widened in complete shock as Claydol raised its circular arms upward, a yellow sphere materializing in front of its face. "F-Flamethrower!" His words were a reflex as the powerful beam tore through the air towards his Pokemon.

The grunts gasped in a mix of emotions as a massive explosion filled the field, dust and rocks flying off in all directions as they covered their faces. Tori and Koji remained fixed on the field, steadfast positions despite the shock waves that erupted from the middle of the field.

"Seems like you finally got a new strategy in losing!" Koji barked from across the field, the smoke finally clearing as the large white moon bathed them in its silver light. "Get in there with Fire Punch!" The Spitfire Pokemon nodded, going into a full sprint with its flaming fists raised as it headed towards Claydol who was still shaking off the effects of its attack.

"Reflect!" A thunderous knocking was heard as Magmar collided directly with a purple wall that materialized in front of it. It jumped back in annoyance as Claydol droned, the wall expanding in size. "Psychic!" Her voice was demanding as Claydol then began to glow a dark purple before Magmar suddenly became wrapped in the same energy.

"Sneaky bastard!" Koji swore as Magmar cried out in pain, flailing its body desperately in order to free itself as it rose into the air.

_"Doooll!"_ The Clay doll Pokemon droned again as it sent its small arms down, flinging the defenceless Magmar into the hard ground. Rocks erupted from the surface, clattering as they hit the ground while Magmar was sent face first into the floor, the growing crowd of grunts shouting in awe at the attack.

"Magmar get up!" Koji's words fell on deaf ears as Magmar spouted out a few flames, signalling that it was completely out of energy. "Lucky! Just lucky I didn't heal them before this battle!" He stamped his foot angrily as Tori smirked devilishly at him.

"Come on now!" Tori mocked, "At least give me the thought that you have some balls!" The grunts went into a chorus of gasps, their eyes wide as Koji growled angrily from the insult. She laughed while the oldest Admin returned Magmar, spitting at the ground before he quickly threw another Poke ball out in one motion. The smile on her face suddenly faded once she identified the massive purple horn that shone menicangly in the cold moonlight.

"_NIIIIDOOOO!_"

A booming roar echoed throughout the mountain top. The grunts and Tori all gaped in fear as a Nidoking landed onto the shattered battlefield, its bright white teeth baring menacingly at Claydol who continued to float in front of its Trainer. _'Nido-'_

"I-Isn't that Admin Cole's Nidoking?!"

"It looks so angry!"

"That thing must be powerful!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed as the words from the crowd hit her ears. Never taking her eyes off of the bulky creature, her expression softened slightly as Nidoking's dark black eyes flicked towards her. When Nidoking was with Cole, he almost looked happy to be with him; but now...

_'He's...He's not the same!'_ Tori's thoughts yelled at her in alarm as Koji smirked from behind the Drill Pokemon.

"Taunt!"

The order snapped the female Admin out of her thoughts, but it was too late. The massive purple Pokemon roared towards Claydol, a dark glare painted on its face. Tori swore to herself once she noticed Claydol begin to tremble with anger. _'He's copying Cole's strategies!'_ She clenched her fists, Koji was the full life version of someone who wasn't original. The perfect definition of an ass.

"Ice Beam!" Nidoking obeyed with a roar, a brilliant blue sphere clustered at the tip of its long horn before an icy blue beam zipped towards Claydol.

"Psychic! Push it back!" Tori snapped before the beam connected. Piercing ice stopped midway, screeching to a halt as Claydol droned, its body trembling as the Ice Beam barely stopped in front of it, shaking violently as the two attacks struggled against each other.

As the purple hued Ice Beam moved back and forth, screeching in the cold midnight air, Tori bit her lip as she looked at Claydol. _'Why didn't I remember his moves?!' _Defensive moves were her main strategy when it came to Claydol. But now with that Taunt...letting up on the Psychic attack would leave it open for an Ice Beam; she knew there was a strategy...Why couldn't she think of one!

A rumbling beneath her feat jolted the female Admin out of her thoughts as she looked forward; her face contorting with fear as she saw a flash of purple behind the Ice Beam attack. "H-He's running towards us!"

"Megahorn!" Koji roared. The Drill Pokemon let out a deep roar, the Ice Beam catapulting forward to Claydol's dismay as its horn began to shine a menacing green. Tori could only look on in shock as Nidoking's massive horn penetrated into Claydol's body. Infused with the chilling ice attack at its tip, the fierce combo attack sent her Pokemon across the field, behind her, before crashing into the side of the mountain in an explosion of debris.

The ever-growing crowd roared from Nidoking's victory, their own calls and insults turning the calm night into an uproar for a Pokemon battle. _'Use your own damn Pokemon!'_ Tori bit her lip as she returned her Pokemon, panting slightly as she hastily reached for another Poke ball. "We're just getting started!" She snapped angrily as Koji pounded his chest, coaxing her to continue. "Grumpig!"

Nidoking's eyes narrowed as a small purple pig flashed onto the field, its nose snorting as it took a battle position in front of Tori. "Getting desperate huh?" Koji laughed, earning another glare from his fellow Admin. "You'd usually give me the advantage; losing your cool?"

"Screw you!" Tori sneered at the insult as she pointed towards Nidoking, "Psybeam now!" Grumpig obeyed immediately, releasing a spiralling wave of mulit-coloured light towards Nidoking who stood its ground.

"Dig!"

Tori's fist clenched with frustration as the massive Pokemon moved at surprising speed, spearing itself into the ground, narrowly dodging the Psybeam as the crowd gasped. The rumbling of earth could be heard as Tori and Grumpig scanned the field, their faces desperate as tremors shook from every corner of the field. "Damnit, just come out!" The Magma Admin snapped with frustration, fear sinking into her for the very first time in a battle.

She couldn't focus.

_'Come on! I've beaten this thing before! I just nee-'_

"Gruuuu!" Tori gasped as the ground suddenly erupted from behind Grumpig, stones tearing into the Psychic type as it cried out in pain from a roaring Nidoking. Her eyes widened in shock as her Pokemon spun into the air higher and higher. Why was she losing?!

"Don't let up! Thrash it!"

The whole crowed screamed with excitement as the Nidoking's eyes flared red before grabbing onto a dazed Grumpig. Tori could not even muster a response as the Drill Pokemon unleashed a brutal onslaught of bites, scratches, whips of its tail and jabs of its horn; launching Grumpig into the earth with a thunderous collision against the jagged stone floor.

"What did you do to him!" Tori snapped angrily as the debris cleared from the explosion, revealing an angry Nidoking standing on top of an unconscious Grumpig. _'He's...He's a monster!' _Cole's calm face flashed in front of her as Nidoking roared to the sky. His Pokemon was being used...Tori took a step back before hastily returning her Pokemon. Her heart beating within her chest, as if screaming to escape the emotions that rampaged within.

This wasn't right...but she couldn't just walk away from Koji, not with all of these people here.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koji smirked, earning a surprised look from Tori, "Pokemon are meant to become powerful!" His fist clenched tightly before he pointed to his newest weapon. "Cole would be thanking me right now if he was here!" His dark laugh was louder than the screams and shouts of the crowd, perhaps all of Team Magma's remaining members had now come to their battlefield, cheering for their own personal favourite Admin.

"Try and beat me with a Pokemon that's actually yours!" She snapped back, dark purple eyes flashing with hot anger as she pulled out another Poke ball. She then choked up, glancing down to her belt._  
_

"Come on you loser! Giving up already?!"

She was actually losing this fight. _'But I can't lose! I'm the best!'_

"You have Cole's Pokemon too!" Koji laughed, earning a cheer from his growing crowd. "Come now! We got his Pokemon for a reason! You're using Cole just like me! Everybody does!" Nidoking stomped the ground roaring with the crowd, impatient with Tori's hesitation. "Use Shedinja! Maybe you'll actually win a fight! Hahaha! You're too weak-"

"**_I won't use his Pokemon!_**" She screamed, anger at its maximum before flinging a red and white orb into the air.

"NINETALES!"

The crowd roared louder with Tori's passion, jumping with excitement as their female Admin's strongest Pokemon took to the field, its piercing red eyes looking down on Nidoking with such fiery intensity, it made Nidoking shift back. "I don't care about his Pokemon! I have my own! Don't put me in the same category as you!" She screamed at him angrily.

Koji smirked at her before glancing at her strongest Pokemon. When it came to her ace, one mistake would cost you everything.

The fox Pokemon was beautiful; its golden-white coat reflecting the moonlight perfectly as its nine tails danced around its body majestically, claws digging into the torn earth as it patiently waited for its Trainer's command. Koji took in a sharp breath from the murderous look forming in Tori's eyes, _'She really looks pissed for once...'_ His palms were coated with sweat now; this would not be an easy fight.

_'But she's off!'_ He tried to play off his growing fear with a smirk as he pointed at the mesmerizing Fire type, Tori still used the same strategy of playing it safe, "Nidoking Tau-"

"Flamethrower!" The suddenly shocked man's voice was literally stolen from him as Ninetales arched her head back, its crown of fur dancing against its back as it inhaled, the rocks around it rumbling from the sudden spike in temperature.

Sapphire eyes bulged with fear as a monstrous jet of fire erupted from Ninetales' mouth, contradicting his thoughts of a defensive attack as Nidoking flinched from the power in the blazing onslaught.

"Dig!" Koji hastily screamed, but it was too late. The intense, overpowering flames engulfed Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon crying out in severe pain as the super-heated flames blasted it backwards, passing Koji and into the mountain face.

"TORI! TORI! TORI!"

The crowd erupted in a sudden chant as an explosion of fire lit up the midnight sky, streaks of fire and sparks dancing across the air as Koji struggled to keep his balance from the attack, the intense heat burning the edges of his clothing.

Tori's expression was dark as Ninetales finally stopped the attack, the Fox Pokemon looking right at home as it stared without a care in the world towards the smouldering flames in the distance. She was sick of this. Jin's face suddenly flashed across her eyes, making her heart sink before she hastily pointed at raging flames in the distance.

"Show it no mercy!"

Koji gasped from Tori's relentless words as she pointed to Nidoking who was struggling to escape from its fiery prison.

"Flamethrower!"

What? The crowd suddenly died down as Ninetales whipped its head back, its intense heat making the air around it shimmer once again. They were unsure now as air around them intensified. Wasn't this just a battle for pride?

"W-Wait!" Koji cried as he looked back at Nidoking, "I don't want to use him any more! Let me swit-"

"Didn't you say that Pokemon were meant to be powerful?!" She mocked him angrily. "Well I'm showing you just how powerful _my own_ Pokemon are!" Koji took a step back in fear as Ninetales snapped its head down, another powerful jet of fire rocketing itself towards the defenceless Nidoking. Koji cried out in fear, his eyes shut as the flames approached him.

**BOOOM!**

Koji flinched as he heard a deafening explosion, the screech of tearing flames and spewing rocks whipped by his ears, making him drop to the ground to protect himself. _'Damn!...Maybe I went too far this time.'_ He cursed. _'Cole should have taught Nidoking some water attacks-'_

_'-Hold up!'_

His fearful eyes shot open; that explosion didn't happen behind him! He hesitantly looked up towards the source of the explosion, sapphire eyes wide.

There in the middle of the field, flames flickered and danced throughout the battered field, a large crater of rocks charred black from the intense fire attack. The Flamethrower never reached them...

_'Who stopped that?!'_ His eyes still wide, he glanced towards the crowd; none of these idiots had the Pokemon to stop Tori's. His eyes continued to slowly scan from the end of the silent crowd only to have his heart nearly stop once one man, his very presence emitting a cold aura, glared darkly into his very soul.

"_H-Holland._" His voice was rasp as he fell back onto his behind, body trembling.

A massive orange creature, with dragon-like wings and two horns crowned upon its head leered at Tori and Koji; the same murderous glare with that of its master. It's fangs still glowing red from its own Flamethrower attack, it looked on as Holland remained frozen, as if captured in time. The loud crackling of flames was the only sound that resonated throughout the cold field as the two feuding Admin's remained quiet, their mouths dry, finding no excuses for their actions.

"Both of you."

Koji and Tori trembled from the bloodcurdling voice of their leader, their eyes barely able to remain fixed on Holland, as if fearing they would lose their own sight as punishment. They just became Admins, and this was the most foolish thing they had committed since obtaining that position.

"My office." Both Admins now shook violently with fear as he turned away, the mere motion splitting the crowd of silent grunts in two as Holland's own Pokemon growled angrily.

"Now."

* * *

**...**

**Does this count as my first Cliffhanger? Tell me what you think :)**

**And what will happen to Tori and Koji?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A** **Wandering Flame Returns**

* * *

**I would just like to say thank you so much for all of the great reviews so far, especially Japaneserockergirl for reviewing each one. That really gave me the drive to continue on for the summer :) **

**I hope you, and everyone else enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Youthful, dark copper eyes glinted in the early morning sun; a familiar spark of life igniting within as they peered upwards to two large doors towering above them. Early mist kissed against soft cheeks as a small grin broke through a tired face; she loved these kind of mornings.

Fixing her light auburn hair into a messy bun, just like always, she nodded to herself as she stepped forward, another full day of training ahead. The large doors swung open, creaking loudly with age as a rush of steam engulfed her, relaxing body and soul.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Welcome to Lavaridge Town. An excellent place for relaxing!_

He read the words over and over, warm winds kissing his tanned skin as he stared at the large wooden sign that officially declared his arrival. Lips unwillingly turned upwards, feeling more out of place here than any other city or town he had ever travelled to.

He was home.

"So this is Lavaridge Town? It's so...So..." An energized voice rang through his ears before he turned to his travelling partner.

"Complacent..." A different voice, soft and feminine, sighed happily.

"Yeah! That's the word!"

Cole couldn't help but smirk as Noah snapped his fingers at Elisa's definition of his hometown. She was right for the most part; Lavaridge Town had a different feeling than most of the other places in Hoenn. Or maybe he was just more comfortable here, he didn't know.

Venturing further into the town, a mosaic of homes lined the dusty roads of Lavaridge. Large, small, traditional, modern; all unique as the crunching of sand and rocks calmed Cole's soul. "This is the lazy time of day..." He said abruptly, catching Elisa and Noah's attention as they passed a couple of gardens that were rich with the scent of large berry plants.

"Ohhh.." The younger pair replied, realizing the serenity of the streets as a few residents passed by, most of them greeting the new travellers with warm smiles.

"The people here seem very nice." Elisa smiled at a resident who was watering her plants, the old woman shaking slightly as she waved to the trio.

"Are you sure you were born here Cole?"

The Trainer sent a dark glare towards the sailor, earning a small smile in return.

"K-Kidding!" Noah laughed it off, suddenly taking fewer steps, allowing Elisa to get in front of him.

Elisa giggled softly at the young boy's antics before she turned to Cole; her smile fading slightly though as Cole continued on, his usual stern features reflecting a surprisingly soft look as he looked back and forth between the houses, their path leading to a large fountain that centered a small park.

The gentle chattering of small Pokemon increased as they approached the fountain. "Cole..." She called, but blinked as the man continued forward, her voice falling on deaf ears. "Cole, shouldn't we-"

"Where's the Gym?"

Elisa jumped slightly from the annoyed voice behind her. Turning to the source, Elisa pouted softly once Noah passed her before plopping himself onto the stone lining that surrounded the open fountain, its water misty as the winds rolled by.

"Gym?" Those words finally seemed to snap the man from his thoughts before he turned to Noah, giving him a confused look as the sailor leaned back, enjoying the cooling mist. "I thought you didn't want to battle anymore."

Noah smiled softly. "Well ever since you helped me, I kind of felt like trying out again."

"Or you just want to battle in a Fire-type Gym."

"Wha!" The young boy waved his arms frantically, balancing himself from falling into the fountain.

"I think he really just wants to go there because of a certain _Gym_ _Leader._"

Cole nearly laughed as he turned to Elisa, eyeing her softly as the young woman gave Noah an annoyed look. "Good one." He smirked, earning a bright smile in return.

"Thanks Cole! He seemed a little too happy to come here anyway."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have helped him in Mauville then-"

"Uhh...Guys?...I'm right here?" Noah's voice droned, pulling the two from their small fit of chuckling, his face red knowing the two struck on his plans perfectly.

"Yeah yeah..." Cole waved off Noah's depressed words before pointing towards one of the paths that jetted from the fountain's center. "We'll only be here for a bit." He informed sternly. "Lavaridge Gym is South of here."

"You're the best Cole!" Noah perked up, earning a surprised look from the older male. Leaping off the stones, Noah went into a full sprint, earning yelps of surprise from a few residents as he headed towards the Fire Pokemon Gym.

Cole blinked in confusion, Noah's expression still fresh in his mind as the boy disappeared amongst the large trees that lined the roads. He frowned, not liking the fact that he actually felt kind of sad that the young boy had run off without them. He then huffed, turning back to Elisa. _'...He won't beat Flannery.'_

"I guess he really wants to see the Gym..." Elisa murmured, a small smile beginning to form.

"He'll be back crying in no time." Elisa giggled softly at Cole's remark before he turned towards the Northern path leading from the fountain. "Come on, the markets are this way. We'll get the Go-Goggles and then meet Noah at the Pokemon Centre. He'll definitely have to go there."

"Stop being so mean to him!" Elisa attempted to scold him, but it didn't sound like it with her snickering while following along. "Oh!" She then abruptly stopped, earning a confused look in return.

"What is it?"

She hesitated, opening her mouth before quickly shutting it. "Almost forgot...Well, I um..."

Cole's expression softened once again, dark brown eyes glinting in the sunlight as she glanced back and forth between him and the path. She looked cute; oh how he hated those thoughts...But he couldn't argue with that as her cheeks tinged pink. "What." He quickly asked, making the girl jump as he looked away from her nervous expression.

"Well I..." She turned away from Cole, an awkward smile plastered her face. "H-Hot springs."

"...Hot springs?"

"C-Can we just check them out?"

His eyes widened, "Togeth-"

"_N-Not together!_" Her face flushed red now as Cole flinched, taking a step back. Now playing with the folds of her sweater, she averted her eyes from the young man, "...Or a-anything..like that..I-I just wanted to see them." Elisa's words were barely audible as the young man combed through his messy hair, quickly realizing that some of the people passing by were giving them coy looks now.

He opened his mouth for a quick reply, but shut it quickly, remembering their first conversation back near the abandoned ship. "I-I'll think about it..." His voice was quiet, almost embarrassed for remembering something about her, but those feelings quickly washed away once Elisa perked up from his words, her smile making his heart flutter.

"Let's just get the Go-Goggles first. Okay?"

"Sure!" Elisa beamed, following after Cole as the pair moved towards the Lavaridge's markets.

_Thud._

Though that sound fell on deaf ears, a small basket filled with herbs and greens spilled onto the ground as deep brown eyes remained wide; trembling slightly as they denied to even blink, questioning reality itself from the sight before them. The woman's heart was beating against her chest, as if it would burst out and literally chase after that man.

It could not _possibly_ be...

* * *

"Lavaridge Gym..." A young sailor's mouth was wide open, voice filled with awe as he gazed upon the massive gym doors that would lead him to the Fire-type Gym Leader. Finally closing his open jaw, he smirked before he pressed his hands against the massive steel doors of the building.

"H-Hot!" Noah cringed, snapping his hands back from the piercing hot doors before squeezing them against his armpits. "Who builds a Gym like this?" Sucking on his fingers with a pout, he kicked against the door with his foot; the towering structure creaking loudly to his surprise before he pressed forward to be hit with a strong blast of hot steam.

"Does this place act as a hot spring too?!" Noah's voice surprisingly echoed throughout the steamy building but he continued forward, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow in frustration.

"Hello!" He called out, moving further down the cloudy hallways while reaching out with his hands to guide him forward. "Hmm...I guess they really wanted to make this feel like a Fire-type Gym. Thought there would be more candles...or lava." He chuckled softly, turning down another hallway, only to see a faint light in the distance. "Maybe the Gym Leader's there."

Now reaching the exit, aqua blue eyes narrowed from the sudden change in light. Noah blinked softly as a gentle gust of warm wind kissed his face. Taking in a sharp breath, he finally noticed the wide gym field that spanned the courtyard. It was similar to the other Gyms, the Poke ball symbol centering the field while white lines marked out the borders.

"So...I'm in the right place...Just need the Gym Leader." He stepped forward without much thought, only to hear a flurry of footsteps from the other side of the field. It was blurred out by a rush of steam once he heard a thunderous groan of massive doors from across the field open up; the similar sound of creaking steel chipping at his ears as he took a step back. _'Crap...I should have just waited outside.' _He cringed slightly as the patter of feet against earth became louder.

"Now you see girls, the main advantage a Fire Pokemon has while facing a-" A firm, but silky smooth voice stopped to Noah's dismay. Looking forward, the woman with expansive bright red hair blinked repeatedly once she noticed her unannounced visitor. "Oh...Hello there."

Being a teenage boy was clearly not new to Noah, so he knew that girls would become noticeable over time during his travels. But now...

"I must have died..." The sailor drooled once a group of young girls appeared before him, all blinking with curiosity as the tallest, most developed of them all stepped forward with a pleasant smile, _'So hot!' _He sighed as she cocked her head to the side in a way that made parts of his body unwillingly rush with blood.

"Hi there, I'm Flannery. Gym Leader of Lavaridge Gym...Are you a Trainer?" Flannery asked as Noah blushed furiously, turning away from the tall woman.

"Uh...Err...Y-Yes!" Fumbling with his words, he mentally swore towards his pants. _'Down! Down I say!'_ He quickly turned back to the girls, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I-I'm Noah from Dewford Town!"

Some of the girls behind Flannery replied with sighs of amazement from the young Trainer's words, clearly not helping Noah contain his excitement as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Flannery smirked as Noah continued to chuckle from the small praises. "Ah, Dewford; then you must have met Brawly. Are you here for a Gym match then?"

Noah snapped out of his daze, finally looking Flannery in her blazing red eyes instead of her... "Y-Yes! I just defeated Mauville's Gym Leader!" He smirked to himself as another chorus of sighs came from the young girls, fuelling his confidence. "I really want to-"

"**Cut the crap!**"

Silence.

"Huh?" Noah blinked with surprise as some of the girls behind Flannery gasped in fear from the voice. Looking forward in attempt to see who would _dare_ cut him off, his mouth dropped wide open once another finely built female emerged from the group of girls.

_'She's...'_

His heart skipped multiple beats once a young girl, probably his age, _he hoped,_ stepped up beside Flannery; her dark brown eyes ablaze as she crossed her toned arms over her slender chest. Noah couldn't help but have his shimmering eyes wander; memorizing light brown strands that were wrapped into a messy bun that made his heart beat even faster. _'Who...who is-' _One long strand caught his eye. Following that one strand that pressed against her forehead, he passed her sharp eyes and the cute features of her childish face, mouth still parting from her features.

Drool now escaping his lips, he daringly gazed upon her closed white tank top, her chest pushed out slightly from her tanned arms. Noah finally managed to blink once the tinted goggles around her neck dangled softly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"The Gym's closed!" She barked but the sailor remained fixed on her. "Get your ass out of here!"

"K-Kyra!" Flannery hissed, face reddening as she grabbed onto the young girl's shoulder to pull the fuming loud-mouth behind her. "I-I'm very, very sorry about that!" The Gym Leader apologized, cracking a smile, "I'm showing some of Lavaridge's Trainers batt-"

"She's an _angel._"

"Ling stra-Excuse me?" Flannery and the girls behind her blinked in unison as Noah sighed, his face drunk with love and knees buckling under his weight.

"That girl!" His voice suddenly full of life, the group of girls jumped back in fear as Noah daringly pointed towards the said loud-mouth behind Flannery. "Her, right there! She's an angel!"

"Huh?" Kyra, the young girl gave Noah a completely baffled look as all of the girls and Flannery dropped their mouths in disbelief by the young boy's words.

"He's so bold..." One whispered.

"He likes...Kyra?" Another chipped in.

"...Why?"

"Who the hell are you?" The young girl in question clenched her fist now, temper rising as she suddenly felt all of the Gym's attention focus in on her, making the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Are you deaf or something? The Gym's closed!"

"I don't care about the Gym!" Noah snapped back. He only had one shot at a first impression.

"**My new goal in life is to be with you forever!**"

"_W-W-What?!_" Kyra's face flushed red before the courtyard suddenly erupted with screams. The flustered Trainer took a step back, head whipping back and forth between the chattering group of girls and Flannery, gaping at them for some kind of explanation. _'Who says-'_

"Oh my! A _boy_ really likes Kyra!?" One of the girls cooed, hugging the now steaming Trainer as a vein bulged at her temple.

"Our Queen tom-boy _finally_ has a boyfriend!"

"Awww! When's the wedding?"

"_ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!_"

The girls, and surprisingly Flannery shut their mouths as they cowered in fear from the young girl's wrath. They could only tremble and huddle together once the tom-boy raised her fist in anger before shaking it to Noah who was still staring with admiration towards her. _'This loser is sooo dead!'_ She hurriedly clawed at the the black belt that wrapped around her sand-coloured gym shorts. A Poke ball was pulled off in an instant.

Glaring at her love-struck opponent, Kyra then pulled up the long sleeves of her open black jacket, tightening them around the top of her elbows as her teeth clenched. "We're battling!"

"That's a great choice for a first date!" Noah replied happily, earning a flustered curse from the young girl as the rest of the girls cooed. His smile widened; 'S_he sure is feisty.'_

"Shut up!" She snapped back, "Get to your side of the field, you weirdo! I'm going to beat the crap out of you for daring to challenge Flannery!" Kyra barked angrily as she hastily moved towards the Gym Leader's side of the field.

"She's going to battle!" The girls gasped in awe as Flannery hesitated to call towards the younger female.

"K-Kyra, I think that-"

"This isn't about this loser saying those stupid things!" Kyra called back, earning a confused look from Flannery.

"This is for our Gym!"

Flannery couldn't help but crack a smile, turning away from the spunky hot-head Kyra, towards the new challenger who seemed to snap out of his dream-like state before shuffling towards the challenger's box. _'That kid made a big mistake...' _She smiled thoughtfully while shaking her head in what would be in store for Noah.

_'She's going to prove to you why boys never try to flirt with her.'_

* * *

"Sir, our hidden members have reported sightings of Team Aqua in the desert!"

The sun accenting piercing red eyes; they never wavered from a handful of sheets that were stuffed in a binder as the voice fell on deaf ears. The lowly Magma grunt eyed his Leader with confusion as they continued towards the entrance of their base. He quickened his pace as Magma's Leader folded a sheet into his pants pocket.

"...Um, Leader Holland, sir? S-Shouldn't we stop Team-" He yelped once the binder forcefully snapped shut.

"Are you, a grunt, in charge here?" His voice was low, anticipating his answer as the grunt shook his head violently before bowing in shame.

"N-N-No sir!" He cried, keeping his head down as Holland stopped in his tracks to look at him.

"Know your place." Holland sneered, turning from the lowly grunt before letting out a low sigh. He gazed into the empty hallways of Magma's Hideout, his face rigid with thought as the shadows of Meteor Falls fell over him.

_'More of them ran away...Thanks to those idiots.'_ Sharp red eyes then glared towards a wooden door down the hallway. Even with the pounding waterfalls within the mountain, the hallways felt eerily silent. _'I can't believe she...of all people would stoop so low. I'm losing too many people now because of her and that fool, Koji! All of my newest Admins...Useless!'_

The grunt managed to look up at this time, only to nearly faint from his Leader's murderous glare. Even though it was not directed at him, the intensity of his hatred could be felt from his conniving sneer. He wouldn't need to be a genius to know why his Leader was so angry; his Admins had really screwed up. _'Even Tori...'_ He blushed lightly from the name before hiding his face in his red hood.

Magma Admin Tori had to deal with the blunt of the punishment for battling that night. Destroying parts of their base in the process and nearly killing Nidoking to top it all off didn't help either in trying to keep their remaining members from second guessing each other now. He bit his lip as Holland began to pace forward once again.

They were all losing trust amongst each other.

"You."

"Y-Yes Leader Holland!" The grunt luckily snapped out his thoughts, sweating bullets as the Magma Leader eyed him.

"Get two of the newest recruits for my next phase. We're heading out now." Holland ordered. The grunt eagerly bowed before running off down the hall, disappearing into the darkness. But it was not his heavy footsteps that made the Magma Leader darken, but the creaking of a wooden door just in front of him. There was a reason he wanted to stop here.

"Tori." Holland stared at the young woman as she slowly exited her room, eyes downcast. She did not even look up as she attempted to shuffle by her superior.

**_Slap!_**

The sound was deafening, echoing throughout the lonely hallway as the woman stumbled back from the force of the impact. Amethyst eyes widened from the pain before tears began to brim at their edges, but dared never to fall.

"I-I'm sorry...Sir." Tori mumbled, bowing slowly. She did not want to see him, talk to him, or even smell him at this moment. Her hands trembled at her sides, waiting for him to speak. What could he possibly want now? He already stripped her of everything she had at this point.

"While I'm gone. You have a mission."

Her hands stopped for a second before starting up once again. "...But...my Pok-"

"You'll be getting them back now." Holland smirked, eyeing her reaction as she gaped at him before forcing her eyes down. "The Weather Institute. You said that man Jin works there?" He watched her carefully as she took in a sharp breath. "...Tori."

"Yes, sir."

"Go there, and get all of information that he's hiding in that building." He reached for his pockets to pull out 4 Poke balls before tossing them at the young woman. She gasped, fumbling with the tools before looking up to him with wide eyes. She looked relieved, or surprised; he really didn't care.

"Once you get that information. _Do not_ waste any time reporting back to me."

"Understood sir." Tori bowed quickly before attaching the Poke balls to her belt. Purple eyes that once held light were now pale as they glanced back at their Leader. Only to darken as the man glared at her in silence. _'...He doesn't care.'_ She quickly ran passed him before dashing out into the open world once again. Her next mission; the Weather Institute.

* * *

With each Trainer taking their side of the field, Flannery cracked a grin as she walked towards the middle of the arena, coming to a stop at the referee's box. Raising two flags, one red and the other blue, she looked back towards the girls as they stared, starry-eyed at Kyra who remained fixed on her opponent. "Alright girls!" The Lavaridge Gym Leader's voice rose, catching everyone's attention. "I will keep this as a single battle using two Pokemon on each side! Substitutions will not be allowed on either side and there will be no time limit!" She raised both flags high into the air, "Let the battle begin!"

"Backburner!" Kyra roared, throwing a Poke ball high into the air.

Noah blinked in confusion as a small rodent like Pokemon materialized onto the battlefield, its top blue fur mixing well with the its creamy-coloured underbelly, it yawned loudly, identifying the blonde boy with red, feminine eyes before turning back to its Trainer.

"Kyra! Kyra!"

Drowning out the girl's cheers, Flannery's eyes widened slightly as she gazed at Kyra's Pokemon. _'She's using Quilava first?!' _A nervous laugh then escaped from her mouth before she glanced away from the hot-headed Trainer, _'Well at least she's not using her best Pokemon...'_

"We're going to crush him!" Kyra yelled towards Backburner. Noah could only take in a sharp breath once the young girl's Pokemon nodded softly before getting into a stern battle position. What surprised the boy the most was the sudden ignition of flames atop its head and lower back as it now glared at him with quiet confidence.

"Fire type," Noah smirked, taking out his own Poke ball, "perfect for me. Let's go Wingull!" In a flash of light, a small seabird graced the sky, wings in full extension as it hovered above the ground, eyeing its opponent.

_'This should be over quick. Just need to use-'_ His nerves got the best of him once Kyra smirked, his heart a flutter at how devilishly cute she looked. But he could tell her that later. "Wingull, Water Gun!" The Seagull Pokemon obeyed, opening its beak to release a stream of water towards Backburner who stood its ground.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Noah took a step back in shock, the once lazy-looking fire rodent bursting from its position in a blur, the Water Gun collided harmlessly into the dirt. Backburner sprinted across the field, flames blowing wildly as it bolted towards Wingull.

"Fly up!" Noah hastily cried as Wingull flapped its wings to ascend higher above the Gym's walls.

Kyra's dark brown eyes glinted as she pointed towards Wingull. "Launch yourself up with Flame Wheel!"

"What?!" Noah gasped as the flames a top the Fire types head suddenly engulfed it, whole body a flaming torpedo as the momentum of Quick Attack increased its velocity before blasting high into the air towards Wingull. The sailor could only look on in awe as Quilava slammed into a surprised seagull, his Pokemon screeching out in pain as the intense flames surrounded it.

"Are you okay!?" Wingull slammed into the ground, blowing up dust and debris from the collision.

"You really think Water Pokemon will give you the advantage!" Kyra barked from her side of the field as Backburner landed beside a groggy Wingull who slowly shook off the Flame Wheel attack. "How did you even get a single Gym Badge?!" Her cocky smirk struck at Noah's pride as she pointed towards Noah's Wingull who struggled to get up. "Crush Claw!"

"Crush Claw?!" Noah blurted out, surprised at what the unknown attack could be before he quickly shook his head, "W-Wingull get out of there!" The groggy bird heard the command, but its burned body would not move as the fire rodent descended from above, paw flaring a blinding white.

"_WING!" _A large gust of wind and debris expelled from the point of impact between the Pokemon, Noah covered his face, coughing as dirt washed over the field.

_'Where is that Pokemon from?!'_ Blinking repeatedly through watery eyes, the sailor gasped as the battlefield came into view, revealing a smirking Quilava standing above a knocked out Wingull in a small crater, its small eyes now swirls as it lay motionless.

"Wingull is unable to battle! The first battle goes to Quilava!" Flannery announced, raising the red flag towards an adamant Kyra.

"W-Wingull!" Noah cried in disbelief before returning his knocked out Pokemon. His hands trembled slightly, finally realizing the trouble he had gotten himself into before turning to fiery girl across the field. _'She's no joke...'_

"Ha!" Kyra crossed her arms with a sneer, glaring at Noah's sunken expression as he pulled out another Poke ball. "If you're getting scared now just because of me, then you'd really piss yourself if you faced Flannery! This is Lavaridge Gym! We have the strongest Fire Pokemon around!"

Noah's aqua blue eyes bulged as he snapped towards the Gym Leader/referee. Flannery could only laugh nervously as she hurriedly shook her head, denying the praise as Backburner jumped back onto its side of the field, flames burning brightly.

"We'll see!" Noah's own thirst for a battle now taking over, his depressed feelings from the insults before finally washed away as he threw another Poke ball into the air. "Wartortle!"

Flannery and the group of girls gasped in slight awe as a light blue turtle materialized onto the field, standing on hind legs as its eyes glinted with confidence. Wartortle suddenly wagged its fluffy tail back and forth, earning screams of joy from the audience. "He has a Pokemon from Kanto!" Some of the girls called out in astonishment at the rare sight.

"He's so cuuute!"

Noah blushed slightly from the girls, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Thank you, thank you! I try-"

"They're not talking about you!" Kyra snapped angrily, ice in her voice. _'Boys! All they do is fall for any girl that smiles at them! Idiots!'_

"Let the battle begin!"

Kyra's focused look did not leave her youthful expression as she pointed towards her newest opponent, "Crush Claw!" Again, Backburner's paw flared a magnificent white before leaping into the air, ready to strike upon the Water Pokemon.

"Protect!"

Kyra's eyes narrowed once Backburner slammed into Wartortle's glowing white shell, a thunderous roar echoing through the courtyard as her Pokemon grunted from the impact before flying back, sliding across the ground on all fours. _'Hiding behind such an attack?...He can't use it forever.'_ Her sharp glare did not leave the field as her Pokemon roared, scratching at the ground as Wartortle popped out of its shell.

"Let's test him out! Backburner, Flamethrower!"

Flannery gasped as its flames expanded, the air around the Volcano Pokemon shimmering as it took in a deep breath.

"Counter with Water Gun!" Noah's voice boomed as the Turtle Pokemon jumped back before releasing a powerful jet of pressurized water.

_"Waarr!"_

"_Quiii!_"

Hot flames collided with cold water, the familiar sound of fizzling between contracting elements erupted from the point of collision, filling the battlefield. The two attacks surprisingly pushed back and forth until an explosion of heated steam erupted violently; everyone covering their faces as a white cloud engulfed the arena.

"They're evenly matched!" Flannery cried as she covered her face from the blast of vapour.

Noah fanned the air around his eyes as he focused in on the figure of his Wartortle, its pointed ears barely visible in the dense cloud. "Hang in there! Rapid Spin!" Wartortle quickly withdrew into its shell, spinning at a high speed which eventually blew most of the steam away from his side of the field. As the Water type popped out of its shell, it panted in anticipation as Kyra's side the of field was still dense with a white fog.

"I guess she's waiting for the steam to clear..." Noah murmured to himself as clouds of steam rolled out in every direction. "Wartortle use-"

Noah's mouth remained open, his own voice cut off as a small shadow caught his attention in the distance. In a sudden blast of super heated air, the steam around the Quilava blew away in a rush as the flames on its body flared to their maximum. Wartortle could only step back nervously as the Volcano Pokemon roared, its eyes glowing a deep red, powering up some unknown attack that it and its Trainer were not prepared for.

"Let's see if your weak Water Gun can handle this!" Kyra's voice was strong as she reappeared from the dense steam cloud. "Backburner, Flame Wheel!"

"Protect!" Noah quickly called before Backburner burst from its initial position, its entire body once again engulfed with red and orange flames. He smirked confidently once it slammed into Wartortle's glowing white shell, sending the Volcano Pokemon back with a grunt. "That's not going to work! Wartortle-"

**"_Overheat!_"**

Flannery and the rest of the girls gasped in blatant shock as Backburner continued to slide backwards; but to their surprise, the Volcano Pokemon's flames intensified, erupting crimson red as a supreme jet of fire exploded from its mouth; the attack alone tearing away the ground as it streamlined towards its target.

"Kyra that's too much power!"

"Prot-I mean, Water-" Noah screamed, but it was too late. A new attack, dwarfing the previous Flamethrower he once thought was its strongest attack ripped into Wartortle, the intense heat and roar of flames obscuring Noah's senses as he shielded his face. The Turtle Pokemon was consumed instantly, the massive Fire attack forcing his friend towards the Gym's guard walls behind them. An explosion of fire and smoke rippled out from the impact as everyone covered their faces from the flames.

Backburner safely slid to a stop in front of Kyra, eyeing its work as its Trainer crossed her arms in anticipation. "Weak." She spat as the smoke cleared, revealing a singed Water type, imprinted into the stone walls as the last of the flames died down. Wartortle then dropped from the walls, a small thud echoing throughout the courtyard.

Silence.

The result of the battle could not be easier as Flannery slowly lifted her arm, red flag in hand. "W-Wartortle is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Quilava and Kyra!" She called out quickly as Noah sprinted towards his injured Pokemon. Flannery's usual bright red eyes darkened as she glanced at Noah's crestfallen face, the Trainer slowly picking up his beaten Pokemon; sadly, he had to learn about Kyra the hard way.

The Gym Leader then turned to her star pupil with mixed emotions as she picked up her own Pokemon, the usual confident smirk plastered on her face as her Quilava smiled brightly.

_'She's truly a force to be reckoned with...'_

* * *

"I hope you enjoy the Go-Goggles! Be careful in the desert!"

"Thank you so much!" Elisa smiled brightly as she tucked two pairs of goggles into her backpack before waving towards the man who owned the small shop. "One for me...and one for Noah." Zipping the bag shut, she glanced at Cole who was looking off into the distance of the markets. A few people lined the thin roads, a light chatter filling the warm air as they turned to leave.

"These Go-Goggles are really light!" Elisa nodded her head repeatedly, smile wide as she strolled through the markets with Cole.

"We can leave and wait by the desert's entrance without a problem now." His words snapped Elisa from her smiling spree as she turned to him, concern now filling her expression.

"...Are...Are you sure you don't want to stay here...for a bit?" She hesitated with her question, eyeing Cole softly before she averted her eyes, noticing his attention shift to her.

"Our task is to find the Dragon Plates." His words were stern, making her cringe slightly. "We don't need to do anything else here."

"But...you should really-"

"Enough!"

The young man turned forward, now fed up with the researcher's continuous shots at him throughout the day. She had been asking him about his family, but he refused to give up anything; he did not belong here.

Not any more.

"I..." Elisa snapped her head down, why did she feel so weak? Hiding the hurt in her eyes, suddenly interested in the dirt road below them, she clenched her fists as they passed more open markets. _'You can't leave here without at least saying hi...Can you?'_ A feeling, some sense of a word she could not piece together pulled at her, screaming at her to tell Cole her thoughts, but she couldn't.

Even though Cole had helped her on this journey so willingly; battling Trainers, facing adversity and _literally_ stealing from places in order for them to progress- _what had she done for him?_

Sure she knew about some of the secrets of the Legendary Pokemon, but it never felt like enough. _'Useless.' _Her mind ranted. They were a team...But ever since Slateport, she felt as she was not pulling her weight for the group, not contributing in the mystery of the Dragon Plates.

_'The Plates...'_ She pouted slightly, the puzzle within their text alone did not help her low confidence as she had struggled with the ancient scriptures, once again bringing problems to the group instead of solutions.

"_Cole._"

Elisa blinked..._'Did I just hear his name?'_ Suddenly, she looked up, only to be standing alone. She slowly turned around, relief washing over once she realized Cole standing behind her; but it was the expression on his face that made her stand there awkwardly, unsure of how to respond.

It was the expression one would display when they were...scared?...Sad?...Maybe...fear? Elisa's face was weary as she looked at Cole with soft eyes, unsure of why his expression looked so horrified; as if they had seen a ghost.

"Cole..."

_'Who is that?' _She snapped her head back in their original direction; it was a woman's voice. So someone was talking. Finally getting a glimpse of a middle-aged woman in front of them, her deep brown eyes were wide.

_'She looks...'_ As Elisa continued to stare forward at dark brown eyes that held a strange familiarity; those same deep eyes then began to water to Elisa's surprise as the woman began to tremble slightly, tears threatening to fall as she stepped forward, earning a step back of retreat from the young man behind her. _'Is...that...'_

Cole could barely move as the figure approached him; her eyes soft with age...just like he remembered them, she moved closer, gently pulling two lives closer that were never meant to reunite.

_'No...Please.' _

**Run! Run damn it!**

But he _couldn't_ do it; his body wasn't listening. They were never supposed to...see each other again. He did not belong here anymore. The figure moved closer, now inches from his face as one word he believed would never resurface escaped from his lips.

"_...Mom..."_

* * *

_**...**_

_**Would anyone actually believe me if I said I wanted to finish the entire story before the summer ended? O_o**_

_**Well that's not happening. School starts back up next week, so I'm going to be really busy. Hopefully, and I mean it, I can get at least a chapter out every month so the story moves along. But I promise, I will complete it!**_

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Unexpected Meetings**

* * *

**It feels like its been forever since I put up a chapter D: **

**Since the first month of school was pretty slow, I was able to get this done, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Unstable feet stumbled backwards. Yet...he couldn't move, unyielding to his mind's pleas.

"M-"

"You've come back."

Dark brown eyes trembled slightly. He could only shut his mouth as the woman's words reached his ears, a rush of memories and emotions biting at him as her deep brown eyes gazed into his own. "It's really..." The woman slowly placed her hand onto the face of the trembling Trainer. "_My son._"

Cole flinched before avoiding the gaze of his mother's soft expression.

**'**_Could that be..?'_ Elisa exhaled, a breath she didn't know that she was holding in as she continued to stare at the woman with surprised eyes. She was elderly, but her youthful face would say otherwise as Elisa gazed upon her modest floral dress that cascaded down to her ankles. Glancing towards Cole, the anxious expression on his face alone easily implied the magnitude of the encounter between him and the mysterious woman.

The markets however continued to move, unnoticed to the unexpected meeting as his mother smiled at him; his heart skipping a beat as her dark auburn hair framed her gentle expression that easily broke down his own defences that he had spent years building.

"Five years.." Tears began to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight, sending daggers into Cole's very being. "Please..." She started, slowly reaching for his hand, earning another flinch in return. "Please come home with me."

"...I can't."

Tears began to run down a somber face as Cole looked away, his own expression hidden from her. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it quickly, frustrated as she took her free hand to slap the tears away from her cheeks. His eyes glazed over; he remembered now, she was always had that childish expression when she got angry...He was supposed to forget about those memories. He hesitated again, attempting to pull his hand free which quickly caught the woman's attention as she snapped up to him with wide eyes. "...Mom." He looked away, his hand a little more forceful to release himself, "...I...I should be leaving now."

"**NO!**"

Cole flinched. She was grabbing onto his arm with both hands now, shaking violently as some of the people in the streets turned to the source of the shrill voice. "You haven't been here for **five years!**" She forced herself closer, tears beginning to fall once again.

_'She wouldn't...'_

She hated crying, but she didn't care this time, she would _not_ lose him. Not again. "Don't leave us again! Ever since you joined Te-"

**"Shh!"**

Deep brown eyes bulged as a hand hurriedly clasped over her mouth, preventing the words from escaping her lips. She slowly looked up, eyes wide as they locked with her son. Cole shook his head slowly, beads of sweat beginning to fall as he quickly glanced behind her. "Not here..." Cole whispered, his voice sharp.

Cole's mother turned around softly, peering in the same direction as her son before her eyes landed on a young girl who fidgeted slightly, her large grey sweater and dark pants covering her frame. She blinked softly, mimicking the girl's awkward gaze before she looked back up to her son who did not take his shaky eyes from the unknown girl.

_'This is exactly why I shouldn't have come back!' _Cole slowly took his hand off his mother's mouth, trusting towards her as she dropped one hand from his own, remaining quiet before she slowly turned around to face Elisa. Cole let out a small sigh; his mother was about to expose his past to the entire world.

Yet, he didn't care about the entire world.

He only cared about her; Elisa's reaction **if** his mother's words hit her. _'Damn.'_ He cursed as Elisa finally approached them, her eyes soft as she stared intently at him. For the first time ever since his failure with Groudon two years ago, he actually did _not_ know what to do.

"...Hello." His mother's voice snapping him out of his thoughts, The Magma Admin turned his attention towards her as she greeted Elisa with a welcoming smile. "So...You're a friend of Cole's?" She asked making her son flinch.

Elisa hesitated with her own greeting, shyly glancing at Cole who continued to stare at his mother. Were they really...friends? She smiled softly, finally building up enough courage to answer. "H-Hello." She mentally kicked herself, she could _at least_ hold decent greetings back in Mossdeep. It was just a 'hello', why was this so difficult? "Y-Yes...Cole and I are travelling through Hoenn."

Cole snapped his attention towards Elisa from her words, face clearly shocked, earning a small jump from the girl accompanied by a noticeable blush.

"I-I mean!" She waved her hands frantically, avoiding the confused look on the older woman's face, "I-I'm not travelling with him alone! T-There's another person, but he went to the Pokemon Gym!" She laughed hesitantly, playing with the sleeves of her sweater as the older woman continued to analyze her. Elisa's feet began to shake as Cole's mother continued to stare, as if she was some test subject. But before she could continue on, she smiled softly catching her attention.

"I see.." Her voice was soft, understanding, as her smile lit up a surprisingly youthful face in the sun's rays. She then glanced back at her son. "She doesn't know..."

"Know what?" Elisa blurted out, confused as Cole took in a sharp breath from the woman's words. She was about to ask until, suddenly, Cole's mother gently took Elisa's hand in her own. The young woman blinked, _'So soft...'_ Elisa looked down slowly, all words lost as the older woman's hand squeezed gently.

"I'm terribly sorry about the scene I made before." She smiled again, earning a shy one in return from the researcher. "If you are travelling then you must be tired," She pulled Cole and Elisa's hands gently, earning more confused looks in return. "Please, come. You two can stay the night!"

"O-Okay..." Elisa muttered, hazel eyes wide as she started to move out of the markets with Cole and his supposed mother.

"But mo-" Cole flinched again, lips sealing once an ominous glare was sent from the corner of his mother's eyes. His face paled, suddenly interested in the ground. 19 years old, or not. He wasn't a man when it came to her and that stare...It was too late.

He was going back home.

* * *

A soft ringing bell sounded, signalling the opening of automatic doors as a young boy shuffled out through the entrance, his eyes downcast from the sun's rays that hit his dirty blonde hair. Leaning against the wall of the Pokemon Centre, Noah sighed tiredly as he took out a Poke ball that contained his best friend. "That girl is extremely powerful..." Noah smiled sadly as he spun the Poke ball on the tip of his finger, "If I can't defeat her...Then I guess I don't have any chance against the Gym Leader, Flannery." Catching the red and white sphere in one motion; he huffed before stuffing the Poke ball into his white jacket.

"Well, whatever! Not like I was planning on entering the Hoenn Championships!"

Scratching at his nose lazily after a good laugh, he glanced around in multiple directions, a creeping thought beginning to form. "...Where did Cole and Elisa go again?" A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "Well they'll probably come to the Pokemon Centre eventually. We're not going to be staying here too long anyway." His own feelings seemed to fall once the words hit his own ears. _'I wonder why he doesn't even want to stay in his own hometown?'_ The sailor was about to turn around, the automatic doors still open, but he suddenly caught a glimpse of the beautiful girl; yes _that_ beautiful girl that imprinted herself into his mind not too long ago.

"What the hell do you want."

He loved that feisty attitude. Smiling slightly, Noah brightened once he lay eyes on a young girl, her arms crossed. She was glaring at a pair of older boys, looking to be in their late teens. Blinking slightly from the sight, he remained fixed on the female Trainer that stood tall.

"I want another battle!" One of the boys demanded, a Poke ball clenched in one hand. "You think you're the best just because you beat Flannery! You only won because of that Pokemon!"

"Yeah!" The other boy chipped in. "Just because you got a Pokemon from Professor Birch! You were just lucky! You're just a girl!" Both boys stepped forward now, intimidating in the eyes of any girl...

But Kyra was not like any other girl.

Noah gasped as the brunette suddenly lunged forward, kneeing the larger boy in a place that did not see the light of day. The sailor cringed, squeezing his own legs together as the teen dropped instantly, tears brimming at his eyes as he clutched at his pants. Before the other boy could react, in one swift motion, Kyra's leg swung in an arc. A devastating roundhouse kick connecting directly with the boy's head, sending him to the ground instantly.

"S-She's unreal!" Noah breathed as the boy's curdled in agony, squirming on the dirt roads. But what really surprised him was the reaction of the few residents that had the privilege of seeing the display. They were paying no attention to her! _'Does she do this all the time?!'_

"Pathetic." Kyra huffed angrily at the boys as she stepped over them, her eyes closed in anger. _'Everyone here is so weak!'_ Kyra kicked a stone roughly, sending the small object into a small bush from under the Pokemon Centre. It was not until she reached the open automatic doors did she look up in confusion.

Some blonde kid was blocking her way. Dark brown eyes flared angrily once she recognized that goofy smile that embarrassed her back at Lavaridge Gym. "What the hell do you want?" She sneered, trying to shove Noah out of the way.

"H-Hi!" Noah's heart began to beat a little bit faster as he locked eyes with the fiery girl's face. _'So cute...'_ He blushed before shaking his head rapidly. "Y-You're a really good Trainer!" His voice cracked, mentally cursing the effects of puberty.

"Yeah, you should learn how to become one." Kyra snapped back, earning an awkward cough from the young boy.

"Er...Well I'm not really a Trainer!" He replied quickly as Kyra gave him a quizzical look. "I just started my sailing career; but the way you battle...It's like-" Noah scratched the back of his head nervously, he was usually good with small talk; but the look in her fiery eyes was making his stomach flutter. "I really think that we should be together!"

"Huh?!" Kyra choked, face tinging red. "G-Get out of my sight!" She hurriedly raised a fist to the sailor's surprise before sending it towards the blonde target.

She blinked.

Her fist had connected with something, but surprisingly not the boy's face. Noah struggled as both of his hands trembled against Kyra's clenched fist. Another bead of sweat ran down his face before he smiled brightly towards her, making the girl cringe.

_'H-How did he block my attack?!' _Her mind screamed as he slowly put her fist down away from his face.

"I've never seen a real angel before!" Noah huffed, fighting off her power as his hands now surprisingly clasped onto the hand of the bewildered girl in front of him. "I know you seem kind of hard-headed at first!" He blushed lightly, her skin was surprisingly smooth in his hands. "But with time...I just know there's a sweet girl beneath that!"

That was it.

Kyra yanked her hand from the boy and took off, all in one motion. "S-Stay away from me you freak!" Kyra barked, jumping over the unconscious Trainers she had knocked out before. Glancing back, she panicked, noticing a blur of blonde right behind her...He was actually chasing her?!

_'This isn't legal!'_ She cried as her legs tensed, pushing her in any direction, anywhere away from him.

Some of the residents that were lucky enough to see the whole scene giggled softly. It seemed the Queen Tom-boy finally met her match.

* * *

The air remained quiet, only the gentle patter of footsteps against dirt easing the growing tension in a young man as he was dragged forward, a small hand wrapped around his own. Dark brown eyes slowly shifted to another figure who was sadly being dragged along with him, but to his dismay, the young woman did not hold the same fear that resided within him.

_'It hasn't changed...'_

Turning a corner, Cole's thoughts seemed to slow down as the trio entered a small street. Massive red woods towered in the distance at the end of the street, coating the mountain range that framed the background. The homes, just like most of Lavaridge, had their very own styles, all unique as the group continued forward. The Trainer remained quiet, a rush of nostalgia washing over him as his mother began to slow down; he knew exactly why.

"We're here."

Stopping, Cole's mother released her hold on Elisa who continued to stare in quiet awe at her friend's home. Peering beyond the stone walls that guarded their front yard, hazel eyes wandered as a small stone walkway led towards a two-story house, which she quickly noticed was not built like the usual houses of Hoenn.

"Beautiful..." Elisa breathed, stepping forward slightly, she did not notice the small smile that Cole's mother was sending her. Growing up with the story of Pokemon legends, the aspiring researcher had studied countless legendaries throughout the world; Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, all the photos and art that would accompany those legends remained close to her heart as well.

"It has the same style of Ecruteak." Gazing upon the traditional home, she smiled softly at the thick wooden walls and interlocking shingles of the steel roof that slanted down towards the thick patches of plants that surrounded the house. Finally looking down towards the front entrance, a large wooden door revealed its entrance; the house alone wisely revealed its age without needing anyone to tell her. This was a home that clearly went through its years.

"I'm glad you like it-" Cole's mother snickered softly before her eyes went wide. "Oh my! I brought you all the way here and I haven't even introduced myself properly." She smiled towards the younger woman. "I'm Katherine. Cole's mother."

"My name's Elisa." Hazel eyes sparkled, returning the greeting. She knew it. Katherine and Cole had the same eyes. Deep and expressive.

Katherine gave her a thoughtful look. "That's a very unique name." She smiled again, making the girl's cheeks tinge pink. "Didn't that mean...A promise from the God's?"

Cole's eyes narrowed, turning to Elisa who shyly waved off the words from his mother. _'God's Promise?'_ His mother always liked to learn the meanings of people's names, thoughts rushing back to him as the winds picked up, brushing through the dense foliage of the plants that bordered his house. _'It's like she was named specifically for Legendary Pokemon..._' He mused, watching Elisa's face tinge pink.

Katherine snickered lightly at the girl's modest blush before stopping, her expression becoming a little bit more serious. "I'm sorry Elisa. But would you mind waiting outside here in the garden for a few minutes?"

The researcher blinked before nodding slightly, "I don't mind, please." She replied politely as Katherine smiled towards her before abruptly pulling her son towards the house. As the pair slipped by the large wooden door, Elisa slowly sat on a rock bench that stood at the foot of entrance. Taking in the lush scenery around her, the thick scent of trees and flowers around her, a sense of calm came over as a mixture of aromas filled her nose. _'Why would Cole not want to come back home?'_ She peered at the closed doors. _'Katherine looked really worried too...How could he do that to his mother...'_ She sighed, looking up towards the fluffy white clouds that lazily rolled by.

_'I hope everything is okay.'_ Glancing back towards the doors that remained shut, she quickly noticed letters on a small mailbox that hung just at the edge of its large frame. She tipped her head to the side.

"...Hughes?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the spacious home that held every memory of his childhood, the young man remained quiet as his dark brown eyes gazed across a wooden table, only to remain fixed once dark orbs matched his own. He averted his eyes slightly as his mother mimicked his silence, only to glance around their kitchen. He had grown obviously, but it was still fairly large. A massive black fridge that hummed quietly in the corner, cabinets and pantries, filled with what he assumed was food and Pokemon ingredients for the entire family, just like he remembered.

Taking in a soft breath, the polished wood of the furniture around held the pleasant scent of pine as Cole's eyes trailed towards the entrance of the living room. The large amber coloured rug spanning the floor in the next room, forcing memories of his childhood back to the surface. The house barely changed over the past 5 years.

_'Did I change then?'_ He finally glanced back towards his mother who placed both of her hands on the table, playing with the napkins that centered the piece of furniture.

"Five years..." Her voice was quiet, but Cole perked up from his mother's words. "...And you're still with Team Magma." Cole's heart sank as the tone of her voice leaned towards anger.

He remained silent, never leaving her gaze as she continued to play with the paper. She suddenly crushed it, lips pursing, before slamming her hand onto the table. The impact was surprisingly strong, but Cole remained still before hesitating with his words. "I..."

"Don't lie."

Cole jolted back slightly, the wooden chair groaning against the floor. "Don't forget that you are my _only son!_" She suddenly stood up, tears beginning to flow again as she gave him a sad smile. "What happened to you after those events two years ago?"

"Team Magma and Aqua disbanded." He answered quickly, earning a dark glare from his mother.

"Liar!" Her voice was rising to Cole's dismay as he averted her gaze once again. "What happened to you Cole! _You!_"

His heart was pounding from her distraught face; this was exactly the reason he did not want to come back. She was better off living with the thought that he was in prison...Or dead.

He didn't care.

"Answer me!"

"Most of them did leave!" Cole finally argued back, "The leaders of both groups ran away after Groudon and Kyogre disappeared-" He hesitated before continuing, his mother beginning to calm down as she hurriedly slapped away her tears. "The last remaining people are beginning to leave too...I don't know what will happen to them...Magma is in a complete mess right now."

Katherine bit her lip again, gently reaching out with a hand, as if her son was disappearing from her eyes. "Cole." Her soft hand touched his face, making him flinch. She frowned, he would never do that to her when he was a child. "If they're finished...Why stay with them?" Her voice trembled as their eyes locked once again. "Leave Team Magma. Come back home."

_'Leave...Team Magma?!'_

Cole's heart nearly stopped from her words. Looking into his mother's eyes, the only woman he once used to lean on his toes to try and steal a kiss from, he felt a knot clog his throat before his next words escaped his lips. "...They have Nidoking and Shedinja."

"W-What?!" Katherine took in a sharp breath, her hand dropping from Cole's cheek as her son clenched his fists. He lost a part of his family, his best friends, that day when Holland kicked him out of the base. Cole did not know why he told her the truth this time, but the thoughtful look in her eyes easily pulled his true thoughts out from him.

Just like she always would.

"There's a new leader," He muttered as his mother leaned in, eyes watery. "Holland. He's trying to bring back Team Magma..." She gasped slightly, but remained quiet. Why was he telling her? He exhaled angrily, but words continued to pour, "He's really going to bring them back..."

"You're helping them do this?!" She asked, voice quivering as Cole remained quiet. "...But Team Magma is only going to bring destruction to Hoenn again!" She cried, slamming her hands on the table. "They're evil! Those people only want to destroy! Cole why would-"

"I know that!"

His racing heart tripped.

"I know that..." He knew Magma's objectives; he was the one that started it after all. He was collecting the Dragon Plates to bring back Groudon. To become stronger...To redeem himself for his failures...

"I...I just have my reasons..." His voice trailed off as his mother gaped at him with shock clear in her wide eyes. "So...I need to-"

_Smack!_

A stinging sensation burned Cole's cheek. Eyes wide, he looked back at his mother, her hand shaking while still raised above his head. "Didn't you learn _anything_ from two years ago!" She cried, "Those Pokemon cannot be controlled! If you try to revive them now, who knows what will happen! Those saviours Brendan and May aren't here to fix your mistakes again!"

_"They have my Pokemon!"_ He blurted out, earning another gasp from his mother. "Even if I didn't want to do this any more, what choice do I have now!" His voice hoarse, he looked away as his shoulders sank. Katherine slowly lowered her hand, unable to say anything for the first time. Would he have run away from Magma if he still had his Pokemon? If they were foolish enough to just let him walk out without a price to pay?

"I made a promise to Maxie..." Cole's words snapped Katherine from her thoughts as she dropped back into her chair, remembering her first encounter with that man...11 years ago. He was the one that filled her son with such foolish thoughts; of bringing a power into this world that could end all life in a heartbeat.

"A promise." She choked.

"He was the one that saved us from Team Aqua." Cole stood up now, earning a gasp from his mother. "I know you wouldn't forget that...You were nearly killed!" He snapped, fists clenched.

Katherine stood in silence, watching her son fight with himself internally with the tasks of Team Magma, and his own desires. He was always doing this, and it hurt to watch. Keeping things to himself. _'Stop bottling everything inside-'_

"The day that Team Magma truly falls..." He abruptly turned away from her, heading for the door that would allow him to walk away again. "If that day ever comes, then I'll come home. But I-" His voice slipped from his mouth as he felt a pair of warm arms suddenly embrace him from behind.

Why do it.

Trembling, he slowly glanced back, only to feel his own eyes water as his mother cried softly into his back. "I still remember when..." She sniffled, "I-I still remember when you used to hug me like this..." She could feel her son's body shiver from her words. "You always used to say...Mommy...I got you..."

She tried to fight back her tears, but failed miserably. She could not let him go. "I got you now...Cole...Even if you're stuck in a hole...P-Please...stay." The words came out muffled through his jacket, but he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Mom..." He tried to move his feet, but his body refused to listen.

"If only your characteristics with battling translated to your major decisions in life..." Katherine hugged him tighter, earning a small grunt from the boy which made her smile sadly. "I know I can't stop you...I couldn't stop you back then either...But can we..." She nuzzled into his back. "Can we just stay like this...for a bit longer?"

There was a pause of silence, the gentle cries of a few wild Pokemon spilling in from the back sliding door of the living room. He was going to leave everyone behind again. _'Mom...Dad...Ky-'_ Cole hung his head, sniffling slightly, but no tears dared to fall from his closed eyes. He did not move.

He did not _want_ to move.

He felt another rush of emotions wash over him as his mother hugged him tighter.

"_Thank you Cole._"

* * *

_'God's Promise.'_ The meaning of her name echoed around her. It was just a name...

_'God's Promise...'_

"Hellooo?"

Elisa snapped her head up, drool running down her lip as she slowly opened tired eyes to come face to face with a masculine gaze. "W-W-Wha!" She screamed, sending both her and the unknown man in opposite directions. Falling into the bushes, Elisa squirmed for her life as the man groggily got up from the stone walkway with a laugh.

"I'm sorry about that."

Elisa stopped. "I fell asleep..." She breathed, slowly looking up to lock eyes with the man. "I-I...um..." Her mouth moved, but no words left her lips as she stared in awe at the tall man now towering over her.

Elisa had never imagined it, but if she did, he would be the man she wished Cole looked like when he got older. Staring silently at the man's broad shoulders that were easily noticeable through his black shirt, his warm smile made her quickly avert her eyes from his handsome charcoal orbs that twinkled playfully in the sunlight.

"I don't think you want to be sitting on those flowers all day." His deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he reached out with a free hand, the other holding a large bag filled with something she could not identify. "My wife would probably kill me if she found out that I let someone trample on them!" He laughed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Elisa panicked, quickly taking the man's strong hand. She squeaked as he pulled her up in one motion, his smile never fading as he brushed some of the leaves off her back. "I-I...must have fallen asleep while waiting at the door." She was about to apologize for her embarrassing first impression before she noticed that the man was...well... not focusing on her face?

"U-Um...Sir?" She took a step back, he could not have been looking at her through these clothes. She wore them specifically for that reason! Cheeks beginning to heat up, she silently glared as he locked onto her eyes once again.

"Hhm? Oh, I'm sorry!" He laughed lightly, scratching his messy black hair that had patches of grey at the back of his head. "You just seem to be the right looker for my son. I bet he would have loved to meet a girl like you!"

"S-Son?" Elisa croaked, suddenly realizing her location at the moment. No wonder she was sadly attracted to this man's features. _'This is...Cole's dad!'_ She gasped, flustered by the tall man in front of her that looked at her with confusion.

"Why yes." He answered, though his expression seemed to fall as he looked towards the front door. "Are you a fan of Pokemon battles? He's an excellent Trainer! My ma used to say he was a prodigy with Pokemon!" He bragged happily, rubbing his flat nose. "He's probably grown twice as big since the last time I saw him...It's too bad he's not here, I bet you would have liked him." He shrugged his shoulders sadly, unaware of the bewildered look on Elisa's face before turning towards his front door. "Hopefully I can see him...One more time." He turned back to the mute girl before waving at her to follow.

"You must be here to buy some medicinal herbs? For a Pokemon, or for you? She's very keen on herbs-Ba! Why am I even telling you? Everyone in Lavaridge knows that!" He chuckled with pride.

"Um...Well I'm not really-"

"Come, come! If you're looking for my wife, she should be home now..." His brow then furled in confusion as he fumbled around for his keys in his brown cargo pants, the cloth stained with mud and dirt. "She usually calls me when she comes home for lunch...I must be in trouble again...great."

Callus hands reached for the large wooden door, but he blinked once the wooden frame swung inward. Looking up, he was about to greet his wife before stunned charcoal faced shocked brown.

"C-C-" He stuttered, dropping the bag with a soft thud as the young man gave him an equally shocked expression. He was just talking about him..._His son_. The son that left his family 5 years ago to join Team Magma.

"D-Dad?!" Cole gaped as he took a step back only to bump into his mother. Katherine gasped, stopping his retreat as she peeked over her son's shoulder with confusion.

"Ethon?" Katherine asked before a smile broke onto her face.

"Cole..." Ethon, Cole's father, breathed before stepping forward slowly.

**"_Get the hell away from me, you stalker!_"**

Mixed expressions of deep thought, pain, relief and shock all swung towards mighty confusion as a shrill cry rang from the stone entrance of Cole's house. With all 4 adults blinking in unison, one of them furled their brow as a young girl bolted into the garden, panting heavily as she dropped her hands onto her knees.

"Kyra?" Ethon asked, clearly shocked.

Strands of light brown hair clung to the feisty girl's forehead as she glanced up. "D-Dad!" She panted, a bright smile on her face. "Can you please beat this weirdo-"

She suddenly lost her voice; still panting heavily, her heart pulled off multiple flips as her dark brown eyes locked onto a tall figure just beside her father. She recognized that stern face immediately, she could never forget him.

"...C-Co-" It was all too much.

Stumbling forward, her head feeling like the weight of a balloon; eyes slowly blurred just as the last thing she saw was _her brother_ dashing towards her, his eyes wide with fear. _'...He came back.._.'

"Kyra!" Cole cried, catching his sister before she hit the ground. He breathed softly as the girl's red face was inches from his.

'_She..She's grown up...'_ He smiled softly as his parents ran over to him, leaning down towards their daughter. "She fainted." He informed his parents as they sighed softly.

Hearing a shuffling of feet at the front gate, Cole, Elisa, Katherine and Ethon, once again, blinked in confusion as a young blonde boy panted, leaning against the stone walls.

"Have any of you seen-" Noah blinked, "Cole?" looking down, his face went pale as he noticed the unconscious girl in the Trainer's arms. "I uh...I just wanted to ask her something." He took a step back, beads of sweat running down his face as Cole picked his sister up in his arms.

Before Cole could say anything, a firm hand latched itself onto his shoulder. Looking back, he gave his father a shy glance as Ethon nodded towards the open door of their home.

"I think you three should all come inside for some tea." Cole, Elisa and Noah's mouths all opened slightly before shutting closed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sitting at the side of a small bed, arms crossed as he gazed upon the sleeping figure of a young girl wrapped in light red sheets; dark brown eyes never left the small frown on the girl's face. She had grown up into a young woman now. Cole smiled softly as she mumbled in her sleep. _'Ky-'_

"Cole..."

The Magma Admin's eyes widened before sighing softly, _'Dreaming...'_ His attention shifted to the closed door that separated his sister's room from the rest of the house. He could hear the small chatter between his parents and their new guests for the night, Elisa and Noah, before a roar of laughter made him jump slightly. Based on the laughter, he assumed it was Noah; that boy was quickly becoming the favourite down there. Though, he wouldn't agree with that thought.

Glancing back to his little sister, he softly brushed the light strands that fell over Kyra's closed eyes, observing 5 full years of development that graced her features. _'...How did it end up like this?'_ He pondered as the girl snorted in her sleep.

_'I don't deserve to be your brother...' _A sad smile formed. The next plate was supposed to be in the desert; he tried to leave earlier that afternoon when Kyra was safely placed in her room, but his parents _insisted;_ shamelessly threatening him that they would expose his true identity to his travelling companions if he tried to leave.

Yet, he was surprised that he was not angry with them. Looking around the small room; posters of Pokemon, Gyms and past Champions plastered themselves on the sandy coloured walls. He then noticed a sheet of paper with his name in bold letters that was pinned to a poster of a past champion that hung on the wall beside an open window.

Getting up from the soft mattress silently as to not wake his sister, he walked towards the poster of the silver-haired man who smiled confidently at him.

"Steven Stone..." Cole breathed, his eyes narrowing as he glanced towards the sheet of paper below the Champion's name. Flipping the folds open, his eyes widened as he noticed it was a copy of a certificate, the edges tearing slightly as he read the fading words. His eyes widened once he read the first few words that were scribbled above his name.

**Surpass him!**

Cole smiled at Kyra's handwriting before reading on.

_Cole Hughes...3rd Place in the Hoenn Championship Games._

_'She kept this...'_ He sighed, turning the pages to read more.

_Greetings from the Elite Four...Cole Hughes from Lavaridge Town shall be given the honour of participating in Ever Grande City in order to challe-_

He stopped. The clicking of a doorknob hitting his ears.

Turning around, his eyes widened in pleasant surprise as an elderly woman walked into the room. The old woman glancing at Kyra's sleeping form before turning to him, he quickly noticed how small she was now, but carried a strong air around her as she moved silently towards him, her long white and red kimono fluttering below her.

"_Grandma..._." Cole breathed as the woman stood up to him, just at his chest, yet he was the one that felt small near her. "Mom told me that-"

"Yes." She interrupted, her voice smooth, fitting perfectly with the gentle whisper of winds outside. "I just came back from Sinnoh." She smiled up towards him, earning an equally bright smile in return. She was the only one that accepted his decision so many years ago. Was it wisdom? Most likely, coming from her.

"So, you've finally come back..." She slowly raised herself onto her toes, rubbing her grandson's messy black hair, earning a childish blush in return.

"I don-"

"You won't be leaving this time, will you?" She interrupted again, her light green eyes flickering in the weak glare of the overhead lights.

"N-No..." Cole stuttered softly as his grandmother smiled. With the raging sandstorms blocking his path of moving further towards his goal, he really was a sitting Psyduck.

"I am pleased that you decided to come back home, Cole. We've all missed you." She turned to leave, only to stop at the door before turning to him one more time for the night.

"Your training starts tomorrow morning."

Cole blinked, but his only answer was the gentle closing of the wooden door. Either way he looked at it, he would be staying here because of these problems: A sandstorm preventing him from leaving, a leader who held his Pokemon captive...and now...

He smiled.

A full smile, he gazed outside to the moon. It was full...bright and oddly lifted him with a warm feeling as the cool winds kissed his face, almost like a greeting from Lavaridge Town itself.

_'Family...'_ The only _good_ problem in his life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: My Brother**

* * *

Something cool...

A young girl groaned slightly from a sudden sensation poking her cheek.

It was wet...

Tired brown eyes fluttered open; bright sunlight earning another groan from the girl as she rubbed her eyes childishly before looking around the familiar room. "When did I get home?" She yawned before another cool poking sensation hit her.

"Backburner?" She asked, finally noticing the Fire type on her stomach as her Pokemon greeted its Trainer with a low growl. "Morning." She smiled softly, leaning against the headboard of her bed as she playfully ruffled Quilava's fur.

Her Pokemon cooed softly as it looked up to its Trainer who remained silent, her small nose scrunching in thought. _'Someone was...chasing me.'_ She let out a relieved sigh, suddenly happy that she was in her room, protected from that freak, whatever his name was. _'And...And...I saw...'_

"...Protect...Wait a minu-"

Her eyes widened. Flinging the red sheets from her body, only wearing her white tank-top and brown gym shorts from the day before, Backburner yelped from the sudden motion as its Trainer kicked her own door down.

* * *

**"COLE!"**

The small chatter among three people abruptly came to a halt once a young girl stormed into the kitchen, her face flaring as a small Pokemon squirmed in her grasp.

Panting slightly, light brown hair in a complete mess, she blinked once, quickly noticing that it was not just only her mother, standing by the gas stove, wide-eyed; but two unknown figures were sitting at their table, expressions just as shocked.

"Kyra!"

She turned to her mother who raised a spatula towards her. "Manners!"

"Mornin'," She shot back, "Where is he!"

Katherine took a step back, clearly vexed with her daughter's words before sighing tiredly. "Your brother..." Her face suddenly brightened to Kyra's surprise, "went with mum to Mrs. Walker's house."

As the brunette gasped, Elisa continued to stare wide-eyed at Cole's younger sister. _'How are they related...'_ Turning to her younger companion, Elisa cringed slightly as the boy's innocence was ripped from his eyes, drool running down his face as he gawked at the Kyra's exposed skin.

"Why is he here?! Why did he leave! When I find him, I'm gonna-"

"If you didn't realize..." Kyra blinked from her mother's words as she pointed towards the table. "You have guests today, so please _try _to look decent." Turning slightly to her right, her face paled once her eyes landed on a young woman and _the_ stalker in front of her. Cheeks heating up, she sadly looked down, noticing the sudden breeze that nipped at her exposed legs and arms.

**"Stop staring you freak!"** She screeched, bolting back upstairs with her Pokemon as Katherine shook her head slowly, a smile creeping onto her face as Elisa and Noah remained silent.

"I'm sorry about that..." Katherine apologized as she heard the blatant swearing from her daughter upstairs, "She can be rather..." Her voice trailed as she cracked another egg into a frying pan, "Adamant for her age."

"That would make her...a strong girl." Elisa muttered, the girl's appearance still fresh in her mind. She had the same dark brown eyes as Cole, yet hers seemed to be much brighter, fiercer than the man she came to know. _'It's like they're complete opposites.'_ Elisa smiled.

With another fit of swearing, the three looked back towards the staircase at the end of the hall before Kyra bolted back into the kitchen; but this time, sand-coloured goggles dangled from her neck, her white tank top was now concealed beneath a black spring jacket that fell just above her crushed blue jeans.

"Hey! Don't bother him okay!" Katherine warned as her daughter quickly stormed into the hallway. "He has chores to do!"

"I heard ya!"

And with that, the three shut their eyes as a loud slam of the wooden door echoed throughout the house. With the sounds of splattering oil and boiling of water filling the kitchen, it was a sudden choking sound from a sailor that earned the attention of Elisa and Katherine.

"T-That's..._your_ daughter?.." Noah hesitated, turning around to look at the confused woman's face. Elisa gave Noah a dark look as the boy trembled in his seat.

"Yes," Katherine answered with a small smile. "Her name is Kyra."

"Daughter..." He paled, lips trembling as the next words came from his mouth. "Cole's...S-S-Sister..." He suddenly dropped his head to the table, the impact making both women cringe with sympathy.

"...Um?" Katherine tipped her head to the side.

* * *

Panting slightly, a bead of sweat running down her forehead as the warm sunlight poured down from above, a young girl gazed upon a fairly large one-story house. The front fence creaking with the sudden force as she pushed by it; Kyra slipped into the front yard, only to see her grandmother come out through the front sliding door.

"Where is he." Kyra's words leaning more towards a demand.

"Good Morning." Her grandmother replied happily, yet her glare mirrored the intensity of her grandchild's. "Did you complete your training for the day?"

Kyra huffed angrily as she stepped up to her grandmother, eyes ablaze as the older woman smirked from her own words. Usually she would never need to hear that question because she was the one that always completed them without needing to be asked. But today was different.

"Please...Where is Cole?"

The older woman opened her mouth slightly, but closed it, noticing the usual fiery attitude of her granddaughter suddenly fizzle to a soft frown. She smiled thoughtfully as Kyra's eyes remained fixed on her, "In the back."

The young girl smiled gratefully to the woman's surprise before gently slipping by her and into the large house. Her heart was beginning to race, legs suddenly heavy now with the thought that her brother was so close now.

_'He really came back...'_

The gentle patter of socks against hardwood, Kyra remained silent as she walked down to the end of the house. Voices were now coming within earshot, she hesitated; she could not slow her heartbeat down.

A soft breeze kissing her cheek, she stopped in her tracks. Kyra then peeked from the frame of the sliding back door, only to see an elderly man and woman sitting on a large wooden porch. Her dark brown eyes narrowed, catching a glimpse of their expressions, bright like the sun that beat down upon their large umbrella that protected them from the rays.

"My my!" The elderly man, Mr. Walker, spoke up after taking a sip of water from the large table in front of them. "He's gotten much stronger over the years! He can practically do this by himself!" He laughed, turning to his wife.

"Indeed." Mrs. Walker mused as she fanned herself, eyes never leaving the backyard's grounds. "He's become a fine young man."

Hesitantly walking towards the chatting couple, Kyra took a deep breath once a tall figure came into view. "He's..."

A focused look in his stern brown eyes, Kyra's brother huffed and puffed, his bare back sweating as he continued to tear through the soft earth beneath him, shovel in hand. He did not look from behind him as the elderly couple continued to praise his work, only sticking the shovel into soil once more, sweat dropping from his brow.

Kyra looked on, her face soft with thought as Cole struck at the earth once more. She quickly noticed two Pokemon beside him, Houndoom and Flygon. She remembered them instantly, gasping with excitement. "They're so big now!_"_ She breathed, never noticing the confused look of the woman sitting down at the table.

"Kenna?" Mrs. Walker asked, rubbing her eyes softly as Kyra clasped her mouth shut. "Your grandson is as helpful as ever! He hasn't even used his Pokemon like you asked; but with his help, we should be able to double our harvest this year!" She smiled excitedly, peering back towards the young man who turned over another patch of dirt.

"I'm not old granny-"

"That's not Kenna dear..." Mr. Walker spoke up now, eyeing the girl between them as he took another sip of water, "I believe that's the youngest one...Hmm..." He scratched his dark beard in thought before tipping his head to the side. "Kyro was it?"

Kyra snapped her head down to the old man, earning a shocked look in return as he trembled slightly from the girl's flaring eyes. "I-I mean!" His memory jolted back to the correct answer. "K-Kyra! That's it!"

She squeaked at the old man's _loud_ voice, snapping her attention back to the backyard to see three figures turning around.

"Houun!" Houndoom barked happily, suddenly wagging his tail along with Flygon, both noticing their long time friend as she stared wide-eyed at them in silent shock. Cole whipped a bead of sweat from his brow before narrowing his eyes to focus on the source of attention that was apparently watching him this whole time.

"...Kyra?"

The young girl blushed scarlet. Throat now clogged, she ran back into the house all in one motion as Cole and his Pokemon blinked in confusion. Houndoom whimpered softly, his tail dropping to the soil as a new figure walked onto the porch. Her smile was soft, accenting the wrinkles that lined her face.

"Martha dear," Cole's grandmother began as she placed a small hand on Mrs. Walker's shoulder, "Do you think Cole has done enough for the day?"

"Of course Kenna!" Martha beamed, turning back to the young man who was now leaning against the tip of the shovel. "My my, didn't I just tell you that we should be able to double our harvest this year!" She frowned slightly, "You usually have the best hearing out of all of us Kenna."

"No no," Her husband interrupted, patting his wife's hand softly, "The young girl before was Kyro. She just left."

"Huh? But she was here the whole time." As the couple began to switch over to a soft repetitive argument, Kenna shook her head with a smile before waving her grandson over.

"We'll come back in the coming days to finish up the work here." Kenna interrupted as Cole returned his Flygon, Houndoom hopping up onto the porch to greet the old woman.

Cole's face remained thoughtful as he gazed upon the bantering couple who apparently did not notice his grandmother's words. _'They always do this.'_ Cole smirked as he pulled a dark brown shirt over him, the sweat already staining the cloth. He turned to the back door, as if waiting to see his sister pop out, like always. _'Kyra...'_

_'Hey! Hey! Big bro, I got your fav! Cinnabar-style, just the way you like it!'_

A memory of a little girl, light brown hair high in pigtails, flashed before him as he stared softly into the vacant home of the Walker's. He shook the thought away sadly before turning to his grandmother. "...Where to next?"

"The funny one's ranch."

Cole sighed, yet a smile couldn't help but graze his features. "He still has that nickname?" Cole shook his head, remembering the name his father was given from his mother-in-law.

"Nickname?" Kenna gave her grandson an innocent look, earning a smile in return. "Hurry up now, we should be leaving."

"Goodbye Martha, Ben." Kenna bowed slightly, along with her grandson as they slipped into the house, preparing for their next destination.

Unnoticed to them, she believed, Kyra trailed the pair hiding behind anything that concealed her frame as the two moved West towards the mountains.

* * *

"_With the sandstorms still present on Route 111, local Rangers remain vigilant with their blockade of the entrances to the desert, preventing anyone-"_

Another page turned gently, the reader of a black book remained quiet as the ruffled sound of paper could barely be heard over the drone of the television in front of her.

_..._

A young woman huffed for the millionth time; she was getting nowhere. Eyeing the markings on the scrambled pages, she tipped her head slightly in her hands, a perplexed look dominating her features as she shifted from her cross-legged position on the floor. Elisa tiredly turned another page before glancing to her left.

The Ocean Plate.

Hazel eyes narrowing with annoyance, she stuck her tongue out to the object before turning back to Jin's black book. _'I have all the letters...But no words...'_ She sighed again before softly dropping onto the wooden floors.

Ever since the strange greeting of Cole's sister, Kyra, that morning the young woman had stayed with Katherine after breakfast. Although unsure of where Noah had run off to following Kyra's departure, she had enjoyed her time with Cole's mother; she was surprisingly easy to talk to, contradicting with her own view of the woman's son.

Staring at the patterns on the ceiling, she played with a strand of her dark brown hair before she suddenly felt a small sensation press against her thigh.

"So this is what you three are working on?"

Elisa jolted from the floor, hazel eyes wide, wondering how the woman she was thinking about suddenly appeared before her. "K-Katherine!" She squeaked earning a smile in return. "H-How long where you there?"

Deep brown eyes stared back at her innocently. "What do you mean?"

Elisa hesitated slightly as Katherine smiled at her. "Um...N-Never mind..." She trailed off once Katherine turned to the Ocean Plate, her expression shifting to curiosity.

"Is _this_ the reason you and Cole are travelling?" She asked softly, eyeing the treasure with interest.

Elisa nodded her head softly as she finally shuffled to the low table, sitting beside the older woman. "Yes, this is a Dragon Plate."

"Dragon Plate?" Katherine turned to her, waiting for Elisa to continue.

"Mhm! It's really called the Ocean Plate; one of the three Dragon Plates that was apparently found with Rayquaza." Elisa's smile faded though as the older woman's eyes widened. She hesitated with the rest of her explanation, now unsure whether to continue or not.

"Rayquaza...Hoenn's Guardian of the Sky..." Katherine breathed, turning back to look at the Ocean Plate in a new light. "I thought Rayquaza disappeared." She mused, touching the treasure, only to have her eyes widen with pleasant surprise at the cooling sensation at its surface.

"That's what everyone thought," Elisa nodded, "But there was an old man that I met not too long ago, saying that Rayquaza had returned with three plates circling its body." She then sighed, catching Katherine's attention. "I was lucky enough just finding him. But I really can't do anything now that I have one."

"Can't do anything?"

"Well, I was hoping to find out more information about the plates by using these markings," Elisa leaned in slightly, her fingers trailing the strange text that Katherine merely followed. "I had some that could be translated, but I can't spell any words from them..." She pursed her lips, fighting her urge to stick out her tongue again at the treasure.

Katherine nodded softly before reaching for the black book in Elisa's hand, earning a curious look from the younger woman. "I'm sure you can do it..." She trailed off, flipping through the pages, only to have her face scrunch up into a confused gaze.

Elisa couldn't help but giggle at the woman's expression.

"I'm guessing you're the brains, and my son is the brawn?" Katherine mused as she pulled the book closer to her squinting eyes before glancing at the Ocean Plate.

Elisa laughed lightly, hearing the simple description of herself and Cole before Katherine trailed a finger over one of the Dragon Plate's markings. "This one here...a K?" She turned to Elisa only to smile brightly when the researcher nodded in agreement.

"Then it's like a small puzzle..." Katherine determined, her gentle voice filled with awe as she handed the black book back to Elisa. "But a dangerous one." She stood up quickly as Elisa opened her mouth slightly from the words. The room remained quiet after that, only the drone of the television and a gentle breeze rolling in prevented it from slipping into silence.

"...Well...It reall-"

"If this thing is related to Rayquaza," Katherine's voice cut Elisa off, catching her attention, "aren't you worried about the consequences you could face?"

"Consequences?" Elisa took in a sharp breath. So far, their only problem was the thought of the police chasing after them for stealing that treasure in the first place. Yet, that alone was behind them once Jin had called off the search a couple of weeks ago. _'If the other plates are free for the taking, then there shouldn't be any more consequences.'_

Elisa remained quiet as the older woman turned away from her, face hidden as she went towards the kitchen. She eyed Katherine before she disappeared behind the entrance of the door, only to hear the sudden spark of a gas stove.

"It's just a thought Elisa!"

The young researcher perked up, hearing her name from the kitchen.

"Just make sure you're safe!" Shuffling was heard from the other room before her voice rang again, this time in the more caring tone. "Anyway, what do you want for lunch? Do you want to try some of my homemade herb smoothie?"

"Herb?" Elisa cocked her head to the side, the tension in the room suddenly gone.

"Or do girls your age want something more sweet? Kyra never liked it; that's why she's always so hot-headed! Come and try it, it'll refresh your mind!"

A nervous smile broke through as Elisa hurriedly jumped from her seat, only to glance back at the Ocean Plate, her face thoughtful on Katherine's words of advice. She knew that it could be dangerous, yet she wanted to continue; she did have Cole after all.

"...Elisa?!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the edge of Lavaridge Town, in the high hills, a young girl remained hidden behind a long fence. Piercing brown eyes remained fixed on their target; a man who was currently on both knees, continued to polish the bright armour plates of his Pokemon in a large field for grazing. She stifled a sneeze, the leaves of the large bush she was hiding in scratching her nose as she continued to stalk her brother throughout the town.

_'He's been going non-stop all day...'_ Kyra breathed, ripping a few leaves from her eyes as her brother continued to work on a group of Pokemon. It was now leaning towards the late afternoon, the sun beginning its descent; yet Cole was still at work.

Kyra frowned. After his work at the Walker's home, he had been ambushed by countless old people; all greeting the man that they had not seen for years. _'Always asking for favours.' _She knew the town was an ageing one, probably the oldest in Hoenn, so any chance to use a young man was a God-send to them.

"He helped everyone today..." She huffed. Gazing at his back, shirt drenched with hard working sweat. Any idiot could tell that he was fatigued; his pace slower than earlier that morning yet he continued to work, determined on finishing another task. _'He's...different...'_ Her lips curved upward, past memories flooding her mind as she gripped the lattice of the large wooden fences.

A branch pulled at her arm.

Back then, when times were happy and fun for her, she and her brother would run around town, a simple game of tag turning into an all out race through the streets of Lavaridge. They would never stop, from the first rays of morning to the setting sun of the evening, she would always be with him.

The markets, hot springs, forest and their father's ranch, they all were a part of her playground. It was surprisingly easy to get into trouble when games got a little more intense. Yet, he was always there, taking the blame whenever they got into trouble.

And his punishment, sharp brown eyes narrowed slightly as Cole chatted with their father about something she could obviously not hear; chores, chores and more _chores. _Thinking back, he was always taking the blame for her, the hot-headed little girl.

She sneezed from another leaf that graced her nose.

Although he always looked depressed, angry or just down right beaten when doing the endless tasks he was assigned to for breaking parts of the town when they were younger; he had refused to ever have Kyra take the blame. Back then, she would just give her brother the same happy smile, and tell him, _'I won't do it again!'_ She bit her lip, frustration takings its usual place in her mind; why did he let her get away with everything?

_'I was always using him...and getting him in trouble.'_ A sad frown fell upon her face, _'Yet he was always there for me...'_ Was that not the role of an older brother? To watch over their little sister, protect them from harm?

_'But he left us for them...'_ She sneered, she did not know whether to be truly happy that he was back, or just completely attack him. He had disappeared with Team Magma; family, friends...her, all abandoned because of that man, Maxie. _'...I'll teach him a lesson for leaving!' _Kyra smirked, forcing herself to come up with the only answer she felt comfortable with; now glaring daggers at her brother, she was oblivious to her surroundings.

A twig pulled at her hair bun.

_'What do I even say...'_ She leaned in closer, only to have something snag her jacket slightly.

Already clearly frustrated with the failure of her hiding spot, she barked, "Stupid bushes! Get the fu-" She stopped; turning around only to receive a blank look from a wrinkled face.

"It's not like you to hide."

* * *

"Laiii!"

Cole smirked from the gentle moan of his Pokemon as he pressed one more time on its now glimmering body. "How's that boy? It's been a long time since you got a polish, huh" Standing up, he cleaned his hands with a ragged cloth in his pocket before turning to an older man.

"That's my boy!" It was his father, Ethon, smiling brightly as he walked over to Cole before eyeing the group of Pokemon around him. "That's a spot on job Cole. Lairon has grown very well. It feels just like yesterday that he was just a little Aron battling those Pokemon twice his size." Ethon smirked, patting the Steel type with affection. "Lairon's lucky I was working with the Steel types today." He then turned to a group of Magnemites that hovered above the grassy plains of the ranch. "Steel types love it when you polish their coats. It really relieves the stress."

Cole nodded slightly as he turned in the same direction as his father. "So who's that one for?"

Not too far from the men was a large steel-plated bird, its armoured head tipped downward as it lay nestled on a patch of thorns. Cole eyed the sleeping bird silently as Ethon began to move towards it, his own expression calm as he stretched out his arms.

"This Skarmory is for Mark's son at the end of town. You remember him right? The one with the pot belly?" Ethon asked. He smiled softly once Cole began to chuckle, nodding his head. Ethon then walked over to the large bird before petting it gently, its bright yellow eyes fluttering open before peering at the culprit.

"Skar!" It cried softly, stretching out its armoured wings.

"I know, I know!" Ethon chuckled as he calmed the cranky bird down to Cole's amusement. "But your Trainer is coming today! You're going to be exploring all of Hoenn! Isn't that exciting?" Not to his son's surprise, the older man gently polished Skarmory's wide wings, earning a joyful cry in response.

Cole eyed the pleasant exchange between man and Pokemon, his father continuing to make the steel bird comfortable with his kind words. This was not something new to him, yet it felt as though he had never seen this side of his father. 5 years away from home, he had tried to forget that his father was _the_ Pokemon Breeder of Lavaridge; giving many of the eager young Trainers their first Pokemon. He was also the one that gave him his first Pokemon Egg, the egg that contained his first ever friend, Houndour. He gazed at the back of his father; noticing the few strands of grey that interfered with his mane, the way he would stop polishing Skarmory in order to stretch his aching back, and the sweat that ran down his tough neck; all of which he believed would never fall upon his once youthful father.

He was getting old. Cole's dark brown eyes remained thoughtful as he walked up behind his father to assist him. Taking a cloth from his pocket, he reached out to stroke the bird's neck.

"Cole!"

The young man snapped back, Skarmory waving its wings frantically, kicking up the sharp thorns that flew dangerously by his face. Cole turned to his father who had an annoyed look on his face to his surprise.

"Skarmory's neck is a vital weak point! They are very sensitive; especially fledglings!" His father's stern voice made the young man shrink back, his expression blank as Ethon calmed the flustered bird. "You know that!"

"S-Sorry." Cole averted his eyes from his father, a thick feeling building up in his throat. _'I do know that...'_ His father was right. He had grown up going to this ranch pretty much every day to help his father. Ethon would breed many Pokemon for the town, and he would always inform his son about each Pokemon's abilities and natures. Skarmory's main territory was not that far from Lavaridge Town too, so this one was supposed to be easy.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when it's a life you're looking after!" Ethon snapped back, finally easing the Pokemon down. "Or has Team Magma made you forget about others?"

Dark brown eyes widened from the words, yet Ethon continued, "I don't care if you haven't been with us for five years...Always remember the importance of others."

"Yes dad..." Cole muttered, his father's words sinking in before a sudden call snapped both men from their silence.

"Hey, Ethon!"

Both men turned around to see a fairly large man, his stomach round as he walked, approach them with a young boy at his side; perhaps 10 or so as he smiled along with his father. "Mark!" Ethon smiled as the pair finally approached them. Ethon leaned down to the boy, his grin bright making the small child blush slightly. "Are you ready to take your friend home?"

"Yes!" The boy slapped his hands to his sides, standing tall as if the question was an order. "I will make him strong!"

Ethon and Mark laughed at the boy's words before Ethon put a large hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's always good to make Pokemon strong. But never forget, the friendship you make with them is the most important. Got it?"

The boy's bright blue eyes went wide from the words, unnoticed to the three, Cole as well seemed to be touched by the words as he looked back at the Skarmory that would be leaving the ranch. _'Friendship...'_

"Yes sir!" The boy beamed, earning another smile from Ethon as he stepped out of the way; blue locked on with yellow as boy and Pokemon observed each other softly, their gazes fixed as the buzzing of the Magnemites suddenly became noticeable.

"Get your hands off me woman!"

All four males blinked in confusion, only to turn around to see the source of the angered voice. There at the entrance to the ranch were two women although one was literally at the borderline of being thought of as a boy by the way her messy bun fell from her head.

"Do it."

With a flick of a wrist, Kyra was tossed forward. The young girl stumbled slightly before recomposing herself, her face tinging pink as she sneered back at her grandmother, only to receive the same treatment shot back at her.

"I-It's meanie-meanie tomboy!"

Cole and the rest of the men gaped at the young boy, all in blatant shock and awe, as Kyra took a step back; the nickname that was given to her from the children of Lavaridge without her consent. Cole had to refrain himself from laughing as he watched his father clutch at his own mouth.

"Bwahahaa! You're the bully of Lavaridge?! What are you doing here, _son?_" It was too late, Ethon had already burst into a fit of laughter, only to receive a blazing glare from his daughter as she stamped her feet, storming towards them.

"Cole!" Kyra snapped angrily, her face a deep red that blended, in Cole's opinion, very nicely with the sun's rays.

"Yeah?" Cole replied, his voice strangely quiet as his sister pulled out a Poke ball. _'She's really a Trainer now.'_ He had never seen her battle before; let alone the very first Pokemon she received. His eyes softened as Kyra clutched onto the red and white ball, her own sharp brown eyes never leaving his...He had missed everything.

Cole had never seen his sister start her very own journey.

"Five years,." Kyra started, her sneer never leaving her face as the rest of the group stepped back, away from Cole. "That was _**more **_than enough time to train **my** Pokemon!" She snapped at him angrily as her brother stepped away from the group, his own hand reaching for a Poke ball.

"Kyra..." Ethon warned.

"You think that you can just jump back into Lavaridge, and have everyone just magically love you?" Cole's brow twitched from her words, only earning another hard glare from the young girl.

"Kyra I-"

"You said...You said that..." She hesitated, looking down to her Poke ball that contained her strongest Pokemon. "You would become stronger-" She suddenly smirked before throwing her Poke ball into the air, the sphere sparkling in the sunlight.

"******Then show me how strong you've become!"**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Accepted**

* * *

**Ahh Don't you love December? It's starting to snow here in Canada :)**

**Here's the next chapter, hopefully I can get a couple of more out there after I finish my exams. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_A young boy and girl strolled through crowded streets. Both were wearing matching kimonos, dark red with white flowers dominating the full body, they matched perfectly. As the little girl giggled and snickered, brown eyes bright with joy, the boy of the group remained quiet, looking down towards his best friend who trotted happily between him and his sister. He never liked wearing this thing. He cringed, pulling at the collar with disgust._

"_Cheer up Cole!" The boy looked to his left, his little sister was smiling up to him, as usual; he smiled back softly. "You look like daddy when you wear your kimono!"_

"_Thanks Ky." Cole scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed by the compliment. Even having his name in the same sentence as his father filled him with pride._

**BOOOOOM!**

_Cole winced, a sudden tightness around his left arm. Opening his brown eyes with caution he giggled once he felt something tremble against his hand. "It's okay Ky!" He laughed, patting the girl's head softly. "It's just the fireworks starting, you know that!" His sister sniffled, rubbing her nose with the sleeve of her kimono before glancing up to the dark sky._

_The two stood there, together amongst a sea of people, gazing upon the beautiful display of fireworks that sparkled in the darkness. They remained close to each other, enjoying the warmth between them as more fireworks danced in the night sky in a cascade of colours._

"_...Cole?"_

_The young boy looked down, dark brown eyes sparkled up to him with the burst of each flame in the night sky. "What's up?"_

"_You're going to be leaving soon...You're going to be a Pokemon Trainer..." A small frown graced her features before she looked down to her brother's first Pokemon. She picked up Houndour as the small puppy blinked at her with curious eyes. "...But I can't come with you. I'm...I'm going to be lonely."_

_Cole smiled softly before rubbing Kyra's head, earning a childish wine in response. "I'm going to come back, don't worry!" He laughed, tickling her softly which easily brought a smile back to her round face. They were always like this, you could not see one without the other. _

_They were the best of friends, but it was going to end...for now._

"_You promise?" Kyra asked before reaching out with one free hand to raise a pinky towards him. "Pinky?"_

_The little girl batted her eyelashes innocently before her brother scoffed at her words, only to clasp her small hand in both of his. She squeaked, blushing slightly as Cole leaned towards her face. "What does a pinky promise do?" He squeezed her hand lightly in his. "How about a whooole hand promise!"_

_Big brown eyes widened with happiness from the words. Placing the barking puppy on her brother's head to the boy's confusion, Kyra then nodded repeatedly as she clasped her other hand onto his. "I'll get a Pokemon too! Then we'll always be together! Hand Promise!"_

_Cole smiled brightly as Houndour wagged its stubby tail. "Hand Promise!"_

* * *

A flash of white light.

The small group of onlookers held their breaths as a massive deep blue coloured Pokemon materialized onto the lush grass of Ethon's ranch. It slapped its large hands onto the thick green blades with a thud, earning small gasps from the audience before eyeing the Trainer that boldly stared into its own deep golden eyes. The orange gills that protruded from its cheeks twitched slightly as the Trainer held out his own Poke ball, the scratches on the surface, revealing years of battles evident in the fading sunlight.

"_Swaaampert!_"

Ethon gasped, taking a step back; she was really serious. He had not seen that Pokemon battle ever since Kyra's Gym battle with Flannery.

"You see that son!"

The voice breaking his train of thought; Ethon blinked, only to turn to Mark who was leaning down at his son. "You'll be doing this soon enough! Pokemon battles, now watch!"

Cole eyed the Water/Ground type, his face holding no emotion as Kyra's fists trembled. Looking at the thick muscle of its massive arms, the confident glare in its eyes, and the heavy air around its form; there was no mistaking it. This was her first Pokemon. Her best Pokemon. Cole smirked.

Kyra's first Pokemon was a Water type.

"You were good enough to get a Starter Pokemon from Littleroot Town." Cole's voice was loud, he looked passed Swampert's form to his sister. She bit her lip slightly, clearly answering his question. "...I knew you'd make an excellent Trainer."

"I didn't come all the way here to listen to you ramble!" Kyra shot back, "Send him out now! I know your strongest Pokemon!"

Cole's eyes narrowed from her words. _'She's only thinking about strength...'_ He smirked again, throwing the red and white orb into the air.

In a flash of bright light, a dark, four-legged figure materialized onto the grass. It shook its head slightly, shaking off its fatigue before bright red eyes opened to take in its surroundings. Once Swampert's hulking figure came into view, its snout pushed back, revealing bright white teeth. The fire hound growled as its triangular black tail slapped the ground, prepared for a fight.

"Houndoom!" Ethon gasped, now fully aware that his only two children were about to have their first ever Pokemon battle. He felt a small burst of pride, only to have it followed by a pang of sadness as the Pokemon took the field. _'My kids...'_

"Cobalt-" Kyra's voice caught Cole's attention instantly, "Mud Shot!" Slamming its massive palms into the thick grass, Swampert released a powerful jet of dense mud towards Houndoom, yet the fire hound remained still.

"Faint Attack!" In a sudden blur, Houndoom vanished in a blink of an eye. The stream of thick mud spitting onto an open field in front of Cole as he continued to stare down towards his sister. Seconds later, the fire hound reappeared in front of Swampert to its surprise before slamming into the Water/Ground type with a heavy thud.

"That's just like you!" Kyra barked as her Pokemon slid across the grass with a groan, yet shook off the attack with a growl. "If you're so strong, fight me head on!"

Cole's dark brown eyes narrowed as Houndoom landed back onto its side of the field. _'Kyra...She's only going for offensive moves...'_ Thinking back to his journey through Hoenn, most of the Swamperts he faced were mainly defensive. _'Her battle style fits her perfectly.'_ She turned into the exact type of Trainer he believed she would become. _'I'll need to bate her.'_

"Hide yourself with Smog!"

A thick cloud of purple smoke erupted from Houndoom's nostrils to the surprise of the audience as they all took a step back, covering their faces to prevent themselves from suddenly inhaling the poisonous gas. Yet the cloud hovered around the Dark/Fire type only, enveloping the Pokemon completely as Swampert eyed its movement silently.

Kyra nearly laughed at Cole's command as the Smog drifted towards her side of the field. "Idiot, have you been gone so long that you don't even know the basics about Hoenn's Starter Pokemon natural traits!" Cole's eyes narrowed as his sister pointed to the thick clouds. " A Swampert's vision is fifty times stronger than a humans! Dynamicpunch now!"

"Fifty times?!"

Ethon and the rest of the group gasped as the hulking Mud Fish launched itself into the thick cloud with a swing of its flipper tail, its fist flaring a dark yellow. "Cole should have known that!" Ethon panicked as a thunderous explosion erupted from the Smog cloud. Turning to his son, his surprise surged to an even greater height. His face was hard as stone; Cole showed no expression. _'Does he know that he lost? Houndoom couldn't have escaped that!'_

"Easy win!" Kyra smirked, waiting for the smoke to clear.

However, deep within the thick smog, Swampert growled as it looked down only to have its eyes widen in shock.

"Flamethrower!"

Then, as if the excitement was not high enough, a monstrous jet of fire erupted from the thick gas cloud. Kyra gasped as the painful cry of her Pokemon was heard, its entire body lifted high into the air by a stream of fire before slamming into the thick grass.

The entire audience gasped in shock as Swampert panted heavily, struggling to stand from the flickering embers as the Smog cloud disappeared, revealing a Houndoom who remained hunched on the ground, yet not a single scratch was on its slick black fur. It stood just behind a deep crack in the ground where Swampert's fist had struck.

"Ho-...How..." Kyra breathed as her Swampert growled angrily towards its opponent. "How did you miss Cobalt!" Her fist clenched again as the cloud finally vanished to reveal her brother's face. It was emotionless...calculating. He was picking her a part with his eyes.

She hated that.

"The Starter Pokemon were the first that I ever studied. I didn't forget about Swampert's abilities..." Cole's voice sounded, catching everyone's attention as Houndoom stood tall, its dark red eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "But how good is eyesight if light doesn't work in your favour?"

"_What?!"_

Kenna's mouth opened slightly in awe as everyone gaped at Cole and Houndoom. "Smart move..." She then cracked a smile.

"...He used Smog to refract the sun's light around Houndoom." Ethon took a step back. It had been so long since he had seen his son battle, yet those battles of Cole's run in the Hoenn League Championships came flooding back in an instant. He quickly turned to Mark and his son's astonished faces. "Make sure you watch him carefully!" They nodded silently to the old man's words.

"That Smog allowed him to dodge Dynamicpunch..." Kyra glared at her brother who matched her intensity. "Water Gun!" Swampert obeyed, slamming its palms into the charred grass again before releasing a powerful stream of water towards Houndoom.

"Dodge that now!" Cole yelled quickly. Houndoom barked as it jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the powerful jet of water. With the icy water zipping by him just a few feet into the open field, Cole watched carefully as the fire hound rose higher into the air.

Eyeing the Dark/Fire type descend to the ground, Kyra snapped her hand up towards Houndoom's open form. "You left yourself open! Take it down with Mud Shot!"

"Faint Attack!"

Kyra bit her lip as the fire hound disappeared yet again, Swampert had missed completely. Her brother was beginning to expose the only weakness of her Cobalt.

His speed.

"Stop running away!"

"Then stop me!" Cole snapped back as a sudden heavy thud was heard. Swampert cried out in pain as it slid across the grass, right by its Trainer before it dug its palms into the grass, halting itself. He could not keep up with Houndoom's direct attacks.

"Flamethrower!"

Another monstrous jet of fire was released, although extremely powerful to the eyes of a Trainer, Houndoom's aim was exact. The stream of fire did not even warm the grass as it connected directly to Swampert, another cry of pain filling the ranch as it attempted to protect itself from the intense heat.

_'He's...He's too fast.' _Kyra's mouth moved, a desperate attempt to say something, but she could not even mutter a simple command as she stared in awe at the powerful Fire attack that continued to push Swampert back towards the edge of the ranch. She was losing, yet her mind remained blank. She did not fight like this. She was better.

Better than him.

"Cobalt! Get out of-" She blinked. A flash of black zipped by her; it was Houndoom running with its Flamethrower attack!

_'But how-'_

"Crunch!" Cole's voice was strong, confident, the complete opposite of her. Houndoom leaped into the air to Swampert's surprise before snapping down onto a burned arm. The fire hound's fangs were flared with a black aura as they sunk into the Water/Ground type who howled in more pain, flinging its arm back and forth to try and free itself from the Pokemon, but it was no use.

Before Kyra could even attempt to call out an order, Houndoom suddenly slammed all four of its legs into the grass, its body shaking from the impact; then in one jerking motion, it lifted the hulking Mud Fish Pokemon off the ground, whipping it back to the center of the battlefield with a sickening thud.

"Cobalt!" Kyra gasped as her Pokemon remained on the lush grass, its arms sprawled out as swirls dominated its eyes. The flustered girl could only mumble incoherent words as Houndoom trotted back to its Trainer, only glancing back at Kyra with only a look that displayed concern.

"Cole and Houndoom are the winners!"

Kyra turned around in surprise as Kenna walked onto the battlefield, her hands folded in her traditional red kimono as she glanced at her granddaughter with a disappointed look. "You couldn't see it?"

"Huh?" The young girl blurted out, "His attacks were too strong, I-"

"No."

The older woman's voice was sharp, cutting the defeated Trainer off. "He exploited one of your many weaknesses."

"I know already! Cobalt was too slow-" Kyra gave her grandmother a blank look as she walked away from her, eyeing her grandson as he petted Houndoom in the distance.

"If you knew Cobalt would be too slow, then you should have played defensive." Kyra gave Kenna an angered look as the old woman continued to watch the victors. "You're too aggressive and think in a straight line. I've told you this many times..." Kenna announced, she did not bother to look behind her, knowing that her granddaughter would be glaring at her. "Didn't you think, for once, that Cole would know your strategy to battling?"

Kyra's eyes widened slightly, finally noticing Cobalt groggily get up from the lush grass. "B-But...he's never seen me battle!" Her voice was hurt, she clenched her fists angrily as she glanced at her brother. "He wouldn't know anything about me-"

"He's known you ever since you were born."

The young girl gasped, her now soft eyes beginning to tremble from the words. She knew that, but that could not mean anything, right? "So what if he has?!"

"Cole has always watched over you, don't you remember?" Kenna started, now turning back to Kyra. "He always talked about you, to everyone. The feisty one that always stood up to every person bigger than her. The little girl that never remembered her manners, the little girl that always clung to her big brother." Her deep green eyes flickered in the red sunlight. "The girl that was his little sister. The one he loved...and always will."

"He...He..." Kyra's eyes were beginning to water, every word hitting her at the core. He knew that much about her? Back then, she used to think that he thought of her as nothing but a bother. She was always getting them into the trouble, yet he always paid the price. She had wanted to apologize to him for the longest time.

But he had left them, all for the power that of Team Magma.

Slapping away her tears, earning a small smile from Kenna, Kyra bolted by her grandmother, only to hug her Swampert who looked back at her with obvious surprise. "I-I'm sorry I pushed you so hard Cobalt!" Kyra sniffled before taking out her Poke ball. Suddenly one lesson that her brother had told her came back to her. "I always need to work _with_ you Cobalt." She smiled softly.

"Swaam.." Her Pokemon smiled, its face thoughtful as Kyra returned the expression.

"I'll make sure we're in sync next time." She smiled softly as her Pokemon returned into its Poke ball, its body engulfed in a dark red light that matched the brilliance of the setting sun. Suddenly something jabbed at the side of her face.

"Huh?" Kyra blinked.

Something cool... and wet.

Glancing up, a small smile graced the young girl's face as she met a long time friend. _"Houun!"_ The fire hound wagged its tail happily as it nuzzled against Kyra's face to her surprise.

"I know you won already! Don't have to rub it in my-S-Stop that...I said stop!" She protested, yet the giggle in her voice said otherwise. She continued to snicker lightly before she heard footsteps in the lush grasses approach her. She looked up, only to see her long lost brother, now found, gazing at her softly. His dark brown eyes were sparkling in the sunlight as he gazed at her.

He remained silent, making the young girl avert her eyes shyly. It was not until he leaned down next to her that she took a peek back to his smiling face. "Still feisty, eh Ky?"

Kyra blushed, glaring at his emerging grin. "S-Shut up!" She sneered at her long lost nickname as Houndoom licked her face happily, attempting to cool her down. "I-I'm not a tomboy!" She fumbled with her comeback, her anger fading fast as her brother's smile shattered any hatred she had bottled up over the years. He always knew how to get to her, just another reason she loved him.

"I didn't say that, did I?" He asked, his brow furled with thought to the girl's anger as she punched him in the arm. He snickered lightly at her reddening face before his smile faltered, catching her attention. He hesitated slightly, as if unsure how to form a sentence before speaking up, "...I-I'm sorry."

Kyra took in a sharp breath, inadvertently grabbing onto Houndoom's body as her brother gazed at her thoughtfully. She wanted to say the same thing but remained silent as he continued.

"I left you alone when you were about to start with your very own Pokemon...I didn't stop to think how you would feel if I joined Magma..." His voice soft, he continued, "I broke our promise to travel together...and..." His throat formed a knot which he mentally kicked himself for. He was truly being honest with his words, yet he just did not know how to express himself. "It's just that-"

"Cole."

The young man turned to the source of the sweet voice. Kyra was looking deep into his own eyes, her own quivering slightly as she slowly took his hand in hers. "You got stronger..." He blinked from her words, his heart beginning to race as she smiled sadly.

"That's all that matters."

No.

He felt as if someone just stepped on his chest without mercy. That did not come out right... He had left them in order to get stronger. But he forgot about his promises to her. They would have travelled the Hoenn Region together, battle all sorts of Trainers, be a family; yet he pushed those dreams away for the life of Team Magma. Cole held his breath, the weight of guilt bringing his whole body down. _'She doesn't care about that anymore...' _He should have known.

"Hey."

The siblings looked up, their father's charcoal eyes gazing at both of them softly. "It's time to head back home. Mom's waiting for us." Ethon turned his head to the side slightly once he noticed the sad looks in his children's eyes. _'Guess they'll need some time to get back on the same page-'_

"Funny one." A soft voice suddenly called, earning a despised look from Ethon. "Your friend is leaving." Ethon turned around to see Mark, his son and the Skarmory standing by the entrance of the ranch, all smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you for raising Skarmory!" The boy called, waving his hands frantically before hugging the large steel bird.

"I'll see you at the festival Ethon!" Mark waved his thanks as well before the three began to walk down the hill back to Lavaridge Town.

"You bet! Raise him well!" Ethon called back, his smile emerging once again before he turned back to his children. "Are you two going to sit here forever, you'll catch a cold! Get a move on!"

"Yeesss dad..." The pair mumbled in unison, earning a grin from their father. It was good to be wrong sometimes.

* * *

He loved this.

He really did. Opening a large wooden door slowly, the creaking of steel earning a sneer, dark sapphire eyes darted back and forth between the stone walls of a large room. Flicking a switch that brought a single light bulb to drone to life above him, he shuffled his feet, grinning at the ease of the needed break in.

"Let's see here..." Voice steady, his large hands slid across a chipped wooden desk, ravaged by time. Sitting down onto the surprisingly comfortable chair, he slowly opened a drawer, revealing a small brown envelope, the Magma symbol stamped on its front.

"Rayquaza Project..." He smirked, carefully opening the delicate folds to pull out a few sheets of paper. Groaning at the sight of so many words and funny pictures, he finally noticed a bold heading near the bottom of one page.

"Earth Plate?" Could this be related to those Dragon Plates he heard about? _'Tori...that little-'_ His fist inadvertently clenched, crumpling a sheet to his surprise. He swore to himself as he quickly tried to straighten the sheet before his eyes scanned over the letters beneath his rough fingers.

_Earth Plate: A Dragon Plate that is believed to connect with the Continent Pokemon, Groudon._

His brow furled, _'I thought this was about Rayquaza?'_ Yet he read forward.

_This plate is considered the bridge that bonds Rayquaza to the lands. With the power of this plate, Groudon may be controlled with the assistance of Rayquaza's power and the Jade Orb...Further research is needed._

The man pressed his face further into the sheet. _'Rayquaza can be used to control Groudon?!' _This was unbelievable! Reading further, he sneered again once he read the last few words of the report.

_Earth Plate Location: Desert Ruins...Confirmed by Magma Admin: Cole._

_Earth Plate Retrieval Team-_

He snapped his head up.

His shoulders slumped slightly from their excited state. It was only the flicker of the light bulb...

"Shitty lights..." He barked, the fear of his leader still fresh in his mind. _'Last thing I need is to get my Pokemon taken away...'_ His heart finally beginning to slow down, he smirked to himself. _'I wonder how Tori is handling it.'_ Sadly, before their battle could be completed a couple of days ago, Holland had interrupted them right when it was getting good.

With the Magma Leader seeing Tori's outburst first hand, and her blatant order to finish off Cole's Nidoking, Holland had stripped her of her Pokemon, leaving him with a slight warning to his surprise. The glare of the light bulb hitting his eyes, the man sighed thinking back to how the girl nearly went insane when Holland tried to take her Ninetales.

Although it was the strongest one, and most feared by everyone, Tori begged, and he meant _begged_ to keep her Pokemon. He almost laughed, forgetting the rest of the document as he stuffed the pages back into the envelope before tossing it back into the drawer. _'She'd die if Ninetales was taken from her.'_ He smirked again before heading for the door.

Reaching for his belt, he smirked once he felt 5 Poke balls grace his fingers, all intact. Looking back at the old wooden table, he scoffed. He was the one that was supposed to be involved with this project, not Cole. He was the leader of the 3 New Magma Admins, it was his right to capture these Dragon Plates. _'I'll show Holland how easy it is to get one of these things. Tori's probably still moping around like a loser. I'm the only one that can get something done.'_ He closed the door silently, his first objective finally assigned.

"You better stay out of my way Cole, I'm paying a visit to the desert."

* * *

Two women continued to walk down a hallway, the patter of their feet against the hardwood shallow as they neared their destination. The older of the two sighed softly, finally reaching the last door at the end of the hall, the small silver handle displaying small patches of rust in the hallway's light. The woman then looked back to the bright hazel eyes of the girl next to her.

"I tried to ask Kyra but..." The woman blushed slightly, too embarrassed to continue.

"It's okay!" The younger woman waved off the explanation, her dark brown hair shaking back and forth with her head. "We don't really know each other, so I think it would just be too weird for both of us!" She averted her eyes from the thoughtful look she was receiving. _'I think Kyra hates me actually...'_

"Thank you Elisa!" Deep brown eyes glinted slightly in the hallways gentle light before they turned back to the wooden door. A large symbol of a Hoenn poster was plastered on its front, the edges of the sheet beginning to peel from the surface. "Cole hasn't used this room in five years."

"Five years?!" Elisa blurted out, shocked as she stared at the door in awe. _'He's been away from home for that long! What was he doing?!'_

A small creaking sound snapped her from her thoughts, Cole's mother was opening the door slowly, as if not to disturb sacred grounds. Peeking behind the older woman's shoulders, Elisa smiled slightly at the sight before her as the small light flickered on above the room.

Looking forward, the first thing that caught her eye was a massive, furry object that centred the room. The large object was sitting over a dark brown mat, which she believed was coated with dirt until further inspection; it was just the design of earth. Blinking softly, her eyes trailed to the right of the room, noticing a beautiful glass desk that sparkled from the light above. Two similar glass chairs accompanied the large desk as she looked further down, passing the window that revealed the outside world painted by the night sky.

She finally noticed the edge of a bed, and a bookcase the same height, just sticking out from the monstrous object in front of her before she turned to Katherine. "This is his room..." Elisa sighed, a small smile gracing her face to Katherine's amusement.

"What is that?" Elisa quickly asked, pointing to the dark blue and cream coloured object that had strange circular feet sticking out from each side.

"His Snorlax doll." Katherine giggled, earning a jaw drop from Elisa.

"D-Doll?"

Katherine laughed a little bit harder before turning back to the room, her face thoughtful as she leaned in with her hands on each side of the door frame. "That's right. When Cole finished the Hoenn Championships, he received a very generous amount for his place in the tournament. He made more than his parents combined that year!" She snickered at the thought, remembering the look on her husbands face when Cole taunted his father with the prize money.

Elisa blinked, Wattson's words suddenly coming back to her. _'He competed a long time ago...'_

"What place did he come in?" She asked, now curious about the young man's past. His battle at Mauville Gym still fresh in her mind, she didn't need to know that he must have done well.

"He never told you?" She turned around to Elisa, almost in shock. "Third Place!"

The young woman gasped, gripping onto Katherine's shoulders now. "W-When?! This had to be recently, right?" Elisa muttered in awe, but she quickly thought it over. The past Hoenn Championship games were two years ago, and she remembered those games very specifically; it was broadcasting on pretty much every channel to her chagrin because of the people that had entered that year. May, Brendan and someone green haired fellow...Wilbert was it? Anyway they were in that tournament; but it was a professor's daughter and a Gym Leader's son that brought so much excitement to the country.

They were the saviours that stopped Groudon and Kyogre.

"Not really," Katherine's soft voice snapped the researcher from her thoughts, "May Birch won the last Hoenn League Championships two years ago. She was a very wild girl. If I remember correctly, Cole last participated in the games when he was thirteen."

"Thirteen!" Elisa cried, clearly surprised now as Katherine smirked to herself.

"So about six years ago..." Katherine nodded her head happily as Elisa continued to listen. "He went so far, but he lost in the semi-finals...He was so sad that day too..." She glanced at her with a small smile. "But he still managed to win the bronze before coming back home. We were so proud of him!" Katherine smiled brightly this time, making a small fist to Elisa's surprise before turning back to the room.

"...Strange that he didn't tell you, any Trainer would love to talk about such accomplishments." She peeked back at Elisa's face for her reaction. "But I haven't seen him in such a long time, I must have forgotten that he's so modest." Katherine managed to snicker, earning another smile from Elisa. "Alright, let me show you the bed."

"Oh..." Elisa nodded slightly, walking forward slightly-

_**THUD!**_

A smooth hand suddenly slammed into the door frame. "W-What happened?" Elisa squeaked, eyeing the surprising muscle in the woman's arm before glancing at Katherine.

"_N-Nearly_...forgot...J-Just watch your step." The grinding of teeth could be heard, earning another confused look from the younger woman.

Peeking down, Elisa tilted her head to the side. "...Isn't that?" There, just at the front of the entrance was a small mat, about the size for a pair of feet. Centered in the middle was a massive swirl taking up its entire surface.

"Well you know teenagers..." Katherine's voice rang in Elisa's ear as if the older woman was explaining some horrible nightmare. "Cole was just starting to get to that age, but his sister was always bothering him..." She grimaced. "When we came back from Lilycove's blowout sale, he bought this to prevent her from always coming into his room."

A Spin Mat.

A playful item to use on others, yet by the haunted look in Katherine's eyes, one would beg to differ. "Look behind you."

Elisa perked up, turning around to see nothing but the wall of the hallway. She was about to speak up before she noticed that a patch of the wall was slightly a different shade of mahogany, as if it had been re-painted many times. "What happ-"

"I tried to get his dirty clothes..." The woman's voice cut her off, "Clean his room for him sometimes...or...or just try to say hello..." She hung her head in defeat, tears now falling from her closed eyes. "But this stupid thing just kept throwing me back! I hate it!"

"I uh..." Elisa did not know what to say, she could only pat the woman's back softly as Katherine trembled slightly before suddenly standing up straight, her face blazing with determination.

"I-I'm fine!" She stammered, carefully stepping over the small mat before leading the younger woman over with her hand. Walking into the room that had not seen any activity in over 5 years, Elisa's lips parted slightly once she noticed the left side of the comfy room.

A magnificent bronze trophy stood on a small pedestal by the wall. Yet it did not shine in the room's gentle light, years of neglect evident as a coat of dust crowned its top. Walking closer to the object, Elisa brushed some of the dust from the bottom of the trophy, words appearing before her curious hazel eyes.

_Hoenn League Championships_

_3rd Place_

_Cole Hughes._

Elisa smiled thoughtfully at the words before she looked up, her smile widening once she noticed the pictures that spanned the length of the entire wall.

"Family pictures..." She breathed as Katherine walked up beside her, the older woman silent as she followed Elisa's gaze. There were so many, more than she could count. Hazel eyes brightened as they darted from frame to frame, every picture a window into Cole's past.

Family picnics, Pokemon battles, Gym Leaders, Kenna, Katherine, Ethon, Kyra; all of them were taken interacting with the young boy. Elisa traced her finger over one that centred the wall, just above the bronze trophy. It was a picture of his entire family, sitting on a large bench with a large group of Pokemon around them. Elisa felt her chest constrict once she noticed a small pup cradled in Cole's arms, a Houndour; but what really surprised her was Cole's face.

"I've never seen him smile before..." Elisa muttered aloud, oblivious to the shocked look coming from Katherine. By the look of it, Elisa assumed he was about 8, maybe younger, she did not know, but the bright smile coming from the boy she never knew of back then made her heart flutter. From cheek to cheek, his smile seemed to brighten the room by itself as Elisa peered closer, memorizing every feature of the young boy.

"Is that so..." Elisa turned to Katherine who was revealing a small frown, her eyes soft as she gazed upon the same picture. "He always used to smile..." She opened her mouth slightly, as if to continue on, but she stopped herself before turning away from the younger woman as she headed for the door.

"It's getting late Elisa...I'll be going to bed now..." Katherine did not turn back as she walked towards the door, only to glare at the floor one more time. "I'll make you a really tasty smoothie tomorrow!" She quickly offered, a bright smile on once again. "Goodnight!"

"...Oh? Um, Katherine wait-"

The door closed gently, cutting off her words before she could even start. "I forgot to ask which way's the bathroom..." Now standing alone, she sighed before taking off her grey backpack to place gently beside the massive Snorlax doll that took up the middle of Cole's room. "I guess I'll just try to look over this one more time..." Elisa trailed off, opening the zipper to pull out a magnificent blue plate that sparkled in the room's gentle glow.

Sitting down against the Snorlax's furry arm, she trailed her hand over the puzzling text before a gentle knock was heard at the door.

_'She came back!'_ Elisa beamed, "Come in!" Due to the obvious girth of the doll she was leaning against, Elisa could not see the person who entered the room as the door creaked open. Suddenly, a rather loud yelp came from the front door and a twisting sound which was then followed by a heavy thud into something rather hard.

"Are you okay!" Elisa jolted up, snapping her attention to the open door only to see a large figure slumped against the hardwood floor, groaning in pain.

Her heart skipped a beat, the man she had not seen all day finally was now in front of her across the hallway, clutching at his throbbing head.

**_"I've been waiting six years to hear that happen to you!"_**

Cole's face contorted with confusion from the sudden voice that called from down the hallway, only to have a bead of sweat drop from his forehead once a surge of laughter from his mother followed.

"How could I forget about that..." Cole muttered as he glared towards his room door, yet it was not Elisa's feet wrapped in white socks that he was focusing his anger towards. He suddenly looked upward, hearing a soft sound ring in his ears.

Elisa was laughing at him.

"You think this is funny?" Cole snapped, glaring at the young woman who was clasping both hands over her mouth.

"I'm not-I'm not laughing!" Her voice was muffled as Cole continued to glare at her.

The Trainer huffed slightly, brushing himself off before forcefully stepping by a giggling Elisa into his room. Standing just above his precious Snorlax doll, he gazed softly at the wall of photos he and his father had assembled long ago. He eyed the pictures, his expression softening as Elisa finally stopped her fits of laughter before closing the door behind her.

"...Your room is very nice." Elisa started, resisting the urge to look at Cole while she sat down against the Snorlax doll.

Cole though did not respond, instead only at the wall as the young woman watched him. _'These look so old...'_ Cole sighed before turning around, catching Elisa's attention as he dropped down beside her.

She squeaked, her body beginning to shake as he huffed, rubbing his shoulders tiredly. "H-Had a long day?" Elisa attempted to joke, trying her hardest to avoid looking down to Cole's rather tight black t-shirt that revealed large, yet slim looking arms and grey sweatpants. Thinking back, she had never really seen him wear such revealing clothing._ 'Maybe its a good thing he always goes to bed after me...'_

Cole glanced at Elisa, his dark brown eyes half closed, "I had to clean up the whole town...What do you think?" His voice was deep, tired, the sound alone enticing the nervous girl to blush slightly before turning away. It was definitely starting to become harder...Just talking to him was making her heart race twice as fast.

"M-Must have been hard then..." Elisa muttered, hazel eyes trembling slightly as Cole stretched out his long legs, his bare feet reaching the end of the round fissure mat.

"I didn't see you all day." His words caught her off-guard, jolting her back to him, "Anything new with the Ocean Plate?" He asked, nudging her knee with his to her surprise. Ignoring her soft squeal which nearly made him laugh, he glanced down towards the young woman who was still wearing her grey jogging pants and long-sleeved blue shirt, hiding her frame as usual. He smiled slightly, unnoticed to her._  
_

"No..."

Cole's smile faded, yet it was not the information, but the sadness in the researcher's voice. "Still can't read it, huh?"

"I don't know if I'm supposed to try and read something...Or use the book to translate some other language from this one..." Elisa sighed, her small brow furling with annoyance as she stared at the Ocean Plate. She finally managed to get enough courage to turn back to Cole; his eyes were drooping slightly as he leaned back against the massive doll.

"I see..." He mumbled, stifling a yawn to her surprise. "...What about making your own words from it?"

"Eh?" The young woman tipped her head to the side, dark strands falling further onto her shirt before she turned to the treasure. "...You mean like an anagram?"

"A what?" He mumbled.

"Something where you rearrange the letters to produce a new word...I guess...that could work." Elisa pursed her lips in thought, surprised that she did not think of it before. She picked up the beautiful plate, gazing at the markings before turning slightly to the open black book beside her. "Umm...yksdna? ...aeshtrae...laesew?..." She huffed again, "How am I supposed to get full words from these-" She suddenly lost her voice once something very warm landed on her shoulder.

As if her heart wasn't getting enough of a workout with Cole beside her, she turned her head slightly, feeling something soft tickle her neck. "...C-Cole?" She managed to squeak out cautiously, only to finally notice that the boy's head was on her shoulder.

"C-Cole!...W-What-are-" She panicked, nearly fumbling with the Ocean Plate in her now shaking hands. Elisa finally managed to turn completely, but sadly, inhaled the young man's pleasant scent as his hair brushed against her nose.

Eyelids drooping, Elisa let out a soft sigh. He smelled...Delicious.

_'Nonononononono!'_ She blushed crimson, angrily stomping down the ludicrous thoughts. What was she thinking? He was just playing some sick joke on her!

The flustered girl was about to slap the intruding young man with the treasure itself before a soft sigh came from parted lips. Elisa stopped mid-swing. Another soft breath, his head felt heavier against her shoulder.

"He's sleeping..." Elisa managed to mutter before a small smile graced her lips. "What were you doing all day to fall asleep like this?" Another soft exhale came from his nose that twitched in his sleep. Her red cheeks heating up, she slowly leaned back into the massive doll, Cole's head tipping back as well. Their heads rested on one another, granting the young woman's surprisingly greedy wish.

Taking controlled breaths, she had never felt something like this; hearing his soft inhaling and exhaling, the enticing warmth from his cheek against hers that made the pit of her stomach flutter, his wet hair dripping onto the top of her head, his scent fresh from a shower. Just his presence alone made her feel so...so relaxed...

_'This is not right.'_

A sudden voice, a stern voice at that snapped the young woman from her trance as Cole let out another soft breath. As much as she wanted to not believe it, that voice was right. Elisa frowned, sad at the loss of warmth as she pulled away slightly for Cole to rest back against the doll. How could she do such a thing?

He was just a Trainer from Lavaridge Town. She blinked. What else?_  
_

_'We don't have anything else in common...'_ Huffing slightly, she looked back at Cole's sleeping form, yearning to touch him once more before shaking the thought angrily from her mind.

"We're only working together to get the Dragon Plates..." She repeated sadly, "Just for the Dragon Plates." Now looking down towards the sparkling treasure in her hands, Cole's words suddenly slipped into her head once more as she looked over the markings.

"Rearrange, I can try that..." Elisa breathed, she tipped her head slightly to the right, reading the letters she had already memorized to translate without the book. "What if I..." These were not forming words, could she make her own? "..aes...htrae..." Her eyes narrowed, each marking separating on its own to her calculating hazel eyes.

She gasped.

_'No way!'_ Elisa gripped onto the plate as if it would be pulled from her clutches any second. Her lips moved slowly, as if learning to speak for the first time, her heart pounding against her rib cage relentlessly, the answers were right there!

"Sea...earth..." She repeated those words, every syllable resonated within her to the very core.

"Where is it!" She snatched the black book, hands trembling as she glanced between the Ocean Plate and Jin's translations. There were words, finally words formed as she read the markings from right to left, the letters themselves were backwards as her wide eyes scanned them over and over.

"We...seal...the power...of...earth sea...and sky..." She felt a knot in her throat. Elisa trembled with excitement before she turned back to Cole, only to frown remembering that he was still asleep. She hurriedly turned back to her new discovery.

She frowned yet again, the next few lines of the ancient text were blurred, not matching with Jin's translations to her dismay. Elisa sighed, sad that she had lost that excitement as quickly as she had found it before finally reading further down to the bottom of the tablet. All of these markings were perfect.

With every word, her hands shook more violently, she was finally doing it.

"_The...endless droughts of the...sun shall not...con..control my will...Waves that never fall are the... harbinger of my...rebirth."_

She looked further down.

"_...God...of the Seas..."_

"_Kyogre-"_

**Accept...**

Elisa jumped from the eerie voice that filled her ears, gasping as she turned back to Cole.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" Elisa pouted, turning around. He must have been spending too much time with Noah again.

**Accept...our...**

Hazel eyes widened slowly as they landed on the young man. _'He's... still...asleep-'_

Someone, no, something was humming...

"Cole..." Elisa murmured warily. She did not like this. The humming sound began to drone louder in her ears and she winced. Where was it coming from?

A red aura then began to radiate from Cole's arm to Elisa's shock, its light so heavy, so thick, she believed it was some gas as it slowly hovered above her. The Ocean Plate began to resonate as well, a dark blue aura rising towards the ceiling. "W-Who's there?!" The researcher dropped the Plate, the treasure burning her hands like solid ice as she trembled.

**Accept...our...light.**

"What?!" She cried, her heart was already pounding in her chest, all the way up to her ears. Elisa crawled back to the edge of the wall, hitting the back of her head against the hardwood as the ominous red and blue lights began to drift towards her. "What do you want! G-Get away! Stay back!" Her voice cracked, laced with fear as she shielded herself with her shaking hands.

She had really done it this time. _'Is it because I read the scripture!'_ The light was coming closer to her now, she could feel its cold claws begin to pierce at her tense skin through her clothing.

**Accept...our...light...**

"No..." She whimpered, she was losing her voice; her body felt hot-

No, cold-no-

**Accept...our...light.**

It was getting louder, colder-

**Accept...our...LIGHT!**

_"O-Okay!" _

Elisa let out a dry gasp, her lungs crying for air.

The humming had stopped. Pressing her small hands onto her face, she literally pulled at her eyelids to open them as the fear within her began to dwindle. _'What was that!'_ She gasped for air, her lungs burning.

"...Cole?" Her voice came out rasp, Elisa let out a small exhale as she leaned back, only to jump from a furry object that rubbed against her back. "H-How...did I get back here?" Her mind was playing tricks on her. "That light pushed me back to that wall...I'm sure of it." She exhaled roughly, eyeing the wooden wall for answers. She felt like her chest was about to explode.

_'That red light...'_ She eyed the sleeping man in a daze. She had screamed just a minute ago, yet he never woke up. Her eyes widened. "Cole!" Despite her buckling knees that threatened to give way, she dropped down beside Cole's sleeping figure.

"H-He's still...breathing..." Elisa sighed, relieved that the man was still with her as she pressed a hand against his relaxed chest. "...Cole?" She shook him lightly before turning back to the Ocean Plate that lay on the floor just behind her. Its light was gone too...

_'...Could that have been a hallucination?' _Her brow furled in thought as she glanced back at Cole. She had literally screamed at that light when it approached her, and that humming sound was so loud too.

So why in Hoenn did Cole not wake up?

"Something...spoke to me..."

Cole suddenly let out a snort, earning a fearful yelp from the woman. She glared at him as he turned slightly in his sleep, only to have the Snorlax doll groan from the shift of weight. He really did not hear anything?

Elisa finally managed to slowly move over to the Ocean Plate before picking up the treasure that sparkled innocently to her. "The same description is there...So I can translate it now." She breathed, her hands still shaking, they felt like needles were piercing her, yet she did not let go. Her mind was blank, what was she supposed to do? She finally got her answer, but what now?

"Accept our light..." She repeated the words. Thinking back to her experience, it was almost as if that voice was asking her to. But why?

As the young man continued to sleep just behind her, Elisa remained quiet as stared at the Ocean Plate with a mix of emotions. Something happened, but she did not know what she had unlocked that night. Someone...or something spoke to her when she read that scripture.

Elisa bit her lip slightly before turning to the black book that lay on the floor, its loose pages splattered on the floor. She was now beginning to believe that the small translator of ancient texts was not just handed to her by pure luck any more.

She was in a new territory now. Her words now unlocked something that should have never been opened.

"...What have I done."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Ones who are Special**

* * *

**Happy New Year! 2013 is for the Snake :p**

* * *

Two men sat in silence; eyes wide, mouth so open in awe, a Sandshrew could fit in there. Clearly, this expression was shock as they continued to stare beyond the rocky mountains that led into a vast sea of sand. They had not seen the sun rise in such a long time, they could only marvel at the scene as bright orange and yellow rays danced above the horizon.

"...H-How..." One of the men finally managed to move, a cool breeze filled with sand drifting into his nostrils. The winds were calm; although saturated with sand, the grains did not pelt him like before as he leaned forward, gazing upon the silent beauty of the desert before him. Hills upon hills of amber and grey, the sand dunes were so clear for the first time in days, they slowly ascended and descended in random fashion. The low mountains that lay just below the rising sun in the far distance were visible as well; the long border that prevented his eyes from looking beyond to the lush meadows of Route 119 as he gaped at the entire scenery.

The man then fumbled with his radio gear, cursing as he dropped it before quickly picking it up. The usual buzz and static droning of the device tainted the purity of the early morning sounds of nature before a muffled voice tiredly greeted him. The man did not even greet the voice as the radio slid against his ears.

"The sandstorm...I-It's... It's gone."

* * *

It was another warm day, sun glaring overhead yet pleasant to a young man that sat cross legged in front of a large plant. He eyed the yellow and dry leaves at the tips of the stem with annoyance. One bead of sweat slid down his neck as he looked back over his shoulder, dark brown eyes narrowed once sharp green eyes locked onto him.

3 Days.

For the past 3 days, he had been coming to this part of his father's ranch, the very edge of the large fields that was just at the foot of the mountain range to train his Pokemon and apparently himself, or whatever his grandmother was trying to teach him. The Pokemon training was not the problem, they were all succeeding beyond his expectations.

It was _his_ training that was the problem.

Avoiding the woman's watchful eyes, he turned back to the overgrown plant that had seen better days. Taking one hand slowly, hesitating with his control, he pulled gently on one of the yellow petals that forked from the stem.

_Snap._

"Damnit." Cole swore as he heard another tired sigh from behind him.

"Watch your mouth." The voice was sharp, clearly irritated from the failed performance yet again. "What did I tell you before?"

"To remove the dead ones gently..." Cole replied, his voice tired as he shifted uncomfortably. The chatter of Pokemon from the ranch reached his ears as another warm gust of wind rolled by. He let out another breath before reaching for another decaying fold of plant flesh.

_Snap._

"Come on!" Cole huffed out in frustration as he fell back. His messy black hair sprawled out onto the thick grass beneath him. He had tried everything. His right hand, left hand, using his lowest amount of strength possible.

"Yet..." He leaned up, the large plant swaying slowly with the continuous warm winds that came in from the desert. Every single time he tried to remove one of the decaying pieces, the entire stem of the large plant snapped, bringing everything down with it.

The soft shuffling of footsteps through thick grass snapped the man from his thoughts. He looked behind him to see his grandmother peering down towards him. "It's not working..." Cole sighed, leaning back onto his elbows. "Every time I try to take one off, the whole thing breaks."

"You're too strong."

Another warm gust of wind rolled by, Cole remained silent. Kenna's words alone felt like they were the ones that nearly knocked him back down onto the thick grass. What did she mean by that? _'Too strong?'_ He glared back at the plant's swaying form.

"Maybe you should get a new plant." He argued, attempting to get up before he was stopped gently once an small hand landed on his shoulder.

"Cole," Kenna started, her hand never leaving his shoulder. "Ever since the first day you came back to us, I realized how strong you've become." Her grandson remained quiet, his dark brown eyes never drifting from the old plant. "All of your Pokemon: Houndoom, Flygon, Lairon and Solrock are in top shape, even your father confirmed that for me. You really did put all of your effort into making them fine Pokemon to battle along the way." She let her hand drop from his shoulder before walking over to the large ageing plant that stood before her.

"You're a strong Trainer now...I can see that...But what have you lost along the way?"

"Lost?" Dark brown eyes narrowed in thought from the old woman's question. His grandmother was the wisest person he knew. Whenever she asked him questions like this, he would always be at a loss. This time was no different. "I only lost Nidoking and Shedinja." Cole could only mutter out his answer. He bit his lip to prevent his next words from escaping. She was wrong, he lost them because he was weak. He failed Team Magma, that's why his Pokemon were punished for his mistakes.

"You lost more than just your Pokemon."

His eyes widened in shock from her words. "What?"

"Look at this plant." Kenna quickly hinted towards its green and yellow stems. "Some old, some new. I asked you to tear off the petals that were decaying and damaged." Cole nodded his head, even though she was still looking at the withered petals. "I didn't give you any tools to help you because you're strong enough to take those petals off with ease now. You've grown into a fine man, Cole." Kenna then turned back to her grandson, her face soft.

"Yet, whenever you try to remove the damaged petals, you end up tearing off the healthy ones." She eyed him silently before turning back to the plants. "Think of this plant as everyone you've met. Some good...some bad."

Cole immediately snapped his attention to the decaying foliage, his eyes wide. He did not understand. What was she trying to tell him now. "Those peta-"

"Your mother...father...Your Pokemon..." Kenna's stern voice cut him off quickly as she gently reached out for a large stem. Along with that stem, healthy and decaying petals were budding at its tip, waving gently along with the warm breeze. Cole eyed the decaying petals that were intertwined with the healthy ones themselves.

"Kyra...the people you want to protect and live for...and the others...like Team Magma-" In one swift motion, she tore the decaying stems from the plant; to Cole's blatant surprise, the stem remained in tact, only moving to the flow of the warm winds as Kenna dropped the decaying petals onto the thick grass.

"You need to weed them out now. Too much strength can hurt the things you love too."

A strong gust of wind rolled by, carrying the scent of his hometown. Charcoal and pine...

He watched his grandmother pull off a few more decaying petals before his eyes. _'Too much strength...' E_yeing her softly, her words sunk into his heart before Kenna slowly turned back to him.

He did hurt them...Cole quickly looked away from his grandmother's gentle eyes. He had seen that same look in Kyra after their first battle. He involved all of them with Team Magma. They all looked hurt, yet continued to smile. "Grandma-" He cleared his throat before slowly getting back on his feet, his eyes still downcast. "I'm sorry..."

She smiled softly before placing a gentle hand onto his cheek. "We all need to make mistakes in order to become better people. I'm just happy you're with us now." She lifted his chin slightly to see his deep brown eyes once again. "...Now, bring out the meddlesome one."

Cole smiled slightly, she had pretty much given all of her Pokemon nicknames when he first brought them home. The young man reached for his belt before tossing a Poke ball into the air. In a flash of bright light, a large dragon-like Pokemon materialized onto the thick grass. It yawned loudly, stretching its massive triangular wings to full extension before turning to Cole with wide eyes that were protected behind large red lenses.

"Hey..." Cole smiled softly up to his Flygon, earning a curious look in response. He gently lay a hand on the dragon's claws, "Have a good sleep?" Flygon nodded its head softly before it turned its attention to Kenna's watchful eyes. It let out a small whine before something caught its eye beside Kenna.

"Don't." Kenna's voice was sharp as the Mystic Pokemon passed a confused Trainer towards the large plant. It sniffed the petals, first at the top, then bottom, then circled the object before glancing back at Kenna's annoyed glare. There was a reason she came up with that nickname on the spot when she first met him as a Trapinch.

In one swift motion, Flygon literally inhaled the plant into its mouth, its eyes wide with curiosity as it nibbled on the thick flesh.

"Flygon!" Cole barked at his Pokemon as it continued to chew on the plant without a care in the world. He instantly remembered now as Kenna grabbed onto Flygon's wings and pulled angrily for the Pokemon to stop. He always used to wreak havoc on the house when he first captured him so many years ago. With such a large mouth and sharp teeth back then; he sighed, remembering the damage Trapinch caused in the yards of the house and the neighbours themselves back then. As much as he loved the first Pokemon he ever captured by himself, he quickly turned out be more of a problem once he was forced to do even more chores for the town because of Trapinch's curious mouth.

"You never learn..." Kenna's voice was laced with annoyance as Flygon burped loudly, petals spewing from its small mouth onto Kenna's face before it happily rubbed its belly. She then reached for a Poke ball in her kimono, easily catching Cole's attention. "You're lucky you came back the same time as me Cole. I found a move that can actually make the meddlesome one's big mouth useful."

She tossed the Poke ball into the air, the sphere sparkling brightly as it spun with a high rotation. "When I was in Sinnoh for my vacation to the Resort area, I found a very good move."

In a flash of bright light, Cole's eyes softened once a massive, and he meant it, massive beast materialized onto the thick grass. He was always mesmerized whenever his grandmother would bring this old Pokemon out, its thick creamy mane dancing with the winds that graced its large orange body accented with deep black stripes. It barked loudly, catching Flygon's attention before kneeling down to its Trainer.

"Morning, Windy." Kenna greeted softly as she nuzzled her face into the thick fur of her Arcanine. The large Pokemon whined happily from her Trainer's touch before glancing at Cole.

"Arrr!" Windy eyed Cole with a small smirk. This was not the first time she had seen the small one, the one known as Cole. They had been training for the past few days after all. Windy looked around for the pup before barking at Cole.

"He's at home." Cole droned, earning a small growl from the massive canine. Clearly she was looking for her pup, Houndoom, but he had left him and the others home for the day. They had all received their training already.

"Windy." Kenna's soft voice easily caught the Fire Pokemon's attention. She pointed to the mountain face, not too far from them. "We're going to teach Flygon a new move today." Windy nodded, leaving the warmth of its long time friend before trotting away from the small group, facing the jagged rocks.

Cole and Flygon watched the Fire Pokemon carefully as it deeply inhaled, the air shimmering around its body as both Trainer and Pokemon felt the temperature around them rise.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Suddenly, as if a storm fell upon them, Cole and Flygon gasped in shock as a powerful shock wave of condensed air spewed from Windy's jaw towards the cliff face. A piercing shriek of wind and cracking rocks screeched against Cole's ears as he cringed from the deafening sound, the shock wave of wind tearing into the jagged rocks.

"Unreal!" Cole muttered in astonishment as the powerful attack literally obliterated the rocks in front of them. Shards of stone and debris crumbled onto the patches of grass before the large canine turned back to Cole and Flygon, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"It's a powerful Dragon attack that we were able to learn while in Sinnoh." Kenna started as she walked up behind her grandson, eyeing her Pokemon's work carefully. There was a small pause as Cole took in her words before she glanced at him, "...Interested?"

Flygon let out a small growl of approval, watching Cole as he smirked from her words. Knowing his Trainer for years, the answer would be obvious.

"Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of Lavaridge, a small group walked through the busy markets. The youngest one of the trio, a young girl sneered to herself as she paced forward, ahead of the chatting pair behind her, making it obvious to pretty much everyone that she did not want to talk to them.

_'Why do I have to be their servants?'_ Kyra growled to herself before glancing back at the guests that were still staying at her house. Over the past couple of days, her mother had forcefully made her cooperate with them in order to show them around town.

Ignoring the perverted blonde freak that she had met first back at the gym, dark brown eyes narrowed once they lay on the taller, more dorky looking girl. _'Why is Cole even travelling with her?'_ The young Trainer was still at a loss from what her brother had told her.

He was travelling with her to collect certain treasures. _'But why?'_ She huffed angrily, easily shoving a passing resident that sadly got too close to her, earning a small yelp of fear. Her brother had been gone for 5 years, leaving his family, his home, all for the sake of Team Magma to get stronger.

Where the hell did it get him?

_'Nowhere.'_ She cursed to herself, turning a corner quickly in an attempt to lose them, but only hung her head in anger once something sharp nipped at the back of her leg. Glaring down, she locked onto sharp red eyes that matched her own intensity.

"What? I'm not trying to ditch them!" Kyra barked at the fire hound as it eyed her with a bored look.

"Ditch us?"

Kyra jumped slightly, her cheek twitching once she heard the girl's soft voice ring in her ears. "N-Nothing!" She quickly snapped back, waving her hand for them to follow. She glared back at Houndoom who eyed her carefully as their guests caught up to them. There was a reason Cole made Houndoom travel along with her for the day after he learned that she would be showing his friends around town.

_'I wasn't really going to ditch them...'_ The young girl paced forward again, trying to get as far away as the Fire Pokemon would let her. _'I just want to be in one place, while they're in another place...'_ She smirked at her own words before glancing back to Houndoom.

She smiled softly. Remembering the days when it was a little Houndour that would obediently listen to his Trainer's words.

_'Make sure she doesn't get into trouble!'_

Her brother's warning words hit her hard before Kyra slammed her hands onto her hips, avoiding the watchful glare of Houndoom once again. Back then when they were kids, when Houndour was finally big enough to fend for himself, he had literally become her watch dog, keeping _her_ on the leash instead of the other way around.

"That's why you're the leader huh..." She let the words slip from her mouth as Houndoom nipped at her leg again, earning a small yelp again. "Okay! Okay! Stop!" She whined, slowing her pace for the others to catch up again.

The oldest of the group watched Kyra silently as they continued through the markets. She was not entirely sure where they were going; having already visited the Herb shop where Katherine worked and just coming back from Ethon's farm where she was able to talk to Cole.

Glancing back, her thoughts traced back to the quiet, messy haired man. _'Why can't I tell him?'_ She cursed. 3 days had passed since that fateful night she cracked the code of the Ocean Plate. 3 days that she did not tell anyone of her experience, not even Cole.

Why was she stalling? Was it the fact that she witnessed such an event for herself during their journey? Or...

_'What will happen to Cole...'_ Hazel eyes darkened as the thoughts raced through her mind.

What would happen to them? He was linked to the Dragon Plates. She knew this day would come, it was the only reason they were travelling together. It wasn't the great times she spent with him and Noah, the places they would visit along the way. How comfortable she felt around him whenever they talked. His sarcastic personality that made her giggle at all his dry comments. The lessons _he_ laid out for her in order to defend herself-

All of those memories..._.'Useless.'_

"Hey, Noah..." She turned to the young boy, his aqua eyes glancing towards her, shining childishly.

"Sup?" He grinned, his hands clasped at the back of his head as he strolled along beside her. Though that smile faded softly once he noticed the anxious look in her hazel eyes.

She hesitated with her next words, avoiding his curious gaze. "H-Have you...Have you enjoyed travelling with me?-I mean the three of us?"

His brow furled in thought at her question before giving her a confused look. "That's a weird question Elisa. You going somewhere?" He laughed, earning a childish pout from the young woman. He snickered lightly before waving off her worried expression. "Of course, its fun. Why wouldn't I?" He then scrunched his face up in mock annoyance, "If Cole wasn't picking on me everyday, it would make me a lot happier though."

Elisa smiled thoughtfully from his words. _'He's enjoying this too...'_ She then stifled a laugh, "He hasn't picked on you _everyday._"

"Yeah..._You_ would know." A devilish grin graced his lips. "Since you two always stay in the same bedroom every time he gets back from training."

"Wha-Wha? N-No!" Elisa face tinged red as the boy laughed, easily getting the upper hand once again. "He just asks about the Dragon Plates-That's it!" She shot back. If she knew that Noah had been spying on them whenever Cole visited her at night, she would have thrown Cole out on the spot.

"But you let him sleep with you."

Both Elisa and Noah yelped in shock once they bumped into something hard. Elisa's cheeks burned now as she looked down to the judgmental glare of Kyra who remained fixed in her firm stance. "I-I...He-" Okay, so it was true Cole sometimes fell asleep on that bloated Snorlax doll after coming back from his daily training; who wouldn't? It was tiring work from what he told her. And maybe she couldn't fight the temptation of possibly having his head pressing against her own-

"You slept with him?!" Noah barged in, his voice hysterical as he gaped at the flustered woman. Some residents glanced their way as he cringed, his face painted with disgust as he took a step back. "Ewww! I've been travelling with you guys for weeks! W-Why would you do-"

_"N-No!"_ Elisa cried, face more red than Houndoom's now wide eyes. "W-We didn't do anything!"

It was Kyra's turn to send a dark look towards Elisa before she stepped forward. "Mhmm? Taking advantage of my brother?!"

"Elisa, I never knew you had it in you." Noah chipped in, his cheeks beginning to heat up. Those two _were_ nearing their twenties after all. Cole, he knew, must have had some experience...As much as he didn't want to think about it, he was too cool not to...

But Elisa? She was the good one! _'I mean...Is she really into-'_ He shook his head frantically before Kyra stomped her feet angrily, baring her teeth with anger.

"He's too good for you!" Kyra snapped before she pointed an accusing finger towards Elisa's stunned face, _"Stop sleeping with my brother!"_

...Silence.

It seemed like the entire market turned into a ghost town after the words escaped Kyra's lips. The fiery girl dropped her finger slowly, finally realizing her actions before turning around to see everyone gaping at her in shock. Her cheek twitched slightly as a tumbleweed suddenly rolled by.

"What the hell are you all staring at! Get on with your damn lives!"

Their unwanted audience yelped in fear, quickly turning away from the trio, desperately trying to look 'normal' under Kyra's heated glare. She huffed angrily before turning back to the accused girl. "Stupid perverted townspeople...As I was saying. Stop trying to sle-" She blinked, realizing that she was talking to thin air before turning her head in every direction for the dark haired girl.

"...Where did she go?"

"You don't know Elisa at all." Noah's childish laugh caught her attention. "You just embarrassed her in front of the entire town."

"Me?" She gasped, "You started it!"

Aqua eyes widened in shock from her words. "You just yelled out her sex life to everyone here!" What he had learned about Cole's sister over the brief 3 days he spent with her was that she clearly did not like Elisa once she noticed the closeness she shared with her brother. So she had personally made it her mission to cause the older girl discomfort whenever she had the chance.

Kyra's face flushed red from the boy's words before she huffed angrily, folding her arms over her chest. "S-Shut up! Cole wouldn't dare like a girl who's such a wimp!" She barked, "He should like someone stronger, cooler, and...and who's a Trainer! It's her fault anyway for always sticking to Cole like he's some-Oof!" She gasped as a dark figure bumped between the pair.

"H-Houndoom?!" Kyra gasped as the Dark/Fire type sprinted down the road.

"Wait up!" Kyra and Noah both yelled as the fire hound quickly vanished into the thick of the market crowds. Cole had firmly told him that he had to protect Elisa during their stay in Lavaridge, he would not disobey his Trainer.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just kept your mouth shut!" Kyra swore as she sprinted after Houndoom, her dark goggles dangling back and forth with each powered step.

"You started it!" Noah shot back as he ran after the fire hound as well.

Not too far from the retreating trio, a tall figure stood by a kiosk; his head lowered, dark spiky hair covering his eyes as he spun a pair of goggles around his finger. He turned back to the goggles before quickly catching it back into his palm.

He smirked, that public display had caught everyone's attention, especially his. With the powerful sandstorm finally dying out last night, he had come to Lavaridge to get the famed Go-Goggles. His canine teeth glinting from the sunlight overhead, he did not expect to see such a wonderful surprise.

"Houndoom." He spat the name out, he knew who that Pokemon belonged to. The same Houndoom that had defeated his Pokemon over and over again every year since he joined them. That same Houndoom that would listen to his Trainer's commands without flinching once. That _damned _Houn-

"Sir?"

He looked up from the tinted goggles. Sapphire eyes hardened once the small man in front of him cringed from his glare. "What." His voice was low, threatening to the small man as he backed away slightly.

"A-Are you-" He gulped before shakily pointing to the item in the man's hand. "Are you interested in purchasing the Go-Goggles?" He gasped once the strange man's hulking figure leaned in, sapphire eyes piercing into his very soul.

"Actually..." He smirked. "I was thinking about borrowing these goggles. Permanently." His proposal was pretty much final, pulling out a Poke ball from his belt and holding it to the clerk's face. The shop clerk yelped, his body beginning to tremble once he learned where this would be going. "Have a problem with that?"

"N-No sir!"

"Thought so." He turned away with a smug smirk, spinning the goggles on his finger once again. _'Since Houndoom is still here, that idiot must be wasting time with something.'_ He almost laughed as he turned a corner, exiting the markets before he reached a patch of open grass. _'I'll get the Earth Plate for Holland, without any stupid help. Then he'll see who's the best.'_

He threw his Poke ball into the air, in a flash of white light, a stone dragon-like creature materialized onto the grass. Its large snout sniffed at the fresh air before it glanced at its Trainer. Opening its massive jaw, as if grinning from its own Trainer's smirk; sharp, saw-like teeth all glinted in a perfect row as it growled lowly to greet him.

"Play time's over. The desert is finally open." Even though his body frame was considered large, intimidating even to many people, his Pokemon did not even flinch as he straddled its back. Snapping its gaping jaws shut, its small claws at the points of its wings flexed before it stretched to its full wing span.

"Let's get that Earth Plate."

The purple skin of its under wing flapped lightly as the stone-like dragon began to lift itself into the sky with its Trainer.

"For Magma."

* * *

Her breath ragged, a young woman finally collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath before she leaned against a tree for support from her long run. The thick rustling of leaves tickled her ears from above as she glanced up before looking back in the directions of the markets; she fought back the urge to scream out from the embarrassment she just went through.

"Emma...Cole...Noah...and now her!" Elisa cried as she forced her head into her hands. Why was she so easy to get to? For her entire life, she always had to deal with someone that would get under her skin, be they nice or completely insulting.

"Kyra..." She growled; the two girls were already on the bad side of a relationship, ever since they first met. _'What did I ever do to her!'_ Her mind repeated the words as she sunk lower into the base of the tree. She had tried, she really did, to get to know the younger girl more during their stay in Lavaridge; but if she even dared to say a word to her, she would get a fiery comeback immediately.

Just remembering that hot glare that was always sent her way from Kyra only proved her weakness in never wanting to talk to people. Back in her university classes, she remembered when she first tried going to one of their social events.

She cringed.

"Worst day..." She sulked. She felt so awkward between the chattering groups around her that she never once spoke up to introduce herself. She had a few friends back in high school, but they had moved to different schools around Hoenn, or travelled to completely different regions; so she was forced to make new friends.

Sure there would be people to talk to here and there, but not one of them developed into someone she could really call a friend. She sniffled, fighting back the stinging sensation in her eyes before something damp tapped her forehead. Hazel eyes slowly looked up to meet calm red eyes.

"Houndoom..." Elisa muttered before the fire hound lay down beside her, watching her quietly. "I'm sorry..."

The fire hound gave her a quizzical look.

She smiled softly as the dog cocked his head to the side from her words. "Seems like I can't be like you or Cole..." She huddled inward again, avoiding his soft gaze. "You guys are so confident...and don't let anything faze you-"

She gasped. A small jolt in her side, she looked to her waist to see Houndoom poking her gently. He whined softly, rubbing his snout into her side as if he was trying to comfort her. "Y-You're...A-Are you trying to make me feel better?"

Houndoom nodded softly, wagging his tail. A small smile graced her lips from the Pokemon's thoughtful gesture before he suddenly got up on all fours. "What is it?" She turned around, only to see a brown basket in front of her face.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

Elisa glanced up, only to smile brightly once deep brown eyes twinkled back at her.

"Katherine!"

"Did Kyra ditch you again?"

"N-No!" Elisa waved her hands frantically before the older woman gently pulled her up by the wrist. "I...I just wanted to-" She blinked. "Again?" Elisa's usual soft face contorted into an annoyed frown as Katherine giggled softly at her expression. "She doesn't really like me I guess..."

"She's like that with everyone!" Katherine mused as she brushed off Elisa softly with her free hand, the other holding a batch of herbs neatly placed into a basket. "It'll take some time, but she'll warm up to you soon enough. You just need to spend more time together."

"Thanks." Elisa forced a smile as Katherine began to fix the loose strands of hair that had fallen onto her cheek. If she had to choose who was the most nice to her over the past few days, Cole's mother would have won 1st place by a landslide.

Ever since their first day together, something just seemed to click between them. Maybe it was her nicer personality, maybe it was the way she stood up for her whenever Cole or Kyra would tease her. She smiled softly at her as the older woman looked her over one more time. _'Or maybe...'_ Elisa looked away from her kind eyes, suddenly interested in the dirt roads below her.

She shyly twiddled with her fingers before glancing back to Katherine. She definitely fit the role of a strong mother...compared to any other she could think of.

"Are you okay dear?"

Elisa jolted up, her face in a slight panic as she felt another soft nudge in her thigh. She looked down, noticing Houndoom poking her softly once again. "Y-Yeah..." She had never noticed this before, but the look in Houndoom's deep eyes. _'He's really that worried?'_

Katherine gazed upon the young girl quietly as Houndoom continued his relentless poking of Elisa who couldn't help but playfully attempt to push him away to no avail. Watching her son's friend giggle softly from Houndoom's nostalgic antics, she smiled softly at the scene before her. _'He looks really happy with her...'_

Katherine's attention was particularly focused on the fire hound as his tail began to wag back and forth, Elisa's laughter only making the Pokemon bark happily, pleased with making the young woman laugh. _'I hope Cole has kept you playful and happy all these years too...'_ She stifled a giggle before gently clasping onto Elisa's hand, catching her attention.

Elisa blushed slightly, quickly realizing her actions from the small grin that graced the older woman's cheeks. "S-Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize!" Katherine laughed. "I was just surprised from how Houndoom seems to have taken a liking to you so easily..." She glanced down to Cole's first Pokemon, her memories flooding back to the first day it hatched in Cole's arms; those small, loveable puppy-dog eyes that curiously stared back at him that day. She really missed those days. But they had new days to cherish now.

New days with her son.

"Elisa." Katherine started, pulling on the young woman's wrist softly. "How about we go with the boys for dinner tonight? My treat."

"The boys?...You mean...like Noah-"

"No, no!" Katherine gave her a childish glare. "The kids can stay with mum tonight and help her with taking care of the Pokemon..." She glanced down to Houndoom's dead-panned look, already realizing that he would not be with his Trainer again. She gave him a silent apology before turning back to Elisa. "Just you, me, my husband of course...and Cole." She winked at her, earning a small yelp in return.

_'Is she talking about a double date?' _ A small grin cracked her lips before she avoided the coy look that graced Katherine's deep brown eyes.

Despite her denials from Katherine's sneaky questions about her son over the past couple of days whenever they were alone, she really could not pass up this opportunity. _'I mean...It would be rude of me to say no.'_ She mentally patted herself on the back for the excuse before smiling at Katherine.

"Oh, okay I guess." Elisa mumbled, trying her best not to sound _too_ excited.

"Great! Since I'm done with my work for today, let's head back home now." Elisa nodded from her words as the two started towards the home of the Hughes until suddenly, rushing footsteps could be heard just behind them.

"There you are!" Kyra barked, sliding to a stop just in front of Elisa with Noah just behind her. She exhaled once more before sending a heated glare towards the quiet girl. "You can't just run off like that! It's a pain already just taking you-" Her words were suddenly caught in her throat once she noticed the dark figure creeping just behind Elisa's shoulder. It did not take her very long to realize who it was as a fast hand suddenly snatched onto her left ear.

"Owowowow!" Kyra screeched, cringing from the jolt of pain as her mother glared down at her, a dark smirk laced on her features, Noah snorted trying his best to mask his laughter before Kyra sent him her darkest glare yet. "M-Mom! I-I thought you were-"

"Running away from Elisa, huh?"

Elisa felt a cold sweat begin to run down the back of her neck as the words escaped Katherine's lips. Maybe she did not give the full description of Cole's mother before. As nice as she was at times, she could flip it around in a heartbeat. _  
_

"N-No!" Kyra desperately answered as she squirmed from her firm grasp, waving her hands around hysterically but her mother would not let go. "Sh-She ran away from me! I wouldn't ditch her!"

Katherine glanced back at Elisa, giving her a kind smile, which only freaked her out, before turning back to her daughter. "We're heading back home now."

"Ow!...S-Stop-OW! M-M-Mommy!" Kyra's face flushed red as a righteous smirk broke from her mother's lips. Her shoulders slumped as Katherine finally let go of her swollen earlobe. Kyra cringed from the sensation, licking her fingers before gently rubbing the throbbing skin. She gave Elisa a dark glare as her mother turned around, heading in the same direction as their home.

"You're just lucky mom was here!" Kyra spat before sticking out her tongue.

Elisa took a step back, clearly shocked by her actions before lightly clenching her fist. Taking a deep breath, she stuck her tongue out, right back at Kyra to her own surprise before she hurriedly clasped at her mouth. "I-" She really didn't mean to do that, but the horrified look on the younger girl's face made her eyes twinkle with a glimmer of satisfaction.

Maybe it was all of those times Emma used to tease her were finally resurfacing, and Kyra was the catalyst for actions to take form. She didn't regret it though as the feisty girl sneered at her before running after her mother.

* * *

_Blurp..._

A young girl scrunched up her face as she sat in her chair at the family table, glaring at the massive pot that boiled from the kitchen stove just beside her.

..._Bubble...Burp!_

Her weary eyes finally peeling themselves away from the poisonous ooze, she turned to the young boy beside her, only to lean back once she noticed the heart-shaped eyes that stared deep into her own fearful ones.

_Bluuuurp!_

"What." She demanded.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in the kitchen's lights?"

She gave the perverted boy a quick punch in the nose, knocking him off his seat before feeling an intense glare aimed at the back of her head.

"What granny?" She asked innocently.

"It's done."

Not even a second after the words left her grandmother's lips, two bowls landed on the table in front of her. She grimaced. Not even Team Aqua storming her house again could put this much fear into her.

**_...Burp!...Bubble!..._**

"Kenna's special herb soup..." Kyra droned the title her grandmother had proudly given her work. Peering at the green and purple liquid before her, she didn't know whether it was a meal or... "A weapon-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kyra shot back, hesitating before slowly taking a small spoon into her trembling hands. _'I can't do it!'_ Her nerves were wracked, just the overpowering fruity stench alone was making her stomach shrivel. There had to be a way out of this...

"Y-You really...Know how to punch Kyra! Like a true Goddess!" Noah groaned as he climbed back onto his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he smiled at Kyra's bewildered face. "...You're one in a million!" He cried, wobbling in his seat before he noticed the two bowls in front of him. "Oh! You're done Kenna!"

The old woman smiled softly. "Yes, now eat up. This one has a lot of nutrients for growth."

Kyra grimaced as the boy took his spoon in hand. _'...Should I stop him?'_ She opened her mouth to say something before a bubble popped from her own bowl. "Uh...Hey, you." She tapped Noah on his shoulder.

"Yes!" Noah dropped his spoon instantly, his eyes sparkling as the girl finally acknowledged him.

"...Do you want to...try mine first?" She asked hopefully, tipping her head to the side in the nicest possible way she knew of, which wasn't cute at all unless you were-

Noah beamed. _'This is it!'_ She may have been Cole's sister, related to his long time tormentor but he could turn a blind eye to that right now. She was actually willing to share something with him. "I just knew you thought of me the same way!" He quickly grabbed Kyra's bowl and her spoon, blushing from the small grin she was giving him before he hurriedly shoved a mouthful of the substance into his mouth.

"Hck!" He choked up, his eyes suddenly darkening in front of the young girl before his head wavered back and forth. _'This...This-'_

"Noah?" Kenna asked as the boy's head hit the table instantly, the spoon in his hand clattering onto the wood floor. She quickly snapped her attention to her granddaughter who had somehow seemed to be out the kitchen, her Quilava just at her feet.

"Kyra!"

Kyra smirked darkly as the boy twitched multiple times before waving to her grandmother. "Noah said he'll have mine! Night!"

As the young girl sprinted for her own bedroom, Kenna exhaled tiredly. She reached for the spoon that had fallen but blinked once Wartortle quickly flicked the spoon up into its mouth with its tail before leaning up to her with a small smile. "Oh...Thank you, young one." Kenna smiled before patting the Pokemon gently on his head.

She turned to Noah's lifeless form, her face still innocent. "Seems like everyone still loves the Berry soup..."

* * *

She was nervous, more nervous than that time she tried to take that university level exam for the class she didn't care about without studying. She exhaled softly, her hands awkwardly fiddling with the end of her light brown t-shirt that accented her rather blue jeans that Katherine had surprisingly purchased for her earlier that day. Without her warm grey sweater that easily wrapped around her fingers here to keep her feeling at ease, she felt completely out of place right now.

_'You planned this from the beginning!' _Elisa glared at the woman in front of her who continued on with one arm around a manlier, if that was possible, version of Cole.

She let out a sigh, oblivious to the chatter of Lavaridge's streets. She would forgive Katherine if the only person she wanted to see her like this would approve of her appearance. Hazel eyes slowly looked up. He was calm, as usual. Those dark brown eyes were focused straight ahead to the pair in front of them that had been so kind to invite her and Cole out for the night.

Doing her best to avoid the ever growing attractive features of his stone-like face,_ meaning all of it_, in the warm glow of the overhead lanterns that lit their way, she glanced up, noticing the crescent moon that hid behind rolling clouds, peeking every few minutes with its audience of stars beside it.

As beautiful as the moon could be to her, she couldn't resist her urge to gaze upon the new look Cole was given for the night. She held her breath, from his sharp black jeans all the way up to his dark jacket that fit to his frame just concealing a white dress shirt. Definitely a step in the right direction from his usual brown jacket that had seen better days; but she wasn't complaining.

_'This would be a good time to tell him about the Ocean Plate!'_ Her mind screamed. Letting out a soft breath, she quickened her pace to match his, avoiding his gaze whenever it would wonder back to her. The silence between them was driving her crazy again, "...Cole?"

The words seemed to snap the man from his thoughts as he blinked before turning to her. "Yeah?"

She gulped._  
_

For one, she could tell him that she cracked the code of the Ocean Plate. "Um...I um..." She hesitated again, earning a small smirk to grace the man's lips, which only worked against her. _'Say something-'_

"You alright?" He asked, turning to her now. "You've been really quiet for the past couple days." Thoughtful dark brown met daydreaming hazel once again, making the young woman burn up under his stare, completely mute.

Cole for one did not like this. He thought he was getting closer to Elisa during their travels together, but it was like she was becoming less talkative around him as they travelled. If you were becoming friends, wouldn't it become easier to _at least_ chat with each other?

He didn't get it all.

"H-How was your training today?" Elisa managed to mutter aloud.

"...You came by already, remember?"

"Oh yeah...You're right...Hehehe!" She forced herself to laugh, mentally kicking herself for such a stupid question. _'Stupid! The plates!' _She grimaced at the thought, avoiding his rugged look yet again, her heart began to pound from just locking eyes with him.

_'You really know how to talk to the guys Elisa.'_ Her brain mocked again.

_'What's wrong with me!'_ She screamed at herself, clearly frustrated as she avoided his stare. _'Every time I get a chance to talk to him...It's...It's just like...'_ Elisa pouted softly before focusing her attention on the woman of the pair in front of them.

She couldn't blame Katherine, could she? _'Why did she have to say it was a date...'_ Was that the reason she felt so nervous around him right now? It would be her first time after all on a date.

But that couldn't explain the last couple of days. It was just like yesterday...And the day before that...and repeat. She didn't get it. When she first thought about spending time with Cole, she was excited; but now that her little wish was walking right beside her-

"Elisa?" It was Cole.

"Y-Yes?"

"We're here."

The young researcher blinked, realizing that she was standing alone with Cole in the middle of the town's street. _'Why me...' _She blushed once she noticed Cole smirking at her while hearing small laughter from a small bar; Ethon and Katherine were waving them over as they took their seats on the open stools that stood just in front of the open grill.

"Come on now! Let's eat!" Ethon called, snickering at the awkward pair.

As Cole and Elisa sat down beside the two, Elisa and Katherine sitting in the middle with Cole and Ethon on their respective sides, Katherine tapped the young woman's thigh softly as menu's were placed before them. "Enjoying your date?"

She blushed scarlet, her face hysterical before quickly grabbing the menu and forcing it up to her face to hide from Cole's curious eyes. "I-It's not a date!" Elisa cried softly, trying her best to hush the older woman's emerging grin.

"Then what is it?"

"...Um..Uh-A simple get together!"

"Oh come now," Katherine pouted at her words before gently tugging onto the girl's menu, only making her squeal fearfully. "You like my son? Don't you?" She only had one son after all. She had to milk these kinds of moments to their fullest. Her mother did the same thing to her too.

"Yes-" Elisa nearly choked on her words, earning a worried look from Cole which only Katherine noticed. "I mean no!...I..." Her shoulders were ridged, the main topic of their conversation just behind her. Hopefully he did not hear anything.

"Well you can't have both." Katherine smiled coyly. Elisa was a very nice girl, reminding her of a younger version of her that used to act the same way around a certain young boy that was her neighbour when she first moved to Lavaridge from Johto. She glanced back at Ethon, who was too preoccupied with drooling over the menu. Sighing, she turned back to Elisa.

She may have missed out on the growing years of her son, but the smile that Cole tried to hide from her whenever she brought up Elisa's name was enough for her realize that she was more than just a travelling partner to him.

He liked this girl.

"Well? Yes or no?"

Elisa hesitated with her answer before shamefully looking down, avoiding the family's apparent trademark smirk. _'...Do I...Do I really...like him?'_

No...He was just a good friend.

_'Stop lying to yourself!' _Elisa bit her lip, avoiding Katherine's gaze.

Could that be the reason it was so hard to talk to him now? Was that the reason her stomach would flutter just from the small smirk he would send her way whenever he passed her? Was it the same reason she was worried about telling him the truth of the Ocean Plate's message to her? What would happen to him if he knew? They were only meant to travel the region in order to collect the Dragon Plates, nothing more. Cole had told her that.

But was that something she wanted to accept?

_'Elisa...When you find the one you love...I bet you won't even be able to talk for_ **one** _minute with him!'_ Her sister's fading words slapped her in the face.

Twiddling the folds of her menu, nervously chewing on her lip, she refused to look back up. Whenever she was around him, she felt happier than usual; the warmth that welled up in her when she was able to talk to him. Everything just seemed so easy, so comfortable when she was with him...

With Cole.

This is what it felt like...to fall for someone?

**_Clang!_**

Elisa jolted up, turning to the source of the noise to see 4 large bowls spin to a gentle stop on the wooden counter before rattling to a stop. They were all filled with thick beef that floated elegantly in a sea of steamy soup that wafted into her nostrils, earning a small growl from her stomach.

"We get a discount if we come in pairs." Ethon started, already drooling over the heavenly scent before digging in with an eager grin on his face. Katherine gave him a hopeless look which only got her a small chuckle in return.

"I haven't eaten all day!" Cole followed suit just like his father, tearing into the meal before him, completely oblivious to the man's words as he chowed down on the meat happily.

"Slow down! You might choke!" Elisa blurted out her words of concern before she clasped at her mouth.

Her cheeks burning scarlet, her wide eyes darted back and forth between Cole and his parents before she shoved her hands between her legs. She then meekly leaned forward before taking a small sip of her own soup, avoiding everyone's gaze as they stared at her in silent awe.

"...Yeah...sorry." Cole muttered softly.

_'I can't believe it.'_ Katherine remained silent during the whole ordeal, watching her son actually slow down from Elisa's words as he lowered the bowl to take more controlled sips. Her lips curled upward, a smile breaking through as the realization finally hit her dead on.

Elisa loves Cole.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Steel Your Heart**

**Part I**

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story :)**

**I was able to complete this chapter a little earlier than I expected so I decided to release early. I'll be having exams in the coming weeks, so the next chapter isn't a guarantee to be released on time, but hey school is school.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

The sun was warm overhead, earning a smile from the lips of a young man. Even with the day's atmosphere relaxing his very core, dark brown eyes did not waver from the challenge before him; the frantic movement of a white furred creature jumping up and down, unpredictable to the untrained eye.

"Viggy, go in for another Scratch attack!" The Pokemon definitely lived up to its category of Wild Monkey as it let out a blistering scream before leaping high into the air towards a dragon like creature that watched it carefully.

"You have to keep those attacks grounded!" The young man laughed as his own Pokemon immediately flew up, dodging the two sharp claws of Viggy while smirking, just like its Trainer. "Especially against Pokemon that can fly!"

His opponent, a young girl, and his sister stomped her feet angrily as Viggy jumped back to its side of the field, clipping the blades of grass with its sharp claws. It then scratched its red tuft of fur atop its head in confusion, glancing back at its Trainer for a command as she glared at her brother's Flygon, who continued to flap its massive triangular wings above.

"Giving up?" Cole mocked.

"I'm just going easy on you! Viggy, knock Flygon down with Aerial Ace!" Her long time friend nodded ecstatically before leaping into the sky once again, trails of air peeling from its body from its velocity as it torpedoed towards its opponent.

Cole smirked, _'Just wait for it to disappear...' _His words were dead on as the Wild Monkey Pokemon vanished instantly in front of Flygon, but the Ground/Dragon type had seen this move before.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Kyra gasped once Flygon quickly opened its mouth before a thunderous shock wave of wind tore from the dragon's jaws, completely engulfing Viggy who reappeared just as the attack was released. It screeched in pain, spinning at such a rate that made Kyra's head spin before slamming into the lush grass with a thud.

She hastily covered her eyes as debris and blades of grass whipped at her face from the powerful attack. "No fair!" She cried as the winds finally settled, as if it had not been launched in the first place. "You can't use new moves yet!" But, opening her wide brown eyes, she took a step back as her Viggy lay on its back, swirls in its eyes from the cyclone it had just gone through.

"Well you said you'd help us practice." Cole smiled softly before he quickly jogged over to Kyra's Vigoroth, his expression gentle as he leaned down to pick up the white-furred Pokemon. "Flygon is really getting a better hang of Dragon Pulse thanks to you." Cole smiled to her sister as she jogged over to the middle of the battlefield, though she did not reflect his happiness.

"Whatever...I was just going easy on you." Kyra stopped mid-stride, mesmerized by the sight before her. Cole was gently holding Viggy in his arms, a small smile on his lips as Flygon finally landed behind him, peering at his opponent with concern. As her brother treated her Pokemon's injuries, Viggy smiling happily at Cole's thoughtful actions, Kyra couldn't help but smile as well.

_'I wish we had more...of this.'_ Even with her past anger of Team Magma still bottled up inside, just seeing her brother's long lost caring attitude for Pokemon made her bare arms tingle with goosebumps at the sight.

If they had traveled together, would everyday be like this? Would she be able to live her dream of being with her brother?

"Ky!"

She jumped, hearing the call of her brother as he waved her over. "You're not going to check on your own Pokemon?"

"Y-Yes! Of course I am!" Kyra snapped back at him, jogging over to the three before picking up Viggy to lean into her. "That was a great battle Viggy!" Kyra beamed, nuzzling her nose onto the Pokemon's head, earning a enlightened cry of happiness.

"I really like your offensive strategy Ky." Cole's words snapped the small chatter between Kyra and her Pokemon, catching their attention. "You could really make a run in the Pokemon League. Why didn't you get all the badges yet?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"I-" Kyra looked away, a dark look in her usual fiery eyes. _'Coming back to Lavaridge...'_ She wanted to say that, but her mouth remained shut as Cole stood up slowly. "I dunno," She started, standing up as well. "I guess after finally beating Flanny, I guess I just didn't feel like battling anymore."

Cole inspected his sister's cold expression as she looked away from him, gazing back towards the large farm where he knew his dad was busy raising new Pokemon. He knew how much Kyra had idealized Flannery as she grew up, so it must have been pretty emotional when she finally earned the Heat Badge.

But...

_'She would never give up on her dreams...'_ It didn't make sense to the young man.

Flygon suddenly tapped him on the shoulder with his head, "What is it buddy?" He asked. Flygon pointed with his nose towards the sky. Confused, Cole blinked with as the large dragon growled softly, the vibrations rumbling against his shoulder.

"Hm?" Cole mumbled as he looked up.

Nothing.

_'Nothing but the sun and a few clouds.'_ He rubbed Flygon's long neck gently, earning a soft cry as he continued to stare into the sky. "It's nothing buddy...You must be tired from the training today." Flygon growled again, much harder this time, but the man's thoughts were elsewhere as he quickly turned back to his little sister.

_'She hasn't left Lavaridge since then...' _He patted the dragon's head reassuringly before he walking over to Kyra who just returned her Pokemon.

He ruffled her lightly, earning a sharp gasp before she quickly spun around to punch him. Sadly, he was still too quick and caught her fist. "Kyra."

She blinked, "What?"

"If something's bothering you..." Cole's voice wavered as she eyed him. Did he really have the right to intrude on her? She was getting older after all; at 14, she was becoming the very thing that his father would wake up in the middle of the night for, screaming bloody murder.

A teenage girl.

"N-Nothing's bothering me!" She barked, flinging her hand away from Cole, which only made her expression sadden, losing the warmth of his touch. "Can I just think by myself?"

"You can think?"

**"SHUT UP!"** Kyra barked again, face deep red as her brother held back a laugh. She was just about to punch her brother again before she heard footsteps running through the thick grass of the ranch.

"Hey Cole! Cole!"

She glanced back, only to give a blank face at that blonde haired, always smiling, dimwitted boy that so 'luckily' happened to fall for her and announce it to the world.

"Hey Noah." Cole greeted with a nod as the boy panted, hands dropping to his knees. It wasn't unusual for the boy to come running to the ranch, once he quickly learned the reason for his daily visits. He glanced over to Kyra, who seemed too surprised for some reason for his arrival. _'Who wouldn't want to watch our battles?'_ Even though they were just practicing, he knew these battles must have been pretty cool to watch.

"Cole...The...The-"

He was panting heavily, barely able to catch his breath before he struggled to stand up straight. Kyra watched him wearily, finally noticing the excited look in his eyes. _'Did he really run all the way here?'_

"The...storm..." He wheezed, instantly catching the older male's attention. Cole eyes widened with shock once Noah smiled brightly at him, sweat running from his brow.

"The sandstorm's gone!"

* * *

Stepping through the heavy wooden door, the fresh scent of his home filling his senses, Cole quickly flipped off his shoes on the front mat before rushing into the family room.

"Elisa!" Cole called, stepping into the kitchen. He let out a small breath once he saw the young woman waving at him from the family room, sitting cross-legged by the television. Houndoom was by her side, the fire hound curled up beside her, though looking tense as he did not take his eyes from the blaring screen.

He watched her carefully, she did not take her eyes off the screen as well, the light flickering off her astonished face.

"Look!" She called hurriedly, pointing to the screen. He sat down beside her quickly, staring intently at the screen as a young man stood just outside the border to the desert.

"_-Jenny, the desert should now be accessible to all citizens again, now that skies are looking great once again. It's easy to see that Trainers are the most pleased with this development, as they are now flocking to the sands to train many of their Pokemon."_

As the two sat in silence, never taking their eyes off the screen, Katherine walked in through the sliding doors from the back of the family room. She sighed, dabbing sleek sweat from her brow before blinking with surprise from her son's presence. "Cole? Back already? I thought you and Kyra would be training all day?" She turned to her side, quickly noticing Kyra and Noah fall into the room as well, clearly out of breath as they glared at Cole.

"How...could...you just ditch me like that?!" Kyra barked, glaring at her brother.

**"Shh!"**

Kyra took in a sharp breath as both Cole and Elisa glared at the young girl before snapping back to the television. Her cheeks burned, already irritated now before she noticed her mother who clearly failed to hide her smile. "Why are they so fixed with the desert? Nothing ever happens there, and the Trainers are weak!" She blurted out, finally catching her breath.

"Something about their adventure." Katherine answered, rubbing the soils from her hands into her outdoor dress. "They couldn't go the first time because of the sandstorm."

Kyra glanced back at the pair, watching Cole intently as he mentioned something to Elisa. "What were you two going to do there." She ordered, more than asked before dropping to the floor between the two. Elisa yelped while Cole just gave her an annoyed look.

"Didn't Elisa tell you before?" Cole shot back.

Kyra glared back at him, but couldn't hide the beads of sweat that ran down her brow. "Y-Yeah! I...I-"

"You didn't listen to her."

She blushed, but avoided her brother's blank stare. "Err...She just...She just didn't explain anything properly!" Her lie was obvious to Katherine and Cole, sadly Elisa did not catch on.

"Oh..." The shy brunette's voice perked up from the silence in the room. "Well...We're trying to find three ancient plates that are connected to Rayquaza..." Elisa started, tapping Kyra on the shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"...Plates?" Kyra muttered, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah...Like tablets." The researcher hesitated, clearly she had the attention of the room now. "They're treasures that may be linked to not only Rayquaza, but Groudon and Kyogre as well. I believe that the strange weather occurrences that have been plaguing some parts of Hoenn are due to the plates..."

"You mean like the storms in Slateport City and Dewford Town that happened a couple of weeks ago?" Kyra asked, now interested.

"Yes. Hopefully, If I find out the mystery behind them, I might be able to find Rayquaza...and hopefully stop the storms from occurring too."

Kyra gazed at Elisa for a few seconds, taking in the information before turning back to Cole. "So that's why you're helping her?" Her expression seemed to falter as the young man nodded.

"_-With these great weather conditions, Trainers should also be on the lookout for suspicious individuals that were seen at the Western entrance of the desert earlier this week."_

"What?!" Cole snapped his attention back to the screen once the words hit his ears.

"_There have been sightings of groups of people setting up camps around the mountain ranges while the sandstorms were still active Jenny. Others believe that they may just be just tourists visiting from Johto or the Orre regions, but police recommend that everyone should be vigilant for any suspicious activity."_

Katherine's usual smile faded once her son abruptly stood up. She did not like that look in his eyes. "Cole..."

_'I've been wasting too much time!'_ He glared at the screen as it switched to a commercial. Nidoking and Shedinja flooding his mind with every passing second, dark brown eyes hardened with the thought. _'It must be them!...That's why they were hanging out in Mauville!'_ How could he just sit at home while his Pokemon were in the hands of Koji and Tori?

_'I should have left as soon as I got the damn Go-Goggles!'_

"C-Cole?" Elisa muttered.

"I need to go now."

"Hey! Wait!" Noah grabbed onto the young man's arm, preventing him from leaving. He flinched once dark brown eyes bore into his own. "What's the rush? The next one isn't going any-"

"Move." His words were sharp, making the younger male step back in slight shock. "Someone else could be after those plates right now, I need to get them first. You should know that by now!" He tore his arm from Noah with a sneer before heading for the front door.

"I...But-" He turned to Katherine for help but she sadly nodded her head in approval.

"Noah..." She started, walking towards him before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Can you please go along and help him?"

"Well yeah..." He almost laughed, but stopped himself once he noticed the thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Please."

The tension in the air was rising as the room went slipped into another period of silence. _'...Why does she look so tense?'_ The young sailor questioned himself as Katherine smiled softly at him. "He may be mean to me, but that's not going to stop me from helping. I'm just saying, there's no need to rush it right? I mean, he wasn't that serious when we-" He quickly averted his eyes, _'Guess it would be best not to tell her about the Oceanic Museum...'_

"He really just wants to get this over with."

Everyone turned their attention to Elisa as she sat up. "The faster we get that plate, the sooner we can come back here, right? Don't worry about it Noah." She then reassured Katherine with a small smile.

_'She's really supporting him.' _Katherine gazed at Elisa in awe for a few seconds before smiling brightly at the young woman. Katherine then patted Noah on the back before turning to the hallway. "You should go after Cole, he might just leave without you guys."

Elisa and Noah gasped before quickly heading to the hallway to get their things. As Noah yelled out curses, frustrated from not finding his shoes, Katherine shook her head with amusement before glancing at Houndoom who stood at the hallway's entrance. The fire hound was staring intently at her, deep red eyes sinking into her own brown ones.

"Houndoom." Katherine called, earning small nod. "Make sure they all come back safe."

"Hooounnn!" The Dark/Fire type barked knowingly before turning back to Elisa and Noah. With that order given to him from Cole's mother herself, he wouldn't need anymore fuel than that alone.

Kyra looked back and forth between the two, surprisingly silent during the whole ordeal before her mother turned to her. "They're...leaving?"

Katherine gave her daughter a sly smirk. "Yes...You sound sad."

She blushed scarlet from her mother's words. "N-No! Why would I miss him?! I-I'm not some kid!"

The older woman just rolled her eyes as she paced towards the front door, "You should see him off before he leaves..." Those words came out softly as she opened the door, Cole at the front gate, surprisingly with his Flygon already at his side. She blinked, clearly confused as her son quickly zipped up his sand jacket.

"Cole?" She called. "Flygon can't carry three people!"

"I'm going by myself." He replied quickly to the shock of Elisa and Noah.

Elisa glanced at the Mystic Pokemon as it gazed up into the sky. She watched him carefully, its expression completely different from the usual curious look it always had. "You're flying there? Shouldn't we just-"

"Walking will take too long." Elisa took in a sharp breath as the young man quickly strapped his backpack around him. "If I use Flygon, I'll get there before nightfall." He looked back at her, his expression calm, yet cold, making her take a step back.

_'What's the matter with him?' _She questioned. The look in his eyes had changed; similar to when she just met him...

That felt like an eternity now. He had changed quite a bit, for the better in her opinion. She would see it in the way he now sometimes smiled, warm and caring, although he would try to hide it from her. But now, he was suddenly back to his distant self.

Almost icy...

"I'll get the next plate." Cole's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'll be back by tomorrow."

"But-"

"I know you don't like to fly on Flygon." Cole interrupted, turning to the dragon who still did not take his eyes off the skies. "Flygon, let's go-"

"I thought we were supposed to work together-"

"There's no time for that! I can get it myself!"

Hazel eyes dimmed as the young man strapped the Go-Goggles to his head, the dark lenses covering his eyes. She didn't know why those last words hurt her, but she shook it off before Noah quickly dashed to Cole's side.

"I'm not afraid of flying!" The young boy jumped, oblivious to Elisa slumping features. "Let me help you out this time!" He urged.

Cole briefly glanced at Noah before he turned back to Flygon. With the thought of someone waiting for him in the desert, Noah would definitely be better than Elisa.

"Hurry up then."

"You got it!" Noah beamed as he reached for his own pair of Go-Goggles from his blue backpack.

"Up Flygon-"

Silence...

Blinking in confusion, Cole glanced down at the dragon. "...Flygon?" He called, rubbing its large triangular wings. The Pokemon did not budge as it continued to stare up towards the vast blue skies.

"What's the matter with him?" Noah asked, eyeing the serious glare beyond its red lenses. "I've never seen Flygon like this..."

"Can't I have one day where I can rest my tired bones without having you kids wake me..." As the two boy's gazed at Flygon with concern, Kenna stepped through the front door, clearly aware of the ruckus everyone was causing. She eyed her grandson as he pleaded for his Pokemon to move. "Cole!" She called, catching his attention. "Flygon doesn't want to fly. Don't you see that?"

Dark brown eyes hardened from her words. "We don't have a choice right now!" He snapped back, earning a bewildered look from Kenna, Katherine and Kyra. "That storm can come back anytime!" Houndoom quickly trotted over to his Trainer, standing by his side.

"Hoooun!" The fire hound barked at Flygon, easily snapping it out of its reverie. Sharp red eyes locked with tinted lenses before Houndoom barked yet again.

The dragon merely drooped its head sadly. He knew the predicament they were in. Their friends were in the grasp of Team Magma right now. Yet...

He tilted his head back up to the sky. Something was off. The air smelled...

"Flygon!"

The Mystic Pokemon yelped once Cole's sharp voice cut into its ear. It whimpered softly as Cole stared deep into his eyes. "We need to go. Now."

Elisa watched, her heart beginning to beat within her chest as the dragon hesitated. _'I've never seen his Pokemon disobey him...'_ She glanced back at Cole, although she could not see his eyes, his stance alone gave everything away to her. His shoulders were tense, and his fists were clenched as he glared at Flygon.

_'He's...scared.'_

"Flygon!" With another sharp call of his name, the dragon finally leaned down, masking its emotions as its broad wings finally extended. Cole let out a sigh, clearly frustrated as he straddled the pokemon's back along with Noah.

"He's not listening to his Pokemon..." Kenna breathed as she watched Flygon slowly begin to flap its massive wings. She quickly glanced at Kyra who, surprisingly did not say a word during all of this.

"Kyra."

The young girl jumped, turning around to look at her grandmother. "Y-Yes?" She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous right now.

"Kyra." She blinked, her grandmother was in front of her now before pulling a Poke ball from her kimono in front of her face. She gazed at the object before Kenna placed it into her hands. "Take Windy with you to the desert. Cole will need your help."

"I get to use Windy?!" Kyra almost cheered, barely holding her excitement. "I mean...But...why-" She gasped once a gust of wind blew into her back before she realized that Flygon was already in the air, above the thick canopy.

"Cole!" She cried, but they were gone, lost among the tall trees in an instant.

"Hurry." Kenna pushed the young girl forward.

"B-But...He's..." She avoided the look Kenna and Katherine were giving her as she fiddled with the Poke ball in her hands. It had been a long time since she left Lavaridge. Her knees were beginning to shake. "I can't-"

A hand suddenly dropped onto her shoulder. "E-Elisa?!" She gasped, turning around to see a surprisingly determined look in the researcher's hazel eyes.

"...Can you please take me with you?" Elisa hesitated, clearly trying her best to remain strong in front of Cole's family. "I...I need to help him!" She begged, earning a confused look from Kyra before looking away.

"But it might be dangerous..." Katherine started, her words thoughtful as she glanced at Elisa. "Do you really think that-"

"I know I'm not strong!"

The three women of the house all took a step back from Elisa's cry as she stepped up to them. Hazel eyes trembling softly as they all stared at her in shock. But she did not care.

"I know..." Thoughts flooded her mind; Slateport City still fresh in her mind during that freakish storm. The entire night she had stayed up.

Waiting.

Just waiting for him to return. She had never felt so powerless, knowing that Cole was most likely in danger that time, yet she did nothing. "I don't want Cole to fight alone!" Elisa started. "He's...He's always doing things alone." Kenna and Kyra's eyes widened in shock as Elisa pulled on her grey sweater, but she took a small breath before continuing.

"I know I may not be the strongest person out there...B-But...But Cole's been training me, and I have some Pokemon that can battle now!" She looked over to Kyra who took another step back. Her demeanour had changed completely.

"Please Kyra!" Elisa cried, grabbing onto the young girl's hands. "I need to help Cole!"

The usual fiery girl hesitated, averting her eyes from the passionate ones that Elisa shockingly held. "...O-Okay fine...I'll take you too..." She finally muttered. "Let me get my goggles." Kyra quickly turned around and ran into the house, avoiding the bewildered looks from Kenna and Katherine.

"You and Cole are a very good match..."

It took her a few seconds, but Elisa's face flared red once the words finally sunk in. "...I...um, h-he doesn't really-"

"You're a strong girl Elisa." Katherine smiled brightly at the young woman as she placed a gentle hand on Elisa's shoulder, earning a small smile. "Cole's scared right now. So protect each other. Okay?"

The researcher managed a small nod before Kyra came bolting through the door, the dark goggles hanging around her neck. Dark brown eyes watched Elisa softly as Katherine playfully joked with her about something she could not hear. _'...Guess she has a little backbone after all.'_ Kyra shook the thoughts from her mind before she glanced down at the Poke ball in her hand.

She always wanted to do this.

"_Windy!_ Let's go!"

* * *

The winds swept through his ears, swirling through his head as the sun beat down upon on them. He shifted his leg to direct his pokemon once his dragon's back tensed, gliding upon the hot winds that rolled from the desert.

_'Almost there.'_

Another effortless flap of Flygon's wings, the dragon rising higher as it neared the entrance to the sea of sands. With the thought of Team Aqua, or someone else, threatening to take his prize; and his Pokemon's well being on the line, only one goal was set in stone.

The next plate would be his.

"Hey Cole, easy!"

The Magma Admin turned around, his expression blank, the goggles clouded his dark brown eyes as he glared at the young boy behind him. Noah's own pair of Go-Goggles were lighter than his, giving him an easy view of the boy's fearful face as Flygon made a sudden turn on the warm winds, making him clutch harder onto his waist.

"Get your hands off me!"

"B-But-_Ahhh!_" Noah yelped, Flygon dipping lower, making his stomach churn dangerously with the breakfast Katherine had made earlier that day. "He's going too fast!" His face paled once the sand dragon glanced back at him, tinted eyes twinkling.

"Keep complaining and you _will_ walk back to Lavaridge!" The younger male shut his mouth instantly upon the threat, tearing his hands from Cole's waist and back onto Flygon's strong back. The Ground/Dragon type flapped its wings once again, reading the winds perfectly before something caught its eye from below.

It whined softly, earning Cole's attention as he leaned in closer to Flygon's head. "What is it boy-"

**"_Aaarrrrr!"_**

The Magma Admin flinched before snapping his attention down to the lands that appeared blurred from Flygon's speed. Just below them, in a flurry of orange, Cole's eyes narrowed as another loud roar was heard from below.

Only one Pokemon, in all of Lavaridge had a roar like that. "Windy..." He muttered the word, laced with annoyance as Flygon began its descent closer to the thick canopy of the one way road to the desert.

"Did you miss me!"

The younger of the two girls called, waving one hand frantically as the other held on to the thick fur of the huge fire dog. "Ma said we should help you out!" Kyra dropped her hand slowly once the only reply she seemed to get was her older brother ignoring her greeting. "I know you did, don't deny it!"

Flygon flapped its wings again, beginning to rise as rush of sandy winds hit dead on. The two Pokemon glanced at one another as hot sands hit the paws of Arcanine and the sleek wings of Flygon. They had reached the desert.

_'...Amazing...'_

Elisa held her breath, clinging to Kyra as Windy tore through the thick sands with ease. Before her, a massive sea of sand, golden mountains as far as the eye could see captured her sight. _'How do they even navigate through here?'_ Each swift exchange of Windy's feet with the hot sands whipped sand behind the large fire dog. Despite each splash of hot sand that kicked at her face, she quickly glanced up to Cole who was holding onto Flygon with ease as his face remained locked towards something she could not see in these heavy goggles.

_'One wrong decision...'_

She grasped onto Kyra's waist tighter, Cole's words suddenly began to sink in. Now, clinging her thighs onto this massive dog for dear life as it tore through the arid region of Hoenn at dizzying speeds, she was quickly beginning to realize how scary the desert really was.

If she was alone...Walking through this endless expansion of sweltering heat, would she survive? How many days could she-no, her Pokemon be able to last?

_'Sealeo and Riolu...'_ Her heart was already beating fast from the speed of Windy, thank goodness she wasn't on Flygon-

"Hey!"

Elisa flinched in her seat, snapping her attention up to see Kyra looking back at her with her trademark sneer. "Y-Yes?"

"You're going to cut me in half if you keep that up! Windy won't drop you so let go of me!" Elisa blushed once Kyra wiggled her hips, clearly indicating what she meant with the action. She had been worrying so much about the desert that she had forgotten that she was actually clinging onto Kyra.

"Sorry!" Elisa cried, hiding her face from the younger girl's glare as Windy huffed, jumping over a sand dune.

The two Pokemon continued on their blazing trail, South, deep into the desert as the sun lazily traveled through the sky above them. Windy, the older, much older Fire type panted heavily as they continued on; she was losing ground to Flygon now. The dragon was in his domain, his home now. The thick odor of the sands, the heat of the sun, Flygon however remained silent as it glided upon the winds, its gaze shifting from side to side, unnoticed to Cole.

"Cole!" The young man turned from the sea of sands to the source of the voice. His little sister. "We need to stop! Windy's not a young girl anymore!" Kyra winced once the fire dog abruptly turned on its heel, nearly flinging her off the fire dog's back.

"Oh come on! I'm not making fun of you!"

Cole hid a smile at the exchange before glancing back to Flygon, "Hey, let's slow it do-" The words slipped from his lips once he noticed the panicked look in Flygon's eyes, shimmering behind its thick red lenses.

He didn't like this, a sudden chill running up his spine as Flygon suddenly swerved to the right. Windy followed suit, earning screams from the girls as she caught up to the sand dragon. "What's wrong?!" Cole demanded before Flygon turned its head to the side, urging its Trainer to follow.

He turned slowly, the hot sands nipping at his exposed skin. _'Impossible.'_ Dark brown eyes widened, his whole body locking up in fear.

"What the..." Noah muttered, aqua blue eyes trembling with fear. "What is that!"

There, just behind them, ripping through the grounds, consuming everything in its path, was an enormous cloud of sand and amber that towered above them, screeching violently even at its distance away from them.

It roared, swirling violently in one motion, dangerously picking up speed as it blocked the sun from their eyes. It was monstrous...

**"Sandstorm!"**

Cole immediately grabbed onto the base of Flygon's neck, forcing the dragon to turn back South. Flygon roared, obeying instantly as it dove towards Windy who was now sprinting for her life.

"How the hell did we not see that!" Kyra swore angrily as Windy jumped over another sand dune, splashes of brown and amber enveloping them as they landed with a thud. It was coming in too fast! _'We won't be able to outrun it!'_ She snapped her head back to Cole's fearful face as Flygon glided behind them, "Cole-"

"Head to the mountain side!"

Kyra nodded quickly, pulling at the fire dog's fur back, East towards the mountain face that was beginning to fade into the horrid sandy winds. She glanced back at Flygon who was now watching their rear as Windy sped forward.

"Move!"

They were close to, if they could get to the mountain before the sands enveloped them...then.

Cole watched as his sister yelled at them, but he couldn't hear _anything. 'It's getting too close!' _Cole winced as the screeching increased, the winds were just behind them now!

A sudden gust snatched Flygon back with a screech, yanking the massive dragon back as Noah cried out for dear life, yanking onto Cole with all his might. The winds were beginning to pull them in.

"Help me!"

They were caught!

"Don't let go!" Cole yelled to Noah, his throat clogging with sand, as he continued to cling to Flygon for dear life while he flapped his wings with a mighty roar, fighting against the elements as Windy was able to jump up the mountain side. The winds hollowing, so deafening to his ears they might be torn off, Cole managed to open his eyes. Despite the constant rain of sand that pelted him across his body; he could see them, Windy was going to make it.

A small whole in the cliff face.

_'They made it...' _After all those years, it still held up in the desert. Cole winced, another flurry of thick sand nearly knocking him off as Flygon flapped his massive wings again, fighting with all its might to overcome the dangerous vacuum of the storm. "You can do it Flygon!" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs, sand filling his mouth before the dragon made one final push towards the entrance of the cave.

Crashing with a thud; Windy, Kyra and Elisa groggily got up from the thick sands of the cavern as the winds screeched violently once again.

"Cole!" Elisa screamed, jumping off of Windy and running to the violent winds outside all in one motion. Despite the thick coat of brown and amber whipping by her face, she could see it. Just clinging to the rocky wall was a thick green claw. "I got you!" She cried, grabbing onto Flygon and pulling with all her might. The winds were beginning to suck her in!

Flygon screeched, digging its claws into the rock face, as it fought the rampant winds. His wings were too heavy, he could hardly maintain his balance, or even pull himself in. Flygon's eyes widened in shock once two soft hands sunk into his claw, Elisa's attempt to pull him in, but the winds were too strong.

"Flygon!" Cole yelled over the howling winds. "Get!...Noah!...Inside! Use your tail!" The dragon obeyed immediately, wrapping its tail around Noah before, in one hurling motion, whipped the young boy inside.

Noah coughed roughly, rolling along the sandy ground before slamming into Windy's panting form with a thud. "We...We-" His voice trembled, the screeching winds so deafening it rang in his ears.

"Hold on-" But with his attempt to move, a sharp pain ran up his leg. "Damnit!" He cried dropping to the floor. His ankle was sprained badly, pulsing with a fiery heat as he clutched onto it. He looked back up to Elisa, pressed up against the side of the rocky wall, but he could only stare; fear plastered over his face as the winds continued to screech violently.

"Come on...Cole!" Elisa cried, clawing and pulling at Flygon's arm in an attempt to pull the dragon back in, but it was no use. Her arms were beginning to burn now, heavy with fatigue as the sands battered her face relentlessly. It was so loud, confusing, she could hardly see anything in front of her. Only the thick scales of Flygon that she refused to let go of.

"P-Pull your-"

Another sudden howl of deafening winds tore through her. She screamed as thick gust of wind slammed her face against the rocks with a thud.

Goggles shattered against cut skin. A warm fluid blinding her vision as her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She wobbled on her feet, arms twitching against Flygon's claws before falling to their sides as red obscured her vision. _'...No...No...'_ She was going to lose-

"Cobalt!"

Elisa's head was pounding; her last fleeting blurred image, a large blue figure flashing in front of her before the world around her faded into darkness.

Pitch black darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Steel Your Heart**

**Part II**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter's finally done. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Flash._

A streak of white running effortlessly across a sea of grey, amethyst eyes twinkled once the grounds rumbled from a bellowing roar of thunder that followed soon after. It was cold, unusually cold for a typical Hoenn rainstorm. Leaning back against her heated pillow, or better known as Ninetales, Tori sighed as a branch of lightning descended from the heavens once again.

She was close to the Weather Institute, yet with the sudden flurry of cold showers, drones of thunder, and an intimidating venture across a wooden bridge, the youngest Admin had retreated to a secluded cave hidden among the many trees of Route 119. Her orders still clear in her mind, she sighed yet again once a sudden gust of wind screeched into the small cave.

"What am I going to say to him..." She whispered to herself, pulling her legs closer to her body as another roar of thunder grumbled from above. Jin's story enveloped her thoughts, conflicting with the Leader of Team Magma.

"Jin thinks that the plates will destroy us...but with them, we might be able to fully control their powers." Another flash lit the skies. Holland was depending on her after all...He was using her again-that was obvious though. A disgusted feeling crossed her as Holland's face flashed across her mind.

"They couldn't have been created if we can't control them in the end. That's what they have to be for...But if I don't get anything new from here...would he really..." The young woman glanced back at Ninetales, yet the fire fox was focused on the howling winds from outside. Turning back to the relentless downpour from outside, she weighed in her thoughts.

_'Control...or be controlled.' _Tori mused, smirking at the thought. _'That's the only way they see it.'_ She already knew exactly what the Dragon Plates could do now.

Completely destroy them.

Another streak of lightning lit up the sky, earning a small growl from her best friend. "Easy..." Tori cooed, rubbing the Fire type's fur gently. "It looks like it'll pass soon enough. We'll be leaving then."

"_Niiinnee._"

"I know, I know..." Growing up with her as a Vulpix ever since she was a small girl, Tori could read the fox's thoughts quite easily. She watched carefully as the pokemon's body tensed slightly as another streak danced across the skies. "This isn't normal."

Ever since they had left the base a few days ago, the weather seemed very strange. Usually Northern Hoenn had rain, but it would last for days on end. She sneezed, the temperature felt like it was changing every minute! _'At least the rain would be warmer...' _Rubbing her nose, she glanced down at her attire of jeans and a loose jacket-as if she had time to change back at base.

"Stupid rain." Now though, a downpour would come out of nowhere, and vanish just as quickly.

As if it had a mind of its own. _  
_

**BOOOOOM!**

Tori jumped slightly from the sudden roar of thunder. Shivering from the cold, and the sense of loneliness that followed, she huddled against Ninetales as thoughts of an elderly man with beautiful green eyes drifted in. "He'll have answers." She muttered softly before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"...Elisa."

Someone was calling her...

"Elisa."

Hazel eyes fluttered open. She immediately shut them, a flicker of light overwhelming her senses. "Wha...Where am I?" Elisa mumbled. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably, as if a Wailord had landed on her. What happened?

The crackle of flames was the next sensation, popping in her ears, Elisa winced as feeling came back to her hands and legs. She curled her toes in her sneakers, sand rubbing against her skin, before tilting her head to the side. Everything seemed to be working-

"Can you sit up?"

_'That voice...'_ She turned to the source, only to hold her breath once she caught the sight of a worried face staring at her. "Cole?" She breathed, suddenly awake. "What are you-"

He smiled.

_'...No way-' _Elisa's jaw nearly dropped, hazel eyes wide as saucers as the young man's thoughtful smile burned itself instantly into her mind. He was actually smiling, cheeks pushing out so comfortably, it was so genuine, so real...

"Finally..." He sighed before moving a hand to her back to help her up. "You were out for so long."

She was speechless, still shocked to the bone from his expression. But a sudden jolt of pain in her temple snapped her from her gaze. "W-Where are we?" She muttered as the young man inched closer to her before handing her a water bottle.

"Drink first."

Elisa took the bottle slowly, his voice was different, almost...thoughtful? She drank slowly, watching him from the corner of her eye as the cool liquid filled her parched throat.

The ringing in her head wasn't going away, but she ignored it as Cole took the bottle back. "Can you tell me now...Where are we?" She asked again before glancing around her dark surroundings.

"Secret base."

She turned her head sharply to the side, immediately regretting the decision as another jolt of pain hit her. "Ow!" She winced clutching at her temple only to feel a soft fabric slide against her fingertips.

"Don't move so much!" Cole suddenly spoke up, grabbing her hand. Flinching from his touch, she remained silent as he fixed the white bandage around her head back to into place. He glared at the stain of red that began to expand slowly. "You opened it up..."

"Opened what up?" Elisa asked shakily, crossing her eyes upward as Cole busied himself with something she could not see. She then felt it, a warm sensation, running along her forehead, itching her mercilessly. As she reached to scratch the fabric, Cole grabbed her hand again, glaring at her with his usual expression once again. She frowned, _'I was just getting used to that too...'_

"Did you forget? You hit your head when we were escaping the sandstorm."

Elisa gasped, the memories finally flooding back to her as she turned her head back to the fire, only to earn another glare from Cole. "Do you listen!" He snapped, making her laugh shakily. "Stop moving!"

"S-Sorry!" She mused, rubbing the bandage that was wrapped around her entire head. Elisa fixed a few strands that escaped from the wrappings. She remembered now, the winds were so strong."_I was pulled into the rocks..." _The words made her entire body shiver. If she hit her head in a specific place...She would have-

"Cole hasn't stopped watching over you since."

Elisa blinked, snapping out of her dark thoughts as the voice reached her ears again. It was Noah, his ankle was wrapped with a white bandage but the bright grin he flashed her made her feel at ease. She couldn't help but smile back at him as his aqua blue eyes flickered in the flame's light as he leaned up from his seat.

"If only you were awake Elisa! I've never seen him look so-"

Elisa gazed at the young boy curiously as he shut his mouth, face going pale as if he had seen a ghost. "N-Never mind..."

"Idiot."

Another voice. "Kyra." Elisa smiled at the young girl who was leaning against a large furry figure, Windy, not too far away from the group of three. They were all okay. "How's Windy?"

Kyra gave her a perplexed look, "Why are you worrying about her?" She asked quickly. "You were the one that got knocked out."

Elisa smiled sheepishly at her, only earning a huff in return. "Well...she looked really tired...When we were running away from-"

"Windy's fine!" Kyra barked, earning a frightful look in return and a sigh from the boys. "You should worry about yourself." She then glanced over to her brother who continued to sit by the quiet girl, his expression still soft. Her dark brown eyes narrowed, flickering wildly in light. _'You pick some weird friends.'_

"Don't worry about her." Cole spoke up, catching Elisa's attention. "Windy may be old, but she's the most dependable Pokemon here." A flash of heated flames suddenly poured into the campfire, earning screams from Elisa and Noah, but Cole only smirked to himself before glancing over to Windy. "Okay, you're not old, you're experienced.

"_Arr!" _Windy shot back quickly, earning a laugh from Kyra.

Elisa gaped at the campfire that had grown twice its size before turning back to Cole who was stifling a laugh now. "That sandstorm..."

Cole nodded softly before pointing behind him. She gazed into the darkness, only to hear an ominous drone in the distance. Something like wind trying to push through a very closed space. "Kyra and I used the Pokemon to block off the entrance to the cave with a few boulders. We'll just need to wait until the storm clears."

Elisa nodded softly, staring into the dark void, the winds screeching from outside yet again. "It was so scary." She sighed, turning back to him, "Do these sandstorms always come so frequently?"

"Mostly yes...but rarely are they ever that strong."

Elisa paled from his words, only to have her heart skip a beat once he smiled at her again. _'Stop doing that!'_ She whined, resisting the rising thoughts of how good he looked right now. _'Maybe its a good thing he never smiles around me-'_

"Yet Flygon can always know in advance when a sandstorm would be coming."

His rare smile vanished as soon as it appeared. Cole turned to his sister who was now rubbing Windy's legs softly. "You knew something was up with him, yet you went straight into the desert anyway." Kyra's voice was icy as she turned to him.

Elisa and Noah turned to Cole now who remained silent, eyes downcast as he avoided everyone's stare. "That's why I wanted to go by myself." His voice was just as cold, earning another glare from his sister. "I didn't ask for you three to tag along."

"Hmph!" Kyra grunted, folding her toned arms before curling up beside Windy's sleeping form. "Dummy."

Noah eyed the young girl silently as she nestled into the fire dog's fur. "...She has a point though." He suddenly blurted out, catching Cole and Elisa's attention. "Even if she wasn't _supposed_ to come along with you; you should have been thinking about your Pokemon."

"Noah..." Cole's eyes narrowed at him, but he did not say a word as the blonde continued to gaze at Kyra's still form.

The young sailor never turned to him, "I know you told me I shouldn't run away from my problems...for my Pokemon's sake...But I don't think that I should jump into those problems head first, if it means my Pokemon will be in danger-"

Cole took in a sharp breath, catching Elisa's attention as well, the boy's words hit dead on. Noah then turned back to them, only to have his face heat up instantly from their expressions. "W-Well something like that! Haha! I'm just saying Kyra was right!" He laughed off their stares, folding his hands behind his head before dropping onto the sandy surface. "...I guess we'll just out wait the storm then."

"I guess so..." Elisa muttered. _'That's why Flygon didn't want to move...'_ Had Cole really put his own Pokemon in danger, intentionally?

_'No.'_ She refused to believe such a thing. He was trusting when it came to his Pokemon, and others especially. She wanted to release the thought, but Cole's dark expression back at his home with Flygon just continued to run across her mind.

"...Cole?" She suddenly spoke up, but he remained quiet, staring into the flames behind her.

"...You should rest now." Cole muttered, turning from her before laying onto the sandy floor. "The storm should die down-"

A sudden screech of wind bellowed from outside, making the young woman jump and earning an annoyed sigh from Cole. "Okay." She replied, laying down onto her side, she watched Cole silently before her eyes began to droop again. She was still in a slight daze._  
_

As the group fell into a soft slumber, the winds battering rocks and earth in the vast desert, one girl turned slowly, lifting herself from the warmth of her natural fire blanket to gaze at a blonde haired boy who snorted in his sleep. The flames flickering back and forth, her eyes changed continuously in the fire's light. She had heard everything, obviously, his words sinking in. _'I thought he was just a pervert...and stalker...'_ She huffed, turning away from him quickly before curling into Windy's fur once again.

* * *

_They're in great hands by the way...Tori and Koji are taking good care of them..._

Cole jolted up with a gasp. Heart racing, he turned left, then right, taking in his dark surroundings before letting out a frustrated sigh. _'Just a dream...'_ He glanced to his side to see Elisa dozing softly, not too far from him as the fire danced in the middle of the secret base.

_'I can't give up on them.'_

Gazing at the flames, he rubbed his tired eyes. _'How long was I asleep?'_ A splinter of wood spat out of from the campfire, catching his attention. Noah and Kyra were still asleep, noticing their still forms before turning back to Elisa.

Inching closer to her, he slowly placed his hand on her head, pushing some of the messy strands of hair that fell over her face. He frowned, watching her calm expression as the fire light danced across her face, breathing softly. _'It's a good thing that cut wasn't too severe.'_ He determined, gently pressing down on the bandage to confirm himself.

He quickly regretted it though once soft hazel eyes fluttered open. His heart sank once Elisa's eyes widened before she gasped, flinching away from him. He avoided her wide eyes. "...Sorry."

"I-It's okay..." Cheeks warming, Elisa turned to the flames as well, calming her racing heart by fiddling with her fingers as another splinter of wood flicked out of the campfire. "Did...Did the storm calm down?"

"Yeah...We should head out now, before it starts again." Cole turned back to Elisa, watching her as she gently pushed a few strands from her face behind her ear. She turned to him, face heating up once she noticed his eyes were on her.

Cole's soft smile still burned in her mind, she was actually hoping he would do it again. "...W-What is it?"

He remained silent; he didn't know why, but seeing those bandages around her head made his stomach churn sickeningly within him. This was the first time someone other than him got hurt...He didn't like it at all. "Nothing." He answered, standing up before walking towards the entrance that had a massive pile of dirt and stones blocking his path.

She frowned from his words, eyeing his retreating figure. "Cole." She slowly stood up, ignoring the slight pain in her head. Something was wrong with him, she could tell this time.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me, right?"

"The only thing that's wrong is the thought of someone trying to take our treasure." His voice was rising.

Hazel eyes then narrowed as the man reached for his pocket and pulled out a Poke ball. "...That's not it...I know you're strong, so battling a few Trainers shouldn't be a problem." She spoke up quickly. Cole turned around this time, dark eyes watching her wearily.

"Why were you so desperate to enter the desert?"

"Desperate?"

She nodded. "Even your mom and grandmother thought you were acting strange."

"We need to get the Dragon Plate. I'm fine." He took in a sharp breath, he could feel the worry in her voice. He was still clearly surprised from her words as the young woman walked closer towards him.

"No you're not." She could see it now, he almost looked... _'Scared-'_

"I just told you," Cole growled, making Elisa flinch. "The storms are random as it is. I needed to get here as soon as possible."

"Well _we're_ here now." She stood up to him, making him move back against the stone wall. "You're not the same...so please."

_'What's gotten into her?!'_ Cole scoffed at her before turning around quickly. Elisa would never try to argue. But now she was standing up to him, pushing him literally against a wall. Why couldn't she just keep her thoughts to herself. "Don't worry about-"

"I will worry about you!"

Cole's eyes widened once a soft hand grabbed onto his arm. He turned around, only to flinch from the intensity in those light hazel eyes. They were bold for once, rivaling the light of the fire behind her. "What are you-"

"Cole." She started, looking deep into his eyes. "I know you usually like to keep to yourself, but not talking about a problem only makes it worse! If something's bothering you, you can tell me! That's why I'm worried about you because you're-" Her voice suddenly slipped from her mouth, lips trembling before she looked down.

"Elisa..." He watched her silently, her face contorted with some emotion he could not decipher. After a long pause, she sighed before continuing.

"...I'm worried because you're my...my friend."

Cole remained silent as the girl's hand squeezed onto his arm a little tighter. "Aren't we a team? I know...I know I can't really battle like you or Noah right now..." His expression softened as Elisa looked back up to him; this was hard for her to admit, he could see it.

"But I'll...I'll be there for you when you need me-"

She felt her cheeks heat up as soon as the words escaped her lips. Knees buckling now from her foolish confession, she immediately released her grasp before turning around from his bewildered eyes. "I...I-I just wanted you...to know that Cole." She mumbled, scurrying away from him before plopping herself down by the campfire.

_'She's...'_ Cole finally let out a breath, he had been so stunned by that fire in her eyes, he jumped once he finally felt the cool breeze that was nipping at the back of his neck. Turning around, he fought off the flutter in his chest before looking at the Poke ball that was in his unsteady hands. _'She should think about someone else...not me.'_

He sighed, opening the Poke ball in the palm of his hands. In a flash of light, a large armoured Pokemon materialized in front of him with a soft growl. "Lairon, move these rocks out of the way, it's time to go." The Steel Pokemon obeyed, grunting softly as it pushed the rocks with ease, exposing the cold night air that rushed in with a screech.

The group of three by the fire yelled in fright as the freezing winds jolted them all up. "W-Wha?! What's going on?!" Noah's words were slurred as he snapped up, drool running down his lip as he turned back and forth for some explanation.

"It's cold!" Kyra whined, clutching at Windy's fur who awoke with a soft growl.

Cole shook his head at the two before he walked outside. The winds were calm now, the pitch black sky alight with stars. He gazed upon the heavens as Lairon stood beside him before nudging his leg. "It's just down there." Cole replied to his Pokemon's soft cry. Footsteps approaching him, Cole and Lairon turned around to see Elisa gazing at them. The moonlight bathed her elegantly, making the young Admin stare silently before turning around.

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah. The Ruins are close."

Elisa nodded before suddenly clasping at her arms. "So cold!" She hissed as another flurry of cold sand whirled by. Even though she had her trusty grey sweater, it was mainly just a light one, for normal cold nights. Not this freakish temperature! _'That's right...Deserts have extremely cold nights!'_ She shivered, hugging herself before something warm wrapped around her shoulders.

"You should know that the deserts get cold at night, dummy."

Even though it was meant to be an insult, Elisa's hazel eyes widened in shock as a thick brown jacket draped itself around her. She was speechless, her shoulders finally relaxing as Cole quickly zipped the jacket up, avoiding her face before he turned back to the night sky. She then smiled, slowly, accented brightly by the moonlight. "T-Thank...you."

Cole reddened; just from her voice, he could picture that expressive face. "I want it back when we get out of here."

Her smile widened, Cole's scent quickly filling her nose...She sighed, tugging the large jacket closer to her body, his heat was still there, making her shiver with pleasure. Maybe...Just maybe they were becoming closer.

"I know."

* * *

They were finally here.

Deep brown eyes hardened. _'The Ruins...'_ Cole tensed, his arms tightening around Flygon's neck as they neared the 6 familiar towering stones. Standing above all in the middle was an even larger mountain of rock, ominous in the moonlight.

Flygon sunk down to the galloping Windy who was carrying Kyra and Elisa, before glancing at his Trainer. He was tense, and he knew why, something was here...And he could tell it was dangerous.

"Those are the Desert Ruins!" Kyra announced, turning around to Elisa who nodded quickly. "That's where your treasure will be, right?!" She pulled up her goggles, exposing deep brown eyes that shined in the moonlight.

"I really hope so!" Elisa called back as Windy leaped over another sand dune.

"This way!" Cole quickly called out, turning Flygon towards one of the large pillars of rock. Windy followed suit, barking roughly as Flygon sunk lower beside her.

"Quiet!" The pair of Pokemon finally stopped, Windy sliding along the slippery sands while Flygon flapped its wings hurriedly to a halt, whipping golden grains up into the cold air.

"Why are we stopping here?"

Cole turned around as Flygon landed with a thud. Noah, Elisa and Kyra all looking at him with confused expressions, he slid the goggles above his eyes to rest on his forehead, his messy black hair falling over it. "We have visitors."

The three gasped, eyes wide as Cole inched along the large stone pillar to gaze at the very center of it all; the main hall. All silent with curiosity, Noah, Elisa and Kyra inched their ways to Cole. Noah and Elisa gazed just under Cole's head as they peeked, with Kyra hopping onto Cole's back to get a clear view.

"..Isn't that..." Elisa started, eyeing the strange blue headbands that a large group of people were all wearing at the front of the entrance. It looked like roughly 50 or so people, all loitering around the front entrance. Campfires and torches lit the area, exposing their smug faces as they chatted loudly with each other. Hazel eyes narrowing for a better look, she nearly gasped once a very familiar shape caught her attention on their blue headbands.

"Team Aqua." Kyra sneered, squeezing onto her brother's back as he tensed under her. "Why are they here Cole." Her voice was icy as she glared down at him, demanding his response.

"I knew they would be the ones." Cole whispered, earning a confused look from Elisa and Noah.

"You knew?" Noah chipped in, looking up to him. "You guys friends?"

"Never."

The young sailor flinched from his tone; so cold, so threatening, Noah immediately shut his mouth as dark brown eyes bore into his soul. Noah quickly avoided his glare, suddenly feeling trapped. "I-It was a joke." He mumbled, looking away.

"It was Team Aqua then that the news reporter was talking about." Elisa spoke up this time, breaking the tension. "So they must be after the Dragon Plates as well." She looked up to Cole's wide-eyed expression. "That's why you wanted to get here as soon as possible?"

He nodded softly, earning a small smile in return. "You could have just told me that." She mused, standing up to lean against the large rocks. She didn't know why, but she was filling up with that same excitement that flooded her when she and Cole went into the S.S. Cactus. Finding a treasure, it was making her heart race.

"So how are we going to get in?" Noah asked quickly, scratching the back of his head, only to earn a loud grunt from Kyra.

"What do you think?" She snapped, pulling out a Poke ball to his surprise. "I'll just defeat everyone there-" She suddenly groaned, feeling a hard thump on the top of her head. "Ow!...What?!" She whimpered, glaring at her brother as he gave her a dead-panned look.

"There are more than fifty Trainers there." Cole spoke up, earning another glare from his sister. "Even if they look like pathetic grunts, we don't have enough Pokemon, or time to defeat them all while safely getting the next plate." He glanced at Flygon and Windy who were both watching the Aqua grunts in silence.

Kyra stared at him silently, holding her head softly before she looked away quickly. "I...I knew that."

"So what do we do?" Noah asked, holding back a laugh as Kyra threw a punch at him which he easily dodged. "We can't just walk in and get the plate-"

**HHHHHMMMMMMM!**

The group of four all gasped in shock from the sudden drone that rang through their ears, all jumping from the noise. "What was that?!" Noah cried, turning back and forth as the sudden noise died down.

"The hell should I know?!" Kyra snapped, clutching on Windy's fur as the fire dog growled wearily.

Elisa suddenly gasped, catching everyone's attention. "C-Cole!" She shook with fright, pointing at the young man before he turned to her.

"What-"

_"Ahh!"_

He quickly turned back, hearing his sister shriek. He eyed her and Noah with confusion as they were now pointing at him. Turning back to Elisa who was now gaping at him, his dark brown eyes narrowed with anger. "What!" He snapped.

"Y-Your bag!" Kyra gasped. She pointed to her brother's back that now had something glowing from the black backpack that was slung around his shoulders. "What is that?!"

Cole quickly unbuckled the bag from his body, pulling it in front of him before his eyes went wide.

"The Ocean Plate!" Elisa gasped as Cole's backpack erupted with light brighter, illuminating their hiding place. The light was eerily beautiful as Cole quickly opened the zipper. A haunting light blue, it shone brilliantly, mesmerizing the group before a sudden cry came from main hall.

"Someone get Leader Shelly out of there! The door's starting to close!"

Cole, Elisa, Noah and Kyra all gasped as a thunderous roar came from the ruins main entrance. They all jumped, running to look for themselves, only to see the magnificent stone doors begin to slide inwards, very slowly as the Aqua grunts ran back and forth in fear.

"The Ocean Plate must be doing this!" Elisa snapped as Cole quickly stuffed the plate back into his backpack, the light still shining, before tightening it around his body. "We need to get inside before it closes!" Elisa warned.

He needed to think fast.

"How are we going to get in there with so many people!" Cole swore to himself as the grunts continued to scream in fear, the massive doors ominous groan getting louder as dust and and sand began to whip up into the air. _'They'll definitely see us-unless!'_ He snapped his attention to Flygon who was staring at the Aqua grunts howl and shout in a horrible attempt to prevent the doors from closing.

"Noah, come on!" Cole quickly grabbed Noah to his surprise before jumping onto Flygon's back who let out a small yelp.

"Everyone!" Cole called quickly. "Get your goggles on now!"

They all obeyed instantly, rushing for the protective gear as Flygon flapped his wings heavily, rising into the air. _'We'll just need to slip by them.'_

_"Flygon, Sandstorm!"_

* * *

"Come on men! Don't let that door close!" A brawny tanned man yelled angrily at his grunts as they roared, trying their best to prevent the doors from shutting. He bit his lip as the door continued to grind inward with no sign of stopping in sight.

"Damnit! Someone needs to get in there and save Leader Shelly!" The man barked, reaching for his belt. "I guess it's up to-"

Before the man could even finish his sentence, a massive gust of sand descended upon the entire area. He coughed roughly, clutching at his throat as he desperately looked for his goggles. "W-What...the hell?! I can't see!" He roared, shielding his eyes as the thick sands slapped at his face from every direction. "Where did this sand-" He gasped, inhaling another mouth full of sand in the process before. Suddenly at an alarming speed, green, blue and orange blurs zipped by his face. He fell to the floor, cowering in fear as the unknown figures disappeared just as fast as they appeared, into the sandy vortex.

"W-Who...W-What was that?!"

* * *

Accompanied by cries of fear, Windy and Flygon slid into the dark chamber, along the sandy ground before coming to a crashing halt on the floor. They blinked in surprise as the doors slammed shut, a large echo ringing throughout the chamber hall before they glanced at each other, smiling brightly. Unnoticed to them, their passengers were groaning in pain, picking themselves off the sandy floor.

"We made it!" Elisa breathed, pushing Kyra off of her back as they untangled themselves.

"Of course we did! Windy is the best!" Kyra laughed shakily.

"That was close!" Noah sighed, brushing his face free of sand before hopping off of Flygon's back along with Cole. He checked his wrapped ankle before grinning happily. "Just a second later, and we would have been sandwiches!_"_

Silence.

"...What?" He asked, avoiding the glares that were sent his way.

"I can't believe you'd rather have him come with you instead of me Cole." Kyra huffed angrily, earning a pained look from Noah, before glancing around. "So...These are the Desert Ruins..." She breathed, finally taking in the vastness of the dark room in awe. It was nearly pitch black, only a few shimmers of moonlight dripping in from the old ceiling above them, accented by the Dragon plate's chilling aura.

It was hauntingly beautiful inside the chamber, the group of friends gazed at the ancient walls in awe as the silence was only interrupted by the soft hum of the Ocean plate.

"I guess the next plate should be close then." Elisa spoke up. The treasure's light was beginning to fade.

"I hope you guys know where you're going, this place is huge!" Kyra tip-toed around on the spot before something caught her eye at the end of the massive room. She quickly dropped her long time goggles to fall around her neck before narrowing her dark brown eyes.

"There's a light up ahead." She announced wearily, turning to her brother who started toward the warm glow in the distance. "H-Hey, wait!"

"We didn't come to sight-see." Cole replied quickly, earning a glare from his sister before he turned to his pokemon. "Flygon, return." As the large sand dragon nodded, reabsorbed by a deep red light, he stared at the ball in silence. _'I'm sorry I pushed you so hard today...But we'll get that plate quickly so rest up for now.'_

Once Windy was returned as well, Cole and the rest of the group ventured slowly out of the massive room, into a hallway that was alight with torches along the walls. Elisa squealed, failing miserably at hiding her excitement as the light shone on ancient texts that spanned the walls as they paced forward.

"Are those the same markings as the Dragon Plate?" Kyra asked, turning to the young woman as she traced a finger over the text.

"No...This is braille." She mused, rubbing the stone wall. "Too bad I didn't bring my notes from last year...I can only make out a few-" She turned to Kyra, a small grin on her face to Kyra's surprise before she noticed Cole's annoyed look beside her.

"We need to move."

"But the torches on the walls. Won't there be some Aqua members still in here then?" Kyra suddenly spoke up, pulling on Cole's long-sleeved shirt.

"Most likely. That's why we can't stay here."

They continued on, Cole leading the way with Noah at the back, watching carefully for any signs. "This place is huge..." Noah breathed, turning a corner as the the four turned onto another hallway. It forked in front of them, but Cole continued on, following the path with the torches.

"We should keep track..." Elisa suddenly spoke up, bringing the group to halt. Cole glanced back at her, nodding at her words before he pulled out a Poke ball.

"Lairon!" The large steel Pokemon materialized in a flash of light, shining brilliantly in the flame's light as it greeted its Trainer. "Use Metal Claw on the walls, so we don't get lost." Lairon nodded happily before its front claws began to glow a bright silver.

In one swift motion, a large scar tore into the thick rock. Elisa suddenly screeched, making Cole jump. "What?! What is it?"

She sniffled angrily, glaring at him to his confusion before she pointed at the wall. "You just ruined the braille writing!"

He gave her a confused look. "...So?"

"So?! That's hundreds of years of history! Gone!"

_"Sshh!...Guys, you're too loud!" _Kyra hissed, pressing a finger to her lips.

"It's not like we needed it."

"Scratch somewhere else!"

_"Guys, sto-"_

"Like what? The whole wall is covered with that useless writing!"

"It's not useless! What if someone else wanted to read them!"

"Too bad for them!"

"How could you say that?!"

"I only care about the Dragon Plate!"

"That doesn't mean-"

**"_Guys!"_**

Cole and Elisa stopped, whirling around to see Kyra glaring fiercely at both of them. It seemed like she was yelling at them for quite a while now, but they never heard her. They both blushed slightly as the young girl stomped angrily between them, heading down the hallway with a snickering Noah right behind her. "Both of you shut up! You two can argue **after** we get the treasure!"

"You're such a great leader Kyra!" Noah snickered, eyeing the older pair as he slipped between them before going after the fiery girl.

The feuding pair glanced at each other as Lairon grunted softly. "We should go..." Elisa muttered softly before chasing after the two as Cole swept a hand through his messy hair, knocking his goggles further upward.

_'I should have gone by myself.'_ To him, he was the one doing all the work, while they watched. This was the exact reason he didn't want them to come in the first place.

"Let's just get this over with." He grumbled before glancing down at Lairon who huffed at its Trainer's expression, blowing the sand away from its snout. "I only need you guys anyway." Returning his trusty Steel type with a sigh, he chased after the three, following the torches that led him further into the darkness.

* * *

"You couldn't wait?"

Cole panted, whipping a bead of sweat from his brow as the hallway finally ended, leading him into another very large room. Thick jagged rocks, surrounded him, with the same braille markings every where to his dismay as he took in his surroundings. He finally caught sight of his 3 companions, but the sight in front of them made his body freeze in its place.

A tall figure stood at the end of the large room, a dark grin on his face while he uncrossed his arms, glaring menacingly at Kyra, Noah and Elisa. Deep sapphire eyes that were boiling with arrogance finally caught onto the deep brown that were glaring at him from the end of the room.

_'No...No...Not them...'_ Kyra shivered, inching back slowly as the ogre of a man glared at them.

Oh, how he waited for this day.

The day where he could finally fight him, with no peering Magma audience. Cracking his knuckles angrily, he slammed his fist onto his chest, right on the golden 'M' that dawned his dark red vest.

"T-Team...Magma?!" Elisa gasped before turning back to see, to her disbelief, Cole's murderous glare.

She froze in her spot, almost scared to death as the once monotone man suddenly dawned the expression of a killer. She shivered slightly, his dark brown eyes were sharp, piercing her soul as he focused all of that energy on the strange man that stood in their way. _'Why...does he look like that?'_

The large man suddenly grunted, catching everyone's attention as he pulled out a Poke ball, its red and white surface flashing in the few torches that lit the room. "Long time no see..." He smirked, sending chills through Noah, Elisa and Kyra as he stepped forward.

"Cole."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Steel Your Heart**

**Part III**

* * *

**Just realized that a year has passed since I started this again. Thanks to everyone for sticking with my story :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His dark brown eyes were beyond fierce.

Murderous, steeled...It wasn't him.

"Cole..."

Her knees were beginning to buckle under his glare, and her head was starting to hurt all over again. He wasn't even focusing on her; instead the person, that somehow knew his name.

"My, my..."

The man's voice pierced at her core, tearing her away form Cole as a small grin formed on his dark face. "So you've been working with him?" He sneered at Elisa, making her yelp before he tossed a Poke ball into the air. In a flash of bright light, a large, turtle-like creature materialized in front of them, puffs of smoke rising from its nostrils and rocky shell. It glared at them, huffing angrily as more thick clouds wafted from its body.

"What took you so long Cole? You should have taken the Earth Plate by now!" The man barked as Cole quickly snapped a Poke ball from his belt. "I guess I'll have to cover for your laziness!"

A dark sneer formed on the young man's mouth._ 'What the hell is he doing here!'_ Cole growled angrily as fire turtle Pokemon stepped forward, awaiting orders.

Holland had told him specifically that he would be doing this alone. So how in Hoenn was Koji, his fellow Magma Admin, doing here?

"Cole!"

The young man took in a sharp breath as Koji smirked at him. "Did you hear me? I'm taking over now! Get out of here, the Earth Plate is mine-"

"You wish!"

"What was that." Koji took a side glance at a blonde boy that suddenly stepped forward out of the three near him, his fist raised defiantly. Was he actually challenging a Magma Admin?

Kyra took a step back behind Noah as the boy continued with his rant. _'You don't understand!'_

"We're the ones hunting those plates down! So buzz off!"

"Is that so..." Koji smirked as Noah gulped slightly, sweat running down his brow as he stood in front of the girls who were frozen on the spot. "...Torkoal." His voice was low, earning a nod from his Pokemon before its closed eyes turned to the trio.

"Flamethrower!"

_**BOOOOM!**_

Noah gasped once a sudden explosion erupted in front of him. He gagged for air, the deafening crack of fire and ash engulfing his senses. Rolling backwards from the force of the explosion, he slammed into Elisa and Kyra with a thud. "H-He really tried to-" His words were barely audible as the smoke rose from in front of his bewildered eyes.

"A-Are you okay Noah?!" Elisa cried out, coughing roughly as she pulled the boy from the ground.

"...Y-Yeah." Noah's body trembled as a cold glare emerged from the rising smoke. That glare was not directed at the sailor however. Noah slowly turned around, only to have his trembling eyes widen as a large fire hound growled menacingly behind him.

"Houndoom!" Kyra beamed as the Dark/Fire type suddenly lept over them to stand tall against Koji and Torkoal. With the slow reassuring feeling of safety rushing back into her mind, Kyra turned back to Cole who did not take his eyes off the Magma member in front of him. "...C-Cole-"

"Get moving."

All three flinched once Houndoom's deep growl echoed in the stone chamber. They got up slowly, unsure of their decision as Cole's fist clenched angrily. "Did you hear me?!" He snapped, earning bewildered looks. "There's a path behind him. Go and find the Earth Plate!"

"What?!" Kyra barked, standing up to her brother's glare. "I'm not just going to leave you here-" Her voice suddenly cracked. Looking deep into his dark eyes, she quickly noticed the solemn flash of sadness, sending shock waves throughout her body. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Go."

His voice was almost pleading, but she did not dare argue. He glanced at Elisa's fearful face as his sister pulled on her arm, but she did not move.

Her once beautiful hazel eyes were now shaking, faded in colour as they stared right at him for an explanation. Did she put the two together? A sinking feeling crushed his heart, so deeply that he averted her gaze before she could say anything.

"I'm not going to wait all night!"

The group of four snapped their attention back to Koji who tapped his foot impatiently, his Torkoal puffing out more smoke in annoyance. " You're chatting it up like you'll be done with me in no time!" Koji scoffed before pounding the emblem on his vest. "I'll be the one who obtains Groudon, Cole! Now, let's end this!" He quickly pointed towards Houndoom who snarled angrily. "Torkoal-"

"Use Crunch Houndoom!"

In one slick motion, the fire hound leaped forward and snapped its jaws around Torkoal's neck, earning a deafening cry before it was hurled across the dimly lit room and into the stone walls. A sickening crash echoed from the impact, earning a fit of swearing from Koji as Cole quickly pointed towards the lit pathway in the distance.

**"Get out of here!"** Cole roared. All three bolted immediately, running by a swearing Koji that was too focused on his Pokemon struggling to get out of the crumbling rubble.

Sprinting for her life, Elisa couldn't help but glance back to the fading light where Cole stood alone. Her last image of the man she came to love was an ominous dark face that had a look of pure-blooded fighter.

It scared her, it really did, that face alone was the reason she was running away right now; not the danger of this Team Magma member that suddenly appeared; instead it was Cole, the usual bored looking non-expressive Cole, now showed emotion and it was nothing but anger ready to explode.

She felt her heart sink as she turned a corner along with Kyra and Noah. She had to get the Earth Plate no matter what.

* * *

"...Seems like you made quite a few friends." Koji smirked as Torkoal finally blasted the rocks out its sight with a stream of fire. Cole's glare hardened once Koji glanced back at him. "Don't you think you should tell them the real reason you're going after the Dragon Plates?"

"Houndoom!"

Koji's sapphire eyes widened in shock once a stream of fire nearly torched him. Jumping out of the way thanks to his quick reflexes, Koji slid across the thick sands with a grunt before gawking at Cole's piercing demeanor.

"Hahaha!" Koji chuckled from Cole's expression, fist clenching before patting off his smoldering vest. "Trying to look tough in front of them? You actually tried to attack me?" He turned to Torkoal, "So we're going to play it that way huh?! Torkoal, Sludge Bomb!" His Pokemon nodded before releasing a thick, purple ball of poison liquid from its mouth. It lobbed high into the air towards Houndoom who eyed the mass of poison sludge.

His mind was already racing with a plan, "Flamethrower on that Sludge Bomb!" Houndoom swiftly turned on the sand, surprising Koji, before a powerful jet of fire erupted from the hound's jaws, blasting the thick blob into an explosion of embers and gases.

Koji took in a sharp breath as Houndoom quickly jumped back to Cole, its deep red eyes reflecting the same focus as its Trainer. Torkoal finally made its way back to Koji, smugly eyeing down its long time rival. "I almost forgot," He smirked, catching Cole's attention, "...You grew up in the desert, no wonder your Pokemon move so easily here!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower!"

The explosion was deafening from the collision. Flames and sparks of gold, red and orange engulfed the chilled air, but neither Trainer was fazed from the fierce fire attacks. Sandstone met sapphire in a heated standoff as both of their Pokemon growled at one another. Cole could feel Koji's hatred rising each second. All of it directed towards him, engulfing his mind.

His fingers were pressing hard into his palm now. One thought was knocking back and forth against his head repeatedly as he focused his boiling anger at those pools of sapphire. _'He has your Pokemon.'_

_'He has your Pokemon.'_

**'He has your Pokemon!'**

"Blast that dog with Toxic!" Koji's deep voice boomed as Torkoal released a toxic wave from its back. Houndoom snarled as it leaped backwards, narrowly escaping the devastating attack. But before Houndoom could land on the sandy surface, a powerful stream of fire zoomed towards its face.

"Faint Attack!"

Koji let out a frustrated sigh once Houndoom disappeared into the darkness. Torkoal's flames splashed onto the cooled sand, lighting the air a deep red, but the Magma Admin could only see the ancient scriptures of the Desert Ruins engraved into the thick rock.

Suddenly Houndoom reappeared behind Torkoal. _'Knew it.'_

"Rapid Spin!"

Cole swore once Torkoal withdrew into its shell and turned into a hardened cyclone, so quickly that Houndoom bounced off its surface and slammed into the rocky wall. The fire hound let out a yelp as it dropped to the floor before jumping back on all fours. _'Its fast...'_

"Come on Cole!" The Magma Admin laughed as Torkoal popped out of its shell. "You'll need to be faster than that to challenge me!"

Cole had never had a problem with Koji in the past. They were partners working for the same cause back then. Part of the Team Magma that would resurrect Groudon and control Hoenn. They had worked together, trained together, hell they'd even share laughs together. He was one of the first people to connect with him, that nervous and weak boy, so long ago. Even though a superior back then, he actually considered Koji...a friend.

But that was in the past.

Now, standing before him was not a fellow Magma member that taught him the ways of Pokemon battling, and the importance of power. Instead, it was a conniving bastard, one that willingly took his very own Pokemon, one of his best friends without a care in the world. A sudden pain rose deep in his chest as Koji sneered at him, his sharp teeth flashing in the fading flames. He was his enemy.

And like all enemies, he only knew of one way to deal with them.

"You're getting soft Cole! You're better than this! Torkoal, Sludge Bomb!" Koji barked before Torkoal opened its jaw again, spewing a massive ball of purple ooze towards Cole to his surprise. But before Cole could even order an attack, Houndoom released another powerful stream of fire, countering the poisonous attack in another explosion of fire and gas.

The force of the explosion was strong enough to knock the Cole back with a gasp, rolling across the sands as streaks of fire pelted his exposed arms. He swore angrily, increasing his momentum by rolling to brush off the flames. He finally stopped once he clutched at the stone floor with a free hand. Coughing roughly as the chamber filled with a thick miasma, his vision blurred as the vapour choked at his lungs.

"You were wasting your time in Lavaridge Cole!" Koji spat, earning a surprised look from the younger Admin who stood to his feet. "How long has it been since you got the first plate? Tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Dark brown eyes narrowed. Torkoal let out another jet of fire which Houndoom dodged, sliding along the sand towards the rocky walls.

"When you and Tori stole that Ocean Plate back in Slateport City, you should have been in the desert the very next day if you knew where it was all along!" Koji smirked righteously once he noticed the knot forming in his fellow Admin's throat. "Yet you took your sweet ass time getting here didn't you! You're a disgrace to Team Magma!"

"What!" Cole snapped back. He cringed, a jolt of pain suddenly ripping up his right arm. Houndoom was already in front of him, snarling at Koji and Torkoal as they advanced towards them. Cole was about to counter the man's words before his voice suddenly fell from his lips.

What could he say?

Memories began to replay through his mind: sailing across the vast ocean, the Oceanic Museum...That green eyed man, Mauville City, battling with Noah against Wattson...and Elisa. All of that time...

Wasted.

Koji was actually right...He knew of the Dragon Plates locations from the very first time he touched it back at the museum. _'Yet I...I...'_

Koji smirked to himself, sapphire eyes glinting from the few embers that lay around them.

"I knew it!" He barked, catching Cole's attention. "Those losers made you soft, didn't they! You're finally losing your touch! How could Holland believe in you! You don't care about Team Magma anymore," He quickly glanced at Houndoom, "Or your Pokemon! You and Tori are useless! Holland should have used me-"

"Useless?!" Cole snapped back, silencing the eldest Admin. "I was the one that started this hunt for the Dragon Plates! If I never found out about them, Team Magma would have been lost by now! I won't stop until I finish my mission!" Cole roared along with Houndoom beside him before he pointed towards Torkoal. "Smog!"

Koji gasped, but it was too late as the fire hound disappeared from his sight, lost in a thick cloud that covered over Torkoal as well, the room ominously silent to him as his eyes jetted back and forth. "Damnit, not that move!." He cringed once he heard a sickening thud; Torkoal was sent rocketing into the stone walls again, slamming face first into the sharp rocks before crumpling to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

_'Seems like he still has some fight left!'_ Koji still didn't know why he was always surprised by Cole's quick moves; he had used Torkoal's slow reaction time and the fact that he couldn't see where Houndoom would attack from to his advantage. "We're just getting started my friend!" He smirked. "Aerodactyl!"

After a flash of bright light blinded his vision, Cole sneered once a massive stone-like dragon materialized in front of Houndoom. Its saw-like fangs glinting at him, Aerodactyl released a deafening screech that pierced Cole and Houndoom's eardrums before quickly ascending above them, circling Trainer and Pokemon like a predator. The powerful strokes of its wings, Houndoom's Smog attack dissipated, giving the Rock/Flying type a perfect view.

_'Aerodactyl...It's fast, but not here if I can corner it.'_ Dark brown eyes scanned the stone-clad pokemon as it eagerly waited to strike. In here, he still had the advantage. "Houndoom, Smog again!" The fire hound roared before spewing a thick cloud of gas around him, obscuring the Prehistoric pokemon's vision.

Koji eyed the thick cloud of poison gas as Houndoom and Cole disappeared from his sight, but this time, shock nor worry did not take over his rough features as Aerodactyl hovered in front of him. "I've been waiting for this battle for a very long time! I'll show you why I am the leader of the Magma Admins!"

His heart pounding with the same speed of Aerodactyl's flapping wings, Cole took a step back as Koji's laugh echoed throughout the room.

**"Earthquake!"**

Dark brown eyes widened in shock, "Houndoom-"

* * *

Panting heavily, three frantic teenagers sprinted for their lives. The hurried tapping of their footsteps echoed throughout the narrow hallways as their shadows danced against the rocky surface with each passing torch. It felt like they were headed nowhere, each turn in the winding tunnels pushing their fear further to the limit.

They were about to give up, their pace slowing before suddenly the ominous silence hit them.

Another stone chamber.

"We made it!" Noah exhaled, sliding to a stop on the sandy floor as he caught his breath.

"This just looks like the same room!" Kyra complained, scanning the halls hastily before something caught her eye at the very end. She froze, catching Elisa's attention who was still panting heavily.

"Kyra, what happ-" Elisa's voice slipped, hazel eyes wide once she caught sight of a woman at the end of the hall.

The woman was quite tall, easily a few inches above her own height as she folded her arms over her chest, eyeing them with a cold glare. A black tank top hugged her chest only while exposing her abs. Light blue sailor pants descended from her hips, completing her outfit, it was easy to tell who this woman belonged to. It was not her wild red puffy hair that made Elisa's legs buckle for the second time. It was the skull shaped 'A' on her deep blue vest that shone in the flame's light, sending cold shivers down her spine as she eyed them silently.

"I wasn't expecting visitors..." The woman mused, mahogany eyes sharp as she honed onto Kyra's glare. "I've been walking around this death trap all day and night with no luck at finding my treasure...and now."

She spat at the sandy floor. "What are those idiots doing outside, allowing twerps into the Desert Ruins!" She hissed before snapping a Poke ball from her belt to the trio's surprise. "Now, now kids. You three are a very long way from home, aren't you?" She then smirked, now eyeing the taller, brunette who was still staring wide eyed at her.

"You must be trying to bring Team Aqua back." Kyra growled, snapping a Poke ball from her belt.

"Someone's sharp." The woman sneered, walking towards them, her chest puffed out with pride. "I am Team Aqua's new Leader, Shelly."

"I don't give a damn."

The redhead gasped. "E-Excuse me?!"

"You're all the same. Picking on weaklings to get what you want. I don't know why you idiots came back into the picture after what happened in Sootopolis. All I know now is that you're after the same thing we are!" Kyra glared hard at the skull 'A' on Shelly's attire. She didn't know whether it was anger...or fear, but her heart continued to pound harder.

She would not let Team Aqua run around as they please anymore.

Shelly raised her eyebrow from Kyra's words before shaking her head with amusement. "You must be referring to those fools from Team Magma. Team Aqua will never wash away! We will acquire Kyogre once again!" She shot back, earning another glare from Kyra. "But if you know of the treasure...Then you must be the thieves of Slateport that I was informed about." Shelly smirked, stepping forward which easily sent waves of intimidation throughout the shaky trio.

"If you're looking for the same treasure, you three must have the Ocean Plate then." Shelly eyed them, waiting for her answer. She then smirked once Elisa took a step back, answering her without saying a word.

_'Cole was right, the other teams are really after the plates too!'_ Elisa's legs buckled as she took another step back. Fear was beginning to consume her. This was the leader of one of the most evil organizations in Hoenn!

"So what if we do?" Noah jumped in, catching Shelly's attention. "You really think we're going to just hand it over?"

The redhead laughed, "Why of course! You're so silly, it's cute!"

The three gasped once a Poke ball was thrown into the air, opening in a flash of white light to reveal a sinister looking walrus Pokemon with massive white tusks. It groaned angrily at the trio in front of it as Shelly played with strand of her hair. "Now, here are my orders." She started, stretching her neck lazily. "Hand over the Ocean Plate, and you can leave here. Alive."

"As if!" Kyra stood up this time, raising her fist to the leader of Team Aqua with a scowl. "Come on out, Cobalt!" In a flash of bright light, a massive mud fish Pokemon materialized in front of Walrein, catching it and Shelly off-guard.

"Swaaa!"

"Wartortle!"

Dark brown eyes widened in shock once a small turtle on its hind legs landed beside Cobalt, wagging its tail back and forth as it glared at Walrein as well. Kyra glanced to her side to see Noah watching Shelly carefully. "What are you-"

"I'll watch your back, don't worry!" Noah quickly assured, sending his trademark smile her way. "This way, Elisa can go after the plate! That's what we came for!"

The pair glanced back at Elisa who gave them a dumbfounded look. "...Me? A-Alone?!" The young researcher took a deep breath before she turned to the only tunnel that would lead her further into the cavern. Could she really do this...

"Hurry up!" Kyra snapped, earning a yelp from the older female. "The pervert is actually right for once, we'll handle her, you go after the Earth Plate!" Elisa, legs still shaking gave a quick nod before she made one final dash for the tunnel's darkness.

Shelly nearly laughed as she watched the young woman run with all of her might. Were they really trying to underestimate her?

"What a shame." She smirked before pointing towards Elisa's frame. "Ice Beam!" Walrein obeyed instantly, its massive head whipping back before a jet of piercing ice erupted from its jaw.

"Protect!"

The smirk on the redhead's lips vanished once a sudden blur of white light whipped across the sands before colliding with Walrein's Ice Beam, sending shards of ice to splatter all over the stone floor.

"What the hell was that!" Shelly cursed, quickly turning back to her opponents before her mahogany eyes widened in shock. Only one pokemon stood before Walrein; the Swampert. "How did..." She turned around again at the door to see the Wartortle, popping out of its shell with a small smirk on its face.

Noah wiped a bead of sweat from his brow before taking in a sharp breath. "Next time give me a better heads up before you throw my pokemon!"

Even with the pressing situation of facing the leader of Team Aqua racing through her mind, Kyra couldn't hide the mischievous smirk on her lips. "It was the only thing I could come up with. Besides-" The smirk fell from her face as she glared at Shelly. "We have to deal with her."

"I know..." Noah nodded, relief washing over him now that Elisa had safely disappeared into the darkness._ 'We'll catch up with you soon Elisa.'_

* * *

Shards of rubble rained down from above, the ceiling beginning to cave in as the ground finally came to a roaring halt. It was eerily silent, only the clatter of rock against rock and the few flames that remained in the cavern could be heard. Cole coughed roughly, his face matted with sand as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Houndoom...Houndoom!" He groaned, his body aching from the shock as he rose to his feet. He did not predict that Koji would pull off such a dangerous move in a closed space like this. He gagged from the sand scratching his throat once again as a few rays of moonlight filtered onto the battlefield.

Dark brown eyes then widened in shock to see Houndoom laying on the shattered floor, its body still except for the few pants that escaped lightly from its snout. He had been hit directly. "Houndoom!" Cole gasped as he attempted to run to his pokemon, only to be cut off by a jet of fire that streamed across the crippled grounds.

The young Magma Admin felt his heart tear within as Houndoom let out a shriek of pain, pushed back by the powerful flames before slamming into the stone walls behind him. His body froze, only hearing the soft whimpering of his best friend before Aerodactyl's deafening screech drowned out his last remaining thoughts.

"T-The battle's not over Cole!" Koji wheezed, spitting the dirt and sand from his mouth as Aerodactyl hovered above him. "I'm going to win-" Sapphire eyes then widened in shock once two flashes of light illuminated the cavern. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as a large steel-coated and a sun-shaped pokemon materialized in front of him.

"Two against one?" Koji laughed, "So this is how you act when you're pushed against the wall?!" The words fell on deaf ears as Cole's dark glare did not waver.

"Solrock, Psychic!"

Koji gasped once he felt his body begin to squeeze together. "W-What the hell are you doing?!" He swore as he was lifted above the ground, struggling to breath from the vice grip of Solrock's powers. "Aerodactyl, Take Down on that stupid Solrock!" The prehistoric pokemon screeched again before it made a nose dive towards the Meteorite pokemon.

But to their surprise, a loud thud could be heard; Aerodactyl groaned in pain as a massive barrier materialized before it, sending the stone dragon back with a thud. Lairon suddenly roared as the barrier shone a dark green in the cold moonlight.

"Give up Koji! It's over!" Cole demanded as Solrock tightened its telekinesis around the Magma Admin's body.

_'So you want to play it that way-'_ Koji sneered angrily. Now placing all of his strength into his arm, he roared angrily as his hand moved towards his belt to Cole's surprise.

_'He's strong enough to fight off Psychic?!'_

Koji smirked as he finally tugged a Poke ball from his belt. "I...hope...you...Enjoy this!" With one flick of his wrist, the Poke ball bounced off the ground with a thud before opening in a flash of light.

As the large pokemon materialized, bathed in the silver moonlight from the ceiling above, Cole and his pokemon could only gasp in shock as a piercing amethyst horn glinted in the crisp air. Cole took a step back, his eyes wide with fear as his own pokemon gave him a menacing glare.

**"NIDOOOOO!"**

* * *

"Hey!"

_...Someone was shouting..._

"Hey...Kyra!"

Her eyes opened slowly, only to shut immediately as the surrounding light bore into her skull.

"Kyra!"

"W-What?!" The young girl snapped back. Her ears were ringing like a bell! She attempted to open her eyes again, this time with a little more ease as the pain began to finally subside.

"Oh thank Latios! You're okay! Cole would have killed me!"

Kyra blinked softly, her vision finally clearing as a young boy gazed down at her softly. It took her a few seconds as the information processed in her head from the last few events. She was battling, yeah that's right...With the pervert against that Team Aqua woman...then...then. An earthquake? "What happened..." She asked tiredly as Noah helped her sit up.

Gazing around the cavern walls, her eyes widened in shock only to see the thick stone walls crumbling around her. Dark brown eyes then landed on Cobalt and Wartortle who were eyeing their surroundings wearily. The remaining torches on the walls were scattered around the sandy floors, only leaving the pair of Trainers to rely on the silver moonlight that crept in from the ceiling that looked to be on the verge of collapse.

Kyra then turned back to Noah, only to take in a sharp breath as the boy was bleeding from a gash in his arm. "You're hurt." She pointed out quickly, reaching out to Noah.

"It's fine." He stood up quickly, catching her off-guard. "I don't know where that weird earthquake came from..." He gazed around the room before his aqua blue eyes landed on the door behind them. "That Aqua lady...She ran away after that shockwave."

Kyra shot up at his words, anger clearly evident on her face as she grabbed him by the collar of his tattered shirt. "And you _let_ her get away?!" The young boy did not look into her eyes as she glared at him, but instead glanced over her shoulder.

"...We got bigger problems to deal with." He mumbled, leading Kyra with his eyes.

The fiery Trainer turned around, releasing Noah in the process as she finally caught onto what the sailor was trying to point out. A few remaining fragments of rock fell to the sandy floor, the clatter of crumbling stones the only sound as Kyra, Noah and their tired pokemon looked on. The tunnel that Elisa had gone into all alone.

"It's completely blocked off..."

* * *

She could not take anymore! Her lungs were already burning, feeling as if they would burst any moment as she continued to fight her way through the darkness. Cole's jacket was already weighing her down before her legs suddenly screamed for her to stop. "I can't see a thing!" Elisa wheezed, her lungs filling with the cold sands of the cave. She then glanced back, a mix of shame and worry filling her as nothing but the void of darkness leered back at her.

_'I should have stayed and helped them...'_ Guilt yanked at her heart as she stood up slowly, cool sweat still running down her forehead. She reached for her belt, feeling the two Poke balls at her side. Just knowing she had her pokemon gave her some relief.

She and Cole had trained together ever since they left Mauville City. She had to prove now that she was better. "Riolu!" In a flash of bright light, a small jackal-like pokemon materialized in front of her. It yelped loudly, grabbing onto Elisa's leg to her surprise.

_'That's right...He can feel my emotions.'_ This was no time for her to be fearful. "Riolu, can you use your aura to light the area?" Elisa asked calmly, reaching down and petting the Fighting type softly. There was a short pause after Riolu nodded his head in her hands before a gentle glow of soft blue illuminated from its paws in the narrow hallway.

Riolu had now become the beacon of light, its aura warming her and her spirits as she was finally able to see the path ahead. "Great job!" Elisa beamed, earning a wide smile in return. She then turned to her side, noticing familiar carvings in the thick rock face. "More of the Regi language..." She closed her eyes, catching Riolu's attention before she traced her fingers over the embedded literature.

The side of her lip dropped in a frown as she continued to graze the rock surface softly. "...D..I...G? Dig? What-"

**BOOOOM!**

Elisa gasped, a sudden jolt erupting beneath her feet. "What's going on!" Riolu yelped, leaping onto Elisa's shoulder as the very floor began to shake. The stone walls cracked and split before a deafening rumble rang in her ears.

"No!" Panicking from a sudden rock that fell from the ceiling, Elisa sprinted back the way she came as the floor began to give in from underneath her.

But it was too late. With one step, the stone floor gave way like a twig under her feet. She screamed for help, but the crash of the rocks and debris silenced her cry.

Grasping onto Riolu for dear life, nothing but despair enveloped her as the young researcher vanished into the darkness below.

Deep...deep into the heart of the Desert Ruins.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Steel Your Heart**

**Part IV**

* * *

**Hey everyone, this arc is reaching its boiling point, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Nidoking!"_

The bipedal pokemon, released from his Pokeball amongst the chaos glared towards his long time Trainer but no sign of happiness nor relief managed to shine on his face as he growled once more, clenching its sharp claws into fists. Anger...anger was boiling from within. Cole was the one that made him go through this.

"N-Nidoking!" Cole called once again, spreading his arms out. "Don't you recognize me?! I didn't want you to get captured by Holland and Koji! They stole you from me!"

**"NIDOOOO!"**

The young Magma Admin took a step back from the menacing roar before his long time friend pointed its head downward, revealing its piercing horn. _'No...No...you can't.'_ A sickening knot filled his throat as Nidoking began to scrape at the ground, its thick legs flexing with each step.

"...Please Nidoking...You'd never do this-"

"Alright Nidoking!"

Dark brown eyes flashed with anger once Koji's laugh reached him. "You'll see how powerful he's become since I got him! Go in with a Megahorn to finish him off!" But to his surprise, the poison pokemon did not move from its spot. Instead it turned around with a dark glare, earning a yelp in return before its massive tail swung in his direction.

"Damnit! What the hell are you doing!" Koji cursed as he barely dodged the attack, sliding along the sandy floor before Aerodactyl landed beside him. "Listen to me! I'm your Trainer now! I said attack him!"

"You don't own him Koji!" Cole yelled angrily. "I promise I won't lose you again Nidoking, just please come back to me-"

**"NIDOOOKIIIING!"**

Before Cole could even respond, Nidoking released a deafening roar that echoed throughout the chamber, sending both him and the pokemon back with a gasp. Walls shook, rubble collapsed from the roof as the Drill Pokemon's power amplified. Why should he listen to any of them? They all betrayed him!

Houndoom, pulling himself from the jagged rocks, gasped once he noticed Nidoking's towering form. He tried to call out to him, but the fire hound only whimpered a faint cry as pain surged through his beaten body. He was too low on energy!

"If you just stayed in your happy little world back in Lavaridge, I wouldn't need to use Nidoking! Attack Cole and his pokemon!" Koji ordered with a snarl. "I am your master!"

Once the poison pokemon's booming roar died down, he continued to let out faint growls, whipping his thick tail back and forth against the shattered floors as both Cole looked on in shock. Cole felt his heart sink once his pokemon looked at him in agony. "Don't listen to him...Nidoking!"

Suddenly an amazing light blue aura surrounded Nidoking's horn, crackling with sounds of ice before a powerful Ice Beam jet was fired towards Cole.

"Nidoking stop!" Cole gasped as the beam of ice slammed into a green aura, sending shards of ice to spiral into the rock walls of the Desert Ruins. Still in slight awe from Nidoking's sudden attack, Cole looked to his side to see Lairon holding his own, growling angrily as the Protect faded softly. Solrock droned its name, rotating beside Lairon as Nidoking glared at the two with pure rage.

Cole looked on as Nidoking continued to cry out in anger, whipping its tail repeatedly into the ground. Each thunderous movement continued to shake the entire chamber

_'If we keep this up...the entire chamber will go down!' _The Magma Admin then glanced back towards Houndoom who was still struggling on the charred ground behind him. Closing his eyes, he took a slow breath before turning back to his long lost friend. He needed to end this now.

"Lairon, Solrock!" Cole called, a commanding voice finally returning to his pokemon's surprise before they glanced back at him. "If Nidoking keeps this up, the entire ceiling will collapse on us! We'll need to slow Nidoking down, let's go!" He pointed towards the Drill pokemon as it turned towards him. "Solrock, Psychic on Nidoking! Keep him in place!"

The Sun pokemon obeyed, glowing a deep purple before its friend did the same, shrieking in pain from the attack as it struggled to break free. "Lairon, Metal Claw now!" The armoured pokemon hesitated with its glowing claws before it charged forward, trampling through the sands before it leaped above Nidoking's struggling form.

Koji looked on in shock as Lairon landed a direct hit, sending Nidoking back into the stone walls with a hard thud. Chunks and shards of rock fell to the floor from the deep imprint as Nidoking shook off the attack with a grunt before standing to its feet.

Koji's sapphire eyes widened as Nidoking scratched at his stomach, brushing the attack off with a growl. 'He's_ still holding back, even when his own Nidoking is trying to kill him. Soft!'_ Koji scoffed at the scene before him as chamber continued to rumble from the collision of Nidoking's body. "I'll use this to my advantage." He smirked as Nidoking roared once again before charging towards Lairon.

"Lairon, stand your ground! Iron Defence!" Cole yelled quickly before Lairon braced itself for the impact. Nidoking rammed directly into the armoured pokemon's head, earning a deafening ring to echo throughout the chamber as the two heavy weight pokemon pushed back and forth. Lairon panted heavily, pushing forward with all its might as Nidoking dug its claws into its armour.

The screech was deafening as his claws dug further into the thick steel. Lairon growled, enduring the pain as Nidoking bit down onto his grey armour. He really wasn't holding back against him. "Laiii!" He roared, forcing its head into his friend's stomach as Nidoking's weight was starting to crush him into the ground.

"Solrock, you need to keep Nidoking still-"

**"Hyper Beam!"**

Cole's eyes widened in horror once a powerful beam of condensed energy ripped into Lairon, exploding on contact and filling the room with a heavy cloud of smoke. Cole cried out in pain as he flew back from the force of the explosion, tumbling against the sands before slamming into the stone wall beside a horrified Houndoom. He gagged, coughing up blood as his head continued to pound in pain from the ear-splitting sound waves.

"Lairon! Nidoking!" Cole cried as the smoke finally cleared, revealing Lairon's tattered armour and panting Nidoking. Both pokemon were struggling to stand, leaning onto each other as Koji laughed in the background.

"Ahahaha! You let yourself wide open! Where's your skill now?!" The eldest Admin cackled as Aerodactyl hovered above him. "You should have just knocked Nidoking out on the first try! Don't get soft just because he's your friend! Your battle's with me!" Koji barked, pointing at Cole as he strained himself to look up from the floor.

"Aerodactyl, finish them off-"

His voice froze once his stone dragon landed onto the shattered floor with a heavy gasp. Panting for air as steam continued to escape its jaws. "Damnit...How are you out of energy already? You should be able to use it twice!" He spat. Koji was about to reach for his belt before he noticed a glimpse of light in the corner of his eye. He felt his body shiver in fear once he noticed Nidoking turn towards them, golden sparks of electricity danced from its horn as it sneered towards him and Aerodactyl.

"Damnit not that!" Koji panicked, sprinting for the exit before Nidoking released a blinding bolt of lightning from the tip of its horn, high into the air before crashing down upon Aerodactyl. The Rock/Flying type screeched in pure agony as the powerful current engulfed its body, twitching and twisting its wings in a contorted fashion as Koji shielded his face from the blinding light.

Cole looked on in, dark brown eyes a lit with horror before the Thunder attack finally stopped its electrified grip on Aerodactyl. "What did he do to you?!" He never trained Nidoking for this...They had really turned his friend...into a monster!

The Fossil pokemon dropped onto the floor, its entire body twitching repeatedly as the last few sparks of electricity escaped into the thick air. Neither Admin had anything to say as Nidoking roared angrily again before suddenly whipping its tail into Lairon. The armour pokemon let out a cry, blindsided by the furious attack before crashing into the fallen rubble.

"That Nidoking of yours is out of control!" Koji swore angrily, returning Aerodactyl before flinging a Pokeball in Cole's direction.

"What are you doing?" Cole groaned as the red and white sphere rolled to a halt beside him.

"Geez, who knew he'd get so fired up just by seeing you-" Koji quickly stuffed Aerodactyl's Pokeball into his pocket, panicking as Nidoking charged up another Thunder attack.

"You wanted him back? He's your problem now!" Koji ran, to Cole's surprise, back towards the entrance. He was actually running away!

Cole let out a dejected breath of air as Koji disappeared into the darkness of the retreating tunnel._ 'So this is how I'm treated...after everything I've done for them! Lies! They're not friends at all...'_ A feeling of emptiness enveloped him as Nidoking continued to roar, sparks of electricity finally exploding from the tip of its horn and rocketing towards his still figure.

Team Magma really didn't care about him. He wasted everything trying to become stronger with them. The people that he once thought of as friends had stolen his pokemon from him...and turn him into...

A jolt of electricity snapped the Magma Admin from his thoughts. Looking up, Cole gasped at the brilliant shield of purple light that enveloped him, protecting his beaten form and Houndoom from the jaws of the Thunder attack. "S-Solrock..." Cole breathed as the electricity dug into the jagged rocks of its body. These were his real friends...To risk its life to save his...

"Stop...Please stop."

As if his pleas were finally heard, Nidoking suddenly stopped roaring, catching its Trainer's attention. It growled, deep black eyes flashing with hot anger. Solrock groaned, Thunder's attack taking its toll as sparks jetted in every direction. It only had one shot left to reason with him.

_"Sooool!"_ Solrock, his last pokemon with enough fight to take on their dear friend hovered in front of Nidoking as it continued to stomp the floor. It then sent out a small trail of light towards the Drill pokemon's head.

"You're trying to communicate with him..." Cole's voice was hurt as Nidoking's eyes widened in shock, slowly taking its glare off of Cole before turning to Solrock. It blinked softly; he knew Nidoking felt hurt...betrayed..._used._ Nidoking would always reveal his emotions easily towards him and he could tell from the look in his black eyes that he was crying out to him.

"...N-Nidoking." Cole called softly. The Magma Admin then dropped his gaze, pain pulsing through him as he managed to lean against the stone walls. Sweat drenched his tattered shirt as he panted for the only sandy air that hung around him. "I...I don't know if you'll ever forgive me...But...I'm...I'm sor-"

Suddenly, the trampling of earth could be heard, earning a gasp from Cole. He looked up to see the Drill Pokemon charge right through Solrock, stabbing the Meteorite pokemon with its glowing green horn before it flung Solrock to the side, slamming into a panting Lairon before charging towards him. Deep brown eyes trembled with the earth as Nidoking increased its speed, its thick horn pointed directly towards him.

Who was he kidding?

No words would convince Nidoking what he truly meant to him. He could have ran right back to the base to fight and get him back...but he didn't. All he did was listen to orders and leave them behind, not knowing what would have happened to him...or Shedinja. What kind of Trainer was he? What kind of _friend_ was he? As Nidoking roared, the impending doom reaching closer to take his life, Cole stepped forward opening his arms to Nidoking's surprise. What he did to them, breaking their trust...and friendship for the sake of orders could only be repaid by his actions.

Lairon, cried out in agony as he witnessed first hand, Nidoking slide into Cole, his thick horn thrusting into the young man's shoulder. Lairon's jaw dropped, its entire body shook violently as Nidoking stopped in its tracks. He had really done it...

_Hot._

Everything suddenly burned. His ears felt like fire itself, his skin tingled feverishly. Slowly turning his now stiffening neck, he could see as Nidoking's horn slide out from his punctured skin before he dropped to the ground. His arms lay out beside him as he looked up to Nidoking's completely shocked expression.

It hurt...it burned! "-You know...Nidoking..." He smiled softly at his long time friend as tears blurred his vision. "I remember...that I always...always had to teach you with actions...You...You never...listened." He coughed roughly, earning a small whine from Nidoking who dropped to his knees. "Training you...was never easy...But we never left each other"

A feverish chill ran through his bones as Nidoking's wide eyes continued to stare at him. This was exactly what he deserved for abandoning them. Nidoking needed someone who'd never break his trust "..Words...never really got through to you...But I just...I just want to say..." He slowly reached up and touched Nidoking's face, he could still feel the nostalgic rough scales as his fingers trailed slowly, earning another smile from Cole as he closed his eyes.

_"I love you, Nidoking."_

"N-Nido..." Tears fell from the Drill pokemon's eyes. Even after hurting all of their friends, and Cole himself, he still felt the warmness of his Trainer...no his _friend's_ words finally reach him. Cole would never leave him like that...The Drill pokemon cried out again, tears dripping from its eyes as Cole panted softly, the poison beginning to take over. From this day forward, he would never mistrust them again.

**BOOOOM!**

Cole's eyes opened slowly from a sudden intense heat. His vision still blurred from the poison that was beginning to circulate through his body, he turned his neck to see Houndoom limping towards him. Its deep red eyes were piercing with cold anger as a few trails of smoke escaped its jaw.

"...Why?" Cole wheezed as Houndoom quickly turned Cole over to tear open his black backpack with sharp fangs.

The fire hound did not respond to his Trainer, instead rummaged through his backpack before its head popped out with a vile in its jaw. Growling with frustration with the cork top of the bottle, Houndoom bit the lid off revealing a light purple liquid that glittered in the moonlight before leaning over Cole's still body.

Emerging from the hot rocks that were singed by Houndoom's fire, Nidoking watched slowly as the leader of their party slowly poured the liquid down Cole's throat.

A cooling sensation sank down to Cole's very core as Houndoom dumped the entire solution into his body. Blinking softly, Cole coughed as Houndoom tossed the vile to the side, the glass clanked against the sandy floor before Houndoom lowered himself under Cole and pushed him up softly. The Trainer cried out in pain, clutching at his left arm as the deep red blood continued to slide down his arm and onto the floor. Opening his eyes slowly in light of the severe pain that still radiated through his body, Cole looked forward to see Nidoking a few feet away from him, black patches along its armoured hide.

What surprised him the most was that Nidoking was still conscious, his eyes barely open as he continued to stare back at Cole. Neither Trainer nor Pokemon moved as they continued to look deep into each other's eyes. A few minutes passed and Cole finally felt energy return to his legs before he struggled to get up. Houndoom grunted softly, giving his body for Cole to lean on as he caught his breath.

"You could have stabbed me directly in the heart." Cole finally broke the silence, placing his hand on his chest as Nidoking stood up slowly, despite Houndoom's watchful glare. "Yet...you avoided that entirely." Nidoking nodded...tears beginning to sprout again as he called out softly to Cole.

Grabbing a small cloth from his torn backpack, Cole slowly wrapped his arm to Nidoking's surprise before he began to hobble towards him. The Drill pokemon shivered slightly from Cole's advances, but remained in place as he finally made his way to him. Leaning down, Cole dropped to his knees before he wrapped the Poison/Ground type in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Nidoking...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He repeated the words into Nidoking's large ears while rubbing his back gently. Feeling his own body begin to shake as Nidoking finally broke down in his arms. "I forgot who my real family was after all this time with Team Magma...It was you. Please...forgive me for everything!"

Nidoking's eyes widened slightly from Cole's words before rubbing his face against Cole's head. _"Nido...Nido..."_

"Team Magma...I should have never joined them. I nearly lost you because of them." Cole choked on his words, the fear of losing Nidoking forever snatching at his heart. "I understand if you hate me...but I'll never lose you again. Please Nidoking..." The Drill pokemon glanced up to Cole as tears ran down both of their faces.

"This must be what it feels like to have Team Magma take someone away from you..." His fist clenched, all of those things he did to the people of Hoenn...Scaring their families, taking their pokemon...This is what it felt like. Pure agony.

"All I've done is take things away from people..."

Suddenly a soft poke was felt in his side. Cole turned around to see Houndoom and Lairon smiling softly at them. Solrock was conscious as well, although barely hovering above them as it hummed towards Nidoking, greeting their fifth member back into the family.

Looking at his family of pokemon nearly back to normal; Houndoom, Lairon, Solrock...and now Nidoking. Cole felt more tears roll down his eyes as Lairon and Houndoom nuzzled against Nidoking. They were almost all together again.

"Everyone."

The 4 pokemon turned to Cole, waiting for him to continue as he met their gazes with a determined look. The pokemon that he had grown up, the hardships and adventures they had all gone through together; this was true love. They were the only ones that truly understood one another, a real family that he was a part of. He was not going to lose this again. He was not going to separate them ever again.

"We're going to stop Team Magma."

* * *

"It's done!" Stretching her back tiredly with a relieved sigh, Kyra nodded her head in approval of their work as the final boulder was hurled to the side by Cobalt. The mudfish nodded along with its Trainer, a full view of the corridor that Elisa had ventured into could now be accessed again.

"About time!" A taller figure, Noah complained as he rotated his tired shoulders. "We could have been with Elisa this whole time if that weird woman hadn't shown up."

"And if that earthquake hadn't blocked our path." Kyra pitched in, returning Cobalt with a soft smile as she peered forward into the darkness. "That loser better not have gotten herself killed in there."

"She has pokemon. She's not that weak!" Noah chuckled, earning a glare from the fiery Trainer.

"Whatever." She brushed off his smile with another glare before she reached for her belt once more. "Backburner can light the way. Come on, we need to find her ASAP...Or else Cole is going to let me have it-"

Suddenly, the sound of something moving along the air was heard, cutting Kyra off as she turned around with a panic as the noise became louder with each passing second. Noah gulped, stepping in front of Kyra as both Trainers continued to wait for their next challenge.

"Do you think it's...Team Aqua again?!" Noah asked, sweat running down his brow.

"I'll be glad to kick her ass out of here for good! Backburner!" Kyra barked, tossing the Pokeball into the air to reveal a small rodent like pokemon with flames on its head and hide. Backburner growled softly, its flames intensifying as the whirling noise reached its peak.

"Flllyyy!"

In a whirlwind of sand and debris; Kyra, Noah, Wartortle and Backburner coughed heavily as a large dragon-like descended in front of them. Flapping its wings tiredly, Kyra gasped in shock once she identified Flygon and her brother riding atop the Ground/Dragon pokemon.

"You really beat that guy?! Badass!" Noah cried out in awe as Flygon landed with a thud, panting slightly as Cole quickly slid off its back. "I mean...I knew you could-"

"You're hurt!" Kyra pushed by Noah in a hurry, latching onto her stumbling brother as he attempted to catch his breath. She looked at Cole carefully as he hobbled forward. Inspecting his limp form, dark brown eyes shook as the blood-stained bandage caught her attention. His shirt was tattered with soot and sand, his black jeans were torn in various places as well. Did he fight the pokemon himself?!

"...Did...Did Team Magma do this to you?" A sickening feeling rose from the pit of her stomach as Cole's eyes darkened from her words.

"...No...I just had to-" He groaned, earning another gasp from his sister who clutched onto his form. He waved off her concern before pulling out a red and white sphere from his belt, scratches embedded along its dirty surface. "I got Nidoking back."

Kyra stared at the Pokeball in silent awe. He really got one of them back. "He wasn't all too happy to see me again...But we were able to make up."

"You really saved him...Nidoking." Kyra couldn't fight back her tears, earning a bewildered look from Noah and Wartortle who were watching from the sidelines.

"Got who back?...Why are you crying? And why are you injured?!"

"Where's Elisa?"

"Answer my question first!" Noah's howls went unnoticed as Cole and Kyra stepped by him towards the tunnel's now cleared entrance.

"We met a woman from Team Aqua here." Kyra started, earning a surprised look from her brother.

"So they're really trying to get the Dragon Plates too..."

"Yeah...Elisa went ahead to get that Dragon Plate while we battled her. But some weird earthquake blocked off the tunnel..." Her face was crestfallen as she looked forward into the darkness. Even if she hated that girls guts, making her go on alone still didn't feel right.

"I'll go after her." Cole pulled himself from Kyra's grasp to her surprise as Flygon stepped forward as well, leaning down next its Trainer. "This whole chamber looks like its going to go down soon. Take Windy and both of you leave now."

"Do you really think I'm going to just leave you like this?!" Kyra snapped, glaring at her brother as Noah scratched the back of his head. "You're hurt, you're pokemon are hurt I bet and this whole place is going to the dumps! How dumb can you get?!" She was about to yell at her brother some more before a massive stone suddenly broke from the ceiling and slammed into the cracking floors, shaking the chamber violently to everyone's surprise.

"We can all go together Cole!"

"Won't you need help down there?" Noah quickly interjected, looking up to the older male as Flygon began to flap its wings.

"As far as I know, the Magma members retreated from the ruins." Cole quickly answered, avoiding their eyes as he stared into the dark tunnel. "Did anyone go after Elisa?"

Kyra pouted slightly before turning away from Cole. "...No."

"And we did face the Leader of Team Aqua...so there shouldn't be anyone else." Noah added, earning a sharp glare from Kyra. _'He needs to know the truth!'_ The sailor shot back a glare to Kyra's surprise as Flygon began to glide towards the dark tunnel.

"You two need to get out of here first! Flygon can escape through the ceilings, but Windy will be trapped. Leave while the tunnels are still clear! Go!" His thought out words left Kyra speechless as boulders continued to cleave themselves from the ceiling. He was right after all. Without the tunnels, they would be trapped. Oh she hated it when he was right!

"Idiot..." Kyra mumbled, tossing Windy's Pokeball into the air as her brother and Flygon disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

_Rumble._

Dark brown eyes narrowed cautiously. Venturing deep into the tunnel alone, Cole braced himself against the wall as he inched forward with each step. With all of his pokemon nearing their limits, he knew that once he found Elisa they would need to escape with Flygon before the ruins collapsed in on them. _'If the Earth Plate is nearby...then my arm should be reacting at least. I hope she found it already...'_

_Rumble._

A few stones clattered onto the uneven floor beneath him. Holding his breath, Cole traced his hands along the walls for support. "We don't have much time..." Glancing up despite the pitch-black darkness of the tunnel, he could hear the ceiling groan loudly with each step he took. The battle with Koji had crumbled the interior of the entire floor; every few minutes Cole could feel his entire body shake in unison with the walls around him.

_'Anymore damage...and we'll be buried alive.'_ He let out a sigh as he inched forward once more. _'At least Kyra and Noah are safe-'_

Suddenly the pressure beneath him gave way. Latching onto the edge of the floor for dear life, Cole grunted as he dangled from his uninjured arm. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming as the pain from the poison jolted him to the very core. One arm wasn't enough to hold his frame, sweat running down his brow as his fingers slipped one by one.

"Flygon!" In one quick motion, Cole reached for his belt despite the agonizing pain in his left arm and threw a Pokeball. In a flash of bright light, Flygon materialized, flapping its wings with a small growl before he dove under Cole. Dropping from the ledge, Cole landed on Flygon with a thud as the sand dragon maintained its balance despite the small space of the tunnel. Looking down into the darkness below him, a sickening feeling filled the Trainer. The tunnel ended here...

"...No...She couldn't-Flygon! We need to get down there!"

The Mystic pokemon retracted its wings as it dove deeper into the darkness. Its eyes wide in the pitch black, Flygon navigated by the sound alone as it slid further down. It did not take long before Flygon managed to reach a thick pool of sand at its feet.

"Solrock!" Tossing another Pokeball into the air, the Meteorite pokemon appeared from a flash of bright light. Cole could easily tell that the Rock/Psychic type did not have much power left, but this was a desperate situation. "Please Solrock, I need you to light up this area." Cole asked, clinging onto his aching arm before the Meteorite pokemon began to spin softly. A faint light gave the trio enough to see around them as the small chasm revealed itself.

Ancient markings were the first image that his eyes noticed as he examined the lower level of the Desert Ruins. "This is braille." Cole traced his fingers along the walls before he turned around, only to notice a dark brown object. A knot formed in his throat as he walked forward, quickly identifying the sleeve of his sand jacket underneath a pile of ruble that had fallen from the top floor.

"This is..."

Dropping to his knees, a coldness he thought he could never experience took over his entire body as he tugged at the torn jacket. "...She...She couldn't have." His mind refused to believe it. Throughout their entire journey, he had told her that he was the strong one that wouldn't get her into danger. He had done it again.

Failure.

"**Elisa!**" Cole cried, punching the jagged stones. The pain from the impact was microscopic to the regret and sorrow that filled his heart as he felt tears begin to build again. That same sickening feeling of leaving a loved one surged through his body. He began to shake as he clenched his fists into the sand, what would he say to everyone?

To her parents?

"...Why...Why did I bring you along!" He cried, punching the rocks again. "I'm so sorry Elisa! I couldn't...I couldn't-"

"Uhmm...Cole?"

He didn't just hear Elisa's voice from the dead, did he? _'So this is what it feels like to go insane...'_ Looking up, his face covered with dirt, sand and blood; Cole gaped at the jagged rocks for an answer. "...W-Who said that?!"

Suddenly a warm hand placed itself onto Cole's shoulder and he jumped. Whipping his head around, he fell back to see a young woman in a light grey sweater and dark pants. Despite the small amount of light that Solrock radiated, Cole could tell who this woman was on the spot from the way her hazel eyes glimmered.

He stared in awe at those hazel orbs as they reflected the same feeling of relief as he did.

"E-Elisa?!" He choked, a sudden sense of happiness washing over him. "...But...But-"

"R-Riolu was strong enough to brake the fall with his Force Palm attack." Elisa breathed, still at a loss at Cole's expression he was giving her. Riolu then appeared from the darkness, smiling brightly in the faded light as he clutched onto Elisa's leg. "If you hadn't trained him to learn that move...I probably would have-"

Elisa's words were cut off once a pair of shaking arms wrapped themselves around her small frame. She gasped, a rush of warmness engulfing her as he pressed himself against her cheeks. "C-Cole?! W-We're fine! Riolu saved me!" She squeaked, her face already beginning to burn from the contact. "I-"

"I thought I lost you."

She froze. The words felt so scared...void of hope. His whole being was laced with fear. Slowly, but surely, Elisa finally managed to wrap her arms around Cole's shaking form. "I'm okay now...I'm okay Cole...Thank you." She whispered into his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. She smiled softly once he stopped shaking and the feelings of fear finally vanished from her own mind.

_'I didn't know he would be that worried about me...'_ Squeezing onto his frame a little more, she didn't want this moment to end. But that wish did not come true once she felt a warm light radiate against her back. "That light..."

"It's my arm..." Cole spoke softly, finally managing to release Elisa from his hold. He watched her carefully as her fingers trailed over the bruised skin of his forearm. It was glowing a soft red. "...Did you go further down this path?" Cole asked, avoiding the curious look she gave him when she caught him peaking at her.

"No, I was trying to read the braille on the wall. But it mostly read...'Begone' and..'Stay away'." The warnings did not seem to faze her now...now that he was here. She turned around, looking past Solrock and Flygon's tired forms into the darkness ahead. "The Earth Plate must be ahead then...if your arm is reacting, right?"

Cole nodded, inching forward only to be grabbed by Elisa again. "What's the matter?"

"Who did that to you? Was it that Team Magma man." She demanded, surprising Cole as she leaned into his left shoulder. The cloth was soaked with blood, filling her mind with dreadful thoughts before Cole shook off her worried expression.

"Elisa...It's okay, just a flesh wound." He shrugged it off, grateful that that was her only question. "I'll get fixed up once we get the Earth Plate." He smiled down at her, earning a solemn smile in return.

"Did you go through this much danger at the Oceanic Museum as well?" Elisa asked again, staring deeply into his dark orbs. "...You keep getting hurt."

"...I knew this would happen. We're going after the Dragon Plates after all..." Cole mumbled, avoiding her gaze before he stepped forward. "But I made a promise to you. That I would get you the Dragon Plates, and to keep you safe." He stared forward, a grim look on his face as Elisa looked down at the sandy floor.

"At least let me keep my word for one of them tonight." Hobbling forward, Cole patted Elisa on her back making her jump.

"We're so close now...Let's get the Earth Plate, and get out of here. We don't have much time."

Watching Cole hobble forward with Solrock and Flygon by his side, Elisa felt a chill run down her spine. _'You're putting your life on the line for these plates...'_ She knew that she could stop him right now from going forward, but the glory of finding the second Dragon Plate pulled at her cries against it. _'It feels like I'm just using you...'_ She felt her heart sink as she walked forward with Riolu at her side.

Was it really okay for her to do this? To use someone to obtain such a goal?

"...I'll find out." She whispered to herself before chasing after Cole's fading figure.

* * *

_Streams of light..._

Moonlight, peppered with grains of sand twinkled from above the duo as they stepped into an enormous underground chamber, easily bigger than a football field. Massive boulders stood erect from the sandy floor that dipped into a large pit below them as Cole and Elisa held their breaths at the sight. The eerie moonlight that rained down gave them enough light to see that the entire chamber was closed off despite the openings in the ceilings that watched them from above. Holding onto Elisa for support, Cole eyed the chamber wearily as he panted for air. His right arm was still illuminated in a red hue and getting stronger with each step.

"It should be in here." Elisa started, breaking the silence as their pokemon entered the chamber from behind them. "Look!"

Cole blinked as Elisa pointed down into the pit. 3 large boulders standing alone in a circle, he quickly noticed large italics carved into the stones that were illuminated by the moonlight. "I'll check out the writing on those boulders, you stay here." Her words only earned a glare in return.

"Who made you in charge?" Cole attempted to fight back, but the jab of Elisa's finger into his side answered his question as he winced angrily.

"You can barely move Cole!" Elisa scolded the Trainer. "No one could have entered this area if that tunnel was the only way inside. So it'll be fine. Just rest here." She then gave him her brightest smile, earning a blush from the young man. "I'll get the Dragon Plate this time."

"Take Flygon with you." Cole managed to spit out, looking away from her as Flygon nodded before walking beside Elisa. "And...Be careful."

"I know." Elisa reassured before sliding down into the steep pit. Her heart began to pound once she landed into the thick sand. Flygon glided down the steep pit before landing beside Elisa with a thud. The brisk cold sand that may have not moved for years fluttered from Flygon's presence, scattering around them in the silver light as they stared forward. Elisa noticed Flygon's eyes dart back and forth among the three boulders that circled the pit before she finally began to take cautioned steps. Everything seemed okay to her as she ventured forward slowly towards the first boulder. _'I'm finally going to get my first Dragon Plate!'_

"Riiiii!"

**"Ahh!"**

Elisa screeched as she felt a small ball of fur land onto her head. She fell forward, landing face first into the sand with a thud as Flygon watched in awe. "R-Riolu?!" Elisa cried, forcing her face out of the cold sand. She turned around to her giggling friend before it hopped off of her back. He had literally jumped down from the entrance to surprise her.

"Don't scare me like that! Y-You know better!" She scolded, half whined which only earned another fit of laughter from Riolu.

"...You've been spending too much time with Noah." She huffed, the words falling on deaf ears as she looked up towards the tunnel's entrance to see Cole smiling down at her. The moonlight was bright enough to cast a coat of silver upon Cole and surprisingly Houndoom who was released from his Pokeball during the whole ordeal.

_'He's making sure we're safe.' _Hazel eyes narrowed, quickly noticing the injuries lined along the fire hound's body. _'That man must have been really strong to give Houndoom such a hard time...'_ Elisa realized before waving at the three figures and then turning back to the first boulder.

"Okay guys, keep watch please!" Elisa asked politely to Riolu and Flygon as they made their way to the first boulder.

"Ri!"

"Fly!"

Both pokemon nodded eagerly, giving Elisa a sense of relief as she examined the first scriptures on the boulder. Hazel eyes twinkled with surprise once she noticed that the writing was actually the same as Jin's. "...I thought it would be braille." She mused, looking over the letters carefully.

"We seal the power of Earth, Sea and Sky...Kyogre?" The words slipped from her lips before the boulder suddenly began to glow in a beautiful dark blue. Elisa and the pokemon gasped, stepping back from the boulder as Cole shot up from his seat atop the pit.

He glared at the tattered backpack as it glowed with the same aura as the boulder."The Ocean Plate is reacting, Elisa!" Cole called out to her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once Elisa waved him off hurriedly.

"It's okay!" She called before turning back to the glowing boulder. "...These rocks must be keys then for the Earth Plate." Elisa determined, tracing her fingers along the boulder's surface. It had the same sensation as the Ocean Plate; cold and light. Shaking off the anxious feeling in her stomach, Elisa walked away from the first of the three boulders until she reached the second.

"Break the chains...and Hoenn shall...Rayquaza?" She cursed to herself as her fingers trailed over the missing texts.

Flygon and Riolu blinked curiously once the second boulder began to glow an emerald green. Its light blending with the light from the first boulder.

Cole felt his heart beat faster in his chest as the Ocean Plate began to hum, the resonance of its light becoming brighter as it synced with the second boulder. "Almost there..."

"Rayquaza..." Elisa's voice trailed as the second boulder shined just as brightly. "Then this last one..." She stepped forward, walking past the two glowing boulders until she reached the final one that stood alone at the very back of the pit.

"Relinquish this power...For we lock the...darkness of our guardians in these crystal walls...Groudon..." Hazel eyes widened with fascination as the boulder began to glow a deep red. "This must be...a scripture to activate the Dragon Plates!"

Cole's dark brown eyes widened with shock as the third and final boulder shone a deep crimson. The three lights then mixed with each other, dazzling his senses before coming together into a radiating orb of twirling colours. "...This better be good!" Cole breathed as the orb slid into the thick sand centered between the three boulders.

"This must be it!" Elisa whispered to herself in excitement as Flygon and Riolu cautiously stood in front of her. _'I really did it! The scriptures activate the plates!'_

The light from the three boulders began to dim before, to her surprise before a small tablet began to rise from the sands. Elisa gasped, stepping between the two pokemon out of sheer excitement as a familiar tablet of stone was summoned from the earth. Shining brightly as it hovered in the air; it was a deep sandy brown, similar to Cole's eyes as the moonlight from above coated it in a brilliant silver hue. She could see the scriptures engraved on the tablet; stepping forward a grin etched onto her features.

"The Earth Plate."

Hiking through the thick sands, Elisa slowly reached out for their second Dragon Plate. As the light faded, and the tablet slowly landed into Elisa's open arms, she could feel her body jolt with new energy.

It was finally over!

"We have it...We finally have the second Dragon Plate!" Elisa cheered, jumping up and down with the Earth Plate in hand. Flygon and Riolu stood at her side, cheering along with her as Cole and his pokemon watched from the entrance, sighing in relief.

"Finally..." Cole breathed, his body slowly filling with fatigue. "...We can leave now-" He glanced at his arm. Dark brown eyes then narrowed suspiciously as he rose his arm to his face. Usually the red aura would have faded by now... "Does it react more now...since we found the second plate?" He asked himself, examining the red light.

"Hooounnn!"

Cole blinked, turning to Houndoom who snarled at the Ocean Plate. His eyes widened once a dark red aura resonated from the plate before zipping towards the Earth Plate in Elisa's hands.

Elisa nearly dropped the treasure as the light engulfed the Earth Plate. Suddenly it began to glow a dark red as well but then disappeared just as quickly. "What was that about-"

_Clank_

Cole's body froze.

"What...What is-" His eyes trembled in fear as they quickly noticed in the distance, stones beginning to morph in front of Elisa.

_Clank_

Elisa took a step back. Slowly...stones began to move on their own. Twitching slightly, they began to aggregate in front of her. Building on top of each other as they glowed a deep red.

_Clank_

They were still building...Clutching onto the Earth Plate, she felt the life being sucked out of her as the stones became boulders, random in shape and colour, rising higher above her.

_Clank...Clank_

Yes...She had seen it before as the rocky silhouette's front began to glow bright with seven red orbs of light, the shape of an H. Every rock and boulder twitched slowly as they leered into her very soul.

_Clank...Clank...CLANK_

Thick swaying arms...slabbed feet...Two jagged clay-coloured shoulders completed its form as Elisa fell back into the cold sand, fear radiating throughout her very core as the figure dwarfed her completely. She had only seen this figure on paper; memories of the days she wished to see it in real life. Her wish had finally come true...

_"Regirock."_


End file.
